A New Type of Vampire
by Darkflame4ever
Summary: Grace is turned into a vampire and hunters quickly show up, but what happens when they realize she isn't the type they are used to hunting? Sam/OC Set in season 3 of SPN, mostly AU, no Ruby.
1. Introduction and Prologue

**Ok I had an epic dream a few nights ago and this is based off of it. I dreamed this from my point of view, so it would be hard to replaced my character meaning, YES this is a self insert. I can't find many fanfics with it so I'll just go ahead and give you a spoiler... Sam, Dean, or maybe both WILL be turned into a vampire at some point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Supernatural**

**Claimer: I do own Grace and this new type of vampire I came up with, which you will find out more about in the next chapter.**

**Edit 3/27/11: Thanks to my friend Iceclaw for looking this over and helping with editing.**

**Edit 9/19/11: I've rewritten this chapter and plan on doing the same for the first three or four chapters to get them up to the standard of the last chapters. If you don't see this message on a chapter there is a slight chance a few facts don't add up, but I'll change it once I reach the edit and/or rewrite point for that chapter.**

* * *

Sam and Dean had just finished a hunt in Ohio when Sam got his brother's attention. "There are some people going missing in a small town in North Carolina. From what I've read so far it seems to be vampires," he said, putting down the newspaper to look at Dean, who was hoisting the weapons bag onto his shoulder.

"For being a nearly extinct species we sure run into our fair share of them," Dean said with a slight scoff and headed towards the hotel door. "Though it's been a while since we've been in North Carolina; maybe I can find me a country babe while we're there," he said with a wink and headed out to the Impala, leaving Sam to roll his eyes and get his papers and laptop packed.

…

It was dusk as Grace left the mall after having browsed most of the evening, though she had mainly stayed in Hot Topic. She was walking across the almost empty parking lot to her black Toyota Celica when she got the instinctive feeling she was being watched. A quick glance around did not reveal anyone nearby, but it was not very helpful since there was a row of leyland cypress around the edge of the parking lot.

_Get a grip, Grace, paranoia doesn't really suit you._

_But it's not paranoia if there really is someone out there right? Besides, you've read about the disappearances in the area._

Grace shook her head at her thoughts and continued walking, glad that her black AFI shirt and blue jeans did not stand out too much in the fading light.

She had a natural tan and shoulder length dark brown, almost black, hair parted with a side bang. Her eyes were the same way, but a little lighter. Grace measured at five foot three inches, but her martial arts class made her less wary of attacks than most people of her size would be.

Grace let out a sigh as she reached her car safely and started to grab her keys out of her pockets, only to stiffen when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

_If you were a friend then you would know better than to sneak up on me, so…_

Her training kicked the next second and she spun to face the person while simultaneously swinging a back fist, but person dodged so quickly that Grace blinked in shock.

She caught a glimpse of short, black hair before the person darted behind her again; this time grabbing her around the waist and pinning her arms with one hand, while the other covered her mouth and she could tell from the size that it belong to a man.

_I'm not going down without a fight!_

Grace tried to twist free, but the attacker seemed to have unbelievable strength as he backed into the trees and out of view of any bystanders. She felt a rib crack from the pressure and she grunted in pain, but it did not stop her from kicking backwards. He did not react as if he or she felt anything when Grace nailed him right in the shin.

_Well… he can't be human to withstand that without even a grunt._

"You're quite a fighter aren't you?" the man whispered into her ear. He had light tone, but it still sent a shiver down her spine as he continued talking. "That's why you are the perfect candidate for this," he said and the hand across her mouth forced her to tilt her head to the side.

_Aw crap…_

The next moment Grace suppressed a scream as she felt a sharp pain in her neck and the world around her faded into blackness.

* * *

_This part was just to get discriptions and stuff out of the way. I know it's short, but don't worry, the next chapter is over 3k_


	2. Abilities, Fangs, and Hunters

**Alright people I'm going ahead and uploading the next chapter because I'm just that nice. I normally write in purely third person with no thoughts, but I'm including thoughts just for this chapter and the first one so you can get to know my character better. And Grace is really based off of me so yeah... my brain usually acts like this XD Sam and Dean will be showing up in the next chapter, but you'll notice a hint of them in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Supernatural**

**Claimer: I do own the characters Grace, Joey, and Fred and the type of vampire she is.**

**9/19/11: I've rewritten this chapter, though some things have stayed the same from the original version.**

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Grace finally stirred the next morning. She opened her eyes and winced at the light, not used to it being so bright.

_Great… enhanced eyesight; it's not really helping my denial that last night didn't happen or that I was hallucinating._

She sat up and looked around before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell phone to check the time.

_Almost six thirty, so I was out for about six hours. Oh joy, it's starting to look like I was right with my thoughts last night. He wasn't human and I think it's quite safe to say I'm not either._

Sighing, Grace stood up with inhuman speed and breathed in; only to pinch her nose shut at all the scents that surrounded her.

_Gah… The scent of things will get quite annoying, hopefully though I won't notice them as much as time goes one. It's weird how I automatically know the scent of almost everything, though there are some things I can't identify. Humans are easy enough to tell apart… time to get off that train of thought, my stomach apparently wants to be fed right away and my upper canines have a sharp pain as well._

She decided to hold her breath for the time being and fished the car keys out of her pocket before stepping through the trees and heading to her car. Her sharp eyesight noticed some men near the entrance to the mall in security guard outfits, but since they were not looking in her direction she quickly got into her car and started it up.

Grace took a deep breath once she pulled out of the parking lot so that she could get used to the scents, but quickly decided that her car needed a thorough vacuuming and cleaning.

_I didn't realize there were so many crumbs hidden everywhere. It's interesting to smell my scent as a human, but it hasn't change completely, so hopefully my basic features haven't changed much._

Grace was focusing completely on her thoughts, which was not unusual, but normally she did not do it while driving. She realized what she was doing and pulled herself out of her thoughts, only to find she was multi-tasking quite well.

_I guess my brain capabilities have gone up a notch… or twenty. Eh, I'll deal with it later. For now I need to figure out what to do about blood. I can't deny any longer that I've been turned into a vampire; I just need to figure out what the pain in my upper canines means. I wonder if I need to extend my fangs for the pain to stop, or if it only happens when I'm thirsty._

Grace felt around in her mouth with her tongue for a moment and could not feel anything sharp, so decided to leave that problem for later as well.

_Alright Grace think... in most vampire stories they can drink animal blood._

_Yeah... and I'm supposed to just go to a butcher shop and just asked for a few gallons of blood?_

_... You got any better ideas?_

_... You know you're having a conversation with yourself in your mind, right?_

_So what? I'm sure everyone does it._

_Check out that black muscle car!_

Grace pulled out of her thoughts and smiled a bit as a black Impala drove by. Deciding to stay out of her mind for a bit, she played a song in the back of her mind while considering the situation with images instead of thoughts.

"Alright, now to find the nearest butcher and get in and get out without killing anyone," she said aloud, trying to break the pressing silence in the car.

Turning on the GPS, Grace quickly found the nearest butcher shop and started following the route. It was too quiet in the car, so she turned on the radio switched it to her favorite alternative/rock station and Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace started blasting through the speakers.

Grace stared at the radio in half shock and half amusement.

_Well isn't this fitting…_

_Shut up._

_Shutting..._

…

About thirty minutes later Grace pulled her Celica into a parking lot of a small strip mall where the butcher was located. Getting out of the car, she spotted some teenagers walking nearby and a breeze sent their scent her way, causing the pain in her canines to return. A quick assessment of the situation suggested it would be a good idea to hold her breath, so she did so and quickly headed inside.

The swinging door knocked against the cow bell hanging above the door frame as Grace stepped inside and moved towards the counter.

The slightly hefty butcher stepped out of the back room while wiping his hands on a towel, which he flipped back to hang over his shoulder when he was finished.

"What can I do for you, miss?" he asked in a kind, yet slightly gruff voice.

Grace flashed him a slight smile as she tried to figure out what kind of excuse to use. Her mind worked faster than normal and quickly came up with an idea.

_Yeah… my mental capabilities have defiantly been enhanced. Now to turn on the rarely used girl charm and see if it works._

She hoped the plan worked as she leaned against the counter. "I was wondering if you had any cow blood lying around here that you didn't use," Grace said, her mind working quickly to figure out responses to any number of different questions.

The butcher scratched his short black beard a moment before nodding. "I just happen to have some waiting for the waste management to come and get. What might you be needing it for?"

Grace pushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "My science class in collage in having a project on blood molecules and I thought it would be interesting to test out blood molecules reaction to different chemicals," she explained easily.

_I could so beat a lie detector test now. On another note… I'm out of breath._

The butcher seemed pleased with the explanation. "How much do you think you'll need?" he asked.

Grace breathed in so that she could answer and it took all her will power not to wince or gasp as his scent washed over her and the pain returned to her teeth. When she spoke, her voice came out a bit stiff. "About one pint will do."

He looked a bit surprised at her change of tone, but nodded anyway and headed into the back. A few minutes later her returned and slid the jar filled with dark red liquid across the counter to her. "Here you go. There's no charge since I've got to throw it out anyway," he said kindly.

Grace nodded and thanked him before turning to leave. As soon as she got in her car, she started it up and pulled onto the road to head home.

_And what if cow blood doesn't work?_

"Then I'm screwed," Grace whispered to herself.

…

About thirty minutes later, Grace had turned down a long winding road that led to a small, solitary house surrounded by woodland. She lived in the country, but was close enough to town to be able to make frequent trips if she needed to. The house was owned by a friend of a friend, so she had been the first one to hear and accept the offer when they decided to rent it out.

Pulling into the car port, Grace got out of the Celica and darted up the three steps to the door.

_I love this speed... I wonder how fast I can go._

She entered the house and quickly walked to the bathroom, wincing as the harsh fumes from the cleaning supplies stung her nose. Stepping in front on the mirror, Grace inspected her appearance and grinned in satisfaction.

_I don't look different at all except for the fact a few scars are gone._

Grace reached up and lifted the side of her lip to get a close look at her canines, which still looked completely normal, although she could feel some new muscles were somehow connected to her teeth and she focused on pulling one.

"Ouch!" She jerked back as the pain returned and once she stopped focusing, it went away.

_Ok... just deal with it; you need to see what happens._

Grace took a soothing breath before staring into the mirror again, looking at her teeth. Focusing on the muscles again, she winced as the pain came back, but it was not as bad as before.

Her eyes widened as her top canines started extending, but then she tilted her head back and examined them closer.

_The canines themselves aren't extending... the fangs are coming from inside the normal ones._

Grace blinked in surprise and then looked at them again.

_That's weird. There seems to be a flap on the back side of my canines that the fangs push open._

The fangs themselves were whiter than her normal teeth, but at the same time they seemed to be a bit translucent. Grace raised her hand and held it behind the fangs, causing them to lighten from the difference in the background.

_I officially have vampire fangs that look like rattlesnake fangs. At least I'm not the cliché vampire, though I have always been a bit weirder than normal._

The fangs were two thirds the length of her canines, which lengthened them considerably. The weirdest thing though was that they curved inward a bit like a snake's and the tips were narrowed to a very sharp point. Tilting her head different angles to see the fangs, Grace noticed a hole on the back of them that reminded her of the tip of a needle.

_Maybe the other muscles I can feel inject venom through the holes._

Grace carefully pulled in on another muscle she saw a clear, but yellowish liquid squirt out of her fangs in a stream and she spat it out into the sink.

_That must be venom, but I still feel another muscle I haven't used yet._

Focusing on the mirror again, Grace pulled the other muscle, causing a poisonous looking green liquid shot out. She quickly spat it out also.

_Gah... that one tasted awful; I wonder why I have two venoms..._

Grace washed out the sink and then pulled the fangs back in. She smiled and there was no way to tell they had been there in the first place.

_I wonder why the pain lessens each time I bring them out. Maybe it's like breaking in new shoes._

Testing out her theory, Grace started bringing the fangs out and retracting them just as fast, repeating the process multiple times until the pain was completely gone.

_I could totally win a Halloween costume contest now,_ she thought in amusement as she walked into the kitchen and picked the jar of blood up off the table. Unscrewing the lid, Grace pulled it close to her nose and took a deep breath, only for it to set off her gag reflex.

_Ugh... I hope that isn't a sign that it won't work._

Grace held her breath and brought the jar up to her lips, tilting it back to take a gulp. She screwed her face up in a disgusted expression and set the jar down as she drew in breaths through her mouth to try and get rid of the taste.

_Crap... that's exactly what it tastes like._

She put the lid back on it and sat down in the chair to wait and see if it agreed with her before drinking anymore.

_Being a vampire would be totally cool if this works, if it doesn't... I'm not sure what I'll do._

It was only a few a minutes before Grace got her answer, as she suddenly wrapped her arm around her stomach and jumped up, running to the bathroom.

After she cleaned up and wiped her mouth off, Grace stood leaning against the counter, staring at her dark brown eyes in the mirror.

_You are up the creek without a paddle and the creek is full of alligators._

…

Grace sat down in the living room recliner to think, submerging herself in her thoughts and tuning out the rest of the world. By the time she resurfaced again, it was nearing midnight.

_I knew I had a habit of getting lost in my thoughts before I was turned, but this is ridiculous. _

She stood up and headed into her bedroom, which was decorated in a red and black theme with framed car pictures on the walls. Grabbing her laptop from the bedside table, Grace sat down cross-legged on the bed and started researching vampires.

_Since I'm not the least bit tired... it's safe to assume I don't need to sleep either. I've never heard of a vampire type with my description, so I doubt I'll find anything online either._

As she suspected, there was nothing matching her description, so she shut down the laptop and looked over at her bookshelf.

_Oh yeah, I was going to test my mental capabilities. Might as well try it now and get my mind off my other problems._

Grace slid off the bed and moved over to the bookshelf, looking over the various titles before reaching up and selecting The Shining by Stephen King. Sitting back down on the bed, she glanced at the clock to note the time before she started reading as fast as she could while still comprehending the words.

It only took Grace a moment to realize she was reading a page every three seconds and she finished the book in about twenty three minutes.

_My mind has definitely evolved to be able to remember all of it at the speed I was reading especially since I can recount it word for word. I could be good at anything now if only I wasn't a danger to society._

Grace shook her head and put the book back in its proper place before heading outside; she wanted to avoid the depressing thoughts for the time being, though she knew she would need to deal with it as some point.

The cool night breeze ruffled her hair as Grace stepped off the porch, bringing with it the many scents of the surrounding forest. Much to her relief the scent of humans was very faint, so it would be safe for her to explore the woods a bit and find out how to test her strength.

Suddenly feeling excited, Grace darted into the woods, ducking under tree limbs and making sharp turns to avoid the trees. The world seemed to move in slow motion around her as she ran, making it easy to navigate the forest until she came upon a clearing near the flood plan of a creek. Several trees were strewn across the ground and some were leaning to rest against others, while large boulders rested on the bank next to the creek.

_I guess moving a boulder would be a good test; especially since it is still partly stuck in the ground._

Grace stepped over to the boulder, making sure not to step in the muddy areas, and placed both hands against the rock before giving it a hard shove, only to stumble and about fall on her face in shock as it rolled across the clearing and slammed into another tree.

_Well… queue anime sweat drop right about now. How the heck am I going to explain the dent in the tree and the boulder trail?_

Deciding to put the boulder back where it was, she sped over to it and carefully rolled it back to the dip in the ground where it was resting before. Grace looked at the tree and decided just to leave it and let any hiker come to their own conclusions about what happened.

_That's enough strength testing. I think I'll just head home and see if I can actually beat some of my fighting video games instead of just pressing buttons at random and hoping something works._

She ran back through the forest, her mental clock suggested it was around three in the morning, so she some time to kill before making any major decisions after day break.

…

It was nearing nine o'clock when Grace finished beating her Fantastic Four game. Sighing she set the controller down and looked out her bedroom window.

_I guess it's time to face the music. I'm not going to kill people to survive and animal blood isn't an option. I wonder what a wooden stake would do-_

Grace was pulled out of her thoughts as she noticed a truck coming down her drive way. It was an older Chevy model and her enhanced eyesight was able to see through the windshield to spot two men in the cab.

_Wait a second… I recognize them. They were the security guards at the mall yesterday._

Grace focused her hearing to see if she could tell what they wanted to talk to her about, only for her fangs to emerge as the sound of their heartbeats flooded her ears.

_Dang it! This is not the time for fangs._

Forcing her fangs to retract, she turned her attention to the conversation the men were having as they parked and stepped up of the truck. One of the guys had dirty blond hair in longer style crew cut, while the other had short black hair and some visible scars on his face. The blonde looked to be around mid-twenties and the other one looked closer to thirty-five or forty.

"Alright, the mall security cameras showed this girl being grabbed two nights ago by a suspected vampire. The cameras show her walking away the next morning," the dark haired one said as he pulled a machete out of the backseat of the truck.

The blond nodded and pulled another machete out of the truck. "So it's most likely that he turned her."

"Yep, and you know what that means," the other replied, holding the machete up so that the sunlight reflected off the blade. "Off with the vamp's head."

They each tucked a machete into a sheath on the inside of their jackets before they started walking towards her house.

Grace had frozen in shock after hearing their conversation, before shaking her head with a sigh.

_Why didn't I think of this? If vampires are real that means vampire hunters are too, but I guess this solves my dilemma…_

Hearing the hunters' footsteps on the porch, she took a deep breath and entered the living room, opening the door before they even had a chance to knock.

Feeling slight amusement at their stunned expression, she made sure not to breathe in as she greeted them.

"Hello," Grace said and stepped out on the porch, pulling the door shut behind them. "What brings you out here?"

_If they do attack I want to make sure my landlord doesn't have to clean up a bloody mess. Hopefully I can convince them to move away from the house, but first I'm curious about what kind of cover story they use._

The two men quickly schooled their expression and stepped back to maintain a distance from Grace.

"I'm Joey Bisson and this is my partner Fredrick Galloway," the blonde man said with a nod to the dark haired one.

_Uh huh... the first names are probably your real ones, but I'd bet the last names aren't. Next they'll probably say they are Feds or something._

Grace crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, indicating for them to continue.

Joey and 'Fred' reached into their pockets, as if on cue, and pulled out badges and quickly flashed them at her.

"We are with the FBI and we're investigating some murders in the area," Fred explained as if it was rehearsed, which it probably was.

_Score one for me._

"What's that got to do with me?" Grace asked, meeting their eyes with a challenging expression.

Neither one backed down. "We saw footage from a mall surveillance camera that recorded you being attack two nights ago and we were curious as to why you didn't report it," Joey said calmly.

Deciding to drop the act, Grace shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you know why. I recognize you from the mall where you were dressed up as security guards. I could also hear your conversation when you pulled up," she said and was once again awarded with stunned expressions as both hunters stepped back and pulled out their machetes simultaneously.

"I knew it. What's your plan? Are some of your little friends waiting in the woods to attack while you distract us?" Fred said with a sneer while Joey glanced around the yard.

Before Grace had the chance to explain, Fred swung his machete towards her neck and all conscious thoughts disappeared from her mind as she dodged and jumped off the porch.

Her fangs glinted in the sunlight as she crouched, waiting for either one of them to attack as they stared at her in shock.

* * *

_Reviews encourage me to write faster!_


	3. Dead Man's Blood

**Here is the next chapter, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I wrote this all in one day and edited it. Thanks for the faves, alerts and reviews! ^^ I did not expect this many hits for it. And also, since Ruby isn't in this I decided to have Sam, Dean, and Bobby figure out how to fix the Colt themselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural.**

**Claimer: I do own Grace, Joey, Fred, and the type of vampire she is.**

**Edit 10/18/11: I've rewritten this chapter. It will be the most changed chapter of all, the rest will be just rewritten a bit better and then it will switch to just thorough editing by chapter nine or so.**

* * *

"What kind of vampire are you?" Joey asked in shocked as he took in the fact she was standing in the sunlight without flinching and her fangs were different than what he was used to.

Grace did not reply, instead her eyes, which looked a bit red in the sunlight, darted between the two hunters, waiting on them to make a move.

"It doesn't matter what kind of bloodsucker she is, we still have to kill her," Fred replied and jumped off the porch after her, bringing his machete up for another strike.

"Fred, wait! She might be-" Joey's warning was cut off when Grace moved faster than either hunter could see and grabbed Fred's arms.

The dark haired hunter tried to pulled free, but found that impossible. Grace turned his arms to the side and started to lean forward to bite his neck when Joey jumped off the porch and ran towards Grace in hopes to distract her from killing his hunting partner.

The plan worked, but not quite like he had hoped as Grace twisted and threw Fred across the yard, where he slammed back first into the truck before falling to the ground where he lay unmoving. Joey slid to a stop as soon as Grace turned to face him, her nose twitching as she took in his scent. Joey start to back up, but she darted behind him and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides.

She lowered her head and started to bite into his neck, when he felt her stiffen. "No," Grace said to herself quietly and shoved him away, backing away from him.

Joey fell to the ground and grabbed the fallen machete with one hand while jumping back up and turning around. He reached up to his neck with his free hand and felt two indentions there.

Grace looked up at him, her eyes sad. "Sorry, but I need some time to think," she said and then darted around him and struck him on the knockout pressure point on the back of the neck, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Sighing, Grace walked over to Fred and picked him up easily, knowing he was still alive from his heartbeat, and carried him around to the back porch to lean him against one of the posts. Afterwards she stepped inside the house, coming back out a moment later with two ropes.

Grace set the ropes on the railing and patted Fred down, checking for any sharp objects. Finding a few knives, she threw them into a flower pot on the other end of the porch before tying him to the post tightly, making sure there was no chance he could get loose. After she finished with him, Grace walked back around to the front yard and picked Joey up, repeating the process with him.

Gathering up the machetes, she opened the truck door and threw them onto the seat. Grace looked around the yard, making sure there were no more weapons before she walked slowly inside.

Grace shut the door and locked it before moving to the other side of the room, where she leaned back against the wall and slid down till she was on the floor. Resting her head on her knees, Grace closed her eyes and sighed. She had planned on letting the hunters kill her, but some vampire instinct took over before they could even get close to her. Thankfully she was able to take control again before biting Joey, but she was not sure how much longer her control was going to last.

Just as she was getting ready to stand up and go speak to the hunters, Grace heard the engine of another car and two more beating hearts pulling into her driveway.

"Do I have a sign at the end of the road that says come and visit me?" she said with a groan and wrapped her arms tighter around her legs.

…

_Earlier that morning_

Dean sighed in exasperation as he drove down the middle of Main Street. "I've hardly seen any cowgirls or anyone that even looks like they grew up in the country."

"I said the vampires were in North Carolina, Dean, not the country area," Sam replied as he looked over some of his notes he had gathered during questioning.

Dean just scoffed and turned onto a road that would lead them out of town. They had gone by the mall where the disappearances had been taking place and found out the girl that had got away 'supposedly' unharmed was named Grace and lived in the country outside of town. The surprising thing was that Sam and Dean were not the first guys to show up to look at the tapes, so they figured another hunter had found the hunt as well.

"I know hunters don't like to be offered help, but we'll just make sure they've got it covered and then be on our way. We don't want another Gordon incident," Dean said, his green eyes casting a worried glance at Sam, which he did not notice.

"Agreed. Turn left at the stop sign," Sam told him as he checked the map to make sure they were going the right way.

Making the turn, Dean grimaced as the tires crunched on the gravel road; he was going to have to give his baby another bath after the hunt.

They were only on the road about a minute before Sam had him turn again, heading closer to the woods. A few moments later a small house came into view with a black Chevy truck parked in the circle drive and another import car that Dean did not recognize immediately in the carport.

"The Toyota is the Grace's, so the truck is either the hunters or guests," Sam said as Dean parked the Impala behind the truck.

Dean listened closely a moment and could not hear the sounds of fighting. "I say we start off with the usual fed routine, that way we'll be safe if she does have any house guests over for supper," he said, narrowing his eyes at the thought.

Sam nodded and opened the glove box, digging around for a moment before pulling out some FBI badges. He rolled his eyes at the names on them while Dean grinned as he looked at him. "You know someone is going to recognize the names one day."

"Come on Sammy, a teenager isn't going to recognize the names of the members of ZZ Top," Dean said as he pocketed his badge and got out of Impala.

Sighing, Sam followed him up to the front porch as Dean knocked on the door, they exchanged a glance as the knock went unanswered and Sam knocked again as Dean reached in his pocket for the tools to pick the lock.

Sam pulled the Colt out of his waistband as the lock clicked and Dean pushed the door open. Sam brushed past him and looked around the room, only to spot the girl from the surveillance cameras sitting on the floor with her back against the wall with her knees drawn close. When he noticed Grace too, Dean stepped up beside Sam with one hand on the knife in his pocket that had dried dead man's blood on it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked for two reasons, one to keep their cover in case she was not turned, and two because it was an instinctive question.

Grace to his surprise, snorted. "I'm just peachy," she replied drily and lifted her head off her knees to look at them.

Sam was slightly surprised to see she looked a bit older in the face, making her probably closer to twenty instead of the young teenager they had assumed from her height.

"So let me guess; you guys are Feds or something," Grace said with an amused smile that did not quite reach her dark brown eyes, which Dean noticed had a hue of red to them and he gripped the knife tighter.

"Yep," Dean said, deciding to confirm his suspicions in a moment and used his free hand to whip out his badge. "I'm Agent Hill and this is Agent Beard," he said jerking his thumb towards Sam.

The teenager suddenly laughed, well, more of a chuckle really. "I'm going to guess your first names are Frank and Dusty. Where is Billy Gibbons?" she asked, causing Dean to stare at her in shock.

Sam elbowed him. "See, Dean? I told you someone would recognize the names," he said in a whisper that would be impossible for a human to hear.

Grace looked at them in sad amusement. "Well that's one name down, care to tell me you brother's name, Dean? Also, it's kinda hard to not recognize well known musicians names," she said, shocking both brothers.

Her ability to hear Sam confirmed it for the Dean, though he did wonder how she knew they were brothers. "So you were turned by the vampires," he said and pulled out his knife.

Sam noticed her eyes immediately lock onto the knife and he kept the gun pointed at her in case she started to attack. His gut told him she would not hurt them on purpose, but he did not know when the vampire side would take over. It felt like the Madison situation all over again. "You don't seem too surprised to see us; did the other vampires warn you about hunters?" Sam asked, hoping to find out if the truck out front was indeed from other hunters and he wondered what happened to them.

Grace looked between him and Dean with a slightly confused expression, before focusing her eyes on the knife again with a questioning expression. "You talk like there was more than one vampire. Only one was nearby when I was turned," she said and then answered the question. "No, the one that turned me only said that I was perfect for this before biting me. I passed out and when I woke up he was gone. The only reason I know about hunters is because two showed up a few minutes before you did," she explained with a sigh and Dean noticed that she did not breathe in afterwards.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Dean asked, his sympathy for the teenager switching to anger, but it did not last long as Grace quickly shook her head.

"When they went to attack me, a fighting instinct took over and I attacked. I managed to stop myself though, so I knocked them out and tied them around back," Grace said quickly, obviously not wanting Sam or Dean to attack out of anger and activate the instinct again.

The brothers relaxed a bit at the news that the other hunters were okay, though they both had surprised expressions at the fact she did not hurt them.

"How were you able to stop? I thought when instincts took over there was no stopping them," Sam said, wondering if she had fed quite a bit beforehand to have that much control.

Grace shrugged; it seemed since she had starting limiting her breaths that she was a bit more relaxed. "It wasn't too hard after I got over the shock of what happened and I realized they weren't really a threat," she said and stood up, making sure her movements were non-threatening. Her eyes kept flickering over to the knife in Dean's hand, rather than the Colt that Sam kept pointed at her.

"What do you mean 'wasn't a threat'?" Dean asked. He was starting to dislike the look she was giving his knife, which to his surprise, was not a look of fear or worry. "And why do you keep looking at my knife like that?" he demanded in a slightly annoyed tone.

Sam shot him a look for his tone, but wanted to know the answers as well. Her actions were confusing for being a newly turned vampire, which from his experience were usually hostile and had very little control.

Grace sighed and looked up from the knife and gave them a look that screamed unsaid sarcasm. "Perhaps I'm staring at the knife because it has dried blood on it and I haven't fed since I was turned," she replied in a dry tone. "And I said they were not a threat because every move they made seemed to be in slow motion and I'm much stronger than any human now," Grace explained, curious as to why they seemed surprised at the facts.

Hearing that she had not fed since being turned, Sam and Dean immediately took a step back; the fact she claimed to be a lot faster and stronger than the hunters also put them on edge.

"How is it you are in control enough to not attack?" Sam asked, surprised at the turn of events, but the fact that she had control gave him hope that they would not have to kill her.

"I'm just that stubborn I guess. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I came close to it when the other hunters tried to attack me," She replied with a slight shrug and then narrowed her eyes as she thought of something Joey had said. "Maybe this will help the mystery; one of the asked what kind of vampire I was when they saw my fangs."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the vampire, trying to figure out what was going on. All the attacks in the area sounded like usual vampires, except for this one. "Show us your fangs."

Sam could not help but stare at Grace's fangs as she opened her mouth a bit and extended them. "This explains a lot. I wonder why we haven't run across different types before, or why Dad or Bobby never mentioned any other kinds, I wonder-" His thoughts were suddenly cut off by Dean speaking.

"Sam, now is not the time for geek mode," Dean said and then considered something. "I'm going to take a guess that dead man's blood doesn't affect you. Because the other vampires we encountered tended to shy away from just the smell of it," he said to Grace and mentally wondered what her weaknesses would be.

"I was wondering why you have blood on the knife," she said once she retracted her fangs and then looked at Dean with a hopeful expression. "Where do you get dead man's blood? From morgues?" she asked suddenly and slight smile started to spread across her face.

Sam noticed her expression and after a moment, caught up with her thoughts. "You believe you could live off dead man's blood?" he asked in surprise. "Why not animal blood or something like that?"

Grace shook her head and pointed towards a jar full of blood they had not noticed before. "As soon as I realized what I had been turned into. I resolved not to hurt anyone and find another option. I tried cow blood, but it just made me sick. It had an awful smell to begin with, but the blood on the knife actually smells appetizing," she said with a slightly embarrassed grin at the discussion of blood.

"We have a jar of blood in the Impala if you would like to try it," Sam offered, feeling a bit relieved. From what she said it sounded like Grace would've let them kill her; a thought that was way too close to the Madison case for his liking.

"Why don't you go get it, Sam?" Dean said, even though his gut told him Grace was not a danger, his hunter instincts and protective brother side would not allow him to leave Sam with an admittedly hungry vampire.

Before Sam could reply, Grace shook her head and moved around them towards the door. "I'll just come with you; staying in one spot makes me feel cooped up after a while," she said and ignored the way the two hunters tensed up as she moved past them.

"You mean you want to go outside in the sun?" Dean asked in slight amazement and wondered if anything about this vampire was normal besides the need for blood.

Grace shrugged as she stepped outside and off the porch, into the direct sunlight. "Are vampires supposed to burn up in the sun or something? Because it doesn't affect me at all and I still enjoy the warmth the same as when I was human."

"Does your body soak up its warmth?" Sam asked curiously as he and Dean followed her outside and all three of them walked towards the Impala.

She slowed down and turned to face Sam, holding her arm out for him to take hold of.

Dean paused and looked back warily, but was satisfied when he saw that Sam still had a good grip on the Colt and he continued on to the Impala, while still keeping an eye cast back at the two.

Sam raised his hand and hesitantly touched her arm, his eyes widening when he felt how warm she was. "You're just as warm as I am," he said in disbelief.

Dean heard him and grunted in slight surprise as he dug around in a bag in the trunk of the Impala.

"Feel a bit closer," Grace insisted with a small smile, still holding her arm up.

He wrapped his hand around his wrist before suddenly letting go and staring at her in disbelief. "You have a pulse?" Sam almost shouted in shock, causing Dean to jump and bang his head on the top of the trunk, which resulted in several curses.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" Dean asked in a doubtful tone as he walked back over to them with a jar of blood in his hand.

Grace replied with a slight shrug and stared at the dark liquid inside the jar. "So far my instincts are telling me I need blood, so unless there is another creature that drinks blood…"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance at the instinct information. "No other creature we know of drinks blood without needing organs as well," Sam replied as Dean tossed the jar to Grace, not really willing to get close to her and he shot Sam a warning look that made the younger brother move back as well.

Grace raised an eyebrow at their sudden change of attitude. "What's with the sudden cautiousness?" she asked as she started unscrewing the lid.

"We're not sure if the blood will affect you in a way that will make you attack, plus," Dean said and shot Sam a look, "he shouldn't have stayed so close in the first place. You wouldn't believe the number of hunts we've done that the creature plays innocent."

"I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm not going to hurt anyone as long as you don't attack, because that seems to bring forth a fighting instinct," she replied and then finished twisting the lid off and took a deep breath.

Her fangs immediately descended, which made Sam and Dean tense up. "I'm fine guys, really," Grace said and then forced her fangs to retract before lifting the jar up to her lips and tilting it back.

At the first taste, her muscles tensed up in anticipation as she quickly gulped it down, much to the brother's surprise.

"And here I was hoping you at least had one weakness," Dean said with a scoff, but noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sam seemed relieved that they would not have to kill her, but of course Dean was not just going to walk away from a vampire without having confirmation on certain things.

"Apparently my type is pretty resilient; though animal blood could be considered a weakness I guess, and I'm sure decapitation would work as well," she replied with a slight shrug, having not really thought about it before, but after noticing sunlight having no effect on her, she threw the rest of stereotypical vampire things out the window except the need for blood.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Grace's assumption. Giving her supposed speed and strength, decapitation would probably be pretty difficult, and animal blood as a weakness had no guarantee. "What about fire?" he asked, knowing it worked against most creatures.

Grace narrowed her eyes in thought for a few moments before shuddering. "Death by fire is one of the last things I would want to die by, but since I seem to be a bit tougher than before... I have a feeling I would have to actually be in the fire a bit longer than usual for it to harm me permanently."

Dean had to agree with her, flames would not be the most pleasant way to go and he had seen some pretty gruesome things. "Interesting, but there are some things I want to confirm before we just let you go."

Grace met his green eyes curiously and nodded. "Of course; ask away."

"You haven't killed anyone yet and don't plan on doing so ever," Dean asked, because one kill was all it would take for a vampire to get started on a murder spree.

She quickly shook her head with a grimace. "I haven't and I never will hurt anyone. I'd off myself before any hunter would have a chance if that happened," Grace replied honestly.

"We believe you," Sam said with a comforting smile and glanced at Dean, who hesitated a moment before nodding.

Grace's vampire senses and just natural observation told her that Dean still did not trust her enough to leave her alone, so she decided to voice something that she had seriously been considering. "I was wondering, since I can't really stay in one spot for too long; how about I hang with you guys for a bit and train to be a hunter?"

Dean could not immediately come up with a coherent response for that sudden suggestion, so he went with the first thing that came to his mind. "A literal vampire hunter? That's quite the contradiction isn't it?"

Grace smiled a bit, her dark brown eyes lighting up a bit at the thought. "Yeah, but that way not much could sneak up on me and it would give me something useful to do. Also, you guys could keep an eye on me to make sure I'm trustworthy."

Sam was surprised at the idea and found it to be a pretty good one, but he also thought of another reason that she could come with him and looked over at Dean to notice his brother's expression was hesitant.

"Grace, could you give us a moment to talk it over?" Sam asked her, his hazel eyes flashing her an apologetic look.

The vampire nodded and jerked her thumb back towards the house. "If I go inside I can't hear you without concentrating; just come back in when you're finished talking," Grace replied and then seemed to disappear in a blur to the hunters' eyes, the only sign of her passing was a slight wind.

Dean let out a long whistle as he stared back at the house. "Sam, you do realize if we let her come with us, she could easily kill us if she wanted to?"

Sam was shocked as well by her sudden show of speed, but shook it off and turned towards his brother.

"Yeah, it's a risk, but something tells me we can trust her," Sam told him.

He did honestly feel that way and he was not sure why, but he knew it was not some type of vampire power either.

Dean gave him a look for a few moments before breaking into a grin. "You have the hots for a vampire," he said with certainty.

Sam face palmed and shot Dean a glare. "Seriously, Dean? Five minutes and you're already making that kind of comment?" he said with a shake of his head and then continued. ""I know it's risky to hunt with a vampire around, but she has great control over herself and with the sudden onslaught of demons it would be nice to have an extra hand."

Dean sighed and brushed his hand over his short hair. "I don't know, Sam. What about when we get injured? You don't know how her control is around someone bleeding. And what would the other hunters think? You know not all of them see the gray areas."

"We could try to keep her a secret, but I think once they met her most of them would change their minds, but there is another reason I think it would be good to have her around," Sam said carefully.

"And what reason would that be?" Dean asked, narrowing his green eyes in suspicion.

"Vampires are considered dead; that means they can sense and see things we can't. She could help keep away hell-hounds, Dean."

* * *

_There you go, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ More things will be explained in the next chapter. Review please!_


	4. On The Road

**Don't start expecting chapters everyday, I just have plenty of time right now and have the urge to write. Sorry this one is a bit short, but the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Supernatural**

**Claimer: I do own the characters Grace, Joey, and Fred and the type of vampire she is.**

**Edit 3/22/12: I've rewritten the first part of this chapter and gone over the rest of it. I wasn't able to extend it much, but none of the chapters from here on out should have too many changes.**

* * *

Dean shook his head before Sam was halfway through the sentence. "No, Sam. Part of the deal was that I wouldn't try to get out of it. If I did, you'd drop dead as soon as the demons found out," he reminded his brother.

"But, Dean, you're not trying to get out of the deal. It wouldn't be your fault if the hellhounds were not able to get to you," Sam argued logically, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"You really enjoy putting that law school stuff into use, don't you?" he said, but shook his head once more. "I don't know, Sam. Traveling with a vampire. Even if the demons didn't consider that a violation of the deal, do you really want to bring another person into this life?"

Sam sighed and took a few steps towards the Impala so he could lean against the fender. "I know it's best for most people to try to avoid it unless they seriously get dragged into hunting, but she has already asked to join. Besides; with her being a vampire, do you really see her moving every few years and going through the motions of normal living just to blend in?"

Dean considered it a moment and then nodded. "I see your point; that would be kinda lame. I guess she can stay with us for a while and see how it goes," he agreed, though he would be sure to keep a close eye on the vampire.

Sam smiled and pushed away from the Impala. "Great, let's go let her know and then we can deal with the other hunters," he said and started heading back to the house.

Dean shook his head in slight amusement and followed Sam back inside. He would have so much fun teasing the two in the months to come, even if they did not realize it yet.

They entered the house to find the living room empty, but they heard the tv on in the other room and followed the sound to Grace's bedroom, which coincidentally looked like it belong to a vampire.

Dean snorted as he looked at the décor while Grace turned off the tv and game console. "Did you anticipate getting turned into a vampire? Because the color scheme fits," he said with a pointed glance at the black walls with red trim, though he did like the various pictures of cars that matched the wall colors.

Grace chuckled and shook her head. "Not really, but its funny how things work out," she told them and the tilted her head slightly in question. "So have you come to a decision?"

Sam sent her a quick smile and nodded. "Yeah, we agreed that you can come with us. We'll teach you all the tricks of the trade; hopefully you'll be able to pick it up quickly.

She hopped off the bed with a bit of excitement. "Great! I'll start packing. Just take one bag to keep things simple, right?" Grace asked as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a black duffle bag, which she started filling with the stuff from her drawers and closet.

Dean answered from where he was leaning against the doorframe. "One bag is usually all we carry each, so that will be fine. You do realize we will be keeping a close eye on you at all times until we are sure of your control and intentions?" he asked her as she finished packing clothes, mostly jeans and t- shirts, which he approved of since most things tended to get ruined during hunts.

Grace looked up from where she had started packing her laptop. "I understand completely, so I don't mind," she told him in an honest tone, to which Dean nodded. "Oh, and if either of you are hungry, I made a lemonade pie the other day that is in the freezer. I don't know if you trust a vampire's cooking or not…." Grace cut off as Dean suddenly disappeared from the room.

Sam snorted as Grace looked at him in question. "Pie is the magic word for Dean," he said, as if the simple sentence explained it all, which it did.

"Ah. I tended to lean towards pie as well, though any dessert was pretty good for me," she admitted and then zipped the bag up and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm all set."

Sam nodded and both of the headed back into the living room, where Grace dropped the duffle bag by the door before they continued into the kitchen.

Dean was at the table with the pie pan in front of him. Three fourths of the creamy white pie was already gone and Sam frowned as he looked at it as Dean took another bite.

"I seriously hope there wasn't that much pie left when you started, because you would be able to win a pie eating contest easily if it was whole," he said with a snort, only to receive a smug grin from Dean.

Rolling her eyes, Grace pulled a notepad off the refrigerator and started writing two letters at a very fast rate. "There was a little less than half left to begin with," she told Sam.

The hunter nodded and glanced at the letters curiously, but restrained himself from reading them. "Who are those for?"

"I'm just telling my landlord to sell the electronics as a final payment, and then I'm writing a letter to my mother to tell her I'm going on a very long road trip. I'll send her a post card here and there," Grace explained and then placed both letters inside envelopes and applied the stamps. "I'll run these to the mailbox and then we can try to reason with the other hunters," she said and then disappeared, the door opening and closing the only sign of her movement.

Dean shook his head as he swallowed the last bite of pie. "That speed is going to take a while to get used to," he commented and then tossed the empty pie tin in the trash. "That was some good pie. Never had that kind before."

Grace sped back into the room again. "So ready to go deal with Fred and Joey?" she asked, but to her surprise, Sam chuckled while Dean snorted in amusement.

"You got the jump on Fred Blackburn and Joey Freeman? You've probably wounded their egos for the next few years," Dean said as Grace grabbed her bag once more and they headed outside.

"I didn't know their last names, but yeah. Do you know them well?" Grace asked as she locked the front door and then dropped her bag next to the Impala.

Sam shrugged lightly as he placed the bag in the trunk for her. "We've met them a few times. Joey's alright once you get to know him, but Fred has always been a bit more aggressive," he replied.

"Great. I think I'll just hang back and let you two try and convince them that I'm not going to rip any throats out," she said with a dry smile, but her dark brown eyes were filled with a bit of worry.

Dean nodded and led the way around back. "That's probably the best way to deal with it," he said, placing his hands in his pockets in a relaxed stance, complete with a smug grin as he heard hushed whispers before rounding the corner of the house.

Joey and Fred had both woken up and neither looked too happy about the situation, but Joey looked a bit more confused about why he was there, while Fred was focused more on swearing and struggling against the ropes.

"Hey, you two seem to have gotten yourselves in a bit of a pickle," Dean said, his grin widening a bit at Fred darker green glare.

"Winchester! Did you kill the vamp and then come to brag?" Fred spat, but then his eyes widened as Grace stepped around the corner, followed by Sam.

"What is going on here?" Joey asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Sam held his hand up to ward off Fred's next scathing comment. "Grace has control now and is not a danger to anyone, so we are not going to kill her," he explained.

"Are you nuts? She tossed me clear across the yard and knocked both of us out!" Fred snapped and pulled against the ropes once more.

"And she tried to bite me!" Joey added, though he still seemed to be confused as to why they were both still alive.

"Yeah and where did you end up? Tied to a post uninjured by a vampire that hadn't fed since she was turned. You should at least give her some good points for that," Sam replied and started untying Joey as Dean pulled out a pocket knife and sliced through the ropes around Fred.

"That doesn't mean she wasn't saving us for a buffet later," Fred retorted and pushed the ropes away from him as he stood up.

Grace rolled her eyes at the comment, but was wise enough to keep her mouth shut.

"Where are our knives and machetes?" Joey asked, as he would feel much better about the situation if he hand some sort of weapon in hand.

"Your machetes are in your truck and the knives are in the flower pot," Grace replied with a nod towards the pot.

The hunters seemed surprised that she told them, but they quickly grabbed their knives and gripped them tightly.

"So why do you seem more in control now?" Joey asked, curious despite the fact he still wanted to kill her.

"I drank some blood," she replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

Fred sneered in disgust and glared at Sam and Dean. "You two idiots didn't..."

Dean cut him off. "No way, man. I'm not a donor," he said with a scoff.

Sam motioned for them to follow him and they walked back around to where the vehicles were parked. "Do you guys have any dead man's blood with you?" he asked Fred and Joey once they reached their truck.

"Of course we do; what sane hunter would go after vamps without it?" Joey said, wondering why they were asking.

"Just get it out," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Fred opened the door of the truck and reached inside. A moment later he pulled out a jar of blood that was slightly larger than the one Sam and Dean had.

"Hand it here," Sam said, holding his hand out.

Fred handed it to him with a suspicious expression. "What are you going to do with it?"

"We're proving a point," Dean told him as Sam handed the jar to Grace, who unscrewed the lid.

"What the hell?" the two hunters said in unison as Grace drank all of the blood before passing the jar back to Sam.

"Grace has an alternate source of blood and she doesn't want to hurt anybody, so we're not going to hurt her," Sam explained quickly as he gave the empty jar to Joey.

Joey and Fred glanced at each other, silently agreeing to discuss something later.

"Fine then," Fred nodded, much to Sam and Dean's shock.

Grace had caught the silent exchange and knew they were planning something, but decided to worry about it later.

"What I want to know is how we went from hunting the normal vamps to coming across this freak," Joey said, motioning towards Grace, who narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure," Sam admitted. "When we started looking into the case it seemed like any other vampire hunt. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Fred nodded, crossing his arms. "We followed the trails and found the nest. We killed all the vampires there and found some information that said they had been targeting people at the mall. So we went in as FBI agents to get hold of the tapes, which I assume you watched as well since you're here," he said to the brothers, who nodded.

"So you saw what we did; people getting dragged into the woods, but never coming out... except for this one," Joey said and jerked his thumb at Grace.

"And which led us to rightly assume that she had been turned. We found out who she was by flashing her picture around and then came here, where we found out she's something we've never met before," Fred finished the explanation.

Sam furrowed his brow for a moment, deep in thought. "It seems like your hunt brought you to a place that had two types of vampires in the same area, which is probably rare and you wouldn't have even known about the other kind if Grace hadn't been turned," he guessed.

"That does make sense, but I think we'll stick to hunting the type we know unless we can learn enough about this other kind to track them," Fred told them.

"So what are you going to do now?" Joey asked Grace, speaking to her directly for the first time since she had knocked him out.

She glanced at Sam and Dean, who nodded and then turned back to Joey and Fred. "I'm going to travel with Sam and Dean so they can teach me to be a hunter."

Fred stared at her in shock while Joey blinked rapidly. Then they suddenly turned to Sam and Dean.

"Are you guys crazy!" Fred snarled, his eyes narrowed. "Do you not realize how dangerous that is?"

"Naw… a little off the bandwagon maybe, but not crazy," Dean replied with a cocky grin. "And we have considered all the risks."

The dark haired hunter snorted. "Whatever. Let's get out of here, Joey," Fred snapped and climbed into the driver's seat of the truck while Joey moved around to the passenger's side and got in. Fred started the truck and drove off without another word, the truck soon out of sight.

"Umm... That went well," Dean commented after a moment, but he still looked a bit concerned.

Grace shook her head. "Did you see the looks they were giving each other? They are planning something," she told him.

"I noticed that too, but there isn't much we can do about it besides watching our backs," Sam replied and pushed his brown bangs away from his face.

Dean shrugged and walked to the Impala. "I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to hit the road," he said, getting in and starting the car.

Metallica started blasting from the speakers and Sam groaned. "Dean, could you turn that down before I get in?"

Grace's face lit up as she recognized the song. "What are you talking about, Sam? Metallica is awesome!" she told him.

Dean grinned triumphantly at Sam before waving his hand a Grace. "For that comment, you get shotgun," he told her, who laughed and slid in.

Sam rolled his eyes and slid into the backseat behind Grace as Dean hit the gas. They were soon on the highway out of town.

"So how do you want to start the hunting lessons?" Grace asked after they rode a couple miles in comfortable silence.

Sam scratched his head and sighed. "There is a lot to cover, but one thing that will help speed it along is to learn Latin, which can take a while," he replied.

Grace grinned and nodded. "Do you have an English to Latin dictionary?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but it's kind of hard to learn it that way," he said, searching through a book bag and then handing it to her.

"We'll see about that," she replied and then started flipping through the pages quickly. Dean noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to stare in shock while Sam watched with the same stunned expression.

"You might want to watch the road instead of me, Dean," Grace said without looking up as she flipped another page.

Dean turned his eyes back to the road. "How'd you know I was staring?" he asked her.

"I could sense it," she explained with a shrug and continued reading.

It was quiet in the car for about thirty minutes, before she closed the book. "Alright that's done, so now what?" Grace asked, handing the book back to Sam.

"You already have it memorized from just reading through it one time at that speed?" Sam asked in shock, taking the book.

"Yep. Enhanced memory and all that," she explained with a shrug.

Sam quickly dug through the bag again and pulled out a leather bound journal, handing it to her. "See how far you can get in this while I make a call," he said and pulled out his cell phone and started searching through the phone numbers.

"Who are you calling, Sam?" Dean asked, glancing back at him.

"The one person I know that might have some knowledge about other kinds of vampires," Sam replied, pressing the call button and bringing the phone up to his ear.

"And who would that be? Bobby would've said something if he knew about others," Dean told him.

Sam shook his head. "Not Bobby. Someone who would be closer to the situation… Lenore."

* * *

_Everyone who reads this and has watched Supernatural should know who Lenore is, but if you are new to it, she'll be explain in the next chapter. And don't think Fred and Joey will let them off that easy XD you'll find out what they are up to in the chapter after the next one. I'll tell you this... the next chapter title is _**Legends **_and the one after that is _**Meet, Yell, and Greet**_. If you can guess what the second one is about you'll get a virtual cookie, lol._


	5. Explanations

**Ok, I knew I said this chapter would be title would be "Legends", but my brain went into overdrive and it was getting way too long. Anyway, like I said before about not expecting chapters every day or even regularly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Claimer: I do own Grace**

******Edit 5/27/12: I've gone through and edited this chapter. There are not too many adjustments other than some spelling corrections and sentence add ons.**

* * *

"Who's Lenore?" Grace asked Dean while Sam left a message for Lenore to call him back.

Sam hung up the phone and answered before Dean could. "Lenore is the leader of a group of vampires that live off of cow blood. After we found out that they didn't kill people, we helped them escape from a hunter that still insisted on killing them," he explained to her.

"Interesting," Grace said with a nod as Dean glanced back at Sam in surprise.

"When did you get her number?" he asked Sam.

"She gave it to me while I was helping her get out of town. You were in the middle of... giving Gordon your opinion on the subject," Sam replied with a grin.

Dean laughed. "That's a very inaccurate way to describe it," he said and then glanced at Grace was watching them with a confused expression. "He means I gave Gordon the beat down and then left him tied to a chair," Dean clarified with a smug grin.

Grace chuckled. "Nice."

Sam's cell phone rang and he pressed the talk button along with speaker phone.

"Hey, Lenore," Sam said with a smile.

_"Sam Winchester, I haven't heard from you since you helped my family get out of town, though that's probably a good thing."_

"Yeah, it's definitely a good thing," Sam agreed.

_"So what are you calling about? I know you didn't just want to chat."_

Sam sighed and ran in fingers through his hair. "You're right. I was wondering... have you heard of different types of vampires?"

Lenore was quiet for a moment. _"I've heard legends of other kinds... Why?" _she replied hesitantly, not sure where he was going with the question.

"We've met another kind," Sam told her.

_"What?"_

"We were doing a routine hunt, thought this teenager was turned by your kind; turns out we've never met her kind before," Sam explained.

_"What's different about her?" _Lenore asked quickly.

Sam glanced up at Grace. "I'll let her tell you."

_"She's with you?"_

"Yeah, she's going to travel with us and learn to be a hunter," Sam told her and handed the phone to Grace.

_"...That's a new one."_

Grace laughed as she grabbed the phone, keeping it positioned so the others could still hear. "Dean did say it was quite a contradiction."

_"You must be the vampire," _Lenore said.

"Yeah. They explained to me a bit about your kind and I have to say nothing really matches up. I have two snakelike fangs that extend from my top canines, enough strength to easily move a boulder and lift the side of a truck, and I speed wise I really don't have anything to clock it by, I just know I'm much faster than any car. All my senses are extra sharp as well.

There was silence on the line for a few minutes.

_"I can't believe it's true..." _Lenore finally whispered.

"So you've heard about other types then?" Dean finally spoke, keeping his eyes on the road.

_"Yes, but there is a lot I need to tell you, so it would be best to explain it in person. Are you guys near Colorado?"_

"No, we're in North Carolina, but we can head that way," Sam replied and accepted the phone back when Grace offered it.

_"Ok, call me back when you get into Colorado. Once you're in the state I'll give you directions to my place," _Lenore said, sounding as if she was still in disbelief.

"Alright. Thanks, Lenore," Sam said and then hung up after she said bye.

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at Sam. "It will take us about three days to get there," he said and then looked at Grace. "I was wondering, how long do you think it will be before we need to swing by a town with a morgue?" he asked her.

She thought carefully for a few moments, focusing on her sense of thirst to see if she could tell. "I honestly don't know. I feel fine right now, so I guess I'll just have to let you know whenever I get thirsty."

"Just let us know before it gets to the point of you wanting to attack us," Dean said in a teasing tone, but dead serious.

Grace laughed and then nodded. "I'll be sure and do that."

…

That evening Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a cheap motel. They all got out of the car and Dean looked over at Grace and grinned. "I just need to be sure and remember to ask for two rooms instead of one," he said and then winked at her, "unless..."

"Unless you want to end up seeing the town from a bird's eye view... I would not advise finishing that sentence," Grace said, smiling sweetly.

Sam laughed and punched his brother's arm as he walked towards the back of the Impala. "What is it going to take to get it through your thick skull to not mess with her?"

Dean stuck the car keys in his pocket and glared at Sam. "Bitch," he said and walked towards the motel office.

"Jerk," Sam replied automatically as he and Grace grabbed the bags out of the Impala.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Brothers."

Sam glanced at her as he picked up his bag while she carried her own and Dean's easily.

Dean walked out a moment later and tossed Grace her room keys, who grinned and tossed Dean's bag to him just before she caught the keys.

"Our rooms are next to each other," Dean told her as they walked the short distance to their rooms.

"Alright, I just hope you two don't snore loud," she said, earning a glare from both of them.

"He's the one that snores loud," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Great."

As they reach their rooms Sam turned to Grace before she entered her room. "I'm curious... When you first met us, you knew we were brothers. How did you know that?" he asked her.

Grace opened the door to her room and threw her bag onto the bed as Dean carried his and Sam's bags into their room before stepping back out.

"I was wondering about that too," Dean commented.

"Come on into my room and I'll explain it. There's something I wanted to ask you guys that is related to that," she replied and walked into the room, followed by Sam and Dean, who's faces showed the same curiosity.

Grace and Sam sat down on the queen size bed while Dean grabbed the chair and turned it to face them before sitting down.

"The way I knew you were brothers was by your scent. Everyone and everything has its own scent, but it would seem that between family members there is some familiarity in it," Grace explained with a shrug.

She was thankful that all the facts about scents seemed to be imprinted in her brain along with the change, otherwise she would have been quite overwhelmed. Or maybe she had known the scents all along as human, but they had not been strong enough for her to notice them.

Sam's hazel eyes lit up as he went back to research mode. "That's very interesting, but how did you know we were brothers and not cousins?"

Grace laughed, amused at his eagerness to learn about her, or her kind rather. "The scents were too alike for you to be anything besides immediate relatives," she replied and glanced at Dean. "You're not old enough to be his father, Dean," Grace told him and then looked at Sam again. "and you 're not his sister, though your hair is long enough you could be mistaken for a girl at first glance," she said and flicked the end of his hair.

Sam shot her a non-amused look as Dean did not even try to conceal his laughter.

"Now do you believe me when I say you need to cut your hair, Samantha?" Dean asked him once he caught his breath.

Sam just shook his head and turned back to Grace. "What was it you wanted to ask us?"

Grace hesitated a moment before replying. "In that journal it said sulfur in odd places meant demons," she said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but that isn't a question."

She sighed. "I know; what I'm wondering is... why does your scent have a hint of sulfur in it, Sam?"

He stiffened and glanced worriedly at Dean, who had straightened up and stared at Grace in surprise.

Sam sighed and then cleared his throat. "Well... it's a long story..." he began hesitantly.

"Sam, no," Dean told him sternly, his green eyes showing his protectiveness over his brother.

"She needs to know, Dean. It would have come up at some point anyway," Sam insisted. With someone traveling with them it would be best to get everything out of the way first thing.

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Fine," he said crossly and shot Grace a look that said 'try and hurt my brother and I will kill you'.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and turned back to Grace, who had a confused expression on her face from Dean's glare.

"I'll just give you a summary of our lives so far and then you can ask any questions at the end, ok?" Sam told her.

Grace nodded. "Alright."

Sam launched into the story of their life, explaining how their mother was killed, then how their father started hunting and trained them. He told her about a few special hunts, like the wendigo, the pagan god scarecrow, the crossroads demon, and Bloody Mary.

Dean would speak up every now and then, plus whenever Sam would say anything about a fight and one of them getting injured.

Sam sighed before he started explaining the yellow-eyed demon, Azazal. He told her about the "special" children and what Azazal had done to them by giving them demon blood.

Grace was motionless and quiet the whole time except for her eyes widening at certain moments. When Sam finally reached the part about being killed and Dean bringing him back, she gasped and looked at Dean.

"How long do you have?" Grace asked him.

"Eleven months," Dean replied and then stood up. "I need food and a beer," he said and walked out of the hotel room.

Grace and Sam glanced at each other and made a silent agreement not to talk about Dean's deal around him. They stood up and quickly followed him out the door, Grace closing the door behind her.

Dean was walking in the dark along the sidewalk towards a small diner a few blocks away that was still open. Grace and Sam broke into a run to catch up with him, Grace arriving at his side in a blink of an eye. Dean twitched when she appeared next to him and he subtlety stepped over as he walked to keep some space between them.

It did not go unnoticed by Grace and she smiled at him a bit. "You know, I'm not going to attack you or anything," she told Dean quietly as Sam caught up with them.

Dean glanced at her. "Yeah... Sorry if I'm going to need more than a vampire's word to believe that," he replied as he reached the diner and pushed opened the door, walking inside.

Grace stopped at the door and looked at Sam, her brown eyes confused. "What's with him? He had relaxed some in the Impala," she said to Sam, who shrugged.

"He can have mood swings sometimes, I've just learned to ignore him until he cools off," he told her with an apologetic smile.

Grace laughed at the idea of mood swings and shook her head. "Do you think he'll ever come around to not be measuring the distance between us?"

"Probably, he'll just have to make a choice concerning it and then he'll loosen up," Sam replied.

Grace looked at Sam for a moment. "Why are you more at ease with me than he is?"

Sam shook his head, his brown hair almost covering his eyes. "I just have a different outlook on things, especially after a werewolf hunt a while back, which I'll tell you about later," he said and then looked towards the restaurant window where Dean could be seen flirting with the young, blonde waitress. "Let's go and rein him in; he seems to be in a better mood now," Sam told her with a grin, placing his hand on her shoulder a moment before entering the diner.

Grace smiled and followed him inside. They walked over to the booth Dean had chosen and Grace slid in across from Dean, allowing Sam to be closer to the aisle. There were not many people in the diner, but Sam and Dean seemed to be a bit tenser than usual.

The waitress came up and took Sam's order, while Grace said she did not want anything. After the waitress left, Grace glanced between Sam and Dean. "Why are you two tense all of a sudden?" she asked them.

"Because it's one thing for us to be risking our necks with you around, it's another to risk innocent civilians," Dean told her, still sounding... crabby.

Grace just nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't do any good to tell you I'm not going cause a massacre."

Dean shook his head. "Nope, only time will prove that."

The waitress brought Sam and Dean's food and Dean dove into his, shoveling the food into his mouth as fast as it would go.

"Dude, you are going to choke one of these days," Sam said, rolling his eyes as he started eating at a slower rate.

Grace watched Dean in amusement. "Leave him alone, Sam. I used to eat like that too and I never choked," she told him and Dean glanced at her in surprised, not expecting her to stay friendly after what he had said.

After a few minutes of silence except for the sound of chewing, Dean suddenly spoke up. "We need to give the Impala a wash soon, she is getting dusty."

Sam just rolled his eyes while Grace grinned.

"You really care for that car, don't you?" she asked Dean.

"Yep, she's my baby," Dean replied. Talking about the Impala tend to lightened his mood.

Sam shook his head in amusement. "I think he would marry the thing if it was possible. He doesn't let anyone else drive it except me."

Grace laughed. "Well, she is a beauty," she said and Dean seemed to sit straighter.

A thoughtful look suddenly crossed her face and after a moment she tugged on Sam's sleeve, motioning for him to lean towards her. He complied and she quickly whispered in his ear, earning a suspicious glare from Dean.

Sam laughed when she finished. "That should do it," he said, his hazel eyes flashing with amusement.

"What should do it?" Dean asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," Grace said with a completely innocent expression. "I was wondering if you could teach me everything you know about working on cars?" she asked Dean.

He stared at her in surprise and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I've always been interested in cars, but I've never had the opportunity to actually learn much about them under the hood. I figured you knew plenty about that," Grace replied, using puppy eyes on him as well as a bit of flattery.

Sam chuckled as he finished eating and Dean said, "Of course I know a lot about that; I even rebuilt the Impala after it was totaled in a wreck," he told her proudly.

"Really? You must be great at working on cars then," Grace replied, actually interested in the conversation.

Dean left the money on the table and they stood up to leave. As they left the diner, Dean started explaining to Grace how he took the Impala completely apart and how he straightened out the bent paneling and frame.

Sam walked a bit behind them and shook his head at their conversation, glad Dean had someone else to discuss things with that Sam really had no clue about.

…

The next morning Grace had just finished brushing out her hair as there was a knock at her door. She put her brush down and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hey guys, come on in," Grace said and stepped to the side to allow Sam and Dean to enter. "I just need to finish packing a few things and then I'll be ready," she said and winked at Sam behind Dean's back, who grinned.

"What did you do all night?" Dean asked her, noting there was just a slightly disturbed part on one side of the bed where it looked like she had sat on top of the covers.

Grace was dressed in blue jeans and a plain red tee shirt. She threw some clothes back into her bag along with her iPod. "I mostly listened to music, there wasn't much on TV. By the way... Dean, you snore the loudest," she replied.

Dean crossed his arms and huffed. "Sam snores too, though."

"Excuses," Sam said nudging him with an elbow. "I'm going to go unlock the trunk, give me the keys," he said and Dean dug the keys out of his pocket and wordlessly dropped them into Sam's hand.

"Catch," Sam said and tossed the keys to Grace, who caught them with a grin.

"Hey!" Dean said and moved to grab them, but Grace was faster. "And what do you plan on doing with those?" he asked Grace, who was twirling the keys on her finger.

"I want you to quit measuring the distance between us, so I'm giving you a choice," she replied cheerfully and threw the keys on the bed and then sat down on them, crossing her legs. "Either you move me and get the keys... or I get to drive the Impala," Grace explained to him.

"Oh hell no!" Dean snapped and turned to Sam, who was chuckling. "You knew about this and helped?" he said, raising his voice and fuming.

Sam nodded. "Yep."

Grace laughed and decided to turn Dean's attention away from Sam. "Make a choice, Dean, I really want to burn rubber in the Impala."

Dean spun around to face her. "There will be no burning rubber from you," he said and marched over to her. He placed a hand under each arm and lifted her up, setting her down away from the keys. He snatched the keys up then stormed past Sam and out the door.

Grace laughed and high-fived Sam before grabbing her bag.

"That was a great idea, I think he'll come around quicker because of it," Sam said as they left the hotel room and walked towards the Impala, where Dean was still looking a bit cross and blasting AC/DC.

Grace threw her bag in the trunk and rode shotgun again after Sam insisted that he really did not mind the back.

"So what's next on the agenda until we get to Colorado," Grace asked after they were back on the road.

Sam handed her a stack of old books. "This is all the books I have with me. If I need to know anything else I usually look it up on the laptop," he told her as she opened the book on top and started reading.

Dean glanced over at her. "Yesterday you read our dad's journal. He writes cryptically, so how did you understand it?" he asked Grace, curiosity overcoming his anger.

"I'm just good at deciphering things I guess. After looking at the first page for a few moments everything seemed to click together and it was easy after that," Grace replied, not looking up from her reading.

"Huh. So when do you want to start learning about cars?" Dean said, moving onto topics he knew more about.

"We can start now. Just tell me the names of different parts, what they do, and what they are connected to," she told him, glancing up long enough to see his stunned expression.

"You can remember that kind of information while reading too?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yep, and whenever we have time to stop you can just point out what each thing is under the hood and I'll remember it," Grace explained and Sam laughed.

"Since you can remember things so easily, it won't take you long at all to learn everything we know," Sam told her as he opened his dad's journal and started reading over the vampire section again.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Dean continuously explained engine parts, much to Sam's annoyance, while the only tension that came up was when Sam and Dean stopped to eat. They would always tense up if anyone neared Grace, who just rolled her eyes.

The motel arrangements stayed the same the next two nights and Dean continued his subtle flirting with Grace ever so often, which earned him mild slaps on the back of the head. He acted like he thought she was going to attack him the first time she did it, then he relaxed afterwards.

On the third day Sam called Lenore once they crossed the Colorado state line and got directions to her house out in the country.

They were still a few hours away from her house when Sam suddenly noticed something odd about Grace out of his eye.

Her dark brown eyes normally took on the slightest red hue when in the direct sun light, but at the moment they were in the Impala and it was cloudy. Her eyes were redder than normal and Sam leaned forward so he was in between the front seats so he could get a better look.

Dean glanced over at him. "Nice to see you up front, Sammy. What brings you here?" he said with his normal grin.

Grace chuckled and Sam looked over at her, double checking to make sure what he had seen was not just because of the lighting.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked her, his hazel eyes concerned.

She glanced at him with a small smile. "Actually… It would seem that three days is my comfort limit," Grace replied honestly.

"What?" Dean exclaimed, turning to glare at her. "Why haven't you said anything?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "One, it only started really affecting me an hour ago. Two, we haven't been near a town big enough to have a morgue anyway. And three, the thirst isn't really that bad. I could probably go up to five days and be fine, but I don't want to make you guys have heart attacks from stressing out," she explained calmly.

Sam leaned back and grabbed the Colorado map they had got from the welcome center. "We'll be passing through Rocky Ford soon and it's large enough to have a morgue," he said as he looked over the map.

Dean nodded. "Just one question, how are we going to get in? They won't close till like eleven."

Grace thought for a moment and then grinned, her brown eyes lighting up with suppressed humor. "I have an idea."

"Are you going to share it with us?" Dean asked her, curious.

"I'll have to see who is the medical examiner first," she replied and then crossed her arms and watched the road, ending the conversation.

* * *

_If you think they are starting to trust her too quickly, look closely there are some hints they don't trust her completely yet. Such as the fact she rides shotgun, rather then in the back where she would be behind them. _

_The next chapter will have the morgue, Lenore, and an angry phone call. (Take three guesses on who it is) ;)_


	6. Legends

**Sorry for the delay, I haven't had much time on the computer to work on editing it. This chapter is the one that I spent pretty much all day at work coming up with. Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural.**

**Claimer: I do own Grace.**

**Edit: 5/27/12: I've gone through and made several corrections, as well as adding onto sentences. **

* * *

An hour later Dean pulled into a parking spot across the street from the morgue in Rocky Ford.

He turned towards Grace as he propped his elbow against the steering wheel. "So what's your idea?" Dean asked her.

"Let me go check something first," she replied and then was out of the car and gone before Sam or Dean could object.

The brothers glanced at each other nervously; worried since that was the first time Grace had gone out on her own in public.

A few minutes later she was suddenly at the car door. She motioned for them to get out and Sam and Dean stepped out of the car and leaned against the trunk.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

Grinning, Grace's eyes were sparked with amusement. "The plan is... Dean, go in and talk to the medical examiner. Her name is Linda Garner. Come up with whatever story you can think of to distract her," she told him.

Dean's face lit up. "Young?"

Grace laughed and nodded. "Yep. Go in and do your 'Deanish' thing."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're encouraging him."

Dean punched his brother's arm before turning and walking to the door of the morgue, going in.

"How will we know when it's clear?" Sam asked Grace once Dean was out of view.

Grace tilted her head towards the morgue. "I can hear him easily, so I'll know when it's safe to go in."

Sam laughed. "I wouldn't listen too closely afterwards though."

"I know. I have to turn the volume on my iPod to the max to tune out the sounds from the motels," she replied with an annoyed sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"That could be bad," he said sympathetically.

Grace suddenly laughed. "The coast is clear," she said and then opened the trunk of the car and grabbed an empty glass jar.

Sam followed at a slower pace as she darted around the building and came to a stop beside a basement window. The window had a small combination lock on it that did not have any room for bolt cutters.

"Are you going to just break the lock off?" Sam asked as he looked at it.

Grace shook her head. "No, we don't want to leave any evidence of break in," she replied and then squatted down beside him. She quickly turned each number until the lock popped open.

Sam glanced at her knowingly. "You could hear the clicking in it, couldn't you?"

"Yep," Grace grinned and then opened the screen and pushed the window out of the way before dropping into the room quietly, quickly followed by Sam.

"What were you laughing about before we came in?" Sam asked as they made their way over to the chambers.

Grace chuckled. "I guess dealing with dead bodies all the time makes you lonely. The medical examiner practically dragged Dean to a closet." she explained and opened one of the doors and slid a body out.

Sam shook his head with a small laugh. "I doubt she had to drag Dean too hard."

She nodded and then looked up at Sam. "You've done this more often, so here," Grace said and pushed the jar into his hands.

"The vampire doesn't know how to get blood from a body?" Sam asked with an amused expression.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I could do it the easy way, but that creeps me out and leaving fang marks isn't the best way to stay inconspicuous," she replied and then watched as Sam went to work.

…

Sam and Grace were waiting in the Impala about thirty minutes before Dean came out of the morgue.

Dean slid into the driver's seat with red lips, a rumpled shirt, and a very smug expression.

He winked at Grace as he started the car. "I really like your ideas. So did you get... full?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I had two pints in there and we filled the jar again and brought it with us just in case," she told him and then reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her iPod Touch and ear buds.

Dean glanced at the iPod warily, wondering what kind of music it had on it.

"Have you grown tired of classic rock?" Dean asked her as she put the ear buds in.

"Yeah, I can only stand one genre of music for a limited time," Grace replied and then started humming along to Fake It by Seether.

Dean decided he did not want to argue over music tastes with her, so he glanced back at his brother. "How much further do we have to go, Sam?"

"Um... about three hours," Sam replied, looking at a map.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So will get to the vamp's house after dark... great."

Grace smirked. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't bite."

"...Now I wonder why that doesn't make me feel better," Dean mumbled and focused on driving.

…

They pulled into a driveway of an older two story house in the middle of a forest. The only light came from a street lamp closer to the woods, but it provided enough light that any human could still see easily.

Grace looked around warily as they got out of the Impala. "For some reason I feel as if we shouldn't be here," she said as Dean opened the trunk and Sam reached in and lifted the fake bottom up; revealing the arsenal of weapons.

"Maybe it's just because there are other vampires here," Sam told her as he stuck the Colt in his waist band and handed Dean his machete.

Dean slid the machete through his belt. "But I thought vamps usually like to stick together and have a nest; so why would you feel uneasy?" he commented and then slammed the trunk shut.

"Maybe it's because we are different species. And I thought this was a friendly visit?" she said, raising an eyebrow at the machete and the now hidden Colt.

"I'm not going into a vamp's house unarmed; friendly or not," Dean replied as they walked towards the house.

Just as they reached the steps, the front door opened and a woman stepped out. She had dark brown hair, pale skin, and looked as if she could be quite stern if she wanted to.

"Sam, Dean, I'm glad you could make it..." Lenore broke off as soon as she saw Grace.

What happened next no one was expecting.

Lenore and Grace suddenly crouched at the same time. Grace's fangs extended from her canines and her gaze locked with Lenore's, while Lenore's fangs extended from her gums, a fang coming down between every tooth. She was growling while Grace stayed silent, which was a bit unnerving.

"What the hell?" Dean and Sam exclaimed at the same. They nodded to each other, both deciding it would be better to try and move Lenore back inside instead of touching Grace.

Dean grabbed one of Lenore's shoulders while Sam opened the door. Dean pulled Lenore back towards the door and to his surprise, she was not fighting back.

Sam looked back at Grace, expecting her to attack, but instead she stayed in the same position. Her long fangs seemed to stand out in the semi-darkness, while her eyes looked as if they had turned black from the way her face was shadows. For the first time since Sam and Dean had met her, she actually looked like a vampire.

Sam shut the door as soon as Lenore and Dean were inside and he looked worriedly at Grace, who still had not moved. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly, not wanting to pull out the Colt and aggravate her since he doubted that he could get off a shot before she reached him.

It turned out Sam did not have to worry about it though, because as soon as Lenore was out of sight and Sam spoke to her, Grace suddenly straightened up.

She shook her head as her fangs retracted. "I'm fine now," she told him and quickly walked up the steps to stand beside him.

The door suddenly opened and Dean stepped out. He looked at Grace warily. "You good now?" Dean asked her, his hand hanging close to the machete handle.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that reaction, but I can keep in control when I see her again," she explained while mentally shoving down the instincts that had stirred from the confrontation.

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Lenore said the same thing. So you want to go in and try that again?"

"Yeah," she said and Dean opened the door again.

He and Sam walked in first, followed by Grace, which proved she did not need to be invited into a house to enter it, which threw out another stereotypical vampire myth.

The house was lit up with dim lamps, though it was probably only for Sam and Dean's benefit. They walked through the house until they entered the kitchen.

Lenore was standing next to the table and growled quietly when Grace entered. Grace narrowed her eyes, but that was the only reaction.

"God, it's like introducing two strange cats to each other," Dean said to Sam, not bothering to try and whisper it.

Sam just nodded in agreement and then motioned between the two vampires. "Lenore, this is Grace. Grace, this is Lenore."

Grace and Lenore nodded to each other and then Lenore shook her head and walked to fridge. "Who wants a beer? Because I could really use one," she asked as she opened the door.

"I'll take one," Dean replied and pulled out a chair, sitting down.

Sam also sit down. "I'll have one too," he told her.

Grace sat down beside Sam. "You can drink beer?" she asked Lenore, who had popped her's open and took a large gulp.

"Yep, can't you?" Lenore asked, sitting down at the end of the table.

"No, that stuff smelled awful to me as a human, so it really stinks now," Grace replied with a slight shake of her head.

"Where are Eli and the others?" Sam asked, looking around.

"We decided it would be easier to stay hidden if whole herds of cattle weren't drained, so we split up," Lenore said with a shrug.

"Let's get down to business. What do you know about other types of vampires, Lenore?" Dean asked after he took a sip of his beer

Lenore sighed at looked at Grace warily a moment. "I've heard stories of others of my kind that had run in with different species of vamps, but they were dismissed as being crazy. From the legends I've heard though… there are six different kinds of vampires," she said.

Sam's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Six?" he exclaimed while Dean just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Great."

Grace's eyes widened in shock. "Huh, and I used to think vampires were fiction."

Lenore nodded. "I'll have to explain some other kinds too. Hunters look at us as more animal than human, correct?" she asked the Winchesters, who both nodded.

"Well in the legends it compares us to different kinds of animals; also, the vampires are ranked based on strengths, weaknesses, and ability to blend in," Lenore said and glanced at Grace, who was listening intently.

"I'll start from the bottom and work my way up. The lowest form of vampire is compared to a dog because their face distorts when their fangs extend and they tend to growl a lot when fighting. They are ranked lowest though because they are easy to kill. Yes, they are fast to a degree and strong, but they burst into flames in the sunlight and turn to ash when staked," she explained, but stopped to raise an eyebrow at Dean, who had suddenly started laughing.

"That sounds like the stereotype vampire," he said, relieved that that kind did not seem to be a threat.

Lenore just nodded in agreement. "Yes, they also have their own hunters after them, so it's nothing you have to worry about. My kind is second lowest because we are not that strong or fast, we are easy to find, weak against dead man's blood, and can be killed by decapitation. We are compared to piranhas because of our fangs, the way we tend to stick together, and how we can tear apart a body," Lenore broke off and sighed. "That didn't make my kind sound too good huh?"

Dean shook his head with a frown and Sam just motioned for her to continue.

Lenore drank half of her beer before continuing. "Third is the kind that is compared to a rhinoceros," she started, but was cut off by laughing from all three of her guests.

"How in the world could a vampire be compared to a rhinoceros?" Grace asked, still chuckling.

A smile tickled the corners of Lenore's lips. "They are ranked number third from because of their easiness to find. Imagine you know nothing about animals and you are on a safari trip and see a rhino. You don't have to know what it is to be able to tell that it is very different and potently dangerous. They are also like rhinos because their skin is very tough. Their only weaknesses are other vampires and fire. So unless you can keep a ring of fire around you all the time, I wouldn't recommend going after them. They are very strong, very fast, and have their own royalty system that makes sure rules are followed to prevent being exposed," she explained to Sam, Dean, and Grace, who were all equally shocked.

Lenore took their stunned silence as a sign to continue. "Fourth ranked vampire is fast and strong. They are compared to a cat because they are very good at blending in and many of them live normal lives. They have two fangs and their eyes turn whitish blue when their fangs are extended. Staking them only paralyzes them, silver is poisonous to them, but the easiest way to kill them is fire or deception. They tend to hiss a lot when fighting too," she paused and waited until it looked as if Sam and Dean had processed the information. Lenore could tell Grace had already memorized it and was waiting for the next part.

Continuing, Lenore decided it was time to finish the explanations. "The fifth ranked vampire... they actually give birth to other vampires, they dislike turning humans because they will eventually go rogue and attack everyone. They are compared to lions because like in a pride of lions... they have different levels of hierarchy. The humans turned vampires are the lowest level and are outcasts. The others are lower level pureblood vampires that make up most of the society. At the top are royalty level purebloods, which are even able to control the lower levels. They make the rules and are the only ones that hunters really go after are the turned ones. They reside mainly in Japan and Asia though," she quickly explained, knowing the hunters might go looking for them.

Grace blinked slowly. "That was five you named and yet none of them were at all like me... so that means..." she said carefully, not quite believing what Lenore was saying.

Lenore nodded. "You are the top ranked vampire. If you think about it, what animal are you most like?"

It did not take Grace but a second to answer. "Snake."

Dean and Sam seemed to be in shock. "You mean we are traveling with the most dangerous type of vampire out there?" Dean asked incredulously.

Lenore shook her head. "Actually, her kind is the last one you would have to worry about. In all the other type of vampires, the strongest instinct is thirst, they could be in the middle of a fight to the death and go after someone that was bleeding. Do you know what your strongest instinct is?" Lenore asked Grace.

Sam was the one that answered. "I think I know. It's fighting isn't it?"

Lenore smiled at him. "Yes, her strongest instinct is to defend herself and fight," she told Sam and then turned back to Grace. "The reason for being compared to a snake is apparent in pretty much all your qualities. When you fight, you stay still and wait for your attacker to strike first, just like a snake coiled up. You don't growl or hiss and the way your fangs extend and the look of them is very snakelike. If you wished, you could bite someone without venom, or with it. Have you ever bitten anyone?"

Grace quickly shook her head. "No. I almost did, but I got control in time."

"Well if you ever do bite anyone, you would find out that the bit marks heal immediately," Lenore told her.

"How much more is there?" Dean asked, curiously.

"There is also the facts she can stay hidden so well, she has a pulse, can go out in the daylight, and her control over thirst is extraordinary. She is snakelike in that area too. Imagine if you were in the rain forest looking for a snake... the chance that you would find it before it found you would be very slim," Lenore added.

Everyone was in quiet shock for a few minutes.

"I just have two questions," Grace said, looking at Lenore.

"Ask away, the legends are very detailed so I can probably answer them," Lenore replied as she finished off her beer.

"I can guess that the one venom is to turn others, but what is the second one for?" Grace asked her curiously.

Sam nodded, his hazel eyes looking deep in thought. "Yes, I was wondering about that too."

Lenore smirked. "The second venom actually isn't venom at all... It's a very powerful poison. It could kill a human within a minute."

Three sets of eyebrows shot up.

"Damn... I wonder if it works on non-humans," Dean said and Sam shrugged, not commenting.

"Alright, my second question is, why did he decide to turn me?" Grace asked once she got past the shock that she had such a powerful poison in her control.

Lenore stood up and grabbed another beer and drained half of it before replying.

"From the stories I've heard; your kind of vampire doesn't turn just anyone, they will watch people and pick out a person to stalk. They like to be sure that the person is good enough in their opinion to have the honor of being a vampire, so he was probably following you a few months. He made sure you wouldn't be one to freak out, be able to fit in, and have good control. Plus any other good qualities he might have found interesting," she explained and Grace just nodded.

"Yes, he told me I was 'perfect' for this right before he bit me," she said quietly.

Sam looked at her sympathetically for a moment before turning to Lenore. "What I'm wondering is why haven't we run into the other kinds of vampires before this?"

"Because the different kinds usually avoid each other unconsciously. The only reason you found her was because my kind must have moved into the area while her Sire was moving around a lot to keep an eye on her," Lenore replied with a shrug.

Nodding, Grace quickly spoke up. "I know what you mean. When I got out of the car I felt as if I should stay away."

"Exactly," Lenore said with a nod and then looked at Sam and Dean. "I only told you guys this because you needed to know it to understand her kind, but I want your word that you won't go after the other kinds, nor tell other hunters about them," she told them firmly, her dark eyes daring them to even consider disagreeing.

Sam glanced at Dean, who just shrugged. "I can agree with that. We have enough things to worry about besides some weird vampires that already have hunters after them," Dean said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Lenore nodded, satisfied with the answer and turned back to Grace. "I'm curious. I know Sam and Dean wouldn't allow you to kill anyone, so what is your alternative?" Lenore asked her.

Grace sighed and twisted the ends of her hair on her finger. "I tried cow blood, but it made me sick. I was going to let them kill me, but then I caught the scent of dead man's blood in their bag and asked if I could try it. As you can tell… it worked," she said and Lenore's eyes widened as she nodded.

"I can see that. I bet you gave the boys here a shock when you drank the substance that's poisonous to my kind," Lenore said with a smirk and glanced at Sam and Dean, who nodded.

"Yeah, I never expected a vampire to down two jars of dead man's blood and actually like it," Dean replied with a grin.

Lenore just nodded and then looked at Grace seriously. "I do have to warn you though. If you don't drink the kind of blood you're meant to have… your ability to heal is affected. You won't be able to heal anywhere near as fast as you could if you had fresh human blood," she warned her and Grace blinked in shock.

"Thanks, that's good to know considering what I'm going to be doing," she said sincerely.

"How much slower would it be?" Sam asked, glancing at Grace worriedly, thinking of some of the injures he and Dean had received over the years.

Thinking carefully a minute, Lenore finally shrugged. "I'm not exactly how much faster she should heal than my kind normally, but I would say that something like a bullet wound would take a day to fully heal rather than minutes."

Grace's jaw dropped. "There's that much of a difference?" She quickly changed her mind about jumping head first into any situations.

"Yep. I think that's all you need to know," Lenore said dismissively. She was not trying to run them off, but she knew they would need to get back to town and find a hotel soon.

Sam got the message and stood up. "Thanks for the information, Lenore," he told her as Dean and Grace pushed away from the table and took a few steps towards the door.

Grace nodded. "Yes, thank you. I would have been stuck trying to figure out a lot of things if you hadn't told me," she said, her dark brown eyes sincere.

They all said their goodbyes and walked out to the Impala, getting in. As they drove towards town, Sam cell phone started to ring. He flipped it opened and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Bobby," Sam said, sounding a bit nervous.

Dean glanced back at the still ringing phone. "Is it possible for the ringing to sound… mad?"

Grace looked at the phone warily. "I've always believed so. It's probably best if you answer it so he doesn't get ticked off any more than he is already."

Sam sighed and then answered it. "Hey Bobby."

* * *

_Have fun seeing if you came match the vampires with the discriptions, though the one should be very easy XD _


	7. Meet, Yell, Greet

**Sorry for the delay I got caught up in other things. Since this is a bit AU I had the Roadhouse rebuilt. The last episode of Supernatural was epic! They blended seriousness and comedy easily. Castiel calling Michael assbutt was pure win. I can't wait for next season to start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Claimer: I do own Grace.**

**Edit: 5/27/11 Not too much changed on this chapter. I corrected some parts that were in italics when they were not supposed to be and adjusted some sentences. I could have rewritten the whole thing, but I have a feeling it would've come out about the same.**

* * *

_"Sam... Is it April fool's day and I don't know about it?" _Bobby asked with what sounded like forced calmness.

Frowning, Sam glanced up at Grace and Dean worriedly. "No, why?"

They heard Bobby take a deep breath before explaining. _"Those two idjit hunters Fred and Joey called me. They were going on about you boys teaming up with a psycho female vampire that seems to have mind control or something," _Bobby said with a scoff.

Dean let out a short laugh and Sam shot him a warning glare. "Wow, what exactly did they say?" Sam asked him, motioning for Grace to stay quiet.

_"They told me they were going through their contacts and warning every hunter that the Winchester brothers were under the control of some new type of vampire which was more dangerous than the normal ones. They said to call my contacts and warn them and if the vampire was seen, try and take her out, but not to go after her alone," _Bobby explained, though he still sounded a bit off. _"So reassure me that they were playing some kind of stupid prank," _he added after a moment.

Sam glanced at Grace, who had an amused expression. He sighed and cleared his throat. "Well um... the mind control part is crazy..."

Bobby exploded. "_What? You mean to tell me that you two stupid dumbass idjits teamed up with a vampire! Are you really that insane?"_ he shouted so loud that Sam and Dean winced and Grace covered her ears because it was hurting her sensitive hearing.

Bobby continued yelling for a few minutes, calling them every word he could think of that meant dumb or stupid. He even switched languages a few times.

Sam stuck the phone under his leg to muffle the sound and Grace sighed in relief, taking her hands off of her ears.

When Bobby paused for a moment, Sam quickly picked the phone back up. "Listen for a minute Bobby. She isn't like any other vampire we faced before. She's not controlling us and were not joining her to fight against other hunters,_"_ he said quickly.

_"Then what the hell is she doing with you?" _Bobby asked him. He sounded as if he was forcing himself to calm down.

"She's traveling with us so she can learn to be a hunter," Sam replied, expecting another string of insults.

The line was dead silent.

"You must have given him a heart attack," Dean commented, only partly joking.

_"No, you didn't, idjit. Did either of you even consider that she might just want training so she will know how to stay hidden?"_

"No..." Sam frowned, but he honestly felt that she was not just using them.

Bobby sighed. _"How about you get rid of her and then come here for a nice long lecture?"_

"No can do, Bobby, You really shouldn't judge people until you meet them," Dean said with a grin.

Sam smiled in agreement. "Yeah Bobby, you should meet her."

_"Do you think I'm crazy? Why in the world would I want you to bring a vampire to my house where it would have my scent for life then?"_ Bobby argued and then sighed before Sam could reply. _"Though I guess I should meet her and see what you boys are getting into. How about this, I call ahead and tell Ellen you are coming and the hunters that want to can leave, and then you meet me at the Roadhouse?"_

Sam glanced at Grace, who nodded. "That works for us. But how do you know if they called all the other hunters already?" he asked him.

"_Sam, my last name is Singer and they were going through their contact list in alphabetical order. Now why don't you tell me what the possibility is that everyone knows already?"_

Sam laughed. "Good point. We'll meet you there at two in the afternoon tomorrow."

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Sam. 'Tomorrow?' he mouthed, but Sam just held his hand up, telling him to be quiet.

_"Daytime? Vamps usually sleep during the day though," _Bobby said curiously.

"This one doesn't sleep at all," Sam explained.

_"What the hell...? Alright one last question for now, what does she drink?" _Bobby asked and they could tell he was worried.

"Dead man's blood."

The line was silent for a moment. _"Hell... I need a beer, I'll see you boys tomorrow,"_ Bobby said and then hung up.

Dean glanced back at Sam. "You do realize it's a nine hour drive to the roadhouse, it's already eleven now, so we'd have to leave the hotel at five in the morning, and that's not including stopping for breakfast," he said, emphasizing the breakfast part.

"I was thinking we could drive all night," Sam replied and then caught Grace's eye as he jerked his head towards Dean.

Grace got the message quickly and started to speak up, but Dean beat her to it.

"Come on, Sam, we need to be well rested in case it turns into a fight," Dean objected.

"Or," Grace cut in quickly, "I could drive all night while you two sleep," she suggested.

"No."

Grace eyed Dean with a calculative expression for a moment. "Why don't you want me to drive?" she asked carefully.

Dean glanced over at her raising an eyebrow as he wondered what she was up to. "Because you might scratch her," he said as he fondly patted the Impala's dashboard.

Smiling, Grace knew she had him and her dark brown eyes gleamed with victory. She held her hand up and started counting off. "One, I was a great driver as a human with no accidents at all. Two, with my heightened senses and reflexes the only way we would be hit is if another vampire is trying to knock us off the road. Three, I would say that this counts as an emergency and you two could get your sleep. And four, we would have time to stop for breakfast." Grace made her argument and then crossed her arms and leaned back, smirking.

Sam was doing his best in the backseat to not burst out laughing. Fighting off a grin, he knew the best part of her argument was breakfast.

A couple of emotions flashed crossed Dean's face as he thought of his answers. The first one was annoyance because she was able to corner him. The second was amusement at the thought of how good she would be at hustling pool or cards. And the third was resignation as he realized there were no flaws in her logic.

"Fine," he mumbled so quietly that only Grace could hear it.

Grace refrained from pumping her fist in the air; so instead settled with grinning triumphantly.

After Dean pulled onto the side of the road, he turned to give Grace a glare. "If I find one scratch on her…" he did not bother finishing the threat as he got out of the car.

Grace slid into the driver's seat as Dean took her place as shotgun.

Sam watched Dean in amusement and then looked at Grace, who had pulled the Impala back onto the rode with a smug expression. "You're going to have to tell me how you do that," he said to her.

"You mean how I convinced him?" Grace asked as Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam.

He nodded, knowing she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

Grace flashed Sam a grin. "I doubt it would work for you, Sam. The logic was good, but what really helped was the act that he knows if you and I agree on something then I could physically move him out of the driver's seat."

"Quit yapping and go to sleep, Sam," Dean said and then leaned his seat back, quickly dozing off.

Grace just shook her head in amusement and focused on driving while humming songs quietly.

…

Dean had started driving again after he and Sam stopped for breakfast, so he was the one that pulled the Impala into the dusty parking lot of the Roadhouse.

Grace studied the shocked expression on Dean's face and then looked around the parking lot at the eleven vehicles parked there. "I take it the Roadhouse usually doesn't have this many visitors at once," she commented.

"Nope," Sam said as he got out of the car. "The most we usually see is five."

Grace got out and joined Sam and Dean as they started walking towards the door. "They are all talking about how it seems that I'm not affected by the sun," she said and then her expression turned to worry for a second. "Are there any more guns like the Colt? Because they are all loading guns."

Dean shook his head. "No, the Colt is one of a kind. They have bullets coated in dead man's blood, so there's nothing to worry about since none of them could get close enough to you with a machete," he told her as they reached the door.

Grace sighed and readied herself, having never been fond of meeting multiple people at one time. "I'm more worried about you two getting caught in the crossfire," she replied and then followed them through the door.

Inside it was well lit with all the shutters open, though Grace assumed it was because they wanted to see how she reacted to light. She looked around and noticed everyone was pointing a gun at her from where they were seated. The only ones that were not holding guns were the two women behind the bar and the man standing near the center of the room at an empty table.

Dean looked around a moment, seeing the glares of the hunters, though only recognizing a few. "Gee, Bobby, this feels more like an intervention than a meet and greet," Dean said to the man wearing a flannel shirt and trucker's cap.

"Well you can't exactly expect me to not be cautious," Bobby replied, eyeing Grace warily.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Bobby, this is Grace. Grace this is Bobby," he said, making the introductions to break the awkward silence.

Grace held her hand out to Bobby. "It's nice to meet you," she said, sounding cautious, but friendly.

Bobby hesitated a moment before shaking her hand. "I can't say the same about you, yet," he replied and then commented. "You're warm."

Grace grinned and released his hand. "Of course that's what having a pulse does for you," she told him, purposefully ignoring the glares she was still getting from the other hunters.

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, this is too awkward for me," he said with his normal attitude and sat down at the table.

Sam followed him and Grace slipped past Bobby to take the seat beside Sam, which was in the direct sunlight.

Bobby sat down across from her with a curious expression. "So the sunlight doesn't bother you?" he asked her.

"Nope," Grace replied with a shake of her head.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "So what is your weakness?"

Grace thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I suppose decapitation is the only thing that would work, though it would be hard to get close enough to me," she replied honestly.

A tall, older looking hunter pushed away from the bar and turned to face her. "So dead man's blood doesn't work?" he asked, not sounding hostile, merely curious.

Sam nodded to him. "Hey, Carl."

Carl just nodded and watched Grace along with the other hunters, waiting for her answer.

"Dead man's blood is the only thing I can drink," Grace replied and all the hunters started whispering to each other.

Another hunter stood up and walked over to their table and set a jar of blood on the table in front of Grace. "Then prove you are really different," he said in a serious tone.

"Nice to see you too, Isaac," Dean greeted dryly.

Grace just met Isaac's glaze, picked up the jar, and twisted the lid off. She drank all its contents and then slid it back to Isaac, who had a stunned expression along with every other hunter in the place, except for Sam and Dean.

"Need any more proof?" she asked with a smirk.

Isaac moved back to his own table with who Grace assumed was his wife.

"What did you mean earlier when you said no one could get close enough to you to kill you?" a hunter asked, standing up meaningfully. He had on a leather jacket and biker boots, so Grace had a pretty good guess he was the one that owed the motorcycle out front.

"Jake, you really do not want to push it," Dean warned Jake as he stepped forward.

Grace just shook her head and stood up. "How about this as proof. The first one to pin the other to the wall wins. Uninjured of course," she challenged him.

Dean snickered and tried to cover it with a cough. Sam covered his mouth to keep anyone from see his grin.

Jake narrowed his blue eyes, "Fine," he said and brought his hands up in a fighting stance.

Grace dropped into a crouch and drew her lips back, baring her fangs as she extended them.

Jake's eyes widened. "Shit," he said in shock and blinked.

The next moment Grace disappeared. She ran past him and grabbing him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. Grace picked him up easily and then carried him over to the wall, pressing him against it.

"Point made," she said and then retracted her fangs, walking back over to the table with Sam, Bobby, and Dean.

Jake shot her a disgruntled look and then left; the sound of the motorcycle starting up was easy to hear as he drove away.

"So you're learning to be a hunter," Bobby said when she returned. "Do you have any training?"

Grace nodded and glanced around, noticing most of the hunters looked shocked at the idea of her being a hunter. "I trained in mixed martial arts for seven years and earned my black belt, so I do have weapons training except for guns, which I can learn easily," she told him.

Bobby sighed and nodded. "Ok, you seem like a good kid, and I trust the boys to not be total idjits all the time. I guess it's ok with me for you to travel with them."

Grace smiled at him. "Thanks, I've already grown attached to them," she said to Bobby, which earned a wink from Dean. Grace stuck her tongue out at him.

"How old are you?" the older woman from behind the bar asked. She was a tough looking brunette that Grace would not want to be on the bad side of, human or not.

"I'm nineteen," she replied and then raised an eyebrow at the brunette's frown.

"I know that's how old you look, but how old are you really?" the woman asked again.

Dean shook his head. "Ellen, that is her real age, she was only turned four days ago," he explained and then added. "Could you hand me a beer?"

"You're traveling with a newborn?" the young blonde still behind the bar said in shock. "Isn't a newborn's bloodlust even stronger than others?"

"Actually, her control is the last thing you have to worry about, Jo," Sam told her and she nodded.

Ellen grabbed three beers by the necks in one hand and brought them to the table. Bobby, Sam, and Dean each grabbed one, while Grace just narrowed her eyes at the beer bottles.

"I would offer you one, but you're just not old enough," Ellen said to Grace, who quickly shook her head.

"Even if I could drink them, I wouldn't. I was straight edge when I was human and I'm not going to let being a vampire change that," Grace explained with a shrug.

Sam gave her a small smile, he was not a heavy drinker like Dean, and so he did not have any problem with it. "Hey Bobby, since you approve of her, could we come by your place and let her read the books you have?" he asked the older hunter.

Bobby gave him a skeptical look. "Sure, but most of them are not in English, and it would take a long time for her to read through all of them."

"She already knows Latin, and it wouldn't take her long to learn other languages," Sam told him.

"Did you take Latin in school?" Ellen asked her curiously.

Grace shook her head. "Nope, Sam handed me an English to Latin dictionary and I learned it in less than thirty minutes. I can read really fast and remember everything word for word," she explained quickly, noticing most of the hunter's jaws had dropped in shock for a second.

It was quiet for a few moments until Isaac spoke up. "What I want to know is, why did Fred and Joey lie?"

Grace grinned sheepishly. "That's partly my fault. I sort of got the jump on them. I knocked them out and tied them up before Sam and Dean arrived."

Ellen laughed. "That explains it, those two have the biggest egos I've ever seen."

Bobby grunted in agreement and then stood up. "Well I hate to kill the party, but we need to get moving if we're going to reach my house before too late," he said and the other three at the table stood up as well.

"Alright, it was fun seeing you all again," Dean said, winking at Jo.

Grace brushed by him and stopped at the door. "Dean, can I drive again?"

Dean glared at her. "That was a onetime deal."

Grace smiled mischievously, ignoring to curious stares from the other hunters. "You'll have to get these back then, or else I'm driving," she said twirling the Impala keys on her finger before darting out the door.

Dean's eyes widened as he felt his pockets. "Grace!" he shouted as chased after her, though knowing it hopeless.

Bobby grunted in mild amusement and walked out after Sam; glad they found someone energetic to keep them on their toes.

* * *

_The next chapter will be Training and after that the hunting will start. I have a very special chapter I can't wait to reach, but we won't see it for awhile._

_Edit: Dang it seemed like such a long time ago when I wrote this chapter. And the special chapter I mentioned above is chapter 19._


	8. Training

**Hello loyal readers ^^ This chapter is kinda rushed because I wanted to speed things along and if I focus on one part too long I lose interest. ****Did you see that they are going to put Moonlight in the Supernatural time slot over the summer? I super excited about that, it was one of my favorite shows before it was canceled. **

**And in case you didn't figure it out, Moonlight vampires were the #3 ranked vampire in the legends. Do tell me if you can name the others, I'm quite curious about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Claimer: I do own Grace**

* * *

A few hours later, Grace followed Bobby as he drove his Chevelle into the salvage yard.

She parked behind him and climbed out, followed by Sam and Dean. As they walked towards the house, Grace tilted her head curiously.

"What is it?" Sam asked her, looking around for trouble.

"I feel like there is something in the air; it feels tingly," she explained.

Bobby looked back at her in surprise. "You can feel wards? I wonder if they'll stop you or not," he said and unlocked the door, going inside.

Dean followed him in and then Grace entered; easily stepping through the wards and salt lines. She looked around as they entered the living room, which had shelves filled with books.

Bobby sat down on the couch and sighed. "Go ahead and read whatever you want to; Sam can help you find any certain books you're looking for."

"Great!" Grace replied and then she and Sam started pulling books off the shelves.

Dean sat down with a beer and started reading newspapers, looking for new hunts.

"How long do you guys plan on staying, because I don't have a morgue in my basement you know," Bobby asked, not addressing anyone in particular.

Dean was the one that answered since the other two were so deep into reading that they probably would not notice if a car drove through the house.

"I don't know; a few days probably to finish her training and then we'll start hunting again. You don't have to worry about getting blood; she's good for at least three days," Dean explained and Bobby nodded, satisfied.

Sam and Grace sat down next to each other on the couch after Bobby moved to his desk. Both of them had their noses in the same book. Sam was reading it aloud so Grace could learn proper pronunciation and after he would finish a page, she would repeat it back to him. Sam stayed up with her until one o'clock in the morning and she continued reading the rest of the night.

…

Dean awoke to the smell of food cooking. He quickly got dressed and walked over to Sam's bed, kicking it.

"Wake up, Sammy. I smell breakfast," he said cheerfully.

Sam rolled over and glared at him. "I really wish your nose wasn't so sensitive to food," he said as he sat up and started getting dressed.

Sam and Dean entered the kitchen to see Bobby sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee while Grace was frying eggs on the stove.

Grace glanced at them as they entered. "Morning, boys. I hope you like omelets," she said and flipped one onto a plate and set it in front of Bobby.

"You know I do," Dean said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sam reached into the refrigerator and got out some orange juice. "We're not used to home-cooked meals very often," he said and sat down as Grace placed his omelet in front of him.

Dean was already digging into his, though going a bit slower than usual because of how hot it was.

"So are we going to hit the books again after breakfast?" Sam asked once he was halfway done with his omelet, which meant Dean was finished with his.

Grace was about to reply as Dean shook his head and stood up. "Nope, I'm going to teach her more about cars," Dean said and dragged Grace out the backdoor.

Bobby gave Sam a curious glance and Sam shook his head with a laugh. "She asked for it."

"I'm just surprised Dean warmed up to her so quick," Bobby commented, looking out the window to see Grace and Dean under the hood of the Impala.

"It took a few pushes, but she acts so normal that you forget what she is. Though the fact she likes cars and classic rock helped build the bridge too," Sam said and leaned on the window sill to look out too.

Bobby watched Dean point out various parts and Grace would say something and they would move onto another part.

"You're hoping she might be a way to get Dean out of his deal, aren't you?" he asked with a sigh as he adjusted his trucker cap.

Sam nodded, his hazel eyes showing the tiniest spark of hope. "Yes, it's a long shot, but she's the best chance we have at keeping the hellhounds at bay until we can find the demon that holds his contract," he replied and then walked back into the living room to do more research.

Bobby looked out the window again to see Grace slide under the Impala next to Dean; Grace being used as the jack. "I hope you're right, kid," Bobby said quietly before turning away.

…

When Sam walked outside a few hours later, Grace and Dean were back under the hood. As Sam neared them, he could hear Dean talking.

"Now the operation of the valves is initiated by the engine's camshaft, which is within the cylinder block, and..." Dean broke off as he spotted his brother. "Hey Sammy, come to take a delayed shop class?" he asked with a grin and Grace chuckled.

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, but I think I'll pass right now. I came out because I thought now would be a good time for gun training," he suggested and Grace lit up with excitement.

Dean nodded in agreement and then brushed the dust off his jeans.

As the group walked back towards the house, Grace turned to Sam. "So what is the learning process?" she asked him.

"First we'll show you how to take them apart, clean them, and put them back together. After that we'll go to the shooting range back in the woods and let you try each gun till you get the feel for it," Sam explained and Grace's brown eyes lit up.

"Awesome! The only guns I've ever fired was a pellet rifle and a huge water gun, but I was pretty accurate with them," she grinned.

"I have a feeling you'll be great at it," Dean said as they went to find Bobby's gun collection.

…

Sam and Dean stood on either side of Grace as she stood behind an old table out in the middle of the woods. The table was facing trees with numerous paper targets nailed to them.

Grace loaded the Desert Eagle with expert ease and then pointed it at the target.

"Now you're strong enough that you won't have to worry about the recoil, so you'll have your other hand free," Sam said and then stepped up behind her. He reached out and covered her hand with his and tilted the gun inward so that it was at a fifty degree angle. "I find this angle the easiest to quickly aim with, so you might want to try it first," he suggested and she nodded.

"Alright, I think I've got it," Grace said as Sam stepped back and she quickly aimed at each target, firing without hesitation.

Dean walked out to put up new targets as Sam gripped her shoulder.

"Great job!" he told her.

Grace looked up at him and grinned. "Thanks."

Dean let out an impressed whistle as he walked back to them. "Check this out," he said and stacked the targets together. The bullets holes were all dead center and when the targets were stacked together it looked as if one bullet had passed through all of them at once.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "You do realize teaching her to shoot is like giving Wolverine a mini gun, right?"

Sam shrugged and laid a sawed-off shotgun in front of her. "She needs to know how to use them to fight off spirits and kill werewolves with silver bullets," he replied as she loaded the shotgun.

Grace glanced back at them. "Wolverine with a mini gun would be totally awesome," she said and started firing the shotgun, holding it straight out in front of her with one hand; the recoil not affecting her at all.

"I bet she can out shoot you, Dean," Sam commented as he watched her.

Dean shot him a dirty look. "Of course she can, she has the enhanced eyesight and stuff, but I can still beat you," he replied as Grace finished with the shotgun and collected the targets.

"We're equal, Dean. I proved it after that competition we had," Sam argued.

Dean crossed his arms. "Only in shooting; I kicked your ass in hand to hand."

"Boys! How about we finish up here and then you two can continue your argument," Grace said getting their attention. She was holding a large knife by the tip of the blade in one hand. Throwing it, the knife struck the tree in the middle of the target.

Dean laughed. "I'd say we're finished with weapons training unless you want to drive a tank or something," he said and then walked over to the tree with the knife.

"It went all the way in," he commented and grabbed the handle. He jerked on it and nothing happened.

Dean pulled at it a few more times before glancing back at Grace. "I really like this knife you know," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Grace suddenly standing next to him. She gripped the knife and pulled it out effortlessly. "Here you go, wimp," she said with a grin and handed it to him.

"I'm not a wimp! I just don't have freaky vampire strength," Dean snapped, taking the knife.

Grace laughed and walked back towards Sam. "Whatever lets you sleep at night," she called over her shoulder and Sam chuckled at Dean's annoyed expression, even though Dean knew she was teasing.

…

"How did the shooting go?" Bobby asked from the couch as the trio walked into the house.

"It went well; I believe she'll make a decent hunter," Dean replied as he plopped down on the couch

Sam punched his arm as he walked by to grab a chair. "She actually did great, every bullet and knife dead center," he said proudly, sitting down.

Bobby grunted and went back to reading the paper. "She's a vampire, I didn't expect anything less."

Grace walked over to the bookshelf and pulled off a book, flipping through it. "Hey Bobby, could you teach me Japanese?"

Bobby looked up at her in surprise. "Why? You haven't finished all the books in Latin and English yet… have you?"

She nodded and he just shook his head. "Crazy speed reader," he muttered before motioning her over. "Let's see how long it will take you. I'll read it too you and then you can read the English to Japanese translations through the night," he suggest and she stood behind the couch to read over his shoulder.

Bobby shifted uncomfortably for a moment before settling down after a glance at Sam, who nodded shortly.

Grace noticed the exchange, but chose to ignore it as Bobby started reading.

…

The next morning, Sam started carrying the weapons he and Dean had been cleaning back out to the Impala.

"You all leaving so soon already?" Bobby asked, looking up from a map he was working on.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Grace has everything covered; including exorcisms and how to draw devils traps," he explained and Bobby nodded.

"So where are you headed?" he asked.

Dean handed a bag to Grace and she carried it out to the car. "Michigan. There's a poltergeist up there and I figured that would be a good start for a beginner," he replied.

"Do I need to remind you I'm a vampire beginner?" Grace said as she walked back in.

Dean snorted. "You'd rather go after a werewolf or something first?" he asked and she nodded with a grin

"We're sticking with the poltergeist," Sam insisted as he carried the last bag out the door, effectively ending the argument.

Grace crossed her arms. "Fine," she grunted, but they could tell she was joking.

"I'm driving the Impala this time," Dean said, glaring at her.

Grace smiled. "Alright, but I get to sing loudly and off key to my music."

"I'll blast you out with the radio," Dean countered with a cocky grin.

Sam came back into the room during the conversation. He groaned quietly, "Is this torture Sam day?"

Grace and Dean just grinned at him and Bobby chuckled. "You kids have fun and be careful," he said and gave Sam and Dean a quick hug and pat on the back. He stood in front of Grace a moment and then shook her hand.

"Take good care of them," he said so quietly only she could hear it and she nodded quickly. He added in a louder voice. "If you hurt them or anyone else; I'll hunt you down."

"You don't need to worry about that," Grace replied sincerely.

"See you around, Bobby," Sam called and the three of them walked out the door.

As soon as they got into the Impala, Dean cranked the radio and started blasting Def Leppard.

Sam rolled his eyes as Grace put her ear buds in and started singing. "Set me off like dynamite strapped tight around my waist. We are the ones in competition but claim this ain't no race. Let's go! Take a breath and explode like bullets tearing through the wind…"

Sam groaned and leaned his head against the window as Dean started singing with the radio and pulled out of the salvage yard; leaving a dust trail behind them.

* * *

_The song Grace was singing is Worth Dying For by Rise Against. You should look it up if you haven't heard it. :D_

_The next chapter will be _**First Hunt**

_Reviews are love._


	9. First Hunt

**Hey guys, I know it's been almost a month since my last update, but I have a good reason! My computer got a virus on it and wouldn't connect to the internet and we just got it fixed. I've been working on the story via my ipod, but I didn't have a way to post it until now. **

**I want to say welcome to my new followers and thanks to those who are still reading :D **

**I want to say one more thing before we continue the story... I know I said this is set in season three and it should have demons... don't worry. Once I take care of some other hunts things will go more towards demons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!**

**Claimer: I do own Grace**

* * *

They crossed into Michigan late that night and Grace joined the brothers in their hotel room to go over the hunt.

Dean spread out some newspaper clippings on a small table. "Ok, this poltergeist is a bit different from the ones we usually go after," he said and then tapped a newspaper headline.

"Philip Carter committed suicide in his barn by hanging himself back in nineteen eighty nine. Since then people have been mysteriously dying in the barn," Dean explained as Grace picked up the paper and looked it over.

"I thoughts most spirits came from violent deaths," she said with a thoughtful expression.

Sam nodded. "They usually do; that's why this one is weird."

Grace looked at the article a moment. "Do any of the victims have anything in common?" she asked and Sam shuffled through some of his papers.

"No. All the attacks were pretty spread out. There was an eleven year old boy and a twenty eight year old man killed and the rest are in between those ages," he told her. "What are you thinking?" Sam asked curiously.

"Did Carter have any sons?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and opened his laptop. "Yeah, he had a nineteen year old son when it happened." Sam's expression turned to the one he used when he just figured out something. "William Carter received five-hundred thousand dollars in inheritance as soon as he turned twenty-one because of his father's death."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; people are crazy."

"I agree with you there," Grace said with a nod.

Sam just shook his head and looked up the address. "So we're guessing William killed his father and made it look like suicide so he would receive his inheritance. So now Phillip's spirit is killing the sons of each family that moves into the house by taking them out whenever they go into the barn," he observed and Grace and Dean nodded.

"Where's the body buried? And don't you dare say they cremated it," Dean told him with a glare.

Sam sent his brother a sympathetic smile and Dean threw himself back onto the bed. "Why do they always have to cremate the bodies?" he whined.

"Because that would make the job too easy," Grace replied with a grin.

Sam nodded and ran his fingers through his roguish brown hair as he let out a sigh. "So we either need to find something of Philip's that he's holding onto, which is probably in the barn, or we salt and burn the whole barn."

Dean sat up and looked at Sam. "The house on the property is vacant for now, right? So we'll go tonight and see if we can torch Casper," he said with his usual attitude.

Grace stood up and moved towards the door. "That sounds good to me. What time are we heading out?" she asked and Sam thought for a moment.

"We'll leave at one in the morning; that way pretty much everyone should be asleep," he replied.

Grace nodded. "Alright. I'm going to run to the morgue as soon as they close, but I'll be back before it's time to leave," she explained before walking out the door.

"She'll be fine, Dean," Sam said as he noticed his brother tense up after she left.

Dean just mumbled something inaudible and started packing salt into shotgun shells.

…

At one o'clock that morning Sam and Dean left the hotel room to find Grace waiting for them by the Impala. She had her hair pushed back with a headband and her eyes were sparked with excitement and determination.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked as he unlocked the doors.

"Yep," she said cheerfully and jumped into the front seat while Sam slid in behind her.

Sam glanced at her in amusement and then looked at his brother. "You know, Dean, I don't think even you've ever been this excited about a hunt," he commented.

"Yes I have!" Dean protested. "Like when Dad took me on my first hunt."

"Let's get this show on the road," Grace said as Dean started driving.

…

Sam flipped the light on as he stepped cautiously through the double doors of the barn. He was carrying a sawed off shotgun and the Colt was tucked in his waistband behind his back.

Dean followed him, also carrying a shotgun and in his pockets was what he needed to torch the object or barn.

Grace entered last and looked around warily. "I can feel something dark," she commented gripped her shotgun tighter.

"That ability to sense spirits will come in handy," Sam told her and Grace looked past him and noticed an ax lifting slowly near the other end of the barn.

"Watch out!" she shouted as the ax flew towards him and Dean.

Sam and Dean dropped to the ground as the ax shot over their heads, but instead of hitting the wall like they expected it to, it turned around in midair, flying towards them again.

Dean's eyes widened as Sam jumped out of the way, but he did not have time to move as the ax shot towards his head. Closing his eyes, Dean waited for the impact, but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to see the ax blade pointing straight at his forehead.

"We are going to have a serious talk after this," Grace said, gripping the handle of the ax. She pulled the ax away from him and then drove it head first through the wooden floor and into the ground; too deep for the poltergeist to pull it back out.

Dean just gulped and nodded while Sam looked around warily, but Grace knew what was bothering each of them and would address it later.

"Oh great," Sam whispered and Grace looked away from Dean to see multiple items lifting off the ground, though thankfully none of them as sharp as the ax.

Grace darted to the side as a rake flew at her and she grabbed it, pinning it under her arm. "You two try to find something that belonged to the spirit. I'll hold off the weapons," she said and snatched a pitchfork out of the air that was headed for Sam.

"Alright," Sam agreed and then he and Dean started searching the barn.

Grace soon had all the tools pinned down and watched as Sam climbed up to the loft and Dean searched through stalls and around the tractor.

"I'm not having any luck up here. What about you, Dean?" Sam said after a few minutes.

"Nothing, maybe we should just torch the barn." Dean replied as he looked over a stall door.

Just as he said that, a long, thick rope came up behind Grace and suddenly wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the ground as the other end wrapped around the railing of the loft.

"Watch out guys," Grace choked out as she watched the tools rise off of the ground and start flying around again.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he rolled out of the way of a killer rake.

Grace reached up and grabbed the rope with one hand, pulling up to relieve the pressure on her throat. "I'm fine," she replied and looked around a moment from her new vantage point.

"Then break the rope and get back down here!" Dean shouted and jumped behind a bale of hay just as a pitch fork impaled itself into it.

Grace nodded and reached up with her other hand and prepared the break the rope in two. She happened to glance down before she did so and noticed a space between two of the floorboards.  
Her enhanced eyesight penetrated the darkness underneath the floorboard and she saw a small object that did not seem to belong there.

"I think I found it! It's underneath the floorboard," Grace said and then snapped the rope, landing easily on the floor.

"Great. I'll torch it as soon as I get away from this shovel," Dean replied as he slowly made his way towards her, dodging the shovel and the hoe that had joined it.

Sam jumped down from the loft and landed unceremoniously on top of a pile of hay as five horseshoes followed him from the loft. He rolled out of the way as one struck where his head had been a second before.

"Let's end this before one if us gets seriously hurt," Sam said and stopped beside Grace as she plucked the horseshoes out of the air.

"Agreed, the last thing we need is for it to decide to throw a tractor at us," she replied and then reached down and pulled up the floorboard.

Sam reached into the hole and a moment later pulled out a small, gold plated pocket watch. He flipped it over to see the initials 'P.C.' on the back.

"Dean, catch!" Sam shouted and tossed the watch to Dean, who caught it as he jumped away from the hoe.

As soon as he touched it, everything that was flying around suddenly dropped to the ground.

Dean stood up and dusted off his pants before walking over to Sam and Grace. "You know, usually spirits become more violent once you find the object they're holding onto," he said, his green eyes wary and his hair filled with hay and dust.

Sam did not look much better as he nodded in agreement. "Burn it before it decides to attack again," he told Dean.

Nodding, Dean took off his leather jacket to shake the hay out of it before reaching into the pockets to pull out salt, lighter fluid, and a lighter.

All three of them suddenly spun around as a rattling sound attracted their attention.

A locked chest next to the wall snapped opened and a scythe floated out of it along with five extra blades. The sharp edges of the blades glinted in the light before shooting towards the group.

"Duck and cover!" Dean shouted before jumping out of the way.

The blades made a U turn after flying past their heads, coming at them again.

"They are like freaking boomerangs!" Grace commented. She paused a moment to pull up two floorboards and scrape out a hole in the dirt under them before dodging two more blades.

Grace look around for Dean as she ducked under the blades again. She found him just as he rolled out of the way of the scythe.

"Behind you, Sam!" Dean shouted and knocked Sam to the ground and out of the way of two blades. Dean managed to dodge one on the blades, but the other one made a long cut across his back.

Blood started staining his black shirt even darker and Dean's eyes widened when he looked up to see a blur moving towards him.

Grace knocked him to the ground and he tried to fight her off. She pinned his arms to the ground and rolled her eyes at him and then ducked her head down as a blade flew over her.

"I'm not attacking you, idiot. I was getting you out of the way of the third blade," Grace told him and then jumped off of him to grab the burning supplies after she snatched the watch from him.

"See if you can dodge those on your own for a moment," she said and the darted over to where she had dug the small hole.

Dropping the watch into the hole, Grace sprinkled salt over it and then soaked it with lighter fluid.

She stiffened as she heard the air disturbed behind her and felt a sharpness on the back of her neck before something slammed into her, knocking her flat on her back.

"Thanks," Grace said quietly as she identified the object as Sam.

Hazel eyes met brown for a brief moment and Grace blushed a bit. "Um.. Mind letting me up?" she asked and Sam's eyes widened as he realized their position.

"Yeah, sorry," he said quickly and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

"Slick move, Sammy," Dean said with a whistle. He had somehow been able to see and hear their conversation while avoiding all five blades.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam and Grace said in unison.

They glanced at each other and grinned briefly before Sam grabbed the lighter and lit it. He tossed it into the hole, causing a small eruption of flames.

All the tools that had been floating around fell to the floor noisily and Dean walked over to them stiffly, grabbing his jacket along the way.

"Don't put that on, Dean, unless you want blood all over it," Grace warned him.

He stopped and looked at her warily. "Are you sure you're okay with all the blood?" Dean asked her and she nodded.

"I'm fine, but you really shouldn't drive with that cut on your back, Dean," Grace told him and then turned to Sam. "Where are you injured?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," Sam shrugged and her sharp eyes noticed his mild wince.

"Yeah right," Grace snorted and then sniffed the air a moment before lifting up his left arm, revealing a cut on his ribs.

"Let's just get back to the hotel and then we can get cleaned up. You didn't escape without injury either," Sam replied and then threw dirt over the small fire to put it out.

Grace reached up to her neck to feel a deep cut on the back of her neck and when she pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood.

"Ouch." She said it as a statement and then followed the brothers as they left the barn.

…

Sam set the medical kit on the bed and Grace immediately opened it and started laying out the things she needed, putting on the latex gloves afterwards

"Did you take a medical class or something?" Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the bed drinking a beer.

Grace shook her head. "Nope, but I read all of Bobby's books on medical care, so I'm qualified for doing simple clean ups and stitches," she replied and then swiped the beer out of his hand. "Your wound is the worse, so shirt off," Grace told him firmly.

Dean grinned and then pulled his shirt off without much difficulty. "You just want to see me without my shirt on," he told her and winked.

Grace rolled her eyes and sat on her knees behind him on the bed. "You're impossible," she said as she looked over the wound, purposefully keeping her eyes from checking out his well toned muscles.

The cut was about a foot long and stretched diagonally from his bottom rib towards his spine. Thankfully the wound was not too deep and was only half an inch wide

She reached for the supplies next to her and poured some antiseptic on a cloth and started gently cleaning the wound.

Dean hissed quietly as the antiseptics entered the cut. "You know, I don't exactly feel comfortable with a vampire cleaning my wounds," he said and heard her chuckle.

"I think it would better if you were more worried that a girl you keep hitting on is getting ready to be using a large needle on you," Grace replied with a laugh as she finished cleaning the cut and picked up the curved needle and suture thread.

Dean picked up his beer again and took a gulp as she started stitching the wound close. "Touché," he replied between clenched teeth.

"She's actually doing a good job, Dean," Sam informed him from where he was watching her work from the other side of the bed. "That's faster and neater than I can do it," he added after a moment.

Grace spared a glance at him for a moment. "You can reach your cut, so why don't you go ahead and work on cleaning it up," she suggested and then went back to working on the wound.

Grace soon finished the stitches on Dean and placed a long bandage on it before making him put a shirt back on. She started working on Sam's cut and found it even harder to keep her eyes from traveling over his muscles, but to the outside world it looked as if she was the definition of professional.

When she finished with him, he slid a clean shirt on and then turned to Grace. "Ok, let me see your cut," Sam demanded.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, pulling her hair to the side so he could see the deep, three inch long cut. "I'm fine. It's already stopped bleeding," Grace insisted and decided she needed a shower to get the blood out of her hair.

Sam grabbed a cloth and cleaned it up. "You're right, but I should at least put a bandage on it to keep anything from getting in it until it heals shut," he replied and opened a bandage before she could protest.

"Thanks," she said after he finished taping it on with waterproof tape.

"No problem. Thanks for patching us up," Sam told her with a small smile and she nodded to him.

"It was nothing."

Dean yawned and Grace chuckled. "I'll leave so you two can get some sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning," she said and opened the door. "Night guys," Grace said and left to go to her room and take a shower.

…

It was almost check out time when Grace heard the brothers start getting up. She pulled her ear buds out and walked over to the mirror. Turning around, Grace held up a smaller mirror so she could see the back of her neck as she removed the bandage. All that was left of the deep cut was a thin scar and she had a feeling it would be completely gone in a few hours.

Grabbing her bags, Grace stepped out the door and reached the Impala just as Sam and Dean left their room.

"How are your cuts?" Grace asked them once they reached the Impala and threw their bags in the trunk.

"Try having to sleep on your stomach with the burningness of stitches in your back," Dean grumped and slid in the driver's seat, making sure not to lean back.

"Ignore him; he just hates stitches," Sam told her before they got in.

Dean stopped at a dinner that served breakfast all day and once Sam and Dean ordered, Grace cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Dean, I want to talk about what happened last night," she said seriously.

Worry flashed in his eyes before he flashed his signature grin. "You know, that isn't the first time I've heard that from a woman," he replied and then jerked as Grace kicked him under the table.

Sam looked at her a moment and nodded. "I was meaning to address that too, Dean," he told him.

Grace narrowed her eyes at him. "When that ax came after you the second time you didn't even try to dodge. Just closing your eyes and waiting for it to hit must be one if the stupidest thing I've ever seen! Just because you have less than eleven months left now doesn't mean you should act reckless. That kind of thinking will just send you to Hell sooner!" she told him, keeping her voice low, but it was filled with the same emotion as if she was screaming.

Dean just stared down at the table until she finished talking. "What gives you the right to tell me that? You've only known me about a week!" he snapped, glaring at her.

"Well what would you say if I told you that, because I agree with her one hundred percent," Sam told Dean, trying to calm him down before he got too loud.

Dean just sighed and looked extremely happy that the waitress brought their food a moment later. He dug in quickly so that he would have an excuse not to talk.

Grace and Sam exchanged a glance before Sam started eating while Grace stared out the window, lost in thought.

On the way back to the Impala, Dean was walking in front of them when Grace heard him whisper, "You're right."

Grace caught Sam's attention and whispered to him what Dean had said. Sam relaxed and nodded, glad they had gotten through to him.

* * *

_Things are really going to start popping in the next chapter which will be titled **We Are So Screwed**._

_Review please :D_


	10. We Are So Screwed

**Here is the next chapter. This is just the build up leading to the next chapter, but it does have some interesting facts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Claimer: I do own Grace**

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Sam, Dean, and Grace were in the hotel room researching hunts late one night.

"Hey Grace, are you ready to go after something besides poltergeists and spirits?" Dean asked as he looked up from a newspaper.

Grace turned away from her laptop to grin at him. "Of course! It would be nice to actually fight something I can get my hands on," she replied and Dean handed her the paper he was reading.

"Animal attacks increase in southern Utah," Grace read aloud and then looked up at the brothers.

Sam glanced at Dean. "Could be a black dog, or werewolf.," he suggested and raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if it's true that werewolves and vampires are huge enemies," Sam added curiously.

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out if it is a werewolf," she replied and Dean stood up.

"Let's get moving. The next full moon is in five days and Sam and I will have to pose as animal control or something to find out where the attacks are centered," he said while pulling his jacket on.

Grace slid her laptop into its case before standing up. "Do you want me to drive so you two can sleep?" she offered and Dean nodded, tossing her the keys before she grabbed her bag and waited on the brothers to get ready. Soon all three were walking out of the room and piling into the Impala.

The trio had become quite close over the three months and trusted each other completely. Their hunting techniques worked well together and they could sense when each other needed help. Dean had started letting Grace drive the Impala more often and was finally convinced she would not scratch it. There were a few awkward moments between Sam and Grace. Most of the awkwardness was because of Dean's comments though and they had an unspoken agreement to not discuss it afterwards. Grace and Sam continuously searched behind Dean's back looking for a way to get him out of his deal, but they had not had any luck yet.

The group was soon on their way to Utah with Grace driving and listening to modern rock while Sam and Dean slept quietly for once.

…

Grace pulled into a hotel parking lot and then shook Sam and Dean awake. "Rise and shine boys," she said with a grin and then caught the jacket Dean chucked at her that he had been using as a pillow.

She laughed and then tossed it back at his head, which he caught just in time.

"I'll go get us a room," Dean said as he got out of the car and stretched before putting his leather jacket on and disappearing into the hotel office.

They had started staying in one room to save money once Dean was sure Grace would not drain them in their sleep. She would lounge in one of the chairs and listen to music or watch movies on her laptop.

Dean had taught her how to hustle pool and cards and she excelled at it, ending up with enough money for a laptop upgrade and a cell phone. One time a large, semi-drunk dude that she beat tried to attack her and she literally threw him out of the bar. Sam and Dean had a hard time keeping a straight face, but after all the years of practicing, they managed it. She passed it off as adrenaline to the witnesses, but that had been the only time she had slipped up with her abilities in public.

Dean returned quickly and they grabbed their bags and entered the room.

"So who are we posing as today to get into the morgue?" Dean asked once they got settled in.

Grace did not comment since she would not be going with them into the morgue. She was too young to pass for any government official, so she would stand outside the morgue and listen to the conversation.

Sam shrugged and quickly looked up the address of the morgue. "I think the simplest thing is to go as FBI and say the case was transferred to us and we needed to see the bodies," he suggested and Dean nodded in agreement.

Grace reached into one of the bags and pulled out the suites Sam and Dean wore when posing as FBI. "When was the last time you ironed these?" she asked as she held one up and examined the mass of wrinkles.

Sam eyed the suit and then glared at Dean. "I ironed them right before we used them last," he said accusingly at Dean.

Dean held his hands up defensively. "Hey I just stuffed them into the bag when we had to high tail it out of town to avoid getting caught by Hendrickson," he explained and Sam nodded reluctantly, knowing it made sense.

Grace just rolled her eyes and walked over and grabbed the cheap iron and ironing board from the closet. "Once I get these straightened out we'll head to the morgue. If any of the murders were nearby I might find a scent trail," she said and then began ironing once the iron was hot.

"How will you know if you've found a werewolf trail if you've never scented one before?" Sam asked her curiously.

Grace shrugged and finished ironing Dean's suit. She laid it out on the bed and then Dean picked it up and stepped into the bathroom to change.

"I really don't know, Sam. I guess it's instincts, but I have a feeling werewolf scent will stand out big time," she replied and then started on Sam's suit.

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you are right. Did Lenore's scent stand out to you?"

"It hit me like a brick wall," Grace told him and then handed him his suit.

Sam nodded his thanks and then stood up as Dean came out of the bathroom, stepping inside to change.

Dean stopped in front of the mirror and pulled at the collar uncomfortably. "I still can't believe I have to wear a monkey suit. Don't feds have any style?" he complained and Grace laughed.

"I guess not. I'm surprised you can pass as a fed while driven an Impala," she told him and then turned to see Sam walk out of the bath room looking quite sharp in his suit. Grace quickly focused back on Dean, but noticed Sam raise an eyebrow at out of the corner of her eye.

Dean did not fail to notice the exchange in the mirror and grinned. "Am I going to have to lock you two in a room together with Barry White playing so you'll get past this?" he said and was rewarded with two bright red faces.

"There is nothing to get past, Dean," Sam denied firmly, forcing the blush away.

Grace jumped up and jerked her thumb towards the door. "I… I think I'll wait in the car," she said and was out the door before they could blink.

Sam shook his head and sighed. "I really wish you would stop that," he said and grabbed his FBI ID that Grace had laid out on the bed. He flipped it opened and quickly memorized the name before slipping it inside his suit pocket.

"And what fun would that be?" Dean said and winked at himself in the mirror before grabbing his ID and slipping out the door before Sam could reply.

Sam shook his head and then followed Dean out to the Impala. Grace was sitting in the backseat for once with her head leaned back and ear buds in. Sam frowned as he climbed into the front seat. The music was loud enough that he could hear it and he quickly decided there was worse music than what Dean listened to.

Dean looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Who is that and what kind of music is it?" he asked and started the Impala.

"It's The Thespian by Alesana and the genre is metalcore," she replied and pulled an ear bud out, causing the screaming/singing to intensify. "Want to listen?" Grace offered with a smirk, knowing the answer.

"No!" Sam and Dean said in unison.

She laughed and stuck the ear bud back in her ear. Grace knew how to change topics discreetly and was glad they had forgotten about Dean's comment.

…

Dean pulled into a parallel parking space in front of the morgue and got out of the Impala. Sam glanced back at Grace as she put her iPod away. "We going with the usual plan?" he asked and she nodded wordlessly, not really looking forward to it.

Sighing, Sam opened that door and got out, quickly followed by Grace. "You know you don't have to listen in. We could just tell you later," he offered and she shook her head.

"You know it's easier for me to just listen in. That way I can hear the different tones of voice and hear them if they mumble anything," Grace replied with a shrug.

"You have a point," Sam said, knowing that arguing with her was a lost cause. They had quickly found out that Grace had a stubborn streak that, to quote Bobby, "Rivaled the Winchesters".

Dean looked back from the top of the steps. "Coming, Agent Green?" he asked with a cocky grin and Sam rolled his eyes and joined him at the top of the steps before walking confidently into the morgue and Grace knew they would succeed in getting a look at the bodies.

Looking around, she decided that standing in front of the morgue would look suspicious, so Grace walked down the road until she reached the park a few blocks away. Finding a deserted area, Grace sat down on a park bench. She rested an arm on the back of it and closed her eyes, leaning her head back.

Concentrating her hearing, Grace quickly heard Sam and Dean and focused on them, trying to tune out all the other noises.

"What do you think killed them?" Grace heard Sam ask who she assumed was the medical examiner.

"From what I can tell it looks like a dog or coyote," a man replied.

"Do the victims have anything in common?" Dean asked and Grace could tell he was not as excited about it since it was not a female medical examiner.

"Yes actually, and I'm hoping it's the answer for the missing hearts. Almost all the victims were gang members. My best guess is that some gangs are sending attack dogs after rival gangs and then taking the hearts as trophies. As revolting as it is, I shudder to think what other options there are," the man said and Grace could almost hear him shiver.

"Thank you for the information, maybe we will finally be able to make some progress with the case," Sam said and then she heard him and Dean walking away.

Grace's eyes snapped opened and she broke her hearing concentration, grateful to be able to quit listening. All the sounds in populated areas gave her a vampire sized headache. Standing up, she broke into a jog and reached the Impala just as Sam and Dean walked out of the building. All three of them piled into the Impala wordlessly.

As soon as Dean pulled back on the road he glanced at Grace. "I take it you heard all that?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but I did not concentrate soon enough to hear how many bodies there were," Grace told him and then glanced at Sam as he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"There have been fourteen victims over three months," he said and her eyes widened for a moment.

Grace looked lost in thought. "For only having three nights, that's..."

"A blood bath," Dean finished for her and she nodded agreement.

The rest of the ride was quiet until Dean drove the car into the animal control station parking lot.

"I'm not going to even bother listening in this time," Grace told them and Sam nodded as he stepped out giving her a sympathetic glance. She noticed Dean roll his eyes with an amused expression before the brothers turned to go into the station.

Grace closed her eyes and leaned her head back, wondering what Dean was thinking before she decided she really did not want to know. As the headache slowly started to lessen, her thoughts wondered back to a month after they had started working together and Sam and Dean had found out about her headaches.

_*flashback* _

"_I didn't think that you could get headaches as a vampire," Dean said as he cleaned his guns._

_Sam had been thinking about it for a few minutes and suddenly realized something. "You know, Lenore said that drinking dead man's blood slows down your healing ability. Maybe that's why you get headaches. You're not healing instantly, so you are feeling the effect longer that you should," he concluded and Grace groaned. _

"_Great, so that means I'm stuck with the headaches if I want to listen in on anything other than my regular hearing range," she said before falling back on the bed._

"_Great, so you'll be grouchy every time you concentrate on hearing?" Dean said and Grace gave him an 'if looks could kill' glare while Sam chuckled under his breath._

_*end flashback*_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sam and Dean opened the door and got back in the Impala.

"All the attacks were centered in the west side of town in gang territory," Dean said and started the car.

"What if the coroner was right and these are gang based attacks. Maybe a gang member was turned into a werewolf and now the wolf side is attacking the enemy," Sam said and Grace nodded in agreement.

"But the amount of victims is still crazy for one werewolf. What if there are two like the case with Madison and her neighbor," she suggested and noticed Sam frown at the idea.

"Two humans and a vampire verses two werewolves. I really don't like those odds, but I think we could manage," Dean said as he drove towards the west side of town.

Sam nodded and then pulled out a map and started marking where each body was found. "We'll have to see if we can find the suspects first and see if they are working together or splitting up. It would be best if we could tackle them separately," he replied and then fell quiet as he focused on his task.

…

When they reached the west side of town, Grace rolled down her window to see if she could find any useful scents.

After a few minutes she suddenly stiffened and glanced at Dean.

"Pull over here," she said urgently and Dean immediately pulled over next to the curb.

"What is it?" Sam asked before Dean could.

Grace jumped out of the car and then looked back through the window. "I think I just caught my first werewolf scent. I'm going to check it out and I want you two to stay here," she explained and the brothers nodded, confirming they would stay put.

Grace walked to a nearby alley before running at full speed towards the scent. It disturbed her at how strong it was, as if there was more than one or two.

She soon reached an abandoned brick building in gang territory. It did not have a roof and the windows were without glass. The bricks were covered with graffiti and Grace quickly realized she was near the gang's headquarters.

She knew if a werewolf was there it would be able to scent her, so she found a building that was a bit taller than the walls of the abandoned one. Grace jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof and swung onto it.

Crouching to stay low, she sneaked over to the edge of the roof to look down into the building. Her eyes widened in shock and she cursed silently. "We are so screwed," Grace said quietly.

* * *

_Yeah, cliffy I know, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as possible. I haven't decided on a name for it though._

_Review please :D_


	11. Things Never Go As Planned

**I'm back with my longest chapter yet, 5,195 words :D I'm not going to waste time on a long A/N, but I do need to say since the werewolves in Supernatural are quite lame... I've changed them a bit. They still are not actually wolves as you will find out, but they are from the "Waking the Demon" music video by Bullet for My Valentine, so look up the video to really see what they look like. I want to thank all those who reviewed and I just want to say that the hits have passed 1k :D The only thing I have left to say is... please don't kill me when you finish reading this chapter ._.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. ****Also, the names of the gangs are from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, so I don't own them.**

**Claimer: I do own Grace, Joey, and Fred.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_She knew if a werewolf was there it would be able to scent her, so she found a building that was a bit taller than the walls of the abandoned one. Grace jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof and swung onto it._

_Crouching to stay low, she sneaked over to the edge of the roof to look down into the building. Her eyes widened in shock and she cursed silently. "We are so screwed," Grace said quietly._

_Now..._

* * *

There were thirteen men in their early twenties gathered in a semi-circle, talking. Grace concentrated her hearing and their voices washed over her.

"Ok guy's, the full moon is in four nights, so we need to decide who we are going to take out next, the Grove street gang or the Ballas," one of them said. He seemed to be the leader.

"I say the Ballas, one of them drove by and shot at me the other day," the smallest member replied.

The lead one nodded. "Then it's settled, the Wolfpack will attack the Ballas this full moon. We'll go after Grove street next month," he said while the others cheered and high-fived each other.

"Those bigger gangs think they are so tuff with their greater numbers and guns, but I can't wait to see their faces when the bullets don't effect us," another member said cheerfully with a wolfish smirk.

Grace had frozen in shock at their conversation and after the shock wore off, she quickly turned and jumped off the roof, catching the rail of the fire escape to break her fall a bit. Darting between buildings, Grace raced back to where she had left the Winchesters and she jumped in the backseat of the Impala, not bothering to slow down her movements.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked immediately, worried from her shocked expression.

"We are going to need backup... a lot of it," Grace told him, motioning for him to drive.

"You'll need to call Bobby and let him call around then," Sam told her and she nodded.

Dean started driving back towards the hotel. "Why do we need backup? I thought we'd decided that we could handle it if there was one or two," he asked after a few minutes.

"I'll explain what I heard when we get to the hotel," she said and then pulled out her cell phone, hitting the speed dial for Bobby.

After three rings he answered the phone. _"Hello?"_

"Bobby, I need you to call around and find out if any hunters are close to Cedar City, Utah. If there are any, tell them to get here before the full moon," Grace said quickly, getting straight to the point.

_"Full moon? You need back up for a werewolf?" _he asked and she could hear him flipping through his contact book.

"Were 'wolves'. Make sure you only call experienced hunters, no rookies. Thanks Bobby," Grace said and then hung up to keep him from asking more questions.

She hung up the phone and looked up to see that Dean had stiffened up as he figured it out. A glance back at Sam told her he had done the same.

"There's more than two? Just one is bad enough, two is trouble, and more is…" Dean broke off and slapped the steering wheel in frustration.

"How many are there?" Sam asked worriedly.

They had reached the hotel by then and Grace got out of the car without answering. The brothers followed her and watched warily as she sniffed the air a few times before following the boys into their room.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other worriedly as Grace paced back and forth, taking deep breathes.

"Thirteen," she said quietly.

Sam's eyes widened and Dean swore. "Thirteen? Are you saying that you found thirteen werewolves?" Sam asked her, shocked.

Grace stopped pacing and nodded. "It's a whole pack of them. The leader must have some control over the wolf part and used it to turn his gang members so that they could attack and eliminate rival gangs," she explained with an irritated sigh and started pacing again.

Going into research mode, Sam grabbed his laptop and started researching the idea of a pack of werewolves.

Dean just shook his head at Sam and then watched Grace as she continued pacing. "So is the rivalry between vampires and werewolves true?" he asked curiously.

Grace looked up and nodded. "I think to a degree it's true. Ever since I first caught the scent of the wolves I've felt... twitchy, like I should hunt them down and attack... or flee," she replied and sat down next to Dean on the bed. "I need to change your bandages and check on your stitches from that last hunt," Grace told him, trying to find something to distract her.

Dean glanced at her and then nodded, his green eyes flashing with understanding. He slid his shirt off with a grunt as the injured muscles protested the strain.

Grace shook her head with a sigh as she started gently pulling the bandages off. "We really are going to need backup with you in this state," she told him and started cleaning the cuts and re-bandaging them.

"I can still fight!" Dean argued as Grace kneeled on the floor to clean a cut across his abdomen.

She flashed him a grin and nodded. "I know you can, but being thrown through a second story window, rolling down the roof, and landing in bushes isn't the safest thing for anyone," Grace told him, her brown eyes flashing with guilt that she had not been fast enough to catch him.

Dean recognized the look in her eyes instantly. "Stop blaming yourself. I've been through worse and besides, you can't be everywhere at once," he said firmly.

Sam looked up from his laptop and nodded. "You really need to worry about yourself more. I know you feel responsible for us because you're stronger and faster, but you can still get hurt," he told her before turning his attention back to the laptop.

"I know, but I have the right to worry a little bit at least," she replied, quickly ending the subject.

…

Grace had just finished removing all the stitches from Dean's arms and back when her cell phone started ringing.

She hit the talk button and switched it over to speaker phone.

"Please give me some good news, Bobby," Grace told him as Sam and Dean gathered around the phone.

_"I've sent Isaac, Tamara, Carl, Joey, and Fred your way. I know you're not on good terms with Fred and Joey, but they are good hunters and won't risk lives just because of a grudge," _Bobby told her and she sighed in relief.

"That should even it out a bit," Grace said and glanced at Sam as he spoke.

"Have you ever heard of werewolves forming packs?" Sam asked Bobby curiously.

_"Well... real wolves tend to travel in packs, so I don't see it impossible for werewolf to form a pack if the wolf side sees the people as pack brother or mate," _Bobby explained and they heard him take a deep breath._ "You guys would only ask that if you were actually dealing with it, so how many are in the pack?" _he asked, sounding worried.

"How do you think seven humans and a vampire will fare against thirteen werewolves?" Dean asked him seriously.

Bobby cursed under his breath. _"I'm coming down there-"_

"No!" Grace, Dean, and Sam shouted in unison.

_"Gee guys... I'm not that old," _Bobby said with a grunt.

Sam sighed. "We know, but you have to admit that you are not as young as you used to be," he said as ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Neither Grace nor Dean had convinced him to cut it yet.

_"I know that, idjit, but I am experienced and I could help even the odds," _Bobby argued stubbornly.

Dean shook his head even though Bobby could not see him. "We would need twenty hunters to even the odds, besides, we have the Colt. It should take out a few of them before the fighting truly starts.

_"But still..."_

Grace glared at the phone. "Bobby, I swear if you come down here I will gag you, hog tie you, and stuff you under the motel bed until we deal with the werewolves," she said seriously, her eyes flashing and if Bobby had been there he would have taken a step back.

The line went quiet for a moment. _"Is she serious?" _he asked the brothers.

"Yes," Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

They heard Bobby sigh. _"Alright. Where do you want me to tell the others to meet you?"_

"The Midtown park at eight o'clock tomorrow," Sam replied and received nods from Grace and Dean.

_"Ok I'll let them know. You three be careful, alright?"_

"Yes, Bobby," they all replied before he hung up.

Grace closed her phone and stuck it in the pocket of her jeans. "I know we have some silver knives, but I'm going to get some more to keep on me during the fight," she said and walked towards the door.

"Ok, are you stopping at the morgue while you're out?" Sam asked her.

She nodded, a few locks of her dark brown hair falling forward from behind her ear "Yep, need anything from there?" she asked with a teasing grin.

Sam shook his head quickly while Dean chuckled quietly. "No thanks, just be careful," he replied and Grace nodded and left.

…

Dean, Sam, and Grace waited beside the Impala in the park. They had about two hours before moonrise and they still need to get the Ballas out of their hideout.

Sam and Dean were dressed in their typical outfits of jackets and jeans and Grace had chosen to dress the same way so that the jacket would hide the knives she had strapped to her arms. Grace's hair had grown out over the three months and reached down to the middle of her shoulder blades, but for the fight she had it pulled back in a pony tail so it would not obstruct her vision.

Sam looked around and then noticed three vehicles pull into the parking lot. He glanced at his brother and Grace out of the corner of his eye and noticed her tense up immediately when she spotted the trucks.

After they parked, Joey and Fred jumped out of their truck and walked towards the awaiting hunters. Fred still looked the same, but Grace did notice a fresh scar on his left arm that looked like a claw mark. "Vamp," Fred greeted Grace with a short nod. He did not seem as hostile as before, but that was probably due to being forced to work with her.

Joey, had let his hair grow out some and it was just long enough to be shakable. Grace had a feeling the longer hair was just to annoy Fred. Joey gave her a small smile, which was a complete turn around from his attitude before.

Isaac and Tamara quickly got out of their car and walked towards the group shoulder to shoulder. Carl followed behind them with his hands stuck in his pockets, looking totally at ease, but the other hunters knew not to mess with him, for he probably had a switchblade in one or both pockets.

"So thirteen werewolves, huh? You really think just the eight of us have a chance?" Tamara asked and once they reached the others.

Sam nodded, looking more confident than he felt. "Don't forget that we have Grace on our side and the Colt, so we should be able to even the numbers a bit."

Dean glanced up at the night sky. "We need to get the gang members out of their hideout before the werewolves get there, so we'd better get moving," he said and started to get into the Impala, only to stop when Fred stepped forward.

"Wait, how are we going to get twenty-five or more gang members out without the wolves having a chance of reaching them before we can kill them all?" Fred asked, narrowing his eyes.

Grace grinned. "We have a plan," she said before sliding into the Impala behind Dean.

Sam walked around the car and opened the passenger side door before looking over the roof of the Impala at the other hunters. "Just follow us. We found out the gangs location earlier, so we know where to go," he said and then got in the car.

The other hunters shared glances and nods before turning and walking back to their vehicles.

…

Once everyone had parked along the side walk, Dean walked around to the trunk of the impala and unlocked it. Sitting on top of the false bottom were what looked like rifles along with a thin box.

"What is that?" Tamara asked, leaning forward to take a closer look.

Grace grinned at the curious expression of the hunters and then picked the box up, opening it to reveal tranquilizer darts.

"You're going to tranquilize thirty or more gang members without any of them escaping?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

Instead of questioning the idea of tranquilizers, Carl turned to Grace. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you can catch up to any that manage to escape," he said and she nodded.

"Yep," Grace replied and then handed him a rifle to load with darts before grabbing her own.

Sam turned to the others after everyone had loaded their rifles. "Here is the plan. Grace will speed through the ware house and grab all the gang members guns. As soon she shoves the first one towards the center, we go in. Grace came by earlier today and found out there is a basement in underneath the warehouse and that is where we will keep everyone until all the wolves are dead," he explained and then waited for any objections.

"You know a door won't stop a werewolf if one gets past us," Fred said and Joey nodded in agreement.

"I was getting to that," Sam replied patiently and then reached into the depth of the trunk and pulled out a can of paint. "We've mixed silver powder in with this paint and we'll coat the door with it once everyone is in there," he said and received nods of approval from the other hunters.

"Let's get this show on the road, we have an hour at the most before the uglies show up," Dean said and quickly started walking down an alley that would lead them to the warehouse.

The others quickly followed him and Joey walked at the back of the group. "Grace," he said quietly to get her attention and she glanced at him before moving to walk beside him.

"Yes?" she asked warily.

Joey gave her an apologetic smile. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before. I guess I've been around Fred's 'shoot first, ask questions later' attitude for too long," he told her, his blue eyes sincere.

Grace just shook her head. "I understand and apology accepted. I just want to say I'm sorry for taking a snap at you," she replied.

"It's okay, you did manage to stop after all," Joey said, still keeping his voice low so that Fred would not hear anything.

Grace just nodded and then focused back on keep watch as they walked, glad to have some of the tension gone.

The group soon came to a large, metal sided warehouse. The windows were too high the wolves to reach, but the siding was quite loose in some places. Grace frowned, knowing the wolves could break through it easily and give them more directions to attack from.

She paused at one of the doors and listened closely, before looking back at the others. "I can hear thirty-two hearts in there," she told Dean quietly, who passed the message down the line.

Once everyone nodded, Grace dropped into a crouch and shot through the door. A few seconds later outraged shouts could be heard and there were a few gunshots. Dean and Sam stood on each side of the door, watching through the cracks, one of the gang members was suddenly shoved towards the middle before being knocked out by a passing blur.

Dean and Sam darted inside, quickly followed by Fred and Joey, with Isaac, Tamara, and Fred watching their backs. The shots of the tranquilizer darts being fired rang through the warehouse, knocking the first wave of members out cold.

Grace carried her rifle in one hand, occasionally firing it while running to keep anyone from reaching the doors and soon the whole Ballas gang was knocked out in the center of the floor.

"That was some good target practice," Dean commented and then looked at his watch. "We have fifteen minutes before moonrise, and maybe another ten before the werewolves get here," he said quickly.

Grace nodded and placed her rifle beside a door that stood out from the wall a bit and opened it, revealing a staircase leading underground. "We need to start carrying then," she said and then picked up a Ballas under each arm, carrying them down the stairs.

The other hunters quickly laid their rifles down and then each one picked up one of the unconscious gang members.

It did not take long before the whole Ballas gang was safely downstairs. Joey chained the door shut and painted it while the others checked and double checked their guns.

The arguing suddenly started when Dean handed Grace the Colt.

"What are you doing? You should keep that with you in case she comes after one of us when we start bleeding," Fred protested, knowing in a werewolf fight there would defiantly be injuries.

"I'm sure they know what they are doing," Carl said calmly, though he looked a bit more wary after Fred's comment.

Tamara stepped forward. "Geez, guys, are you in high school or something? Everyone here knows what they are doing, so why don't you quit arguing and focus on the task at hand?" she snapped at them, though it was mainly for Fred since he was the one causing the most trouble.

Joey walked over from where he had finished painting the door and gripped Fred's shoulder. "Relax dude," he told him before checking his own weapons.

Sam shook his head at their antics. "The reason we are giving her the colt is because her aim is perfect and she can eliminate the most werewolves for us before they get too close to use the guns," he explained quickly and Isaac tilted his head curiously.

"But won't you need it worse?" he asked and Grace sighed at the amount of argument centered around her.

"I'm going to give the Colt back to them before it turns into hand to hand, so will you guys give it a rest?" she said and was given an approving nod from Tamara.

"One more thing everyone should know. If Grace yells at you to duck, do it!" Dean said without any further explanations.

Sam grinned a bit in amusement at that, remembering some of the times she had yelled at them to duck. "Can you hear anything yet?" he asked Grace, whole narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"The pack has just entered my hearing range, from the sound that the leader is making I would say he is giving the pack instructions..." Grace broke off and her eyes widened. "They are approaching quickly and they just split up into four groups to attack from each side," she said quickly and the hunters quickly turned so that they were all facing a different direction with their backs towards each other.

"Ten seconds before they arrive," she announced and everyone tensed, gripping their guns.

Ten seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Wait for it," Grace said under her breath and just then the wolves poured in from every side, knocking down doors and tearing holes in the walls while growling at the sight of the guns.

The werewolves were still standing upright and were humanoid shaped, but that was the only human thing about them. Their noses had flattened and darkened, while their teeth had lengthen and sharpened to an extent that would send most humans running. The ears had formed to points and had turned a gray color, while the hands and arms hand lengthen a bit too and turned gray. The nails had turned to sharp claws and there was some extra, thicker hair on the backs of their hands. But the thing that caught Grace's attention the most was the eyes. They were a reddish amber color that flashed in anticipation as a few gave a wolfish smirks.

She noticed all of this within a second and as soon as she looked one in the eye, all hell broke loose. The werewolves jumped towards the hunters as one and shots quickly rang out. Grace managed to hit four of the wolves with the Colt before two of the wolves tackled her. The Colt was knocked from her hand and slid across the floor. She saw Dean grab it as he ducked under an arm of a wolf as it tried to claw him. One of the wolves bit down on her shoulder and she snarled in pain as her instincts took over. Grace shoved them forcefully off of her and them darted after them at a blur, tackling them both and turning it into an all out brawl.

….

Sam and Dean were side by side when the wolves entered. They both started firing silver bullets, but the werewolves moved at a faster than human speed, so that most of the shots missed the hearts, though Dean had managed to killed one that reverted back to it human form as it died, its blood pooling under it. The sliver bullets that had managed to hit weakened the werewolves so that they were a bit easier to fight hand to hand, but not that much easier as Sam found out when a wolf clawed him across the shoulder and Sam switched out his gun for a silver knife, causing blood to fly threw the air as he sliced the werewolf's arm.

Carl, Isaac, and Tamara were fighting together and each of them had several wounds. One werewolf laid dead close to them as they fought two more. The dead wolf had tried to make it to the door, but when the silver paint burned it's hands, Isaac had shot it while it was distracted. The wolves were moving too fast to shoot, so they had resorted to knives as well and the occasional yelps could be heard as the knives made contact.

Fred and Joey were working together against one werewolf. Joey was fighting with a silver coated machete while Fred had a silver knife in one hand and silver coated brass knuckles on the other. Fred dodged the werewolf as it lunged at him and then sent it staggering back of he punch it in the jaw with the silver knuckles. Joey swung his machete and caught the werewolf across its ribcage, causing it to slowly weaken from the silver inflicted wounds.

Grace had been keeping listening to the other fight as she grappled the two werewolves, so she would know if anyone was in serious trouble. She threw the werewolf off her back and sent it flying across the room, giving her enough time to pull a knife put and stab it through the heart of the one under her.

Standing up, Grace looked around and saw that Carl, Isaac, and Tamara were loosing the fight between the two werewolves. Isaac was on the ground holding his hand against a leg injury that from what Grace could smell, was bleeding heavily.

She glanced behind her to see that the other werewolf was still recovering and just starting to get up. Grace reached into her jacket sleeve and pulled out another knife.

"Carl, duck!"

Carl remembered Dean's warning and broke off from fighting the werewolf so that he could drop to the ground. Just as he hit the ground, he looked up to see a silver knife strike the werewolf in the heart. Standing up, Carl grabbed his own knife again and went to fight beside Tamara as she tried to fight the other werewolf and guard her husband at the same time. He came up from behind the werewolf and plunged his knife through its back, hitting its heart.

Sam and Dean were not faring too well against their two werewolves. Dean's previous injuries were slowing him down and the fight was taking its toll on him since he could not use his gun at such close range.

Sam was pinned to the ground with a werewolf on top of him that was trying to use him for a chew toy. He had braced one arm against the wolf's neck to keep its teeth away from him while his other hand searched the ground beside him for a knife. His shoulders had been laid open by the wolves claws and the scent of blood was making the werewolf ever more vicious.

Sam searching fingers finally met the warm metal of the knife handle and he gripped it tightly. Pulling his hand closer to his side, he flipped the knife so that it was pointing upward before stabbing it through the werewolf's chest. Panting, Sam shoved the werewolf's body off of him and jumped up in time to see Dean finally shove the werewolf he had been fighting away from him.

…

Dean was becoming frustrated as the fight went on. His injuries slowing him down even though he tried to avoid showing it. He dodged a few more attempts to claw his, but his soreness finally broke through and he staggered, resulting in a deep gash along his collar bone. It was way too close to his throat and jugular for his liking, so he decided to see if the werewolf was weak enough that he could finally end it. Using the knife he was fighting with, Dean shoved the wolf away from him by pressing the blade against its chest. He quickly dropped the knife and then grabbing the Colt out of waistband. Aiming it at the werewolf's chest, he pulled the trigger.

"Hasta la vista, baby," he said with a grin as the werewolf lit up with the yellow sparks from the Colt bullet.

Dean turned and started walking towards Sam, ready to go help Fred and Joey, when the werewolf Grace was fighting suddenly yelped continuously in pain.

….

Grace had made sure the others were not in immediate danger before focusing again on her werewolf. During the fight she had sustained several wounds, causing the her clothes to have quite a few blood stains. The most frightening wounds though were the ones on her throat. One of the wolves had grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the ground at one point, so she had five puncture wounds in her neck from the wolf's claws. Blood ran freely down the her neck and onto her shirt and she vaguely wondered how much blood she had left and how long it would be before her control wavered.

The werewolf suddenly snarled and jumped towards her, its eyes flashing completely red for a moment as it bit down on her forearm as she tried to block it. Grace hissed in pain and her fangs extended for the first time that night. She jumped and sent the wolf flying backwards with a sidekick, ripping its fangs from her arm, which left a ragged cut that bleed freely. Dropping into a crouch, Grace and the werewolf circled each other for a few moments before the werewolf lunged at her. She used her superior speed to dodge it and then jumped onto its back, using the opportunity to bite down into its shoulder.

The werewolf released a painful yelp as she injected her poison into it. The wolf started yelping even louder and clawed at its shoulder, catching Grace across the cheek with three of its claws.

Grace winced at the harshness of the sound and released it, backing away as it continued to claw at its shoulder. She quickly pulled out a knife and grabbed the werewolf from behind, wrapping her right arm around its neck and plunging the knife through its heart with her right. She let the body drop to the ground with a thud and looked up to see everyone staring at her.

….

Joey gasped as a claw catch the underside of his arm, narrowly missing the artery and he quickly jumped back, slicing the werewolf's leg open with his machete. Fred stepped up behind the wolf and nodded shortly at Joey, who nodded back and raised his machete, pointing it at the werewolf's heart. Fred suddenly shoved the wolf towards Joey, causing the blade to slid effortlessly through it's chest.

The werewolf fell limp against Joey's shoulder and he glanced back as another werewolf howled in pain. Just as he did though, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder before pushing the werewolf away from him and drawing the machete out as it reverted back to it's human form

…

Everyone made their way towards Isaac and Tamara while glancing around to see who had the most serious wounds. Fred had multiple claw marks on his arms and a few cuts on his face, but otherwise was fine. Joey had some blood seeping threw his blue shirt at his shoulder along with three claw marks across his chest that had ripped through his shirt. Tamara had numerous claw marks and scrapes, but her biggest wound was a gash on her back, but she seemed to be ignoring it in favor of worrying over her husband. Isaac had a cut dangerously close to his jugular along with a deep cut on his leg, which was still bleeding furiously.

Sam's shoulders were torn up, but it seemed to just be surface damage since he could still use his arms without too much pain, though he seemed to be favoring his right side. Dean had a small cut on his left temple, which of course was bleeding heavily, but he just casually wiped the off the blood to keep it out of his eyes. He was walking stiffly though, which was probably due to his previous injuries.

Grace tensed up as she glanced down at herself and noticed the front of her black shirt was soaked in blood, though luckily it did not stand out too much, but it also reminded her of how much blood she had lost.

A few of them were staring at her, which she quickly realized and snapped out of her thoughts and craving.

"What did you do to that werewolf?" Carl asked Grace, who grinned.

"I just gave it a dose of a poison from my fangs, which I can choose whether or not to use," she explained after she retracted her fangs.

Dean grinned. "I guess that answers my question about whether it works on non-humans," he said, looking thoughtful until Sam shook his head.

"I doubt it would have actually killed it, Dean," Sam told him and started to say something else when he was suddenly interrupted by Fred.

"Joey has been bitten."

* * *

_I have the next chapter finished, so I just have to edit it. It shouldn't take long to post it, so expect it sometime next week._

_Review please ^^_


	12. Those Cannons Could Sink A Ship

**Here's the next chapter. I'll warn you now... my updates will be a bit slow for the next few chapters because I didn't intend for this to happen, but my muse ran wild, so I still have some plot lines to finish laying out. **

**The title of this chapter is from the song ****"Those Cannons Could Sink A Ship" by A Skylit Drive, which I though fits this chapter pretty well. look up the song if you don't know it :D **

**I'm music obsessed, so "45" by Shinedown also fits Joey's part of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Claimer; I do own Grace, Fred, and Joey.**

Everyone quickly turned towards Fred and Joey to see that Fred had pulled back the shoulder of Joey's shirt to reveal a red bite mark. Joey had an expression of shock and fear on his face while Fred scowled at the mark and tightened his grip on his silver knife.

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried and saddened glance, while Carl sighed and ran his hand through his short, light blonde hair.

"No..." Grace breathed as her eyes widened. Her mind was spinning at a thousand miles per hour trying to figure out if there were any other options.

Tamara glanced at Joey in sympathy, but she really only had eyes for her husband who was drifting in and out of consciousness from the blood loss.

"Well this is unfortunate, but none of us could honestly have expected us all to come out of this with no casualties," Fred said in a bored tone and Grace could smell Joey's fear scent quickly growing stronger along with the infection from the bite.

"No one has died yet," Sam said quickly. "There must be another option."

Dean shook his head slowly. "You know there isn't, Sam. We found that out when we tried to cure Madison."

Joey had stayed frozen in shock the whole time, his blue eyes staring at nothing. Fred growled in annoyance when Joey suddenly said, "No…" Tearing out of Fred's grasp, Joey ran out of the warehouse and disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

"You guy's coming?" Fred asked, though not really caring as he pulled out his gun and ran after Joey.

Dean quickly glanced at Grace and Sam. "We'd better go after them. Fred is too much like Gordon and might do something rash." he said and then turned to Carl and Tamara, who were hovering over Isaac. "You two get him to a hospital, we'll take care of everything here." Dean told them.

"Thank you," Tamara said and then between her and Carl, they carefully carried Isaac out the door.

Sam turned to Grace. "Follow the scent trail, but stick with us so we can follow you," he told her.

Grace looked distraught, but she seemed to shake it off. "On it," she confirmed with a nod and then ran out of the warehouse at a human speed with Sam and Dean right behind her.

Taking sharp turns into other alleyways, Grace could hear Joey and Fred running up ahead while she followed their scent trail.

"I really hate that this happened to Joey. We had just become friends, I think. He said he had been under Fred's influence too long," she confessed and Sam and Dean glanced at her in surprise.

"So that's what you two were talking about on the way here," Dean observed and she nodded.

As they rounded another corner, Sam suddenly slid to a stop. "I just had an idea!" he said, his hazel eyes looking hopeful.

"What is it?" Grace asked, quickly stopping along with Dean.

"You are the number one type of vampire for many reasons, but I believe your venom is very strong because of that factor too," Sam said quickly and her eyes widened as she caught up with his train of thought.

Dean was not far behind her in figuring it out and was the first one to voice it. "You think if she bites him, her venom will cancel out the werewolf bite?" he asked, stunned.

Sam nodded quickly. "Yes, and if it doesn't work… it's not like it can make things worse," he replied and then paused, "but you'll need to hurry and do it before the werewolf infection spreads through his system too much."

Grace nodded and then suddenly whipped her head toward the way they were running. "Fred's got him cornered! Keep going this way, you can't miss them!" she said and then darted off at full speed.

….

Joey had managed to keep ahead of Fred most of the run, but when he reached a dead end, he knew it was hopeless. He turned and faced Fred, who slid to a stop and pointed his gun at Joey.

A movement at the other end of the alley caught Joey's attention. he looked past Fred and his eyes turned pleading when he saw Grace, but his attention quickly turned back to Fred as he started speaking.

"You knew there was a chance of this happening when you started hunting, so it shouldn't come as a surprise," Fred told Joey, who shook his head quickly.

"Yes, but…" Joey started to protest, but Fred cut him off.

"No 'buts'. Now hold still and I'll try to make it quick," Fred told him and started to pull the trigger.

Joey closed his eyes and the shot echoed through the ally, but the pain never came. He cracked an eye open to see Grace standing in front of him, her hand against Fred's gun, pointing it into the air.

"What do you think you are doing?" Fred snapped at her, jerking the gun away and taking a few steps back. "You know he has to be killed!"

Grace shook her head as Sam and Dean rounded the corner and stopped behind Fred. "Sam had an idea," she said and then turned to Joey. "He thinks I can turn you into a vampire instead of you becoming a werewolf," she explained and his blue eyes widened.

"You think it would work?" Joey asked hopefully and she nodded.

Fred started to step forward in rage, but Sam and Dean grabbed him by each arm. "To hell it will 'work'! He'll still be a bloodsucker!" Fred protested furiously.

Sam quickly tried reasoning with him. "You've seen Grace's control though and she has never harmed a human. You were just working with her minutes ago. What changed?" he asked.

Fred angled his head to glare at Sam. "I was being forced to work with her to stop the werewolves. I'd still kill her if I had the chance," he said and then narrowed his eyes at Joey. "And I'm not going to work with a vamp," Fred added distastefully.

Grace just shook her head. "It's not your choice. Sam, Dean, will you get him out of here so I can talk to Joey alone? I'll meet you back at the hotel in a little bit," she said and the brothers nodded, dragging a cursing Fred out of the alley.

Grace turned her attention back to Joey, who had relaxed now that he was not at gun point anymore. She glanced down at his left arm, which was the same side as he bite mark and noticed his skin and nails were starting to take on a werewolf appearance.

"Joey," she said seriously, "do you want to be a vampire? You need to decide quickly before the werewolf infection spreads too far," Grace told him, brown eyes meeting blue.

Joey hesitated a moment. "If I said yes, would you make sure I don't hurt anyone?" he asked her seriously and she nodded.

"Of course, but I guarantee you will still be yourself," Grace replied and Joey nodded.

"Do it," he told her firmly.

Grace nodded and then raised an eyebrow at Joey as she judged his height.

"What?" Joey asked her curiously.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you haven't noticed the six inch height difference between us?" she replied and then grin mischievously.

Joey frowned and then released a startled grunt as Grace swept his legs out from under him, catching him marriage style.

"We'll if this isn't embarrassing I don't know what is," Joey muttered, wrapping an arm around her neck.. He did not trust her not to drop him because of the size difference.

Grace grinned. "You'll have this kind of strength too you know," she replied before her fangs suddenly extended, causing him to stiffen.

Joey forced himself to relax before turning his head to look at her shoulder, exposing his neck.

Grace dipped her head down and hesitated a moment, bracing herself so she could keep in control. She bit down directly on his jugular, causing him to gasp, but Grace quickly tuned him out as her attention was diverted. A few drops of blood had seeped out around her fangs and she had she first taste of fresh human blood.

Imagine your favorite food, now imagine something hundred times better and it actually be good for you. It took all of Grace's self control to not drain him on the spot. She breathed in the her nose to steady herself and then injected a large amount of her venom into his bloodstream. Grace quickly retracted her fangs and raised her head to see the bite marks heal up after a few moments. Joey turned his head back and met her eyes right before he shivered and passed out.

Grace tightened her grip on him and made sure he was secure before she took off at full speed down the alley and towards the motel on the other side of own.

…

The sky was turning yellow and orange as dawn neared by the time Grace reached the motel. She had to take the long way around to avoid anyone seeing her, because it would have turned heads to see a 5'3" teenager carrying and 5'9" unconscious man so easily.

Grace stopped in front of the door to her room. She could her Dean on the phone, but she did not try to listen in, instead she kicked the door with her foot. She heard Dean say bye to whoever was one the phone before he hung up and unlocked the door. He opened it, holding a gun like usual, but when he realized who it was he stepped aside and Grace entered the room.

Medical supplies were strewn across Dean's bed and Sam was sitting on his own bed, placing a bandage on his arm. Both Dean and Sam looked as if they had already showered, changed clothes, and taken care of their injuries. Grace assumed they had already been by the warehouse to disposed of the bodies and unlocked the door to the gang members.

Sam looked up and when he saw Grace come in, he stood up from his bed immediately. "You can put him on my bed," he offered and then added, "do you think it worked?"

Dean shut the door and set his gun on the small table before sitting down on his bed. "You know… you carrying him looks really strange," he commented and was awarded an eye roll for his effort as Grace laid Joey on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure it worked. His left arm and hand had started to transformed, but as you can see…" Grace did not bother finishing the sentence, instead she just motioned to Joey's completely human hand and arm.

Sam nodded and looked thoughtful for a few moments. "How long do you think it will before he wakes up?"

"The vampire that turned me bit me around ten o'clock at night and I woke up around dawn the next morning," she replied and then shook her head, "but I'm pretty sure I gave Joey a larger dose of venom, so he may turn quicker."

"Should we leave before he wakes up?" Dean asked, reaching to grab a beer off the table.

Grace nodded and glanced at Joey. "Yes, he may be in control, but your scent would be painful since he couldn't attack," she told them and the brothers nodded in agreement.

Dean suddenly seemed to notice her injuries and his eyes widened. "Have they quit bleeding?" he asked and Grace looked at him in confused until he motioned to her wounds.

"Oh. Most of them have I think," she replied.

Grace felt her neck and then pulled her hand away, her fingers quickly covered with fresh blood. "All the minor scrapes have stopped bleeding, but the deeper ones are going to take a bit longer to stop bleeding."

Sam stepped into the bathroom and came out with a wet washcloth. "Sit down," he told her, motioning towards the chair next to the table.

Grace knew protesting would not work, so she walked over to the chair and tilted her head back, closing her eyes with a sigh. Sam quickly started cleaning the blood away from the puncture holes, but blood continued to stream out sluggishly.

"I don't know how you tolerate this kind of pain," Sam commented, shaking his head, before glancing at Dean. "Hand me some waterproof bandages and tape," he told his brother, who quickly handed him said objects.

"Actually those are not what hurt the most," Grace replied, opening her eyes as he finished wrapping the tape around her neck to keep the bandages in place.

Dean raised and eyebrow. "Really? Then what does?" he asked her.

Grace stood up and slid off her black jacket, which was now caked with blood and had many cuts and tears. Her arms showed the same amount of cuts and scrapes, most of which had already started healing, but on her right arm there was a bright red bit mark that was dripping blood.

Sam winced and gripped her arm gently to get a better look at it. "Do you think it will cause any permanent damage?" he asked, wiping the blood away so that he could bandage it to keep the blood from getting on everything.

"I don't think so, but from the way it is making my whole arm feel like it's on fire… I have a feeling it will take longer to heal," she replied and then glanced at Dean. "Since I still look like I stepped out of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Could you go out to the Impala and grab the spare jar of blood in the trunk?" she asked him.

Dean nodded. "Sure, I'm actually surprised you're not running out of blood to lose," he said and walked out the door.

"I haven't lost that much blood!" Grace protested before he shut the door.

Sam shook his head at their antics and then went back to checking her for serious injuries. "Where else are you hurt?" he asked and she hesitated before pointing towards a four inch long cut in her black shirt across her abdomen near her lower ribs.

"I can't patch it up if I can't see it and I know you don't want water getting in it," he told her and she blushed the faintest bit, but he chose to ignore it as she moved to lay down on Dean's bed.

"Oh wait a second," Grace said and walked over to her bag, reaching in and withdrawing a medium size knife. She stepped back over the bed and stretched out on her back, tucking her hand behind her head along with the knife.

Sam raised and eyebrow at the knife, but decided not to ask.. Carefully slid her shirt halfway up her ribs to reveal a deep and ragged cut caused by one of the werewolf's claws. This was the first time she had actually got a stomach injury, so Sam finally got a look at her flat, yet slightly toned abs, which hid her vampire strength very well.

Grace suppressed a shiver as he tore his gaze away from her, grabbing a rag to clean it the blood from the wound. He had to place a hand on the skin next the blood as he cleaned it so the skin would not pull and make it bleed worse.

Dean chose to walk back in at that moment, carrying a jar of blood in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. He spotted Sam and Grace, smirking, he winked at them. "Woot! You go Sammy!" he said just before there was a sudden movement from Grace.

Dean heard a thump in the wood next to his ear and look to the side to see a knife had pierced the door beside him, catching the edge of his shirt right at his shoulder. Gulping, Dean slowly turned to look back at Grace, who was propped up on her elbows with an evil grin.

Sam blushed furiously when Dean said that, but then he saw the knife and grinned. "Nice shot," he commented as Grace stretched back out for him to finish cleaning the gash.

"Thanks," she replied with a grin.

Dean glared at her and tossed the chips on the table so that he could pull out the knife. "Look, you made a hole in it! I like this shirt," he told her, setting the knife and blood down to examine the small tear.

Grace snorted and rolled her eyes. "Your precious leather jacket will cover the hole, which is some kind of miracle jacket since it never gets cut or torn even when you do," she said and Sam chuckled as he put a bandaged over the wound.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered and then glanced at Joey, quickly noticing a few cuts on his arms and face were gone. "How is his transformation going?" he asked Grace, who sat up as Sam finished securing the bandage.

She took a deep breath towards Joey and then walked over to the table to grab the jar of blood. "It's going good, he smells about forty percent vampire now," Grace replied and then unscrewed the lid, quickly draining the whole jar.

Dean watched her for a moment. "I noticed you were pretty tense after the fighting was over," he commented, though he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

Grace winced as she remembered. "Yeah, between my own blood loss and everyone else bleeding, my control wavered a bit," she replied, "but as you can tell, I got back in control."

Sam looked like he was wanting to ask something, his hazel eye curious, but he did not say anything.

Grace knew his expression well and turned to him. "What are you wanting to ask, Sam?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably a moment. "Well, I was just wondering if you had any problems with control when you…" he broke off and nodded towards Joey.

Dean sat up straighter and paid more attention when Sam asked that. Grace sat down on the edge of Dean's bed and leaned forward, resting her hand in her hands.

"Was it that bad?" Dean asked her and she lifted her head up to look at him.

"It was that good," she corrected and then at his confused expression explained further. "Imagine the best pie you have ever tasted," Grace told him and Dean grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Now imagine that pie tasting a hundred times better," she said, Dean's eyes widening and she noticed Sam had small grin on his face at Dean's expression, who looked as if he was going to drool at any second.

She waited a moment before continuing. "Now add in that the pie is good for you and you can have a much as you want. How hard is it for you to resist?" Grace said and then jerked her thumb towards Joey. "That's what I was facing when I bit him. I only tasted one drop of blood and it set me off. It took all my willpower to not drain him on the spot," she confessed to the brothers.

Sam moved to sit on the other side of her. If they had had this talk when she had first joined them; everyone would have been quite uncomfortable, but Sam and Dean had mellowed out over the blood discussions. "We're proud of you," Sam told her and patted her shoulder.

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, "Chick flick moment," under his breath and Grace heard him, punching his arm lightly.

Sam did not hear it, but he had a pretty good guess and chuckled. Grace shook her head and straightened up, deciding to move onto other topics.

"Who were you talking to right before I knocked?" she asked Dean as she watched the steady rise and fall of Joey's breathing .

"It was Carl, he was filling me in on what was happening with Isaac," Dead explained, taking a drink of his beer.

Grace tilted her head, her brown eyes curious and slightly worried. "How is Isaac doing?"

Dean waved his hand, trying to dismiss her worries. "He's fine."

Sam rolled his eyes at the short answer and ran a hand through his brown hair. "They had to do a blood transfusion and he requires a lot of stitches in various places,. He was sedated and Tamara was sitting with him when Carl called," he told Grace, who nodded.

"What is the story they came up with?" she asked and Dean snorted.

"Carl and Tamara told the doctors that Isaac had gone to the store and took too long, so they went looking for him and found him like that. Then something ambushed them, beat them up, and then took off," he informed her, taking a sip of his beer before continuing. "Tamara and Isaac have a code, so when Isaac wakes up she'll say the code word and he'll fake amnesia."

Relived, Grace glanced at Sam. "What about Fred?"

Sam and Dean did their usual glance at each other before Dean answered. "He called us a few names and when we finally got him in his truck, he told us 'Don't think this is over. I'll be back and then both vamps will be dead for good'. He tossed us Joey's bag and then he drove off," he said, his green eyes showing a hint of worry as he motioned towards a duffle bag in the corner of the room.

"How big a threat do you think he would be to you or Joey?" Sam asked her seriously.

Grace shrugged and played with the end of her hair, which was one of her nervous habits. "If he used a hostage you know I would go to him, but otherwise he couldn't get close enough to me or Joey… unless he gets his hand on a bazooka, because I'm pretty sure that would work," she replied, saying the last part with a grin.

Dean's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. "I bazooka! Why didn't I think of that? We could take out a lot of fuglies with that!" he said excitedly, causing Sam and Grace to break down laughing. Dean stood up and did a dramatic bow. "Thank you, thank you. The next show will be… after breakfast."

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. "I can take a hint." he said and then turned to Grace. "Do you need anything while we are out?"

Grace glanced over at Joey and then nodded. "Can you stop by the morgue? I know it will be hard since they are not closed, but I really need more blood and Joey will need about four pints when he wakes up," she told them and they both nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get it," Sam said and they walked out the door. A few moments later she could hear the rumble of the Impala's engine start up and then move away.

Grace sighed as they left and then turned her gaze back to Joey and she felt a feeling of concern wash over her now that it was just the two of them. She looked him over and saw that all his wound had healed up, except for the werewolf bite, but there was still blood caked on him. Sighing, Grace stood up and stepped into the bathroom, grabbing a wet washcloth. She knew he would take a shower after he woke up, but dried blood was pretty uncomfortable to be covered in when first waking up. Grace started washing the blood off of his face and arms when she felt a feeling of protectiveness and she shook her head and sighed.

"Let me guess, a 'Sire' bond. Great, like I really need to feel motherly towards a guy eight years older than me," she muttered under her breath as she finished cleaning him up.

Glancing at the clock, Grace decided she still had plenty of time before Sam and Dean returned. She quickly gathered some clean clothes and went to take a shower, ready to get rid of the still sticky blood.

…

Grace had just finished drying her hair when Dean opened the door and stepped inside, quickly followed Sam.

"Your food is delivered and I expect a tip," Dean said with a grin and pulled three jars of blood of a bag, setting them on the table.

"It actually wasn't that hard to get the blood. All the medical examiners had been called out to numerous crime scenes," Sam told her, rolling his eyes at Dean behind his back.

Grace nodded and walked casually towards the table, but it stead of picking up a jar of blood, she picked up Dean.

"What the hell?" Dean protested as she tilted him sideways.

Grace set him back down with a grin. "There was your 'tip'," she said and then picked up on of the jars, draining it.

Sam laughed while Dean narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I meant!" he said and then sighed, knowing she would not back down.

"How much longer?" Sam asked and Grace knew what he was talking about.

She walked over to Joey's bed and took a deep breath. Her eyes quickly widened as she watched his werewolf bite finish healing up. "It's only going to be a few more minutes, you two should go. I'll call when it's ok to come back," Grace said quickly, looking back at Sam and Dean.

They quickly moved towards the door as Sam nodded. "Alright, be careful." he said and left.

Dean just nodded to her, but she knew he was telling her to be careful too before he followed Sam out.

Grace turned her attention back to Joey and then moved to sit on the other bed to give him some space. A few minutes passed and she noticed Joey breathing had changed and he shifted just before his eyes slowly opened.

* * *

_There it is, but like I said before, don't expect the next chapter up right away._

_Review please :)_


	13. The Good Life

**I am really sorry for the delay! Writers block grabbed onto me and would not let go and when it did I was in the middle of watching all of Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden online *the Japanese sub version, the dub voices are awful!* so I had my mind set in Naruto and it took a while to get back to Supernatural. As you can tell though, I made it back, but I'll warn you... I had to squeeze this chapter out with a vice grip, so sorry if it sucks. The title is a bit random, but I like the lyrics. *it's The Good Life by Three Days Grace***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Claimer: I do own Grace and Fred.**

* * *

Joey's blue eyes widened as he lay still for a few moments and Grace could tell he was getting his thoughts together. He suddenly sat up and swung his legs off the bed in one smooth motion. Joey stared at her for a moment before blinking and looking around, quickly getting used to the enhanced vision.

"I guess this means it worked," he said and then looked back towards her and she could see something like adoration in his eyes.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Grace asked him, looking him over to make sure he was okay, while silently cursing the bond.

Joey looked at his hands, flexing them a bit. "I feel great," he said looking back up to meet her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and then found something really interesting about the wall across the room.

Grace sighed and cursed the bond again. "You feel it too," she stated and his eyes widened in surprise as he turned to stare at her.

"What?" he asked, sounding worried and slightly nervous.

Grace motioned between the two of them. "This stupid bond between us since I'm the one that turned you," she explained and Joey relaxed a bit.

"So that's what it is," he said, sounding relieved. After a moment she noticed him gulp and look around warily. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"If they had been here when you woke up, it would have caused you pain until you had some blood," Grace explained and then stood up, grabbing a jar of blood of the table.

She threw it at Joey with no warning and he caught it with lightning fast reflexes. "Here you go," she replied with a grin, moving to sit back down again.

Joey shifted the jar in his hands looked apprehensively at the dark red liquid before turning back towards her. "Do I really have to drink this?" he asked her.

Grace smiled apologetically. "It tastes better than it looks," she told him.

Nodding, Joey twisted the lid off the jar and took a deep breath. He suddenly winced in pain and covered his mouth with he free hand. "What happened?" he asked, panting from the pain.

"I'll show you," Grace said and stood up, motioning for him to set the jar down.

Joey set the jar on the bedside table before standing up. "All my movements seem so... easy now," he commented and she nodded in agreement as she led him to the bathroom.

Grace stopped at the mirror and then moved so that Joey could see his reflection. "First, look and see what has changed about your features," she told him.

Joey looked at her curiously before turning to the mirror. He was quiet a few moment before replying. "I don't see much difference besides some scars are gone."

Grinning, Grace nodded. "Yep, so you are basically still you, just with some added features. Concentrate on your teeth and feel for three muscles," she instructed.

He raised and eyebrow in confusion before looking back into the mirror. After a moment Joey blinked in shock. "I can feel them."

"Good. Now flex the largest one, but I'll warn you, it will hurt the first few times until you are used to it," Grace told him and then grinned, extending her own fangs and motioning for him to do the same.

He nodded and then looked back at the mirror with his eyes narrowed in concentration. His fangs suddenly shot out as he cursed from the pain. He shot Grace a glare as she suppressed a grin.

"I warned you I would hurt," she said innocently, but with a hint of sympathy. "Retract them and extend them rapidly several times and it will stop hurting."

Joey winced, but did as she said and quickly extended and retracted his fangs several times. He sighed in relief as the pain went away completely on the tenth try.

"I'm glad the pain goes away, because it would totally suck if it didn't," he told her and then frowned at the unintended pun.

Grace laughed as she walked out of the bathroom with Joey following her immediately like a shadow. She narrowed her eyes at the thought, but decided that it was probably best that he stick close to her for the time being.

As they reached the beds and sat down again, Grace waved her hand towards the jar of blood. "Go ahead and drink that; afterwards I'll show you some of your other abilities," she told him and he picked up the jar again a bit eagerly.

Grace grinned, figuring that the scent of it was changing his opinion on it. Joey lifted the jar to his lips and took a hesitant sip, his eyes widening with shock right before he quickly downed the rest of the blood. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand even though it was unnecessary since he did not spill a drop.

"Do…do you have anymore?" he asked Grace nervously, not sure if he should be full from one jar or not.

Nodding, Grace stood up and grabbed the other jar off the table near the door, handing it to him.

"Two jars, about four pints, every three days will allow you to stay in control easily and be comfortable. Though if you get seriously injured though and lose a lot of blood, you'll need another jar," she explained to him.

Joey nodded, quickly making sure that he would not forget it. Grace carefully went through the rest of his new abilities with him, checking his hearing, sense of smell, and memorization.

"Your speed and strength is easy enough to control, so will test that out later in the forest," she said and then noticed Joey seemed to be lost in thought. "What's wrong?"

Joey quickly looked up at her, worry and nervousness clearly showing in his eyes. "What does Sam and Dean think of me being turned?" he asked her.

Grace waved off his worries. "It was Sam's idea to begin with, so you know he's fine with it and as long as you don't hurt anyone Dean won't have any problems with it."

Smiling a bit, Joey allowed himself to relax. "What about Fred?" he asked after a moment, but he had the feeling he knew what the answer was going to be.

Grace frowned and narrowed her eyes. "You know him better than we do, so I'm sure you can guess that he wasn't happy at all. I doubt that we have seen the last of him" she replied with a sigh before flashing Joey a sarcastic grin. "But he was nice enough to leave your bag for you," Grace told him, motioning towards the navy blue bag in the corner.

Joey looked over his shoulder and smiled when he spotted his bag. Standing up, he walked over to it and moved it onto the bed. He unzipped the top and reached in and pulled out some clean clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower and get rid of these blood soaked clothes," Joey said and then looked at Grace, who nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"I'll call Sam and Dean back and let them know it's safe, so they should be here by the time you get out," she replied and started dialing.

Joey nodded and then disappeared into the bathroom, quickly followed by the sound of the shower starting.

…

Grace looked up from her laptop as Joey stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a light blue shirt that matched his eyes and khaki jeans. His blond hair was still damp, causing it to stick to his forehead and almost reach his eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, Grace tried to identify the emotions she was feeling. Pride, maybe? She shook her head wondering why she would feel pride of all things.

"I would say it's safe to guess that you feel better after the shower," Grace said and Joey nodded in agreement.

"Where were Sam and Dean when you called them?" he asked Grace as he sat down beside her on the bed, unconsciously staying close to her.

Suppressing a sigh at having a second shadow, Grace replied, "The library, Sam was wanting to do more research."

The familiar engine rumble of the Impala suddenly entered her normal hearing range and she noticed Joey tense up a bit, indicating that he heard it too.

"Relax," Grace said, giving him a nudge with her elbow.

Joey glanced at her nervously, but seeing her relaxed yet confident expression, he finally relaxed a bit himself.

The sound of car doors slamming shut was quickly followed by footsteps to the door.

"I can't believe you found another hunt by just walking into the library, Sam!" Dean was saying as he opened the door and entered the room.

Sam grinned sheepishly. "It wasn't like I was looking for it! The newspaper rack was right at the entrance. What was I supposed to do, close my eyes?" he replied as he followed Dean into the room.

"Yes!" Dean replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

Grace snorted in laughter at their usual antics, while mentally patting them on the back for knowing how to loosen Joey up, who was grinning in amusement at them.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on the opposite bed, facing them, while Dean pulled up a chair and turned it backwards before straddling it. "It's good to see you up and around, Joey," Sam told him with a small smile, causing Joey to fully relax.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I thought I was done for there for awhile," he replied.

"So how are you adjusting to being a vamp?" Dean asked Joey.

Grace narrowed her eyes at him for being so blunt, but was thankful he said it in a friendly way.

"It was really weird at first, but I got used to it quickly thanks to her," Joey told him while glancing at Grace.

Sam's eyes narrowed a bit as he suddenly realized how close they were sitting and tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax. Everyone else in the room noticed his tension, but only one knew what it was about as Dean tried to hide a grin.

"So are you going to keep hunting, Joey?" Dean asked him, breaking the silence.

Joey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess for now I will until I'm sure Fred has given up on killing me. He doesn't know it, but I have a sister I can stay with once I decide to quit hunting," he explained.

Sam tilted his head in thought. "But to be able to get blood from the morgues without anyone noticing, you have to move a lot, and besides, does your sister know about hunting?" he asked, worried about any problems he might have.

Joey smiled, his blue eyes showing happiness at the thought of his sister. "Actually by staying with her I would kill two birds with one stone. She knows about the supernatural since I wanted to make sure she knew how to put up wards around the house and defend herself if anything did come after her. She works as an medical examiner at the morgue, so that solves the blood problem too."

Grace nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that is a good solution, but I see your point about Fred, if he found out about her he would probably take her hostage in order to get to you."

"We'll just have to watch out for him and make sure we all stick together so he can't attack each of us separately," Dean said seriously, his playfulness gone for the moment.

"I know he wants Grace's head on a platter, but do you really think he would go after you guys?" Joey asked, concerned since they did not have any extra abilities.

Sam nodded quickly. "Yes, we did stop him from killing you and we defended and traveled with Grace. He probably considers us lower than dirt."

Dean looked over at his brother, protectiveness radiating out of every pore. "You should call Bobby and tell him what is going on. He can also try and track Fred's movements and make sure he isn't in the area," he told Sam, who nodded in agreement and pulled out his cell phone.

Sam switched over to speaker phone once Bobby answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bobby."

"_Sam! How did the hunt go?" _Bobby asked, his gruff voice revealing a hint of worry.

"We killed all the werewolves. Isaac is the only one that ended up in the hospital, but he is expect to make a full recovery," Sam informed him while trying to figure out how to break the news about Joey.

Everyone in the room heard clearly heard Bobby sigh in relief. _"It's a miracle that no one was bitten or killed_."

Sam bit his lip nervously and Grace rolled her eyes. "Actually Joey was bitten, but Sam came up with the idea that maybe I could turn him into a vampire instead and cancel out the werewolf bite, so Joey is fine and is here with us now," she explained in one breath.

The line went silent for a full minute as Bobby processed the information.

"_So let me get this straight. Joey was bitten by a werewolf, but Grace turned him into a vampire?" _he said carefully.

"Yeah, but we have bigger problems than that," Dean told him.

Bobby sighed and the three in the room that knew him well could picture him lifting up is trucker cap and running his hand through his hair. _"At this rate I'm going to be completely gray by the end of the year. So what's this bigger problem?"_

Joey was the first one to reply the that question. "Fred wasn't happy at all with the idea and has sworn to kill Grace and I, plus he wouldn't mind to take Sam and Dean down too," he explained to him.

"_You guys are going to be the death of me," _Bobby said, half serious. _"I'll start tracking Fred's movement and will call you if I find out anything important."_

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said gratefully.

"_Yeah, yeah. Just be careful," _he replied before hanging up.

Sam flipped his phone shut and stuck it back in his pocket. "Now we'll just have to wait until Fred makes his move," he said and ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean nodded in agreement. "We might as well keep hunting while we wait. Moving around a lot should throw him off our trail too."

Grace tilted her head, her side bangs covering her right eye. "What are the details on the hunt you found?" she asked Sam.

Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded up newspaper clipping, passing it to Grace, who read it quickly before passing it onto Joey.

"A man falling on his saw doesn't scream supernatural, but the other disturbances in the area does make it seem suspicious," she commented as Dean took the clipping from Joey and glanced over it.

Dean suddenly grinned. "I say we check it out just to be sure," he said causing Grace and Sam to roll their eyes in unison while Joey looked at them in confusion.

Grace glanced knowingly at Dean. "What was her name?" she asked him and Joey suddenly grinned as realized what they were talking about.

Dean sighed with an exaggerated faraway look in his eyes. "Lisa Braeden. She was a ex yoga instructor that gave me the bendiest weekend of my life eight years ago," he replied and Sam shook his head at Dean's one track mind.

"We'll head out a bit later after we rest from last night," Sam suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

"Now would be a good time to go to the forest and let Joey try out his strength and speed," Grace told them and Joey smiled at the thought.

"Can I come too?" Sam asked her and Grace shrugged.

"I don't care, but it's up to Joey," she replied her brown eyes focusing on Joey.

"It's fine with me."

Dean quickly stood up. "I'm not letting you kids out of my sight in my baby, so I'm coming too," he told them.

Grinning, Grace stood up and suddenly darted past Dean and out the door, the only sign of her passing was the door standing open.

"I'm driving!"

All three left in the room heard her shout and Dean suddenly frowned, feeling his pockets for a moment.

"Grace! Quit snatching the damn keys!" he shouted and stormed out after her.

Joey arched an eyebrow as he stood up to follow them. "Are they like this all the time?" he asked Sam, who shrugged.

"It's about half and half, so you get used to it," Sam replied as he followed Joey out the door.

…

Grace and Joey circled each other in the middle of a clearing while Sam and Dean watched as they leaned against a tree. Grace crouched a bit before grinning. "If one of us touches the other ones neck, that is a kill shot," she told him and Joey nodded before slipping into a fighting stance.

Smirking, Grace extended her fangs and suddenly disappeared from Sam and Dean's view, while Joey only saw a blur before she was standing behind him with a hand touching his neck.

"When you are fighting hand to hand as a vampire, human stances don't work as well. You need to rely more on instincts," Grace explained to him before moving back to her starting point.

Joey nodded and switched to a stance similar to hers, but adjusted a bit for his height difference.

Dean suddenly spoke up from the sidelines. "I've been wondering, if you fight with instincts, how do you avoid attacking us when we come up behind you?" he asked her, remembering instances when they would be fighting multiple enemies and end up back to back.. Sam and Dean would always almost attack each other, but Grace would not even spare them a glance.

She kept her eyes on Joey as she replied. "Even without a breeze, your scents radiate about five feet out from you, so I can always identify you," Grace explained and then suddenly dodged a surprise attack from Joey.

Joey spun rapidly so that he was facing her again, trying to avoid getting "killed" again. Grace's brown eyes flashed approvingly as she checked his stance and noted that it was much better than before. She grinned at the thought of having someone to finally spar with before running at him as a blur. He quickly ducked as she punched towards his head and he grabbed her arm before spinning and throwing her towards a tree.

Grace twisted in midair and landed with her feet pressed against the tree, using it to propel herself back towards him. Joey's eyes widen in shock at the high speed maneuver, but he recovered in time to twist out of the way and tackle her just as she landed. He quickly straddled her stomach and pinned one arm with his knee and grabbed her other arm with one hand, placing his free hand around her neck.

They both froze for a moment before Grace grinned a bit. "It seems that you are stronger than me," she commented as he moved off of her, pulling her up with him.

"Of course I'd be stronger than a shrimp like you," he said teasingly, the fighting had loosened him up a good bit and his playful personality was finally coming out.

"I'm not a shrimp!" she protested indignantly.

"Your as short as one," Joey countered, making an exaggerated height measurement between them.

A grin was tickling the corners of Sam's mouth as he watched the conversation, while trying to ignore how close together the vampires were standing.

"Ah crap! He pulled the shortness card! We should run before it gets messy, Sammy," Dean said in amusement as he took in Sam's expression and mentally rolled his eyes. His little brother did not handle jealously very well and was even worse at hiding it.

Grace suddenly twisted behind Joey and caught him in a head lock. "I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged! Now repeat it!" she snapped, but they could all hear the laughter in her voice.

"You are not short... Just vertically challenged," Joey repeated, though it was slightly muffled by her arm.

"Good, remember that," Grace said and then released him before moving away. "Now I curious to see who is faster, because you seem to have a hard time keeping up with my movements," she said, reminding him of how easily she could get behind him.

Joey nodded in agreement before grinning. "I'll race you as long as you arm wrestle me afterwards."

She rolled her eyes with a smiled. "Men and their egos. Fine, but we know what the outcome will be," Grace told him, though she was curious herself about their strength differences.

Sam spoke up as he suddenly walked towards the center of the clearing. "I'll referee the race," he volunteered. "You two can run to the Impala, go AROUND it to avoid Dean complaining about possibly damaging it, and come back to me. When you get back I want you to tap my shoulder, Grace on the left and Joey on the right," he instructed and the vampires lined up as told on each side of him.

"Ready."

Grace and Joey tensed up and crouched, mirroring each others movements.

"Set… and Go!" Sam said and when he blinked they were gone. It probably was not five seconds later before he felt a touch on his left shoulder and a glance showed him that Grace had a huge grin as Joey tapped his right shoulder two seconds later.

"You're almost twice as fast as he is," Sam informed Grace, who stuck her tongue out very maturely at Joey.

Joey rolled his eyes and then motioned towards a log at the edge of the clearing. "I bet you won't be so smug about the next results," he told her before moving to kneel down on one side of the log as he rested his elbow on it.

Grace glared at him for being smug after telling her off for it, but she sighed and dropped to the ground opposite of him. "We already know the results, so why are we doing this again?" she asked as Dean walked over to get a closer look.

"We need to know how much of a difference there is between your strengths. It might come in handy for a hunt or something," Dean said and Sam nodded, agreeing with him.

Rolling her eyes, Grace propped her elbow on the log and grabbed Joey hand. "Let's get this over with," she said and Dean placed his hand over both of theirs.

"Go!" he said and quickly moved his hand, half worried about it getting ripped off.

Dean did not have to worry though, because neither of the vampires arms moved an inch. Joey was grinning as Grace narrowed her eyes at him before she visibly flexed her arm and pushed his arm halfway back.

"You are just toying with me, aren't you?" she commented dryly, while smirking in mild amusement.

Joey shrugged, looking a bit apologetic. "I'm just applying enough pressure to keep you from pinning me," he replied.

Grace huffed. "Just get it over with," she said and suddenly her hand was pinned.

"I'm, pretty sure the strength difference is even bigger that the speed difference," Sam told them before glancing at his watch. "We should go back to the hotel and grab our things before five O'clock and get out of town before rush time traffic hits."

Grace and Joey nodded shortly, jumping up and quickly brushing any dirt off their jeans. Dean quickly looked around to make sure they had not dropped anything before the group set off through the forest and back to the Impala.

* * *

_oh! Does Sam have compitition over something he won't even admit? or is he imagining things?_

_Joey's personality is a mix of Sam and Dean with some other added in._

_This one was a bit of a filler, but the next chapter will be based on an actual episode, after that it's deal with Joey and Fred, then we are back on track with my original plot :D_


	14. The Kids Are Alright: Part I

**I'm back! :D Sorry for the delay, but the busy season for work has started now and I needed some time to get back into the habit of things. As you can tell from the title, this is an episode chapter. Most things will happen in the episode as planned, with only a few minor changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Claimer: I do own Grace and Joey.**

* * *

It had been almost two days since the group had left Utah and they had just crossed the Indiana state line. Dean had done all of the driving for the simple reason that he started putting the keys deep in his pants pocket so that he could feel it if Grace tried to snatch them.

Instead of listening to her iPod like she usually did, Grace had talked continuously with Joey in the backseat. Each of the vampires were interested in finding out more about the other and they soon started talking about different hunts that they found exciting.

Dean had the radio playing to drown out the constant chatter since he knew Joey and Grace would still be able to hear each other fine. He glanced over at Sam and could not help but to smirk. Sam had the rearview mirror angled so that he could see into the back seat. He narrowed his eyes at them before opening the glove box and retrieving a map, though Dean expected he was doing it just to get his mind off things.

"It will be about two more hours before we reach Cicero," Sam said as he studied the map.

Dean nodded to show that he heard him before spacing out again to think about Lisa, while grinning the whole time.

…

A bit later Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the Cicero Pines motel. Sam went to check in after they decided two rooms would be best, since four people in one room would be way too crowded.

After they carried the bags into their rooms, everyone gathered in one room to discuss the hunt. Joey leaned against the wall while Sam and Grace each sat down on a bed.

Grace arched an eyebrow at Dean as he edged back towards the door.

"While you three sort out what to do next, I think I'll just go scope out the town," he said with a cocky grin.

"Dean," Sam said in an annoyed tone. "We still have Fred after us, you are not going off by yourself just to see a woman."

Dean shot him a glare. "I'll be fine, besides, once I get there I won't be by myself."

"How do you know she will even welcome you back? For all you know as soon as you show up she might bitch slap you," Sam told him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam shot back automatically.

Dean shook his head and started to open the door, only to stop when he spotted the glares from Grace and Sam.

"Dean, we already agreed that none of us would go anywhere alone, so give it up!" Grace told him firmly.

Knowing how loud the two could get, Sam quickly stepped in to avoid the impending argument. "Dean, either Grace or Joey can go with you and watch from a distance. You'll still have some privacy that way, but you won't be completely alone," he suggested ignoring the betrayed look Dean shot him.

"I'll go with him," Joey volunteered. "I just feel uncomfortable been cooped up very long," he admitted, seemingly embarrassed.

Grace just nodded, understanding. "Yeah, I felt that way at first too. I'll stay here with Sam and see if we can make any connections between the attacks."

Dean sighed as he realized he was not going to get away without a body guard and turned towards the door. "Let's head out, Joey," he said, disappearing out the door with the blond vampire close behind him.

Sam rolled his eyes and moved to grab his laptop out of his bag. He watched Grace out of the corner of his eye as she started reading through newspapers, looking for any leads.

"So how do you think Joey is adapting to being a vampire?" Sam asked after the rumble of the Impala faded into the distance, though he kept his eyes focused on the computer screen.

"He's doing great. Joey hasn't shown any problems at all, though he is worried about Fred, but that is expected," Grace replied, amused from seeing Sam's slight frown with her peripheral vision.

Another minute of silence passed by before he spoke again. "You two seems to get along rather well."

Grace bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning at his obvious jealously. "Yeah. Since I turned him we have a bond. At first I felt all motherly towards him, but that is kind of awkward since he is older than me," she told Sam and heard him chuckle.

"How do you feel towards him now?" he asked in a casual voice, though with a glance Grace could tell he was slightly tense.

She decided not to worry him anymore as she shrugged. "After just two days, I think it's safe to say we are more like brother and sister," she explained and struggled to keep from laughing when Sam's shoulders visibly dropped with relief.

Grace went back to focusing solely on reading when she saw Sam do the same, though with a happier attitude then before. They quickly fell into a comfortable silence with the occasional rustling of paper and clicking of the keyboard.

…

Foreigner was blasting from the speakers as Dean tapped his fingers on the steering along with the beat. Glancing at Joey, he noticed him nodding his head a bit to the music and grinned, happy that he had good taste in music.

Dean reached forward and turned the music down enough for easy conversation. "Have you noticed how much those two like each other?" he asked the blond vampire.

Joey scoffed in amusement. "Sam and Grace? Of course, it's kind of hard to not notice it. I'm not totally blind to the looks Sam gives me whenever I'm close to her," he replied with a grin.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sam doesn't hide it well, but Grace has done pretty well. She can totally shut off her emotions when she wants to, which is a problem for Sam because he's not sure if she feels the same," he told Joey, who nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"From the short time I've known them, I'd say that Sam's going to have to be the one to make the move. Grace is aggressive in fighting, but hides behind a stone mask when it comes to anything emotional," Joey observed and then turned to Dean, "What do you think?"

Dean smirked and nodded. "You got it in one. Sammy is the chick of out our little group, he won't admit it, but he is clueless when it comes to girls."

"So do you have a plan to get them together?"

Shaking his head, Dean frowned. "Not yet. I did consider locking them in a closet, but they could break the door down easily."

Joey laughed and pushed his hair away from his blue eyes. "I doubt that kind of thing would work anyway, they are both too stubborn."

"Do you have any ideas?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joey just shrugged. "I just say leave them alone together as much as possible and see what happens."

Dean suddenly pulled the Impala up to the curb in a white picket fence community, parking it.

"If we wait for them to move on their own… it will be next year," he told Joey and got out of the car.

Joey quickly stepped out of the impala and looked around as moment. "Go catch up with your girl. I'll be nearby just in case," he said and suddenly disappeared.

Dean grinned and shifted his jacket before moving towards a nearby house, his green eyes sparked with anticipation.

…

It was almost dark before Dean and Joey showed back up at the motel. Grace and Sam looked up as the door opened to see Joey supporting a drunk Dean.

"What happened?" Sam asked worriedly, because even though he was drunk, Dean still had a shocked expression on his face.

Joey let out a short laugh as he helped Dean over to the bed where Grace was sitting. Dean sat down beside her and leaned forward, hands covering his face.

"Picture this, Dean goes to Lisa's house, only to find she is having a party for her son's eighth birthday," Joey told Sam and Grace, whose eyebrows shot up.

"It takes Dean a few minutes to figure it out after talking with her son, Ben. You should have seen his face when Ben said and I quote 'You know who else thinks they're awesome? Chicks. It's like Hot Chick City out there' while talking about the moon bounce. The kid is like a mini version of Dean."

Grace suddenly laughed while Sam shook his head, smiling, "Did he find out if Ben is his?" she asked Joey.

"He asked Lisa in a round about way and she said no, but I'm not sure he believes her," he replied with a shrug.

"Just what we need, another Dean," Grace said in amusement.

Dean sat up and shot her a tired glare. "Very funny."

Joey smiled at their antics for a moment before sighing. "Anyway, I think I found our hunt," he said, getting everyone's attention.

"Why haven't you said anything sooner?" Dean asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"You were sort of preoccupied and besides, I can just tell everyone at once this way, though I'm not sure how well you will remember this in the morning," he replied and sat down on the edge of Sam's bed.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "You'd be surprised at how much he remembers after drinking."

Grace grinned and then turned her attention to Joey. "What did you find out?"

"Dean, do you remember the woman that was talking to Lisa? The one that was worried about her daughter?" he questioned.

Dean thought a few moment before nodding shortly. "Yeah, what about her?"

Joey sighed. "She was right to worry. The thing she thinks is her daughter is far from human."

Grace looked at sharply. "Did you catch it's scent?"

Nodding, Joey reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crushed paper cup. "I snatched this when no one was looking. I was hoping you could identify it since you've been hunting as a vampire longer," he said and handed it to Grace.

Sam turned to Joey as Grace sniffed the cup a few times. "How could you tell she wasn't human, you weren't close enough to catch her scent to begin with, were you?" he asked him.

Joey quickly shook his head. "She just looked… different. I could easily see her human face, but it kept shifting to something more grayish and rotten looking. I couldn't see the details though because it was too blurred," he explained and then narrowed his eyes in thought. "There was also a women there that was the same," he added.

Dean groaned and rubbed his temples. "Is their any chance of them being shape shifters? Because I really hate those son of a…"

"The scent is not that of a shape shifter," Grace said, cutting him off.

"How do you know? You've never fought a shape shifter," Dean snapped at her.

"Bobby has many items that he pulled off of various creatures. When I scented them in his house I asked about them and he explained where he got them. One of them was from a shape shifter,' she explained calmly, knowing his sharpness was from the alcohol.

"Huh… interesting," he grunted. "So does it smell like anything Bobby had with him?"

Grace shook her head. "No, this smells like corpses that have been underwater to rot, I've never come across this scent before."

"I guess we will just have to do this the old fashion way," Sam said and grabbed his laptop again.

Dean slumped against Grace's shoulder and closed his eyes, but she still heard him mutter, "Geek."

"Tomorrow I'll go check out where this 'thing' lives and see if I can find anything useful," Sam decided, not hearing Dean's comment.

"I'll go with you. If I'm around Dean too much the way he is now I'll probably bite his head off," Grace said, only partly joking.

"I really wish you two would just get together already. It's obvious to everyone that you guys like each other, so why don't you just get it over with?" Dean said clearly, though his eyes were still closed.

Joey noticed Sam suddenly stop typing as he froze, while Grace slowly sent Dean an instant death glare. Thinking fast, Joey stood up and quickly picked up Dean, throwing him across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I really think Dean needs to get some sleep. I'll make sure he doesn't get too sick from the hangover, so I'll see you in the morning," he told Grace and Sam quickly and disappeared from the room, leaving the other two in shocked silence.

Grace shook off the shock and looked around the room, noticing that hers and Sam's bags were the ones left in the room. "They were planning this," she informed Sam with a growl and pointed to the bags.

Sam shook his head slowly and sighed. "That doesn't surprise me," he replied.

An awkward silence settled over them for a few minutes while Grace picked at her nails and Sam rubbed the back of he neck.

"So was Dean right?" Sam suddenly asked.

Startled by the suddenness of it, Grace stared at him with wide eyes before she blushed a bit and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I do believe he was right," she said hesitantly.

Sam nodded in agreement and ran his fingers through his hair, a motion Grace had identified as a nervous trait. "So where do we go from here?" he asked after a moment.

"Well…" Grace started to reply, but broke off and tilted her head towards the wall.

She suddenly turned beet red. "Shut the hell up, Dean! And you too, Joey! You guys are not helping!" she suddenly said, only a bit louder than normal.

Sam tilted his head in question and Grace sighed. "Joey was relaying our conversation to Dean… and you know how Dean is," she explained shortly, not willing to say more.

"Ah," Sam nodded, understanding, though he blushed a bit as he took a guess at what Dean had told her.

"Anyway, what I was going to say was maybe once we finish this hunt, we could see where a relationship takes us… if you want to," Grace told him, her nerves finally calming down since most of the awkwardness was gone.

"I would like that," Sam said with a shy smile.

Grace smiled gently at him for a moment before suddenly glaring at the wall. "Dean, I swear if you don't shut up… I'm going to key Justin Bieber lyrics into the side of the Impala!" she threatened, causing Sam's eyes to widened because he knew what the reaction to that would be…

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY BABY YOU WILL FIND THE COLT AGAINST YOUR HEAD!" Dean shouted loud enough for Grace and Sam to wince even though there was a wall between them.

Luckily there was not that many occupants at the motel that night.

Rolling her eyes, Grace's gaze fell onto the scattered papers and she sighed. "I'll keep researching the hunt. You should go to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Ok, hopefully we'll be able to identify what they are tomorrow and see if we can find the real kids," Sam replied as he stood up and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Grace turned her attention back to the paper a moment before frowning in thought and grabbing her own laptop. She started researching all the creatures that could replace children and also adults so that once they found out more she would be able to identify it instantly.

….

The next morning the hunters gathered in one room once again, though free of any tension that might have existed before between Sam and Grace. Dean kept looking between the two with a smug expression before Grace became tired of it and mouthed "Justin Bieber" to Dean, causing him to scowl.

Joey shook his head in amusement as Sam gathered his identifications for his insurance agent cover.

"If the creatures are swapping places with kids, I want to check and make sure Ben and Lisa are still alright," Dean spoke up as Grace and Sam prepared to leave.

Sam nodded in agreement, his hazel eyes thoughtful. "That would be wise, but you'll need to walk or take a cab, because I'll need the Impala to go with my cover."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Insurance agents don't have the taste to drive classics like my baby," he protested.

"And they don't just walk everywhere either," Sam countered.

"You can hand over the keys or we'll take them buy force," Grace said and crossed her arms in challenge.

Dean glared at her before sighing and digging the keys out of his pocket while mumbling something about vampires and their stupid strength. He tossed the keys to Sam and warned him, "Scratch her and die."

Sam caught the keys and rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before."

Sam walked out the door and Grace started to follow, but not before glancing back at Joey. "Keep an eye out for more of the creatures… and be careful," she told him.

Joey nodded and flashed her a smile. "Yes ma'am and you do the same," he replied and sent her a quick salute.

Laughing Grace and rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her as she left.

….

Grace was watching from across the street as Sam walked up to the door of the victim's home. The widow opened the door and Grace allowed a small smile to lift the corners of her lips as she witnessed Sam use his charm to get his questions answered.

Narrowing her eyes, she noticed a red smear on one of the window sills. Grace filed the information in her mind and then focused back on Sam as he got ready to leave. Sam seemed to stiffen a bit as the women turned to go back into her house as Grace's eyes widened as she saw what he was looking at before the women disappeared into the house.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Grace looked over at one of the windows and saw the creature that Joey mentioned. It was staring at Sam from inside the house

...

Grace jumped into the Impala as Sam stopped to pick her up a few blocks away from the women's house.

"Did you see the mark on her neck?" Sam asked as he started driving back to the motel.

Grace frowned and nodded. "Yeah, and I know what we are dealing with... Changelings," she said, causing Sam to frown as well.

"Changelings? That explains it, but what makes you think there is more than one?" Sam questioned, deep in thought as he tried to remember what few things he had read about the creatures.

"They tend to stay in groups and take the place of other children, leaving the real child somewhere for the mother changeling to feed off of," she explained, looking over at Sam in time to see his expression of realization.

"The realtor at the party must be the mother. You're supposed to torch the mother to get rid of it, right?" he asked her, remembering some if the lore about them.

"Yes. Dean will probably enjoy making some flamethrowers."

Sam snorted. "Yeah and I bet you'll enjoy helping make them and use them."

Grace flashed him a slightly evil grin and nodded before turning to stare out the window again, watching for any more of the changelings.

...

Dean and Joey were already at the hotel by the time Same and Grace returned. As soon as they entered the room, Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, holding his hand out.

Sam rolled his eyes and dropped the keys to the Impala into his brother's hand.

"I'll give my baby a thorough inspection later. What did you find out?" Dean asked, moving to sit back down on the bed opposite of Joey.

"We saw some more of the creatures at the park," Joey told them as Grace plopped down beside him.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, they looked at me as if I was something to eat."

"Was Ben still okay?" Grace asked him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I also told him how to get his game boy back from some bullies," he said proudly.

Sam and Joey winced. "You didn't tell him to..." Sam said with a groan.

Joey snorted. "He did and Lisa saw it and chewed him out over it."

After shaking her head in amusement, Grace spoke up. "Anyway... We know what we are dealing with now. Changelings."

"Ah. It's obvious now that I think about it," Joey said with a nod and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We'll have to stop by a store and get some supplies to make flamethrowers."

Dean just stared between them in confusion. "Would someone please explain what exactly a changeling is for those of us not bookworms?" he demanded.

"You're the only one that doesn't know, Dean. Maybe you should start doing some reading," Grace told him. grinning.

"I know changelings usually refer to monster babies, but I never bothered looking up the detail," Dean said defensively.

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly explained what he knew about them. He had just finished speaking when Dean's cell phone rang.

Digging it out of his pocket, Dean just glanced at the caller ID and then answered it, the cell already being set to speaker phone.

"What's up, Bobby?" Dean asked figuring it was either a hunt or info on Fred.

A sigh was clearly heard on the other end of the line. "Well there is good news and bad news regarding Fred," Bobby told them, causing all the listeners except Joey to glance at each other nervously.

Bobby never beats around the bush, so for him to say something like that means the news is something pretty bad.

"What's the good news?" Joey asked, noticing the other were still in a bit of shock.

"Fred is moving away from you guys, in fact, yesterday I tracked him into Arizona."

Joey shoulders slumped forward in relief while Grace frowned, worried about the bad part.

"What's the bad news?" Dean questioned.

"Gordon Walker escaped from the Arizona state prison late last night."

* * *

_Don't kill me!_

_I've been planning for Gordon to come after them from the first chapter, though this time he won't become a vampire like in Fresh Blood. He still very dangerous and don't expect zero damage just because the Winchesters have two high level vampires with them._

_Is it sad to say I planned on this story being 10 chapters long at most? The whole Fred, Gordon, and Joey thing should be wrapped up in two more chapters._

_I've decided not to do another chapter with thoughts, mainly because I can't think of enough things for it. _

_Here is a hint of something that will happen in about 6 chapters or so: Bobby's panic room, demon blood, crazed. _

_Try and figure it out. _

_Reviews are loved! _


	15. The Kids Are Alright: Part II

**Okay I'm really sorry for the hold up, but this chapter just did not want to be written!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Claimer: I do own Fred, Joey, and Grace**

**

* * *

**

The room went silent as Dean and Sam stiffened, eyes wide, while Grace swore under her breath and Joey looked between them in confusion.

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Thanks for letting us know, Bobby. We'll finish up this hunt and then see if we can shake Fred and Gordon off our tail," Dean told him.

_"Alright. What are you hunting right now?" _

"Changelings," Sam answered, but it was easy to tell that he was on edge.

_"Huh, I've never had the pleasure of meeting one," _he grunted sarcastically. _"You kids be careful, Fred by himself is bad enough, but Gordon is downright dangerous and you know it."_

"Yeah, it doesn't help that he has two reasons now to come after us. Thanks for telling us, Bobby," Sam told him gratefully.

_"You're practically family, it's my job to look out for ya, even if you can be idjits," _Bobby replied and then hung up, avoiding any chance of continuing what Dean would call "The chick flick moment".

Dean slipped the phone back into his pocket and sighed, running his hand through his short, slightly spiky, hair.

Joey tilted his head with curiosity and worry. "I heard Gordon Walker was an expert vampire hunter, but I thought he specialized in only the normal kind. Is just another hunter that much trouble for two hunters and two vampire hunters?" he asked causing Sam and Dean to exchange a glance.

Grace closed her eyes a moment in thought. "I think it's safe to tell him. It's not like he could be prejudiced about it," she said, flashing Joey a quick smile.

Feeling a eyes on her, Grace turned to see Sam watching her intently and their eyes locked for a moment before Sam nodded.

She looked back at Joey and tilted her head in question. "Have you noticed anything odd about Sam's scent?"

Joey arched a blond eyebrow. "I haven't really paid attention to it," he replied and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His eyes shot open and he stared at Sam. "Is that sulfur I smell in your blood?" he asked incredulously.

Sam nodded as he stared at his shoes while Dean shot Joey a look that said "try to hurt my brother and I'll kill you".

Joey understood the look and blinked reassuringly at Dean. "So what's the reason for the sulfur?" he asked in a calm voice, causing Sam to look back up.

"It's because I have demon blood in me," Sam replied quietly.

"What!"

Sam quickly explained what happened when he was six months old and the full story behind the Devil's gate opening. Once he finished he waited for the yelling to start, but it never came.

"That explains a lot," Joey said simply, though his blue eyes were still a bit wide with shock.

Dean nodded solemnly, his green eyes cold. "Gordon is a dangerous hunter, but even more so because he has no conscience. His own sister was turned into a vampire and he hunted her down and killed her. He heard from another demon about Sam's psychic powers. Gordon thinks Sam is going to lead a demon army and is determined to kill him, he almost succeeded too. He isn't afraid to take innocent people hostage."

Grace narrowed her eyes in anger. "My suggestion is once we take care of the changelings, we stop hunting and move to a spot hunters would least likely go. Because if we keep hunting things that we spot in the paper that everyone one else can see, then they could catch us by just going to the same hunt," she told them, not liking the idea of Gordon going after Sam again.

"That may be the best idea for now. We'll need to be sure and cover our tracks even more," Dean said, giving Sam a glance. When it came to his own safety, Dean waved it off. When it came to Sam's safety, he would throw his brother in a tank parked over a Devil's trap surrounded by salt.

Shaking his head, Joey sighed. "I'm sorry about all this. If you hadn't saved my life then none of this would have happened."

A loud smack echoed through the room as Grace's hand met the back of his head. Joey bent over and rubbed the back of his head with a wince.

"This isn't your fault! So I hope that knocked some sense into you," Grace snapped at him. "Do you really think we would have let Fred kill you even if we had known this would happen? He already wanted my head on a platter and probably still would have come after us. So don't ever think that again!" she said, glaring at him furiously.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and silently agreed to stay quiet for the moment.

The Sire bond still seemed to be quiet strong, because when Grace just raised her voice a bit, they could see Joey's invisible tail tuck between his legs, which Dean would have laughed at had it not been a serious situation.

Joey ducked his head and mumbled, "Sorry." He looked up at her again and unknowingly sent her the Puppy Dog Eyes, which was eerily similar to Sam's version.

Grace sighed as she realized she still was not completely immune to the look. "Just don't do it again," she replied, sending him a small smile, causing him to return the favor. Grace knew that she had been a bit harsh, but her Sire instinct had kicked in to scold him for thinking irrationally.

Dean coughed to get the vampires attention. "Anyway, we need to finish this changelings off and get out of town. We should work on making the flamethrowers and figuring out where the real kids are until dark..."

...

_twelve hours earlier_

It was dark and foggy as an older black pickup truck sped down a back country road, its two occupants not speaking, but the silence was not uncomfortable. The dark skinned hunter looked over at the driver with a slight smirk.

"Fredrick Blackburn. I never thought you would actually break someone out of prison to ask for help," he said in amusement.

Fred shot him a glare. "Keep it up and I'll take you straight back, Gordon."

Gordon leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Now will you clarify what you meant when you said there was trouble with vampires and the Winchesters?"

Scowling, Fred gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Four months ago my partner, Joey Freeman, and I went after a group of vampires. It was a fairly easy hunt. We took out the nest, but there were some surveillance cameras at the mall where the vamps were grabbing people. We saw this teenaged girl get snatched, but the next morning she showed up again," he explained.

Gordon nodded once. "So you went to check up on her because it was most likely that she had been turned."

"Yes. Once we asked around and found out where she lived, we went and checked the place out. Mind you, it was noon when we arrived, and she opened the door before we could even knock," Fred told him, remembering his own shock.

"She wasn't asleep? That's strange, but not unheard of for a vamp," Gordon observed.

Fred shook his head. "The reason I need your help is because this is no ordinary vampire. We made one wrong assumption when we went after her."

Gordon raised an eyebrow in question.

"We assumed she was a regular vampire."

"Are you saying she is a different species of vampire?" Gordon asked in shock as he sat up straight again.

Nodding, Fred narrowed his eyes as he remembered how easily he had been beaten. "She accidentally snapped a post with one hand and I quickly went after her with a machete. She jumped into the sunlight without even a flinch and extended her fangs. Instead of the fangs coming out of her gums like normal, just her canines extended like a stereotype vampire. The fight ended when she threw me into the side of my truck and knocked me out. Joey said she knocked him out too and when I came to… we were tied up."

Gordon was staring at him with unconcealed shock. "She was strong and fast enough to take you out that easily?"

"Yeah. Next time I saw her the Winchester brothers were with her and saying that she wasn't going to hurt anybody," Fred broke off his story when Gordon scoffed. He shot the hunter a questioning glance.

"Of course they would say that. A while back I was hunting a demon and it spilled the beans. Sam is supposed to be the big leader of demons in the next few years," Gordon explained to the other hunter.

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"Yep, you didn't hear? The reason for the increase in demon attacks is that a Devil's Gate was opened and I heard the Winchester boys were right there when it happened."

Frowning, Fred was quiet a few moments. "That would explain why he is so defensive about vampires that supposedly 'don't kill'."

Gordon nodded and tilted his head slightly. "But you wouldn't just be coming after me for something that happened months ago."

"The vampire went off with the brothers for hunter training."

Gordon abruptly straightened and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Are they crazy? The dangers of bloodlust during a hunt are higher and it would know how we track them too!"

Shaking his head, the scarred hunter huffed. "I know, after they left I started calling all the other hunters and warned them. It turned out the Winchesters are pretty close to Singer, who is a well known hunter as you know. He met with the vamp and decided that she was alright."

"So you need my help to go after a vampire that is protected by two other hunters and has had training herself. What happen to your other partner?" Gordon asked, sensing that there was still more to the story.

"Six days ago I got a call from Singer. The Winchesters and the vamp found a hunt that they needed a lot of help with. We ended up with seven hunters and a vampire on our side."

"What the hell was it you went after? Demons?" Gordon questioned, trying to figure out what would require that many hunters in one spot.

"A pack of thirteen werewolves," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road, but he could feel the shock radiating from his new hunting partner.

"I've got a feeling that if werewolves weren't so out of control, that Sam would probably want to recruit them too," Gordon said after a moment.

Fred nodded slowly in agreement. "We killed all the wolves, but Joey ended up being bitten."

Gordon sent him a questioning glance. "You shot him, right?"

"He ran and I chased after him. I got him cornered and pulled the trigger, but the damn vampire suddenly appeared and directed my gun so that the shot missed," Fred said with a growl.

"So now there is werewolf traveling with the Winchesters too?" he asked, though by that point not sounding surprised at all.

"No. They decided that the infection hadn't spread too far and that they could change him into a vampire instead to negate the werewolf infection," Fred explained and then waited for Gordon's next question, knowing he was already coming up with a plan of attack by that point.

"Do you know the extent of her abilities?" Gordon asked after a minute.

"Some of them. She can extended her hearing range to about a mile out and her sense of smell seems to be strong enough to pick up old scents as well as new. I know for sure her speed and strength is greater then a werewolf's because she didn't seem to have two much trouble with the two she was fighting at once."

Gordon nodded as he took in the information before falling silent. Fred knew him well enough that the best thing he could do was to keep quiet. His patience paid off after about thirty minutes when Gordon finally spoke again.

"Alright, here's the plan for now and we'll change it as new information is acquired…"

….

Dean swore under his breathe as the mother changeling threw him through an unfinished wall in the basement of the house. The creature had destroyed the makeshift flame thrower first thing, so Joey had ran off to find something else that would work.

Ben had gone missing right after Dean had visited him earlier, so Grace and Joey had ended up following the changeling's scent until it led them to a house under construction. Sam and Grace had gone off to find the missing kids and get them out, while Dean and Joey went to find the "mother" changeling. Hence the current situation.

Dean rolled out of the way to dodge the mother as it jumped towards him. He gave it shove to keep it off balance as he tried to buy Joey more time. The female realtor mask the creature was wearing glared at him and Dean mentally berated himself for being thrown around by a chick… besides Grace.

As it lunged for him again, a blur collided with the changeling. Blinking, Dean noticed that Joey had it pinned against the wall as it tried to fight him off with no avail due to Joey's vampire strength.

"Dean, look down!" Joey shouted as he fought to keep the creature restrained.

Dean quickly glanced down and picked up the can of wasp spray while digging the lighter out of his pocket. Joe quickly threw the changeling in front of him and he torched it, causing it to release an enraged and pained screamed as it incinerated.

The blond vampire walked over to him with a satisfied grin. "Nice teamwork," he said, glancing at the ashes and wondering if all the others were destroyed as well, and if it gave the parents a fright.

Dean nodded and ran his finger through his hair to get rid of the dirt and saw dust. "Let's go meet up with Sam and Grace. Have they got the kids out yet?"

Joey narrowed his eyes in concentration for a moment. "Yeah, Grace has actually already taken all the kids back home," he replied, though he seemed slightly amused about something.

….

"Can you locate the kids?" Sam asked Grace quietly as they moved around the side of the house.

Dean and Joey had already entered through the front in hopes of distracting and killing the mother.

Grace nodded and led him towards the back of the house. "Yeah they are close enough I don't even have to focus to hear them," she told him and then kneeled down next to one of the basement windows. "They're in there."

Sam knelt down beside her as she opened the window and climbed in. He followed her after a moment, though slower because of his larger frame. Dropping down to the floor, Sam looked around, blinking as his eyesight adjusted to the darkness. Grace had already moved towards the back wall where he saw all the missing kids locked in cages.

"We are here to get you out," she told them as he walked up beside her.

One of the kids, who looked like a mini version of Dean, watched them closely from his cage. "How did you find us?" the boy asked.

"We are very good at tracking," Sam told him and then added, "My brother Dean is here too, but he's keeping the woman that brought you here busy."

"You're Dean's brother? He's here too?" Ben asked, his face lighting up for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at Sam in a very Deanish way. "You're the one that doesn't like AC/DC or any kind of awesome music," he added accusingly.

Shaking his head, Sam sighed and wondered what other things Dean had been telling the kid. Grace pressed her lips together to avoid laughing, but a smirk still managed to slip out. Sam shot her a "not a word" glare and began looking for something to break the locks with, but then noticed Grace reached forward and break the lock with her bare hand.

"Grace!" Sam scolded in shock. So much for being subtle.

Grace looked back over her shoulder at him. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Ben asked, as the other kids stared in awe. He had been there the shortest amount of time, so he was not as afraid as the others.

"I'm Kryptonian," she told them with a grin, causing Sam to facepalm.

"Like Superman? He isn't real," Ben protested as he climbed out of the cage.

Grace walked through the room and snapped the locks on the other cages while Sam followed behind her and helped the kids out.

"Oh really? I guess you didn't want to travel home using super speed then?" she said after opening the last cage.

Sam was slightly shocked at the casual conversation during a rescue, but decided to focus on the bigger issue. "Grace, do you really think it's a good idea to tell them that kind of thing?" Sam asked in a whisper.

The look Grace sent him assured him that she knew what she was doing, claming his nerves a bit for the moment.

"Alright, go ahead and take them home. I'm sure their parents are worried about them," he told her, wanting to get the kids out as soon as possible. Sam could hear the faint sounds of fighting coming from somewhere else in the basement, but luckily the kids had been too focused on Grace to notice it.

She nodded in agreement while Sam started helping the kids climb out the window. Grace jumped out after the first two and quickly carried them home, repeating the process until all the children were back home.

"Did you really think it was a good idea to show them your speed and strength?" Sam asked once she returned from taking the last ones home.

Grace sighed and quickly let her mask fall off that she had kept on for the children. "They were kidnapped by changelings for the mother to feed on, I think they need to know that there are heroes out in the world," she explained, flashing him a sad smile.

Sam looked at her with a shocked expression. "I didn't think-"

"You didn't think that I knew how to handle situations like this," Grace finished for him.

Smiling sheepishly, Sam nodded. "Yeah, you just don't seem like you would be use to eight year olds."

Grace shrugged and tilted her head, listening closely for something. "Dean and Joey just torched the mother," she informed him.

Sam nodded and stepped closer to her. "So I guess that means that we are finished here," he said with a slight smile.

Grace returned the smile a bit shyly. "Yeah."

He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before sighing. "I know this is lame, but… would you like to go to a movie with me?" Sam asked her with a hopeful expression.

Thankful that the darkness hid her blush, Grace nodded. "I would love to," she replied with a shy smile.

Sam sighed in relief. "Great. Now I just need to convince Dean to let me borrow the Impala for one evening."

"And why would you need my baby?" Dean asked as he walked into the room, followed closely by Joey.

"Um..." Sam shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Grace, who just grinned.

"Sam just asked her out on a date," Joey said with an amused expression, saving Sam from explaining.

Dean laughed and walked over to his brother, punching his shoulder. "Well it's about time, Sammy. It's been what? Four months for you to finally ask?"

Sam merely shot him a glare while Grace did the same to Joey. "We really need to separate these two," she told Sam.

"Agreed, but for now let's just get out of here," Sam told them as he pushed his hair back out of his face.

"How was Ben when you found him?" Dean asked as they moved towards the door to leave, finding that the steps would be easier than crawling back out the window.

"He was fine," Sam replied and then frowned, "but what have you been telling the kid? When I say I was your brother he replied, 'You're the one that doesn't like AC/DC and other awesome music.'," he said with a glare.

Dean laughed and waved him off. "He asked about you and I told him. I also mention that you were a geek and had been denying that you like Grace."

Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed, earning chuckles from Joey and Grace as they exited the house and stepped out into the cool night air.

* * *

_Don't expect the next chapter out too soon... _

_Reviews are loved!_


	16. Thunderstruck

**Sorry for the delay! I've had the chapter ready for months, but was to scared to post it. lol. I've never wrote a make out scene before this (It's actually a bit more than that) so I was quite nervous. **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural! If I did, Cas wouldn't have lost his marbles. **

* * *

Sam and Grace did not have a chance to go out on their date immediately, because the four hunters high-tailed it out of town once Dean spoke to Lisa again. They had called Bobby and found out that Fred and Gordon had dropped off the map; probably thanks to Gordon. So the group was driving totally random routes and switching the credit cards that they used every other day.

It had been a week since they had finished up their last hunt and they had been on the road almost twenty-four/seven. Joey and Sam finally suggested stopping and getting some actual rest. Dean and Grace had agreed and they ended up at a hotel on the outskirts of New York City. After checking in and bringing in their duffel bags, the four hunters congregated in the room Dean and Joey were sharing.

Dean dialed Bobby's number as soon as everyone had sat down. "Please tell me you have something, Bobby," he said as soon as the older hunter answered.

"_Well the good news is I was able to get a track on Fred and Gordon's credit cards. The bad news is that every one of their cards are being used at different locations and are moving in different directions. I'm guessing they handed them out to random people to throw us off their trail," _Bobby informed them with an irritated grunt.

"What do you suggest we do, Bobby? If they don't show up soon… we can't stay in hiding forever," Sam said as he sighed and wrapped his arm around Grace, who leaned into him.

Joey narrowed his blue eyes a moment in thought. "Fred is impatient, even while hunting. I doubt Gordon will be able to hold him back long. I expect we will see them within a week if they know our general location," he told them from where he sat cross-legged on the bed with Dean

"_If that is true, here's what I suggest. Keep moving around for one week. If there is still no sign of them after that; go back to hunting like you always do. I know all of you fairly well, though mainly the two idjits, so I know you won't take kindly to sitting around twiddling your thumbs," _Bobby said gruffly. _"Just let me know if anything major happens." _he told them and hung up.

"Well… since we are taking a break," Sam turned his hazel eyes on Grace, "There was a theater just down the block. Want to go on that date now?" he asked hopefully.

Grace smiled and nodded, standing up. "Sure! If we go right now and we can catch the eight o'clock showings," she said.

"See you in the morning guys," he said and stood up, following her out the door.

Joey stood up and moved over to the bed they had been occupying. "Do you get the feeling that is going to happen a lot now?" he asked, looking over at Dean.

"You mean them ditching us?" Dean said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I expect so. Doesn't it make you feel like we are the third and fourth wheels?"

Joey nodded and pushed his blond bangs out of his eyes. "You sound jealous."

"Maybe I am," he replied absently as he tried to think of something to do for the time being.

Smirking, Joey leaned forward and gazed at Dean intently. "We could always double date with them," he suggested.

Dean stiffened and turned slowly towards Joey. "What did you say?"

"I said… We could always double date with them," he said slowly, making sure Dean understood.

"You're- I'm not- You're crazy!" Dean protested indignantly and then shot out the door at a speed that impressed the blond vampire.

Joey stared at the door moment until he heard the Impala start up and then tear out of the parking lot. He suddenly grinned and started laughing… hard.

"I'd better go catch up with him since none of us are supposed to be separated," he mused and then shot out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

….

It was around ten o'clock that night before Sam and Grace returned to their motel room.

"I can't believe you talked me into watching Zombieland," Sam said as he unlocked the door and entered the room, closing and locking the door once again after Grace slipped inside.

She walked over and plopped down on the bed, grinning. "I gave you the choice and that's what you picked," Grace replied as Sam joined her on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin lightly on top of her head. "The choices you gave me were Zombieland, or rent the DVD Killer Klowns from Outer Space and watch it on the laptop. What did you think my answer would be?" Sam replied with a short laugh and then felt Grace smile against his chest.

"But the main character was afraid of clowns too, Sam. Besides he faced his fear in the end and won," she told him and then pulled back to look in his hazel eyes.

"I know. I've faced a Rakshasa that was disguised as a clown. I killed it, but I still don't like clowns," Sam said and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Grinning, Grace's hand reached up to trace his defined arm muscles through the sleeve of his shirt. "How about this; you keep bees away from me, and I'll keep the clowns away from you."

Sam laughed and moved his hand to rest against the side of her cheek. "It's a deal then," he said as he pulled her close once again.

Grace leaned into his touch and before she knew it, his lips were pressed against her own. Without even thinking about it she melted into his embrace and returned the kiss passionately. Her heightened senses allowed her to pay close attention to both Sam's lips and his hands; one that was trailing along her back, the other tangled in her hair. Grace felt Sam's tongue touch her lips for a moment, causing something in her brain to snap as she parted her lips and allowed the kiss to deepen.

Sam was surprised when she accepted his advances, but pushed all thoughts out of his head as he started exploring her hot mouth with his tongue. A moment later he felt a hand against his chest as Grace pushed him down on the bed, her upper body still pressed against him.

His eyes shot open in shock as he felt his tongue rub up against something very sharp. Sam moaned into her mouth as the fangs scrapped against his tongue again; not enough to draw blood, but he would still feel it later. His breathing sped up a bit as he was reminded that she was a vampire, but he dismissed those thoughts quickly. One of his hands slipped underneath her shirt and lightly traced the outline of her ribs and lightly toned abs.

Grace was two steps ahead of him as she ran an extremely sharp fingernail down the front of his shirt; the shirt fell apart as if she had used scissors on it.

Sam silently wondered how that was possible, but he was distracted as her hands started rubbing her hands up and down his chest. After a few more minutes Sam started feeling dizzy and he realized that she did not need to stop to breathe, but he did. Sam broke the kiss and turned his head slightly and took a few gasping breaths. Grace pulled back a bit and smirked; he suddenly noticed that her eyes had taken more of a reddish hue.

Before he had time to wonder about it, Grace lowered her head and started kissing his collarbone before running her tongue along his skin and up towards his neck.

He felt her press her lips against his neck and he shivered lightly as her tongue licked several times before finding a suitable spot to start lightly sucking on. Sam wondered how he was going to hide the impending hickey and started to roll over so that he could return the gesture, only to find that Grace had his shoulders pinned using her excessive strength.

Feeling slightly trapped, Sam lifted his hands and pressed against her ribs, ready to lift her off of him. Just before he could though, Grace moved her mouth closer to his jugular and he felt her fangs trail against his skin, eliciting another moan from him. The fangs managed to clear his head the next moment and his hunter side reminded him that he had a vampire at his throat. Sam quickly started to move her, only to be surprised when she growled in protest and her fingers started digging into his shoulders.

Just as he started to tell her to stop; a sudden knocking on the wall caused both of them to jump.

"Can you keep it down guys! You're killing me here! I think of Grace as my little sister you know!" Joey shouted through the wall.

Sam blinked in shock as Grace suddenly moved off of him and gave him his space as he sat up.

Grace was staring at his torn shirt with a slightly horrified expression. When she looked back up to meet his eyes; he was grateful to see that they were back to dark brown.

Grace reached forward and lightly touched the surprisingly smooth edges of his torn shirt. She lifted her hand for both of them to see, but nothing seemed strange about the nails and when he touched the tips, they were no sharper than usual.

"I'm not sure how that happened," she said, her brown eyes showing slight worry.

Sam furrowed his brow in thought, but after a few moments it smoothed out and he shrugged. "I guess your vampire instincts just take over in that kind of situation. It's probably because of the pheromones or something like that," he said and noticed the relieved look on her face.

"That makes sense," Grace replied with a nod and ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it back out from where Sam's hands had been tangled in it.

She suddenly sighed and shot a glare towards the wall between their room and Dean and Joey's. "Will you two shut up! It's not any of your business!" she said, barely raising her voice.

Sam chuckled and slid the tattered remains of his shirt off as he grabbed another one out of his bag and slipped it on; grinning at the slightly disappointed expression Grace shot him when his abs disappeared from view.

"What were they saying?" he asked her and lifted his arm, inviting her to move closer to him again.

Grace accepted the offer and snuggled into his side as his arm wrapped around her. "Dean wants to know the details of what was happening, but Joey doesn't cause he really does feel like I'm his little sister," she explained with a short laugh.

"We really need to quite getting our rooms this close together," Sam said, looking down at her, his hazel eyes sparked with amusement.

Grace smirked and nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do," she replied and then lightly kissed him before moving away to start researching while Sam prepared to go to sleep.

...

The next morning Grace and Sam met Dean and Joey outside at the Impala. After everyone put their bags in the trunk and piled into the car, Dean started driving towards the heart of New York City.

Grace and Sam were seated in the back so they could be closer. Joey rode shotgun and he would glance back at them with the mirror every so often and smile. Dean did the same thing, but instead of smiling he would chuckle; earning a glare from Grace every time he did.

"So, Sammy, what happened last night?" Dean asked after a while, breaking the silence.

Joey groaned and shot him a glare. "I told you, Dean, I don't want to know," he said as he pushed his bangs back.

"Nothing happened, Dean," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Dean raised an eyebrow skeptically as he stared back at them through the rearview mirror. "If 'nothing happened' then how did that hickey suddenly appear?"

Grace blushed a bit at the question, but then laughed at Sam's embarrassment as his hand flew up to his neck to cover the red mark.

Dean chuckled again and Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. I admit we kissed a bit," he told his brother.

Smugness radiated from Dean and Grace could see in the mirror that he was smirking. "I believe there was a bit more than kissing going on," he said and glanced over at Joey, who rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

"Jerk," Sam muttered and shifted in the seat to get more comfortable as Grace laughed quietly and moved so the she could rest her head on his chest; his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Bitch," Dean replied with a smirk and then focused on driving in the increasingly heavy New York traffic.

...

The next day the group was navigating down a crowded sidewalk in the heart of New York City. Dean's patience was shot after an hour of sitting in traffic and moving only about a mile. The Impala ended up staying at the hotel (a nice one thanks to Joey's card shark skills) and the hunters traveled on foot to explore the city.

Grace and Joey were taking turns extending their hearing ranges to listen for Fred's voice. Neither of them had met Gordon, so they did not know what he sounded like; therefore unable to track his voice.

Just with their hearing at normal range, Grace and Joey were having a hard time coping with the loudness of the city.

"Take over, Joey," Grace said as she sighed and rubbed her temples, wincing.

Joey nodded and flinched as he extended his hearing range; his headache increasing again as he tried to search for any signs of their pursuers.

Sam was walking with his arm around Grace's shoulder as he looked down at her in concern. "I know it's harder for Gordon and Fred to find us in a larger city, but isn't this a bit much?" he asked and glanced at Joey, who was twitching every time someone blew their car horn, meaning he was twitching constantly.

Grace sighed and nodded. "I agree with you. We'll leave later today," she said and shifted her eyes to Joey again, only to notice a slightly worried expression on his face.

"What is it, Joey?" Grace asked, causing Sam and Dean to tense and glance around warily.

Joey narrowed his blue eyes and looked over his shoulder. "Focus your hearing on the apartment building ten blocks behind us, tell me what you hear," he told her.

Grace frowned, but did as he asked as she closed her eyes to focus. The sounds of the city threatened to make her brain explode, but she quickly tuned out a majority of the noises and focused on the building Joey had mentioned. It took a moment, but her sharp ears finally caught watch he was worried about. From one of the rooms on the higher floors, Grace could hear the sounds of a gun being loaded and after a few seconds, she heard someone speak.

"Alright, remember, take down the vamps first," a male voice said.

Grace eyes shot open and out of the corner of her eye, she could tell Joey had heard it too.

"We've got to get out of here! They are targeting us with sniper rifles!" Grace said and her hearing picked up the sound of two gunshots.

Time seemed to slow as Grace moved to the side, pushing Sam away in case the bullet missed her. A sharp pain traveled through her as a bullet tore through her collarbone, narrowly missing her spine.

People on the side walk start running and screaming as soon as they saw the blood, but Grace paid no attention to that as gunshots warned of more bullets heading their way.

She once again moved and pushed Sam out of the way, but the bullet struck his arm, throwing him off balance for a moment as he tripped and fell. Grace could not catch him in time because she had looked away to check on Dean and Joey, so Sam ended up unconscious when his head hit the pavement.

"People are too frightened to remember details at the moment. Joey, carry Dean and head for that alley so we'll be out of Fred and Gordon's sight," Grace said quickly and picked up Sam bridal style before darting through the crowds and down an empty alley.

Joey followed her closely and after a glare from Dean, set the hunter down. Grace noticed that Dean was holding a hand against the left side of his ribs and blood was starting to seep through his fingers.

"How badly are you two hurt?" Grace asked as she set Sam down and tore a strip of cloth off the bottom of her shirt to tie around his injured arm.

"The bullet just grazed my ribs. How is Sam?" Dean asked and walked over to the other side of his brother.

Grace glanced up at Dean a moment, assessing his injuries herself before turning her attention back to Sam. "He is just knocked out from falling on the sidewalk. He had grabbed his arm and didn't have time to catch himself. He'll be fine one we get him back to the hotel and patch him up," Grace said calmly to sooth Dean's overprotective brother instincts.

"What about you Joey?" she asked, noticing that his breaths seemed to be shaky.

The blond vampire placed a hand on his sternum with a wince and then turned around to show her a bullet hole near his spine on his right side. "The bullet is floating around in one of my lungs. I'm trying to figure out how to remove it," Joey replied as he turned to face her again. "What about your wound?"

Grace pushed her dark brown hair around to the left side of her neck so that it revealed the through and through bullet hole on her collar bone. "I'm fine. The bone is going to take a bit longer to heal, but that is the least of my worries," she said and then turned her dark brown eyes on Joey. "Now that we know where they are hiding, we have the advantage. Since I have more medical knowledge; I'll take Sam and Dean back to the room. Will you go see if you can take care of Fred and Gordon?" she asked hesitantly, worried about how Joey would feel about going after his old partner.

Joey stiffened as she asked the question, but then his blue eyes seemed to darken as he frowned and nodded. "Yeah, this is a bit personal for me," he said and then stepped out of the ally, disappearing into the crowd.

Grace stared after him a moment before shaking her head and focusing on the brothers once again. "Dean, do you think can you ride on my back long enough to make it back to the hotel?"

Dean's green eyes stared incredulously at her, obviously trying to decide if she was serious. "Why? I'm perfectly capable of walking," he replied after a moment.

Grace sighed as she stood up. "Both of you need medical attention sooner than the time it would take for you to walk back to the hotel. Besides, it's not like anyone could see you. The choices are you go willingly, or I carry both of you like sacks of potatoes, which I really don't want to do since it could injure you further," she told him and placed her hand over the still bleeding wound on her collar bone.

Dean glanced down at his brother and then sighed. "Fine," he agreed grudgingly.

Grace grinned a bit at his expression before bending down to pick up Sam once again. She then turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow impatiently.

Dean slumped his shoulders in defeat and stepped behind her while muttering under his breath about annoying vampire strength and stubbornness.

"I don't need to breath, Dean, so just wrap your arms around my neck and then cross your ankles around my waist," she instructed, and held Sam a bit away from her body so Dean would have room to get his legs around her.

"I feel like a damn monkey," Dean grumbled as he did as instructed.

Grace shifted to adjust to the weight and make sure she had a good grip on Sam. "Aw Dean, a monkey? You've evolved!" she said with a laugh and then started running through the alleys before Dean had a chance to reply.

...

They had reached the hotel quickly and Grace had jumped onto the balcony on the second floor that was connected to their room. She had used her vampire strength to break the lock on the sliding glass door so that they could get inside quickly without anyone noticing them. Luckily the sun had started to set and the side of the hotel that their room was on was in shadows, so no one had noticed the show of inhuman strength or speed.

Dean had insisted on Grace treating Sam first, which she had not argued about since Sam's injuries were worse. She had started cleaning the bullet wound on Sam's arm when she suddenly stiffened, causing Dean to tense.

"What's wrong?" he asked sharply; his hand already reaching for a gun.

Tilting her head in confusion, Grace frowned and went back to patching up the bullet wound. "I'm not sure how, but I think I can sense something wrong with Joey. It doesn't _feel_ like he's hurt, but if it doesn't stop in a few minutes I'm going after him," she said.

Dean nodded and set the gun back down. "It must be part of the bond you have with him. I doubt he could be in much trouble since they can't aim sniper rifles quick enough to hit him at close range."

"True," she admitted and focused on applying the stiches.

A few minutes later her shoulders sagged in relief. "Whatever was happening is over now," Grace told Dean, who nodded and wrapped a hand gingerly over his ribs with a grimace.

Grace finished wrapping some bandages around Sam's arm and turned to Dean. "Shirt off," she ordered as she grabbed a clean cloth and some fresh bandages.

As Grace set the medical kit on the bed next to Dean, he started to lift his shirt off, only to grunt in pain and grab his side once again. "Crap, the adrenaline has worn off."

"Stubborn Winchesters," Grace said and grabbed a knife, cutting his shirt open in one smooth movement. As she pulled the torn clothing off of him, her eyes were quickly drawn to an inch wide groove that traveled at a forty-five degree angle for about three inches before the ends tapered off.

Frowning, Grace grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning the blood off the skin around the still bleeding wound. "Good thing your adrenaline took the edge off the pain. You never would've been able to hold on to make it back here otherwise," she said as Dean flinched as the cloth touched the edge of the wound.

"How does it look?" he asked her.

"The bullet tore off a large chuck of skin, Dean, and it went deep enough to scrape the bone," Grace replied as she started patching up the wound to the best of her abilities.

"Delightful," Dean mumbled and gripped the edge of the bed tightly as she applied the antiseptic. "I never thought about Fred and Gordon using sniper rifles, but I guess they would be pretty effective since a head pretty much explodes if a bullet hits it."

Sam shifted and slowly opened his eyes. "At least we know what to expect now," he commented, catching Dean and Grace's attention.

"How is your head, Sam?" Dean asked as Grace continued working on Dean's side.

Sam touched his head lightly before replying. "The spot I hit it the sidewalk on is sore and I have a killer headache, but my arm feels way worse," he said and looked down at his bandaged arm.

Grace finished with Dean's bandages and then moved towards their bags. A moment later she handed both of them some painkillers and a bottle of water each.

After taking the pills, Sam looked over at his brother on the other bed. "How bad did you get hit, Dean?"

Dean shrugged and then grimaced; earning a frown from Sam. "The bullet just grazed my ribs. I'm fine Sam, just asked my personal doctor," he replied and pointed towards the vampire, who was working on cleaning the blood off her neck.

Sam rolled his eyes and then looked pointedly at Dean before nodding towards Grace. "Since I'm not quite up to it at the moment; help her out," he told him.

"Oh, right." Dean nodded and then grabbed another cloth off the bed and pulled down the collar of her shirt enough to start cleaning the entry wound on her back.

"Thanks, Dean," she said glancing back him over her shoulder. "Thanks for telling him, Sam," Grace added, looking towards her boyfriend, who grinned.

Sam looked as if he was about to ask something else when the door suddenly opened and Joey entered the room. One look at the expression on his face had the two brothers tensed up and ready for trouble.

Grace shot up and was standing next to Joey in less than half a second after he shut the door.

"What happened?" she asked as she got a good look at his stiff posture, clenched hands, and glazed blue eyes staring off into the distance.

Joey slowly looked down at her after she placed her hand on his arm; the touch of his Sire seemingly pulling him out of his trance.

He breathed in with a slight wince, reminded Grace and Dean about the bullet in his lung. Joey did not seem to be worried about it at the moment as he finally spoke. "Gordon got away, but… I killed Fred."

* * *

_I have two more chapters completed after this, then the next one starts the climax of the story._

_I probably will try to space out post them so I have a chance to finish the next one, but writers block has taken over for the time being for this story. I blame my obsession on Naruto. _

_Go check out my one-shot I've posted along with a Kakashi based story if you like the show or Manga. (OC warning for the second one)_

_Reviews are loved!_


	17. Torn

_The chapter title is named after Torn by Disturbed. Which I really think goes great with this chapter. Keep note of all the strange happening with the vampires *grins* it all ties together with something that happens in about three chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. _

_Though I do own Grace and Joey... and I suppose Fred. *not sure who would want him though.* lol_

* * *

Grace could sense that Joey was feeling more than guilt from killing his former hunting partner. Her sensitive nose picked up the fear scent coming from him and silently wondered what had happened.

"I hate that Gordon escaped, but why was killing Fred a bad thing? We knew that would be the only option once they caught up with us," Dean said as he dug through his bag and pulled on a button up shirt to avoid causing further injury to his side.

Grace just shook her head and dragged Joey over to the corner chair and made him sit down. "You don't have to answer yet. Relax and clam down while I try to figure out how remove this dang bullet without surgery," she told him, using her slight Sire influence to calm him down.

Joey stared at her a moment before taking a deep, wheezing breath and closing his eyes for a few moments.

"Any ideas on how to get this out?" Grace asked the other two occupants of the room as she examined the entry wound on his back and shook her head. "The bullet passed through one of his ribs; that must've slowed it down enough to become lodged," she muttered quietly in disbelief.

Sam shook his head and then narrowed his eyes as he realized something. "Sniper bullets have been known to break through Kevlar. How would a simple rib slow it down?" he asked her in disbelief.

Grace flashed him a slight grin as she stopped examining the wound. "You've seen our strength and speed, Sam," she said, motioning between herself and Joey. "How do you think we can use it without tearing muscles from running or breaking bones if we punch something?"

Sam lightly face-palmed and sighed. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before. Your body structure must be denser than normal to allow for such abilities," he said and mentally kicked himself.

Dean just chuckled at his brother and then looked at Grace thoughtfully. "The bullet is copper coated, so it would be magnetic. I have a telescoping magnetic tool in my toolbox that might work to get it out," he suggested to her.

Joey winced slightly at the idea, but nodded his consent. His blue eyes were still a bit unfocused, but the shock of whatever happened seemed to have passed for the moment in favor of the bullet in the lung problem.

The dark haired vampire stepped over to her bag and grabbed a jacket, slipping it on to cover the bloodstains on her shirt. "I'll be right back," Grace said and then exited the room at a normal speed.

As they waited on her return, Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before looking at Joey with concern.

The normally cheerful vampire was staring at the floor as he sat with his elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped together. His blond hair had fallen forward enough to shadow his eyes and it seemed that he had stopped breathing, which was understandable considering the circumstances.

Grace returned quickly and walked over to Joey with a worried frown as she drew his attention by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Sit up so that the entry wound will be lined up straight as possible," she told him and then also had him take his shirt off. "Thankfully we heal slower than normal, or else this would require surgery," she commented and then slid the magnetic end of the pole into the bullet hole.

Joey winced slightly, but otherwise did not move. After a moment he spoke so quietly that only Grace could hear him. "You're inside the lung; angle downwards and you should get it."

Sam and Dean knew that he had spoken from seeing his lips move, but they still watched in fascination as Grace tilted her end of the pole up a bit before grinning satisfactorily; obviously hearing the metals click together.

After she removed the bullet, Grace quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound before handed Joey another shirt to put on; which he did so almost robotically.

"Alright now tell us what happened," Grace said gently as she sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, causing him to lean slightly into her.

Sam caught her eye and sent her a small smile; telling her that he understood the bond and was not jealous of it.

Grace just smiled a bit in relief before focusing on Joey, who had started speaking.

"After I left you guys in the alley, I ran to the building the shots were coming from," Joey said, speaking so quietly that Sam and Dean could barely hear him. "Once I reached the building I found Fred's scent along with another near an emergency exit that had been rigged so that the alarm wouldn't go off."

"How did you recognize Fred's scent if you haven't met him since you was turned?" Sam asked, causing Joey to raise his head for a moment and stare at the hazel eyed hunter.

"I could smell his scent on my duffel bag," he replied before lowering his head to stare at the floor once again. "I headed up the stairs and ended up running into Fred and Gordon in the stairwell. They both tried to shoot me, but I was too fast for them and grabbed their guns. Then Fred started taunting me about being a 'bloodsucker' and how I should have just let him kill me after the werewolf bite."

Joey sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "But then Fred said he was going to find whatever family I had left and would use them against me, and if that didn't work he would figure out a way for to torture and kill that 'Winchester whore' that turned me."

A sharp intake of air drew Joey attention long enough to look up and see Sam and Dean's angered expressions. He glanced beside him at Grace and was surprised to see that she was only frowning slightly.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked with narrowed eyes, as if anything less than painful would not be accepted.

Joey flinched and leaned into his Sire a bit more. "When he said that… something in me snapped and I lost control. I threw him into a wall and Gordon took the opportunity to get out of there, but I didn't pay him any attention. I walked over to Fred and held him against the wall by his throat."

The blond vampire started shivering violently, causing Grace to wrap her other arm around him and pull his head to rest against her shoulder. "That must have been around the time that I sensed something was wrong," she noted quietly.

Sam and Dean were looking increasingly uncomfortable and worried at Joey's breakdown, but neither would run out on the vampire.

It took a few minutes before Joey started speaking again; not moving an inch away from his Sire. "Fred… he started begging me to let him go. I've never heard him so frightened before. Whatever was controlling me just smirked and tightened the grip on his throat until he couldn't talk. Then I started speaking to him. I said, 'You dare to threaten my Sire and blood relatives? A fitting punishment for you would be to turn you into the thing you hate most in a lovely twist of irony. Unfortunately that would be too dangerous if you escaped, but I have something that will work just as well'."

Joey seemed to almost be in tears by that point. "I don't know how or why, but I seemed to be possessed and couldn't stop myself before moved my hand from his neck to his mouth to keep him quiet as I bit his neck and started draining him. He thrashed against me and tried to fight back, but he was no match for my strength. Just before he was ready to pass out from blood loss, I pulled away, looked him in the eye, and said, 'Death by blood loss is too painless for you'. The next second my fangs were imbedded in his neck again and I… I pumped him full of my poison."

Grace sighed as she figured out what the problem was and she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back so that she could look him in the eye. "Just because you killed him doesn't mean you a bad person, Joey," she told him firmly.

Sam had moved to sit on the edge of the bed by that point and was frowning a bit. "Joey, it does sound like you were possessed. I know what it feels like and what you described it right on the mark. Christo," he said as he closely watched Joey's eyes.

The distraught vampire's eyes stayed blue as he shook his head. "I checked already. It's not demonic possession."

"Well we know it wasn't you holding the reins or you wouldn't be this freaked out," Dean said, but Sam could tell the idea was bothering him more than he let on.

"But that's the thing! I don't know how or why, but some part of me enjoyed his screams from the poison," Joey admitted and leaned forward to rest his face in his hands. He seemed to have calmed down a bit after hearing Sam and Dean say that he was not in control at the time.

"Sam," Grace said hesitantly as her eyes narrowed in thought. "Remember the other night when things… got out of hand and we thought instincts might be to blame?"

Sam straightened suddenly as it dawned on him. "That's right! You weren't acting yourself at that time either," he said, grabbing Joey and Dean's attention.

"Was that when I heard you growl?" Joey asked, looking at Grace curiously; his panic subsided for the moment.

Grace nodded as she blushed a bit. "Yeah. One moment we were kissing, and the next I hear you shout at me through the wall. Sam's shirt has been cut cleanly down the middle by one of my nails, which when we looked at them, wasn't possible," she explained.

Dean shot Sam a worried glance, clearly concerned that Grace lost control in his presence. "But if these 'possessions' really are just instincts. Then how will we know that they won't take over randomly and put us all in danger?" he asked, his green eyes staring intently at the two vampires.

Sam quickly shook his head before either vampire could speak. "It hasn't happened until now, so that leads me to believe that the instincts only take over for a good reason. With Grace I believe it was because of um… her vampire side wanting to push things further, and with Joey it was against a threat to his family and sire," he told them quickly

"But what if someone threatened them in a joking manner and I attacked them?" Joey asked worriedly.

Dean exchanged a glance with Sam before standing up with a wince. He grabbed a knife and then stepped up beside Grace and held the knife to her throat. "I'll kill her," he deadpanned.

Joey looked worried for a moment as he waited for some part of himself to react, but nothing happened.

"It seems the threat has to be real for it to takeover, so that's a relief," Sam said as Dean moved to sit back down.

Grace nodded and then placed her hand on Joey's head of ruffled his hair. "Now that we have that straightened out; don't let this deal with Fred affect you too much. He tried to kill all of us. It's okay to feel a bit of remorse for your instincts taking over, but remember it wasn't your fault," she told him firmly with a slight undertone using her Sire influence.

Joey flinched when she mentioned Fred, but nodded slowly as he processed what she said. "You're right. I'll try to not let it get to me."

"Since we have that settled now, what did you do with Fred's body and what are we going to do about Gordon?" Dean said after a few minutes of silence.

"As soon as I was in control again I high tailed it out of there. I could hear people running to find out what the gun shots and screaming was about, but I was too freaked to think about grabbing the body. It doesn't matter really since I avoided video cameras and the poison can't be traced," Joey explained with a sigh.

"Gordon is the main problem for now, but I believe he won't try anything again for a while since he failed this time and Joey has his scent," Sam said and winced as he moved his injured arm and a red stain started spreading through the bandages.

Grace narrowed her eyes as she jumped off of the armrest and grabbed the medical kit again, sitting down beside Sam. "That bullet was too close to the artery for my taste. I guess now is the best time to try out my experiment," she said and then reached into the kit and pulled out a very small vial of clear liquid.

"What's that?" Dean asked as she set the vial down and started unwrapped Sam's bandages around his arm.

"Something I've been working on since we spoke to Lenore," Grace replied vaguely as she, to everyone's shock, removed the stitches from the bullet holes, causing blood to flow out with renewed force.

Grace quickly opened the vial and tipped a few drops out onto the wound. The blood slowly stopped draining out as the hole started to close right before their eyes. She quickly did the same to the other side of the wound.

"What is that stuff?" Sam asked as he lifted his arm to look at it, only to hiss in pain.

Grace held his arm still as she wrapped the sling around his arm and shoulder again. "It didn't heal it completely. It only takes care of the surface area, so you'll want to avoid using your arm to much to avoid tearing the muscles. Keep the sling on for a week and your shoulder should be fine then," she told him and then focused her attention on the other question.

Picking up the vial again, Grace held it up so the others could see it clearly. "When Lenore said all bites from my fangs would heal instantly; I figured there had to be something coating the fangs that would cause it. I found a clear liquid coating my fangs that smelled different from my venom or saliva. I scraped some of it off so that it fell on a small cut that I had made on my hand to test it. The skin healed over instantly and it was good as new, so I started scraping some off each night into this vial," she explained to them, grinning in amusement at their stunned expressions.

"That's amazing. I guess I should start doing the same thing, huh?" Joey said and caught an empty vial that Grace tossed to him.

"It's taken you this long to get that small amount? I guess I can see why you don't want to use it unless absolutely needed," Dean commented and pressed his hand against his side gingerly.

Grace rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "Alright, crybaby, you can have some of it. I guess it would be good if you could move without a sharp pain every time," she said and rolled up his shirt for him to hold as she loosened the bandages a bit until she drip the healing liquid on the wound. "I can never figure out how I ended up the mother hen and doctor when I'm the youngest one here," Grace mumbled under her breath jokingly.

"There is no need for name calling," Dean protested, but shut up when Grace lightly flicked the still tender injury.

Joey snorted lightly in amusement, causing Grace to smile in relief that he was returning to his old self. She quickly reapplied the bandages after changing the padding and moved away from Dean to sit next to Sam.

"Both of your injuries will take about a week to heal enough to not bother you, so you should be fine after that," Grace told them and looked over at Joey. "Are you up to going with me back to the building so that you can point out Gordon's scent to me?"

Joey straightened up and after a moment's hesitation, nodded. "Yeah, I can do that, but first you still need to take care of your own bullet holes," he told her and stood up, grabbing her arm and pulling away from Sam.

He grabbed the medical kit and shoved it in her hands along with a clean shirt that he grabbed out of her bag. "Now go get patched up. Someone needs to make you take care of yourself," Joey told her and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Fine I'm going!" she said and stuck her tongue out at him before stepping inside and shutting the door.

Sam spoke up and Joey moved to stare out the clear doors to the balcony. "We should take it easy until our wounds heal. Gordon is most likely getting as far away as possible for now, so we can stay here without worry for a few days before traveling some more," he said and then looked over at Dean. "By the way, you need to let Bobby know what happened."

Dean sighed and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. "You do realize he will not be happy about this, right?" he asked and hit the speed dial.

Sam snorted. "Yeah, that's why you're calling instead of me. You wouldn't want me to get a headache and irritated this concussion, right?" he asked, using puppy eyes at full power.

"Bitch," Dean said and held phone up to his ear as Bobby answered.

"Jerk," Sam replied and then tuned out Dean's conversation with Bobby.

Grace emerged from the bathroom a few moments later and Joey headed towards the door.

"We'll be back shortly," she said and then followed the blond vampire out the door.

...

After Dean explained the situation to Bobby and was chewed out by older hunter; they discussed the issue with the vampire instincts taking over Grace and Joey. Sam had insisted Dean switch the speaker phone on for that part of the conversation.

_"Well you can't fault Joey too much for killing Fred; the idjit was asking for it. What you need to worry about now is how you are going to handle it if he or Grace actually kills an innocent," _Bobby told them after pondering the situation for a bit.

Sam sighed as he lightly rubbed the bandages on his arm. "The Colt would work, but I doubt it would come to that. If it did happen I'm sure they would kill themselves before we could get to them," he said in a strained voice, obviously having issues over how similar the situation could be to Madison.

"I agree that Fred had it coming to him, but maybe just not to that degree," Dean said to Bobby and then addressed Sam's concerns. "We'll keep an eye on them and make sure they have a chance to snap out of instinct mode before anything drastic occurs."

_"You boys just take care of yourselves. I'll try to keep an eye out for any signs of Gordon, but I have a feeling he'll drop off the map for now."_

"Alright. Thanks, Bobby," Dean said and hung up just as opened Grace and Joey entered the room.

"How did it go?" Sam asked, noticing Joey's expression was downcast once again.

Grace lightly nudged Joey to sit down as she walked over to Sam and plopped down on the bed beside him. "The police and medics were there and they hadn't removed the body yet, but we managed to sort out Gordon's scent and I've committed it to memory," she explained as she leaned against Sam.

Joey sighed as he stood up and moved to stare out the window. "We should start researching hunts again. Grace and I can take care of the simple ones while you two heal," he said, surprising the brothers.

Grace flashed him a knowing smile. She could feel his anxiety and need to do something productive. "If it's alright with Sam and Dean we can head out tomorrow. That will at least get us away from all this city noise," she said as she rubbed her head during the last sentence, proving that the headache was still there.

Dean shrugged and Sam nodded. "That's fine with us," he said and kissed the side of her head as if would get rid of her headache.

Joey flashed a grin at Sam and Grace. Even if he was feeling down about killing Fred it would not stop him from being happy for his Sire, though the part of him that thought of her as his little sister wanted rip Sam apart if he ever thought of touching her the wrong way. "Okay then. We'll head out in the morning."

...

A week later Sam and Dean were pretty much fully healed except for some slight soreness with certain movement. Joey had fallen back to his normal behavior most of the time, but would start brooding if left to his thoughts for too long. At the moment they were taking care of various hunts around Columbus, Ohio.

The group had just returned to the motel room from a salt and burn hunt when Grace noticed a slightly worried expression had started to shadow Joey's face. She grabbed Sam's shirt and gave it a tug, letting him know that she was not ready to retreat to their room yet.

He shot her a questioning glance, but did as asked and leaned against the wall to wait on her.

Grace walked over to where Joey was sitting on his bed with his back leaned against the headboard and eyes closed in thought. "What's bothering you?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

Joey opened his blue eyes and sighed. "I'm worried about my sister. With Gordon off the map we have no clue if he knows about her or if he will go after her."

Grace reached up and ruffled his blond hair. "Silly. Then don't just sit here and worry. Go to her and stay with her. I have a feeling you need a break from all this anyway," she told him with a small smile, her dark brown eyes telling him that she meant every word.

"Really? Are you sure you're not just trying to get rid of me?" Joey asked teasingly as he lightened up at the thought of seeing his older sister.

Grace snorted and lightly smacked him on the back of his head. "As if," she said and then glanced at Sam and Dean. "Would you two mind if I went with Joey for a few days to make sure everything goes well?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he started packing salt into shotgun shells. "I'm sure we can manage without you for a few days. Though Sammy might start whining if you stay away too long," he said, earning a glare from Sam.

"Where does your sister live, Joey?" Sam asked once he had glared at Dean a sufficient length of time.

"Brookfield, Wisconsin. It would only take about an hour to run there," Joey replied with a shrug.

"I'm fine with it. It's not our place to tell you what to do," Sam told Grace.

Grace stood up and walked over to him. "I'm glad you realize that," she said with a grin.

Sam shook his head in amusement, causing his brown bangs to tickle his eyes. He did not want to picture her reaction if he tried to boss her around.

Grace looked back at Joey as she reached for the door handle. "We'll leave in the morning, Joey. Goodnight you two," she said and then dragged Sam back to their room.

* * *

**For the record nothing else has happened between Sam and Grace since the last chapter, and probably won't for the rest of the fic.**

**As you just read, Joey isn't the tough, emotionless hunter. I'd say he is a bit softer than Sam, but is a fierce hunter when he needs to be.**

**Reviews are Loved! And thanks to those who have reviewed, and/or added this to their favorites and alerts.**


	18. Magnificent SevenBad Day at Black Rock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own Grace and Joey.**

**Thanks for the reviews and faves! I have one more chapter completed after this one, so... after the next one it might be a month or two before I update again**

* * *

Grace and Joey left the next morning after saying goodbye to Sam and Dean.

Sam looked at Dean after the vampires were out of sight. "I guess we'd better get back to hunting. Grace will have a fit if she comes back and finds us slacking off," he said with a slight grin.

Dean scoffed and stepped back into the motel room to start packing their weapons. Sam followed him back inside and started getting his stuff together. "I found another poltergeist hunt in the next town over. We-" he was saying when Dean's cell phone rang.

Dean glanced at the caller ID before answering. "What's up, Bobby?"

Sam listened to the one sided conversation as he packed research material. He suddenly looked up from straightening out papers as Dean voice turned serious.

"Are you sure, Bobby?" Dean asked and continued throwing weapons into a duffel bag with one hand. "I know not to doubt you but- alright we'll be there," he hung up and looked over at Sam, his green eyes filled with concern.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he finished packing and slung his bag onto his shoulder.

Dean pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed the weapons bag and his personal one in one hand as he headed towards the door. "Bobby finally has some signs of demon activity. He is going to meet us at an address in Nebraska," he explained as Sam followed him out the door and set the bags in the trunk of the Impala.

Sam frowned as he slid into the front seat. "Do you think we should call Grace back?" he asked as his hand hovered over the pocket containing his phone.

Dean shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot. "We've hunted most of our life by ourselves, so I think we can handle this. If you want to call her after we assess the situation, you can," he told his brother, causing him to nod and relax.

…

Sam assisted Tamara into the old house after witnessing Isaac drink a jug of drain cleaner thanks to a touch from one of the demons. They had managed to catch a demon in Bobby's Chevelle thanks to a Devil's trap painted inside the trunk after a brief fight ensued to get Tamara out of danger from the other demons.

Bobby and Dean quickly followed them inside and set up a room to interrogate the demon they had captured. After a few minutes of preparation, they brought the subdued demon in and tied him in a chair in the next room.

Sam stepped away from Tamara as she passed the shock phase and started cursing and making threats towards demons before leaving the room to go help with the interrogation. Knowing the rest could come at any time, he quickly moved to start drawing a Devil's trap in another room.

Sam had just finished the design when Bobby entered the room with a grim expression. "I've figured out who we are dealing with. The Seven Deadly Sins, live and in the flesh," he said while holding out a book marked at a certain page.

Frowning, Sam read most of the page quickly. "This isn't good. We'll have to use the Colt and a bunch of traps to stop these guys," he said and handed the book back to him.

Bobby nodded removed his cap to scratch his head a moment. "Boy, you'd better get on that phone and call Grace. The chance of her making it here before the demons attack is slim, but we could use all the help we can get," he said and then headed to the room where Tamara was cursing Envy; the one that had been trapped in the trunk of the car.

Sam pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for his girlfriend.

"_What's up, Sam?"_ Grace asked in a cheerful tone when she answered the phone.

Sighing, Sam quickly cut to the chase. "We need your help. Bobby called with a hunt for us right after you left. It turned out to be seven demons; the Seven Deadly Sins. Isaac and Tamara were already here and tried to go after the demons by themselves. Isaac was killed when Gluttony touched him and made him drink a jug of drain cleaner. The demons will be coming after us shortly," he explained in a rush and then waited on her reaction, expecting to be yelled at for not calling sooner.

She surprised him though by only asking one question. _"Where are you?"_

Sam quickly told her the address.

"_I'm on my way,"_ Grace replied and hung up.

Hearing the dial tone, Sam snapped his cell phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket. He suddenly noticed the chanting of an exorcism coming from another room and he entered it in time to see the demonic smoke pour out of the man as he fell limp.

Bobby stepped forward and checked the man's pulse. "He's gone," he said and then turned to look at the other hunters. "We need to finish getting ready for the other six," he said gruffly and left the room to continue working on Devil's traps.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before going to prepare while Tamara plotted for a vicious revenge.

…

Grace sped through the woods; her hair flying back from the speed she was moving. She finally arrived at the house and knew she was in the right place because of the scents and the sound of fighting.

The vampire quickly ran up the stairs and through the open door; heading to where she could hear Sam facing off against three of the demons. Grace darted into the room just in time to keep one of them from killing Sam. Slamming into the demon, she knocked him down as she started chanting the exorcism.

The two other demons tried to flee the room, but Sam quickly blocked their way and forced them back with the last of his holy water. The demons shook off the effects quickly and Sam had his hands full fighting them back for the moment.

The demon Grace had pinned down suddenly threw her off with a surge of telekinesis.

"You're not human," he stated as he gave her an arrogant and superior look while pinning her to the wall.

"And you must be Pride. I guess that means we are all geniuses around here," Grace said with heavy sarcasm as she tried to break his hold. "Oh, if you miss and hit me; I'm going to haunt your ass."

Pride stared at her in slight confusion. "What are you-"

His question was cut off as a gunshot echoed through the room, causing the demon to light up with yellow sparks before falling face first to the ground, revealing a bullet hole in its back.

Grace was released from the wall and nodded to Dean, who was standing in the door way holding the Colt. She turned to assist Sam and tackled one of the other demons while he started reciting the exorcism where she had left off. A few moments later the demons were expelled from the bodies.

"Did you really think I would miss?" Dean asked as he stepped into the room.

Grace rolled her eyes and moved away from the person the demon had possessed. "There was always the chance Pride could have dodged."

"And I would have been really pissed at Dean for killing you," Sam said as he stepped over to the two former vessels and rolled them over.

"I can hear their heartbeat, so they're still alive, Grace told Sam as he started to check their pulse.

Dean nodded and slipped the Colt into his waistband. "Bobby and Tamara have already taken care of the other two and I took care of Lust," he told them.

"That seems fitting," Sam commented with a scoff.

Dean raised an eyebrow and his green eyes glinted with mischief. "You ended up having a girl come to your rescue," he teased.

"There were three of them, Dean!" Sam protested and then glanced at the two survivors. "We should clean up this mess so we can get the ambulance out here," he said earning nods from Grace and Dean.

…

Sam and Dean were waiting on the side of the road in the Impala a few miles away from the house were the fight went down. Bobby and Tamara had already headed their separate ways. Tamara was going to mourn for her husband for a while before hunting again. Bobby was going back home to do more research and provide information on demonic omens.

"After dealing with those demons, I have a feeling my last eight months are going to very difficult," Dean said offhandedly as he stared out the window.

Sam shot him a disapproving glance before replying. "It's going to be more than eight months, Dean, cause one way or another we are going to get you out of the deal; with me in one piece as well," he said with determination.

Dean just shook his head and tapped the steering wheel to the beat of Hot Blooded. He suddenly poked Sam and nodded his head towards Sam's window.

The younger brother glanced out his window to see Grace step out of the woods and head towards the Impala.

She opened the door of the Impala and slid into the back seat. "The ambulance is there and they've found the survivors. They didn't notice the freshly dug ground in the backyard," Grace reported as Dean started the Impala and headed down the road leading out of the area.

"Good. How did the meeting with Joey's sister go?" Sam asked her.

"It went well. Of course Melissa was shocked when she found out everything that'd happened, but she accepted him," Grace said with a pleased expression.

Dean glanced at her using the rearview mirror. "I'm surprised she took it so well, but I guess I have no room to talk since I would react the same way if something like that happened to Samantha here," he said, jerking his thumb at Sam.

"I think we all know that you would go to extreme lengths for me, Dean, even if I asked you not to," Sam replied, moving the topic back towards a sensitive issue.

Grace broke into the conversation before it had as chance to become heated. "Cool it guys. Dean, you're not dying on my watch, so just pretend nothing soul selling wise happened. Sam, I know you're upset, but you could at least act a bit more thankful. What Dean did for you was no less than what any other caring brother would've done," she told them and leaned back into the seat and shot them a glare that warned them against arguing any further.

Before either brother had a chance to reply, a muffled ringing came from inside the glove box, grabbing their attention.

Sam opened the glove box and pulled out one of many cell phones. "It's one of Dad's old phones," he said and then passed the phone to Dean since he could sound more like their father if needed.

The phone conversation was brief and Dean's end consisted of "Hello? Yes. There's no need to call the police. Can you just lock it back up for me? What's the address again? Okay, thanks."

Sam raised an eyebrow in question after Dean hung up, but Dean chose to address Grace instead of explaining.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked the vampire, who nodded.

"Yep, the address of the storage building in Black Rock is ingrained in my head," Grace said and then explained it to Sam. "It turns out your dad had a storage building near Buffalo that was recently broken into."

"Huh. I wonder what he had in there," Sam said thoughtfully as Dean turned the Impala around and headed in the other direction.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon enough," Dean replied and turned the radio up as he and Grace started singing along to Led Zeppelin.

…..

Dean unlocked the large metal door and pulled it open.

"I think finding the guys that did this will be easy," Grace commented as she sniffed the air and stepped into the room, her eyes staring at the small pool of blood on the floor along with the bloody footprints.

"This place was definitely demon proof," Dean said as he shined his flashlight on the slightly faded devil's trap.

Sam bent down and lightly fingered the trip wire near the blood and then used his flashlight to follow the wire to a shotgun hidden in some type of animal skull that Grace was studying.

"Well they couldn't have gone too far with that type of injury," Sam said and stepped over the trip wire to continue looking around the dusty room while Grace moved deeper into the room.

"Check this out, Sammy. Nineteen ninety-five," Dean said as he held up a small gold trophy with a figurine kicking a soccer ball.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed and walked over to Dean, taking the trophy. "That's my division championship soccer trophy. I can't believe Dad kept this."

Dean stepped around him to check out some various items laid out on a desk. "Yeah, that was about the closest you ever came to being a boy," he said with a grin and Grace's short laugh could be heard from another closed in area nearby.

Picking up a dusty, single barrel shotgun, Dean's eyes lit up. "Ah wow! My first sawed off. I made it in the sixth grade," he smiled and pumped it, causing dust to fly.

"Hey guys, I've found out what was stolen." Grace called, causing Sam and Dean to follow her voice to a room filled with various weapons.

Their attention though was quickly drawn to a shelf filled with boxes with strange markings on them. Grace simply pointed to a box shaped, dust free area.

"Great. Those are binding symbols. Whatever was stolen was a cursed object put in the box to contain its power," Sam said with a sigh, earning a curious glance from Dean.

"Like Pandora's box?" Dean asked curiously.

Grace nodded. "Yep, now we just need to find it before it's open."

…

Grace followed Sam and Dean quietly in the apartment. She could hear two guys playing card and one was having a 'lucky winning streak. Frowning, she stepped past the brothers to peek around the corner quickly, only to spot the curse box open and a rabbit's foot sitting on the coffee table.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Grace turned back to Sam and stood on her toes to whisper into his ear. "A rabbit's foot was in the box. I'm not sure how well it works, but I don't want to take any risks. I'm going to step out and call Bobby. Don't take any risks," she said and then darted quietly out the door.

Grace had to go outside to get cell reception and leaned next to Impala as she waited on Bobby to answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Bobby, do you know anything about some curse binding boxes in one of John's old storage lockers?" Grace asked him, quickly cutting to the chase.

Bobby grunted. _"Sure, heck I made him the boxes. Why?"_

"Some guys broke in and stole a box containing a rabbit's foot. We've found it and the thieves, but I wanted to know how powerful the thing is before we attempt to get it back."

"_Balls! That rabbit foot is a curse. Sure it brings whoever touches it ridiculously good luck, but if you lose it, your luck turns south and you're dead within a week," _Bobby warned and she nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Duly noted. Is there any way to break the curse?" she asked, thinking of the man that touched it.

"_Not that I know of, but I can look-" _Bobby was saying, but Grace suddenly tuned him out as she heard the sounds of fighting and gunshots coming from the apartment.

"Thanks Bobby. I got to go!" she said quickly and hung up.

Grace ran back into the building at, what seemed to her, an extremely slow speed because the people nearby that would notice if she suddenly disappeared.

It had gone quiet when she finally entered the apartment to see the two men knocked out and Sam holding the rabbit's foot with a worried expression while Dean was staring at the two men in shock.

"They spotted us and started the fight, but Sam managed to grab the foot and then they just ended up knocking themselves out," Dean said as he noticed Grace enter the room.

She face palmed and muttered something about even good luck being bad luck. "That foot is cursed," Grace told them and then explained what Bobby had told her.

Sam frowned as Dean cast him a concerned glance. "I'll just have to make sure not to lose it until we can figure out how to destroy it," he said holding the foot up to examine it.

"The problem is everyone tends to lose it at some point," she glanced down at the unconscious men. "We should go; I doubt he will be killed that quickly."

"I just hope Bobby finds something quick," Dean said and led the way out of the apartment.

….

Sam being surrounded by good luck caused Dean to want to by some tottery tickets, but Grace talked him out of it by pointing out that they were on the run and such a thing could attract unwanted attention.

It turns out though that they still ended up with attention since the three of them won a year's worth of free food at a local restaurant. Grace snickered at Sam's expression in the photo the restaurant took, while pleased with her 'peace' sign at the camera. Dean glanced at the picture with the same smug expression that was in the photo before they all sat down in one of the booths.

Grace narrowed her eyes as a new waitress came forward to pour Sam his coffee. She nudged Sam when he kept staring at the waitress, who was obviously flirting with him.

Sam quickly glanced at his girlfriend with a guilty expression, "Er, sorry," he said, ignoring Dean's amused snort.

The waitress suddenly overfilled the cup and quickly started apologizing as she started cleaning up the mess, only for Grace to surprise all of them by quickly reaching over and grabbing the woman's arm holding the cloth, which had ended up near Sam's pocket containing the rabbit's foot.

"You just confirmed my suspicions," Grace said quietly with a faint hiss. "Since you know who they are," she said with a slight nod to Sam and Dean, "then you know who I am. I'd advise you to go now. Meet us at the park after we leave here if you are still stupid enough to want to 'talk' to us," she said threateningly.

The waitress at first stared at her in shock, but the last line caused her to narrow her eyes. "Very well then," she said with a British accent that had not been there before and walked away.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Dean asked in shock after he got his fill of eyeing the waitress as she walked away.

Grace leaned back in her seat after accepting Sam's apologetic arm around her shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure who she is, but her scent was at the guy's apartment where we found the foot. She tried to grab it when she was cleaning up the coffee and that confirmed it. I assumed since she knew where to send the hired help, she knew who it belong to, meaning she knows about you two and the rest of the stuff that has been happening," she explained and then glanced at Sam. "She was purposefully trying to distract you, so I can't fault you for that."

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the foot to study it a moment. "I just wonder how she knew about it."

Dean shrugged and quickly finished off his sundae. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

…

Grace was standing next to Sam with his arm around her shoulders as they leaned against the side of the Impala and waited on the mysterious waitress. Dean pushed away from the trunk and kept his hand near the gun in his waistband as another car pulled up and the waitress stepped out of the car; only instead of the black, bob cut, she had long, light brown hair.

She walked towards them in high heels and what looked like an expensive silver dress. "Sam and Dean Winchester and your… friend," she said, giving Grace a look of slight annoyance. "I'm Bela Talbot," she introduced herself and held out her hand for Dean to shake, only to lower it when he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you tell us why you hired those two thugs to break into our dad's old storage locker?" Sam asked her and noticed Bela giving Grace wary glances.

"I procure unique items for a select cliental. You'd be surprised how much people would pay for those protection talismans and occult items of yours," Bela replied with a smug expression, as if she expected the idea of money to change their minds.

Grace snorted in amusement. "You really shouldn't say words like 'procure' with a British accent. It makes you sound stuck up… oh wait."

Bela shot Grace a look of loathing. "You must be the vampire I've heard so much about. I bet some people would pay a hefty price for your venom," she said, her expression turning to one of calculating money.

Sam's grip tightened on Grace's shoulder. "You know it would be wise for you to just leave."

"That's my brother's girlfriend that you are suggesting to sell parts off of. I'd tread carefully if I were you," Dean commented lightly as he fingered his gun for Bela to see.

She simply narrowed her eyes at the idea of a vampire and human together before shrugging. "Well it seems I'm out one point five million now. Even I know not to try and go up against two hunters and a vampire," she said in a disappointed tone.

"So it does have brains," Grace muttered quietly so that only Sam heard it, causing him to try and suppress a grin.

"I want to know how you found out where the rabbit's foot was hidden," Dean asked her as she started to turn and walk off.

Bela glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know," she replied before getting in her car and driving off.

"Do either of you get the feeling that's not the last we've seen of her?" Sam asked with a sigh, to which Dean and Grace nodded.

"I believe she is going to end up a serious thorn in our side. What if she knows, or finds out about the Colt?" Grace said, causing the brothers to frown.

Before anyone could comment further, Grace cell phone started ringing and she quickly answered it after glancing at the caller ID. "Hey Bobby," she greeted and switched it over to speaker.

"_I found a heavy duty cleansing ritual that should take care of the curse. I'm going to assume you still have the foot,"_ Bobby said in a tone that warned against any disagreement.

"We still have it. Have you heard of a woman named Bela Talbot? She's the one that knew where the foot was located and hired the guys to steal it," Dean asked him as they piled back into the Impala.

After a moment of silence they heard Bobby swear before replying. _"Yeah I've had a few run-ins with her. She's no hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. Bela is an expert con artist and thief, so it's a miracle she didn't manage to get the foot."_

"She almost got it. Bela distracted me as she masqueraded as a waitress, but Grace caught her and warned her off," Sam said, casting a thankful glance at Grace in the backseat, who grinned.

"_Knowing Bela she probably had a gun on her, but with Grace's speed unknown to most; it would have been too great a risk for her to try anything threatening,"_ he replied with a slightly smug tone. _"Anyway, listen up and I'll tell you what you need for the ritual…"_

…

The hunters had checked into a motel after destroying the rabbit's foot late that night. All of them were in one room once again since Joey had left, so Grace tuned out Dean's snoring while she browsed through newspapers.

She was lying next to Sam with his arm wrapped around her waist as he slept; while she was propped up on one elbow reading newspaper articles. Flipping through the pages with quietness only a vampire could achieve, Grace suddenly frowned a moment before moving the papers away and pulled the laptop off the bedside table. After researching about thirty minutes, she sighed quietly and closed the laptop before glancing at Sam's sleeping form.

"We may have destroyed the foot, but bad luck seems to follow you around anyway," Grace whispered and then settled down to relax the rest of the night.

* * *

_I really hate Bela, but all stories need that one person you just love to hate... and hate some more. Similar to Umbridge from Harry Potter. lol_

_I have an idea for a one-shot of Grace and Joey's visit with his sister and the whole vampire reveal. Would you want to read it if I wrote it? It wouldn't take me too long to write a one-shot like that. Leave me an answer in a review or PM me._


	19. Sacrifice Theory

**Here's a nice long action filled chapter. I originally planned on reached this part by chapter ten, but of course my muse had to run wild. The Title is Sacrifice Theory by AFI, go have a listen and you'll understand how well it fits this chapter *grins***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural.**

* * *

The next morning Sam awoke and noticed that Grace was missing from the room. Looking around, he noticed Dean's bed was empty as well, but then he heard the shower running and figured one of them must have left to get something to eat.

He had just finished getting dressed when the bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out, running a towel through his damp hair before tossing the towel back through the doorway.

"In case you're wondering; she was gone when I woke up," Dean said as he slipped his amulet on and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes.

"I noticed she had some articles laid out," Sam pointed out and motioned to the table which newspapers were scattered across. "I haven't looked at them yet to see if she'd circled anything though."

"I just hope she brings food back with her," Dean said and patted his stomach as it growled.

The door suddenly opened and Grace stepped inside carrying two food bags. "You are so predictable, Dean," she said and tossed him a bag, which he immediately dug into and pulled out a biscuit and started stuffing his face.

"Morning, Sam," Grace said and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss before handing him the other bag.

"Morning. Where'd you run off to so early?" he asked and reached into the bag to pull out and bran muffin and some fruit.

She sighed and walked over to the papers while he peeled a banana. "I found something I'm sure you two will be 'oh so happy' to hear about," Grace said and handed several papers to both Sam and Dean.

"Several campers go missing from northern Montana forests. Authorities believe bears or wolves may be the cause, but no evidence has been found to support the theory," Dean read aloud around a mouthful of food.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he read the paper in his hands. "August third, nineteen ninety-three. Bear attacks are at a devastating high this year. The Montana forest around the disappearance area has been closed off to campers and hikers until further notice…" Sam broke off and frowned. "I really don't like where this is going."

Grace nodded and gathered the papers from them. "As far back as I could research, it seems this one is older than the one you guys went after."

Dean shrugged and grabbed another bite of his biscuit. "At least we know what works on them now and we have a vampire on our side and the Colt. How hard could it be?"

Sam quickly shook his head and turned his hazel eyes on Dean. "We're not going to use the Colt if there's a chance it could hit Grace."

Packing up the papers and her own clothes, Grace added to the small argument. "It would be unwise to use the Colt anyway; from what you told me it would seem that it's probably as fast as I am and that would make aiming hard."

Dean nodded thoughtfully and slipped on his jacket. "We'll have a nice long car ride to come up with a plan, so we'll think of something."

…

The sound of car doors slamming echoed through the forest, causing Grace to wince as it announced their arrival to whatever creatures might be lurking nearby. She stared off into the forest as Sam and Dean walked around to the trunk of the Impala to grab their gear. Narrowing her eyes, Grace quickly recalled all the info Sam and Dean had told her about their past experience with a wendigo, but it did not help calm her nerves any.

"Here's your bag."

Sam's voice beside her snapped her quickly out of her thoughts as she took the bag from him and flashed him a small smile, which he returned before walking back towards Dean. Sighing, Grace closed her eyes and focused on her hearing, extending its range to a little over a mile out. She frowned as she realized she could only hear a few animals moving in the forest and none of them making any deliberate noise.

"I'd say for sure we are in the right place. All the animals are dead silent," Grace informed the brothers, who nodded stiffly as they stepped up beside her.

Dean shifted his backpack a bit as he adjusted to the weight. "Let's go over the plan again, when facing something this dangerous, any mistakes can be fatal," he said, firmly in hunter mode.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Grace will keep watch for the wendigo and once she hears it, Dean and I will draw the Anasazi symbols in a protective circle and stand inside it, flare guns in hand. Once it gets within attacking range Grace will try to fight it and keep it in one spot long enough for us to get a shot at it."

He said it as if he had been repeating it in his head all day, which he probably had. Sam rested his hand on Grace's shoulder and she could easily feel his tension. "I still want you to keep your distance from it as much as possible; I'd hate to see you get hurt," he told her softly.

Grace stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his for a moment. "I know, but please remember I can heal from almost any injury; you can't, so try to be careful," she told him, looking into his hazel eyes only to see stubbornness starting to show through.

A not so subtle cough suddenly drew her attention and she turned around, raising an eyebrow at the older Winchester.

"Sometimes I wish you two were still in denial about each other; this constant sappiness is tainting the air. Can we go now?" Dean said sarcastically, though smirking the whole time.

Sam rolled his eyes and headed into the forest, Dean following him while Grace stepped into the lead. The slight flaring of her nostrils easily revealed that she was checking for scents as they headed deeper into the forest.

It was not long before Grace sudden came to a halt and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I just caught the scent of the wendigo; you two didn't tell me that it reeked so badly."

"We didn't really notice," Dean shrugged. "Does that mean it's close?"

Grace shook her head before picking up the pace again. "It was just an old scent trail. I'm actually going to rely on just hearing it. Scents can travel too great a distance for it to be accurate, plus the wind factor could be against us," she explained quietly.

"Why did you suddenly lower your voice?" Sam asked her, keeping his voice quiet too.

"The wendigo probably has enhanced hearing too, though I doubt to the extent of mine, but just in case it does we really don't need to shout that we're here," Grace replied as she frowned at the thought.

Sam winced at the logic and started making sure to step lightly. Dean frowned and did the same, but stepping quietly on a forest floor was near impossible; they were not even sure how Grace was managing it.

They walked about five miles into the forest in silence, before Dean spoke up. "We should probably stop soon and set up the symbols," he whispered.

Grace nodded before suddenly pushing off the ground and jumping into the large tree next to her. She reached the top of the tree and was back in front of the brothers before either could count to five.

"There is a small clearing about five minutes ahead with very little undergrowth around it. It would be a good place to set up," she told them.

Sam nodded. "Lead the way."

After hiking about two more minutes, Grace jerked to a stop and started backing up, arms out to the side to prevent either Winchester from going around her.

"It's here," Sam guessed and she nodded quickly.

Her fangs suddenly extended as she made Sam and Dean back up against the trunk of large oak tree to keep the creature from being able to attack from behind.

"How close is it?" Dean asked and pulled a flare gun out of his waistband.

Grace's eyes seemed to continuously scan the forest as she dropped into a bit of a crouch. "It's watching us now. It's wary because of me, but I have no doubt it will attack soon. The problem is that it is almost as fast as me, but it has claws while I'm stuck with just fangs," she replied and then growled while pointedly glaring into the bushes.

"I thought your kind didn't growl or hiss during fights," Sam commented as he pulled out his own flare gun.

Grace did not take her eyes off the wendigo as she growled again before answering. "I'm not supposed to, but I'm overriding my instincts to do it. Hopefully it will make the wendigo a bit more hesitant if it knows I'm another high threat predator," she explained while also hoping that the creature did not understand English, though if it did she would probably end up calling it some names.

"If I can fight it off for a minute, can you two draw the Anasazi symbols in a circle around you?" Grace asked them quietly.

"Yes, but it's too dangerous for you to fight that thing hand to hand! The plan was for you just to lure it close and hold onto it for a few seconds," Sam argued, but Dean cut him off.

"Sam, we knew the risks when we came after this thing. It's the best plan right now and I say we go for it," Dean told him firmly, slipping into older brother mode.

Sam narrowed his eyes, ready to protest, but stopped when Grace raised a hand towards him.

"I'm going to attack the thing whether you do your part or not; don't let it become a wasted effort," she told him before darting off into the undergrowth.

Dean quickly started drawing the Anasazi symbols in the dirt as Sam quickly shook his head and began to do the same.

…

Grace looked around the forest warily as she heard the breathing of the creature nearby. A blur suddenly shot towards her and she twisted out of the way, startling the wendigo. She noticed its muscles tense as it came to a stop across the small clearing from her. The ugly creature was stood taller than Sam, and its mouth was formed in a permanent snarl, showing its disgustingly yellow and black teeth. It looked as if it a very bad case of pink eye, which was quite fashionable with its green tinted skin. The wendigo flexed its long claws as it silently crouched and darted towards her again.

Using her sharp eyes to track the movement, Grace waited until the right moment before stepping to the side and grabbing hold of its arm. Between her strength and the wendigo's, the momentum and sudden opposing force clashed and pulled both of them together, sending them tumbling to the ground in an all-out brawl.

Grace winced as she felt its claws dig into her ribs as it bit into her shoulder, but she withheld a scream and brought her legs up against it before giving a powerful shove. The wendigo was ripped away from her and went flying through the forest. Ignoring her injuries, Grace jumped up and darted after in time to see that it had recovered and was moving towards the area Sam and Dean were waiting. Cursing under her breath, she changed her path to intercept the creature.

….

Sam could feel that Dean was exceptionally tense as they stood back to back, flare guns in hand and the Colt in Dean's waist band. They had already heard the sounds of a scuffle and had a feeling that it would not be long before they would see some action.

Both brothers whirled around and focused in the direction where the sound of a body hitting a tree came from, only to see a blur head towards them before a second blur came out of nowhere and slammed into it. As their movements slowed, Sam could see that Grace was bleeding from both her shoulder and ribs, but it was obvious the wounds did not hinder her fighting abilities as she dodged a claw and then swiped the wendigo's legs out from under it.

It quickly became apparent that the wendigo was smarter than the last one they faced, because as soon as it hit the ground, it swiped its claws towards Grace's leg, shredding her left Achilles tendon and calf muscle. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder to keep him from leaving the protective circle. Sam could see blood dripping down Grace's chin from where she had bitten her lip in an effort not to scream.

Before either brother had a chance to fire off a shot at the wendigo, it was up and moving towards them as a blur. The Anasazi symbols apparently worked though as it veered off course and darted into the undergrowth.

"Grace! Can you still move?" Sam asked anxiously, knowing that even being a vampire she needed to have the muscles connected to actually use them.

"I'm working on it," Grace said tightly and winced as she gripped the back of her leg, blood flowing freely from between her fingers.

Dean pointed his flare gun at the bushes where the wendigo was moving around. "Why does this one have to be so smart?" he protested and Sam looked over to see a rather large log lifted into the air before being thrown in their direction.

Sam and Dean had the choice of staying inside the protective symbols and getting flattened by the log, or jumping out of the way and being out in the open for the cannibal. It was a unanimous decision as the brothers jumped out of the way, rolling onto their shoulders before standing back up and holding the guns out in a defensive position.

Grace's eyes suddenly widened and she struggled to stand up again. "Dean, watch out!" she shouted, but it was too late.

The wendigo sped out of the under growth and swung its claws at Dean, catching his right arm and sending him flying backwards to hit a tree.

The creature knocked Sam's gun away before he had a chance to fire it, but before it could injure him a loud snarl could be heard and Grace slammed into the wendigo. Sam ran in the direction Dean had landed while watching the fight out of the corner of his eye. When they slowed down their fighting enough for Sam to track, he could see that Grace was hanging onto the wendigo's back with her fangs imbedded deep in its shoulder.

Releasing a high pitched screech, the wendigo reached around with its claws, digging into her abdomen before throwing her against another tree. The creature continued to screech in pain before it ran out of the clearing, its pained cries fading into the distance.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked as he paused in his search, looking indecisively between his girlfriend and brother.

"I'm just peachy!" Dean replied with a grunt and Sam could hear him moving, so he quickly ran over to his girlfriend.

"Grace, are-," he broke off his question when she moved and pushed herself upright so that her back was leaning against the tree while she kept one hand pressed tightly against her abdomen.

Grace flashed him a pained smile before breathing out with a grimace and he noticed her arm muscles tense as she pressed harder against her abdomen. Sam's eyes widened as he noticed her dark blue shirt was ripped under her hand and an alarming amount of blood had started flowing between her fingers.

Sam quickly kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, though the gesture probably soothed him more than Grace. "Let me have a look and see how bad it is," he said and lightly touched her hand covering the injury.

She quickly shook her head and looked up at him, causing Sam to notice that her dark brown eyes had changed to a more reddish brown, with the red hue taking over even more with every passing minute due to the blood loss.

"You should go patch up Dean," Grace said in a tight voice and jerked her head to where Dean stumbled out of the undergrowth, clutching his arm that was covered in blood.

Knowing her healing abilities and being immortal, Sam reluctantly got up and walked over to Dean, who had stopped to lean against a tree a few feet away.

"How long do you think we have before it comes back?" Dean asked as Sam tore off a strip of his shirt and tied it around the gash on Dean's arm.

Grace took a deep, yet shaky breath before replying. "I'd give it about fifteen minutes. That will give you two a head start and I'll hold it off as long as I can when it comes back," she said, surprising Sam so that he jerked the makeshift bandage a bit too tight around his brother's arm.

"What? We are not leaving you out here by yourself; no matter how immortal you are," Sam told her firmly and dropped down beside her after making sure Dean would be fine for the moment.

Dean looked down at the pool of blood forming on each side of her and frowned. "How bad is it and long will it take for that to heal?" he asked, concerned as she refused to let Sam move her hand.

Grace looked over at Dean, her now dark red eyes lingering on his blood soaked arm for a few moments. "This would probably take me three to four days to heal. If I move my hand there is a good chance of several organs falling out," she told them. Her fangs could be seen as she spoke, which made both brothers wonder about her control at the moment.

Sam's eyes widened at her brief description of the injury. After thinking quietly for a few moments, he suddenly tilted her head up and kissed her soundly on the lips before pulling back and rolling up his right sleeve.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Grace asked, her mind blanking from the kiss and her fangs had retracted for the time being, though her eyes were still dark red.

"Lenore said that dead man's blood greatly slows down your healing rate, so drink some fresh and you should heal completely in a few minutes," Sam explained and held his arm out to her.

"Sam! You heard her describe how fresh blood tastes when she turned Joey. How do you know she won't accidentally kill you as thirsty as she is now? Hell, Sam, her eyes are completely red!" Dean protested fiercely as he started to push away from the tree, only to stop as the blood loss and sudden movement made him dizzy.

Grace meanwhile stared at Sam in shock and slight horror. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Dean," she said her red eyes meeting Sam's hazel. "Right now I'm on the verge of jumping you or Dean, the only thing holding me back is my injury and my hardheadedness. Now the two of you should out of here as fast as possible or else you'll have to worry about two monsters after you instead of just one," she said the last part in a slight snarl.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, causing Grace to relax as she thought he finally saw their point.

"Dean, don't kill me for this."

Dean looked at Sam in shock. "What?"

Before Grace or Dean had a chance to question him further Sam suddenly reached forwards and pulled Grace into a loose hug, which resulted into Dean cursing at him, but he tuned it out.

The vampire stiffened and tried to move away, but then her instincts took over and she wrapped her free arm around him and tilting her head to the side.

Sam felt her sharp fangs sink into his neck, but the pain only lasted a moment thanks to what he assumed was the healing serum that coated her fangs. He could feel her grip tighten as soon as the first few drops of blood entered her mouth, but he forced himself not to struggle, knowing it might activate some instinct that would not be helpful at the moment.

Dean stopping yelling at him after a few moments and pulled the Colt out of his waistband; which Sam noticed out of the corner of his eye. "Put that away, Dean!" he said, lifting his head a bit and wincing when Grace bit down harder.

"Sam, if she doesn't stop before you pass out then I'll have no choice," Dean replied firmly, though he kept the Colt pointed down for the time being.

Knowing he would not be able to change Dean's mind, Sam focused on see if he could tell how much Grace was drinking, because it surprised him that he was already starting to feel dizzy.

Evidently Dean noticed that his brother was starting to look sleepier by the moment and he shoved away from the tree and walked over to them, being careful not to trip. "Sam, stay awake, because if you don't then I'm going to shoot," he warned, though felt slightly hesitant about it since Grace was his friend too, but Sam's safety came first.

Sam glanced at Dean. Meeting his green eyes and realizing he was serious, Sam carefully reached up to lightly touch Grace's shoulder. "Grace, you need to stop now," he whispered, knowing she would hear him no matter what volume he used.

She tensed up and Sam felt her chest rumble with a growl, causing him to feel the slightest hint of panic, both for himself and Grace if Dean decided to shoot.

"Grace, let go or else Dean is going to kill you," Sam said urgently, using pure will power to keep from struggling and making it worse.

Dean spoke up and leveled the Colt on the vampire again. "She has five seconds." He really did not want to kill Grace, but he would not just stand by if she drained his brother dry.

Before Sam could protest, he felt Grace breathe out with a faint sigh before pulling away, allowing the bite marks heal instantly.

"Sam, you are an idiot," Grace said quietly as she leaned back and met his eyes.

Her eyes flashed bright red for the briefest moment and Sam thought he saw something else strange about them, but they were back to their usual dark brown before he could look closer.

"Could you hear my warnings?" Dean asked as he tucked the Colt back in his waistband.

Grace shook her head and then carefully stood up. Her hand was still covered in blood, but when she moved it there was no injury that could be seen through the torn shirt. "The only time I heard anything was when Sam spoke to me, causing my vampire side to growl," Grace replied before turning to Sam, offering her hand, which he grabbed and she pulled him up.

"You're lucky my vampire side also considers you my mate and therefor wishes to protect you, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to stop," she explained; blushing a bit when she said mate.

Sam looked surprised at the revelation, but then nodded with a slight smile. "How do you feel?"

She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists before replying. "A lot better and stronger actually. I didn't expect it to affect my strength. My speed has probably increased as well."

Dean looked at her curiously and then glanced around the woods. "That's good news for now. Is it coming back yet?" he asked, hoping she would be able to take the wendigo out easier than before.

Grace closed her eyes in concentration for a minute before nodding. "The poison is still affecting it, but the sounds it's making seem pretty angry and it's heading back this way."

"Hopefully anger will cause fugly to make more mistakes," Dean replied with a slight grin, returning to his usual self now that Sam was no longer in danger of having all his blood drained.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Grace while thinking back on the information Lenore had told them. The stories of vampires had never mentioned becoming more or less stronger depending on the type of blood, but before he had a chance to question it, his girlfriend sniffed the air and alerted them to the fact the wendigo was getting closer.

Grace suddenly wrapped and arm around Dean's waist and before he had time to blink, she had moved him over to a large tree and then did the same to Sam. "Wait here with the flare guns," I'll be able to hold it still easily now," she said with confidence that was not there before and then darted off into the undergrowth.

Dean and Sam shared a look, noting that something was off about her and then pulled out the flare guns again as they rested their backs against the tree.

It was not long before the wendigo blurred into the clearing, snarling with rage, but Grace was after it and grabbed its arms from behind, making sure to keep its claws away from her.

"Now!" she shouted as Sam and Dean stared at her in shock as she easily overpowered the creature that had given her such a hard time before.

Dean glanced at his brother and nodded slightly, allowing Sam to take the shot.

Like the wendigo they faced before, the one Grace held onto burst into flames immediately and the vampire released it and jumped away as it screamed before becoming a pile of ash.

"That turned out to be relatively easily," Grace commented and moved to stand beside Sam. "How are you doing? I didn't take too much did I?" she asked him, noticing he was still looking a bit pale.

Sam shook his head and moved away from the tree, only for Grace to wrap an arm around his waist to help support him since he looked a bit shaky to her.

"How about you, Dean? Did you lose too much blood as well?" she asked, but Dean just took a few steps to prove he could move fine on his own.

"We should get out of here and get cleaned up at the hotel. I hate to think what was on that thing's claws," he said and held onto his arm above the cut.

Sam looked at brother worriedly as they started making their way back to the Impala. "Do you think that stuff from your fangs would heal it and kill off any bacteria?" he asked his vampire girlfriend.

Grace glanced over at Dean and her nose twitched as she scented the air a moment. "Infection hasn't set in yet, so I'm sure it will be fine once I take care of it," she replied with certainty.

Frowning slightly, Sam regarded her carefully while they walked. "Do you still feel like yourself? Because you're acting a bit different," he told her, causing Dean to glance at them.

The vampire tilted her head curiously a moment as she considered the question. "Other than feeling a bit more confident about myself and my abilities, no," Grace replied and came to a stop next to the Impala as Dean unlocked he doors and slid into the driver's seat.

Knowing he was not going to figure out the problem anytime soon, Sam got into the Impala and decided to look into the mystery later.

* * *

_I was going to be evil and end this chapter at "She tensed up and Sam felt her chest rumble with a growl, causing him to feel the slightest hint of panic, both for himself and Grace if Dean decided to shoot." but I decided not to do that to ya, besides the next chapter will be long enough as it is. I'm still writing the next chapter though, so don't expect it up for a while._

_Reviews are loved!_


	20. Get Away With Murder

**I actually finished this chapter ahead of schedule! In case you wondering, the title is actually the name of a song by Jeffree Star. I wrote this chapter while listening to it. (the music video for it is sorta pg-13 rated though) Enjoy! I know I enjoy reading it. lol **

**This story has just passed the 5k hit mark. Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**Claimer: I own, Grace, Joey and their type of vampire :)**

* * *

It was late in the evening when the hunters made it back to their hotel room, but they had made a small detour to stop and get Sam and Dean some orange juice, which Grace had insisted on since both of them had suffered blood loss.

Since Sam only had a few scratches from falling on the forest floor, Grace had quickly applied some antibiotic to them and made him rest and drink more juice while she worked on Dean's arm.

Dean had finished his juice under protest, and was currently trying to talk Grace into letting him have a beer, which she firmly denied.

Grace sat on the bed with one leg tucked under her as she carefully unwrapped Dean's arm, causing blood to start dripping again when she pulled the strip of shirt off. She frowned in thought as she watched blood drip onto the cloth she had placed under his arm as a precaution.

Dean narrowed his green eyes at her. "I really don't like that look," he told Grace as she stared at the blood.

"Are you okay, Grace? Sam asked, sitting up a bit when Dean alerted him to the fact she was still acting strange.

Grace did not answer, but instead gripped Dean's arm tighter and raised it to her lips, licking the blood off the wound while running her fangs along the cut.

Sam choked on his juice and started coughing as soon as she did it, while Dean stared at her a moment in shock.

"What the hell are you doing, Grace?" Dean shouted and jerked his arm back just as she released it, causing him to fall back on the bed.

The vampire shrugged lightly and then calmly moved to sit next to Sam, who stared at her in shock. "I just had an idea and decided to try it," Grace explained and then wiped the blood off her lips before licking it off her fingers.

Dean shook his head incredulously as he stared at his arm, which only had a thin pink scar from the previous injury. "Since when do you go around licking people?" he said and started to reach for his phone. "Something isn't right here. I'm going to call Bobby and see if he has any ideas about what's going on," he said, only for Grace to snatch it out of his hand.

"Bobby may know, but it's very unlikely he has any idea about what goes on with my kind, so how about this? If I'm not back to normal by morning, then we can call Lenore and see if she has any ideas," Grace suggested and she tossed the phone into the air a few times before handing it back to Dean.

The oldest Winchester brother sighed and ran his hand down his face. "What do you think, Sam?" Dean asked since his brother knew Grace a bit better.

Sam placed his hand on Grace's shoulder and stood up, turning around to meet his eyes. She met his gaze calmly and sent him a soft, apologetic smile for worrying him, which caused his hazel eyes to soften as he sighed and looked up at Dean.

"Let's wait until in the morning; hopefully it just needs to get out of her system," he told Dean and wrapped his arms around Grace as he sat back down on the bed, pulling her with him.

Dean narrowed his eyes a moment and then shrugged. "Alright, but I'll call as soon as we wake up if there is no difference," he said and then glanced at the clock before grinning and pulling out his cell phone to send out a text.

Grace rolled her eyes at him. "You really don't take any breaks do you?" she said referring to his very active social life," she asked and narrowed her eyes at the phone while he continued typing.

"I thought you said and I quote 'texting is for wimps who are too nervous to talk to each other'," Sam commented with an amused grin and rested his head on Grace's shoulder.

Dean smirked and then tucked the phone away after sending the message. "That was before I discovered sexting," he replied and then headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up since his injury was taken care of; even if by unorthodox methods.

A bit later Sam and Dean were lightly snoring while Grace listened to her iPod with Sam's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

…..

The new moon did nothing to light up the skies late that night, leaving the streets of the city cast in deep shadows; the only light coming from the occasional street light. The only movement on the empty street was a lone woman walking confidently down the sidewalk. She was tall, with long blonde hair, and wearing tight jeans with a low cut shirt.

As she passed one of the street lights, a voice spoke up from an alley. "You seem to be getting the most out of that body," said an amused, yet dark voice.

The women stopped and turned to look towards the alley before smirking. "Well you know the saying, 'Gotta work with what you've got, or go and get something else'. I decided can get what I want very easily with this body," she replied as her previously blue eyes turned pitch black. "I haven't seen one of your kind in a long time. What brings you here?" the demon asked carefully.

Sharp fangs glinted in the dull light as the creature in the shadows smiled, titling its head and allowing the light to reveal vivid red eyes with black slitted pupils. "I require your assistance for the task of conquering others," the figure replied, smirking as the demon narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What would be required of me? You should know I'm on another mission at the moment for Her," the blonde said and stepped towards the shadowed figure.

"You wouldn't have to do much at all, in fact, just being still works," it replied with a slight growl before lunging towards the demon.

…

Dean was the first to wake the next morning. After sitting up and stretching, he looked over at the other bed to see Sam still sleeping with his arms around the vampire, who opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

"Morning, lumberjack," Grace grinned as she removed her ear buds and set them on the bedside table without waking Sam.

Dean relaxed a bit and returned the grin. "You seem to be back to normal; well… as normal as you can get anyway."

Rolling her eyes, Grace chose to ignore the comment and turned her head towards Sam. "Wake up, Sam," she said and kissed the tip of his nose as he opened his eyes.

Sam smiled at her and unwrapped his arms from around her as he sat up and yawned. "I take it whatever was going on wore off?" he asked, and noticed Dean nod to him while pulling on a clean shirt.

"Yep, hopefully it will stay that way. It was just weird yesterday, but thankfully it helped us out of a tight spot," she said and got up and headed to the bathroom to change clothes.

"I just hope we won't be in a situation like that again," Sam replied, knowing she could still hear him as he got dressed as well.

Dean snorted in disbelief. "With our luck, Sam? You know it tends to happen on an almost weekly basis."

Sam was about to reply when the sound of sirens cut him off. "I wonder what that's about?" he said and walked over to the window, pulling the edge of the curtain back. "It's several police cars and an ambulance."

Dean raised an eyebrow and pulled on his jacket. "Grace, are they close enough that you can tell what it's about?" he asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Grace tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes in concentration before frowning. "There's been what looks like a murder and there are signs of a struggle, but they can't find any visible injuries or even injection sights," she replied and then shook her head to try and clear away the enhanced sound of the sirens.

"We should probably check it out before we leave town," Sam said and glanced at the clock. "We have another two hours before check out. Let's wait and see if we need to stay a few more nights to solve this," he suggested.

Dean grabbed the Impala keys off of the dresser and stuck them in his pocket. "Alright; it's only a few blocks over, so we can walk. It'll give Grace a chance to catch more scents as well."

"Do I look like a bloodhound to you?" Grace said with a huff and then noticed Dean's expression. "Don't answer that."

"Spoil sport," he chuckled and then led the way out of the room.

It did not take them but a few minutes to reach the crime scene. Grace exchanging a quick glance with Sam for plan confirmation before moving away from the brothers to join the other people gathered around the edge of the crime scene tape. She stayed near the back of the crowd and over to one side to avoid being noticed, but it also allowed the slight breeze to blow the scents from the crime scene towards her without too much of the crowd blending in.

Dean and Sam flashed their badges and easily entered the crime scene, the other officials obviously wanting all the help they could get. Several officers and the sheriff stood around the body as the corner looked the woman over with a puzzled expression.

Slipping to stand with the other officers, Dean showed his badge and introduced himself before addressing the closest officer. "What have you found out so far?

The guy sighed and motioned towards the blonde's body. "We got a call about an hour ago that the body had been found by a very surprised truck driver making deliveries to some of the local stores. The way the body was found looks like a homicide, but since there was no injuries; we consider overdose and went to get a blood sample."

"I hear a big 'but' coming." Dean said and glanced at Sam who inconspicuously wiped something on the ground beside the body with his finger; only Dean noticed because he knew what to look for.

The officer nodded. "Yeah, here's the major issue; there is almost no blood in the body," he said, causing Dean's eyebrows to shoot up.

Dean did not have a chance to question the officer further as the sheriff called him over. Taking the chance to slip out, Dean slipped over towards Sam, who stood up from the body and met Dean near the alley entrance.

"You heard about the blood loss?" Sam asked him quietly and he nodded.

Dean's thoughts had immediately gone to Grace, but she was back to normal and he knew she would never do such a thing willingly, but a rather loud voice in his head pointed out the fact that maybe doing it returned Grace to normal.

Sam read his expression and nodded. His thoughts had gone to the same place, but with his hunter instincts it would be pretty hard to get out of his arms without waking him. "There's more though, which makes it even weirder. The body has traces of sulfur on it," he told Dean who glanced at the body incredulously.

"So are you saying she was a demon, or was it a demon that attacked her?" Dean asked, wondering how a demon would remove blood without leaving a trace.

Sam quickly shook his head. "No. There was too much sulfur for it from just being a round a demon. The demon actually possessed the body. I'm just not sure whether or not it was killed when the blood was drained," he explained with a frown, his hazel eyes showing a large amount of concern.

Dean nodded and then stepped under the black and yellow tape. "Come on; let's go see what Grace found out.

After ducking under the crime scene tape as well, Sam straightened up to look for Grace. He quickly spotted her by the look of horror on her face. As soon as he made eye contact with her, Grace suddenly ran, disappearing faster than he could blink.

"Let's hurry and see if she returned to the room," Dean said with a grim expression and they walked down the sidewalk until they were out of view of the crime scene before breaking into a run.

They quickly reached the hotel and were relieved to find the door partly open as Grace paced in the room with a panicked and slightly tearful expression.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked and rushed over to her, only for her to shake her head and take a step back.

Grace buried her face in her hands a moment before frown and pulling her hands away, looking at them with disgust. "The only other scent around the body was mine! And just now I scented sulfur on my hands, it's faint like I tried to wash it off, but I remember being here all night-" she explained in a rush, only to break off at Sam and Dean's expressions.

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief and hurt, but she could see that he knew she was right even with facts pointing to her not remembering.

As soon as the shock wore off, Dean pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Bobby's number. "I'll let Bobby know we're coming to his place till we get this sorted out," he said, but a his phone was suddenly snatched out of his hand and he looked up to spot Grace standing at the window, her back to them as she tossed the phone a few time before simply crushing it in her fist.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Dean shouted at her, only to take several back as she turned to face him.

"What's wrong, Dean? See something you don't like?" she said in a deeper voice, her eyes a crimson red with slitted black pupils and when she smirked it was reveal her fangs were fully extended.

Sam knew possession when he saw it and wondered how in the world a demon could possess her, but his mind went back to Joey's attack on Fred and knew it was somehow possible. "Christo," he said to test, but was surprised when the supposed demon, just laughed.

"You really think that would work on me? Save it for my smoky relatives," Grace replied once the amusement was gone.

"Relatives!" Dean exclaimed in disbelief as he was trying to gauge if he could grab the Colt out of his waistband and get a shot off before she noticed; the calculations were not looking too good. The fact he really did not want to kill Grace was added in too, but his brother's safety along with everyone else's came first.

Smirking, Grace stepped up to him and patted the side of Dean's face, causing him to notice her deadly sharp nails. "Think about what you know of vampires. Do I really match all the details? The only thing about the same is the blood diet, but as you know, most demons do have blood fetishes, but I'm not going to tell you any more than that, seeing as it would be wasted time since you'll die soon," Grace said with a smirk quickly reached around and pulled the Colt out of Dean's waist band, just as his hand had touched it.

"I don't think so," she smirked and slid the gun into her own waist band, stepping past Dean to walk over to Sam.

"Grace, can on you don't want to do this!" Sam protested, knowing he had no chance of stopping her unless she could fight off the more demonic side.

"That's not going to work, Sammy," Grace replied and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Sam's heart rate speed up and he tried to resist the urge to move away, knowing she would not let him go anywhere. He glanced at Dean hoping he had an idea, only to see him looking at the clock with hopeful eyes. Feeling it would be a good idea to try and buy time; Sam looked down and met the red eyes that made his hair stand on end. "How did you get out last night? And how long have you been taking her over?" he asked hoping she was a bit like other demons at least and like to brag.

Grace narrowed her eyes a moment before shrugging and moving away from him, to his relief. "You really have no clue how stealthy a vampire can be; do you? It took little effort to get out of your arms and then sneak back in. I didn't take over this body until last night. I need to save my energy for the one chance I had to sneak out. You might find it interesting to know that I always existed in Grace as soon as she was turned, but I was dormant up until I fed from you, Sam," she said with a smirk, waiting for him to figure it out.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened at the same moment. "The demon blood," Sam said in a hoarse whisper.

Dean glanced back at the window in the direction of the crime scene. "But that diluted bit in Sam shouldn't have been enough to make a difference. Why was she normal this morning?"

Grace smirked and licked her lips. "The little bit in Sam was enough to wake me, but I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to fully take control for long, so I waited patiently for the opportune moment. I made sure to influence some actions so that I would be able to sneak out at some point and get my fangs into some pure demon blood. After I drained that demon last night I was able to sneak back in, replace her memories so it would seem like she'd never left and allow her to have full control again," she replied and then walked in a slow circle around Sam.

"Why allow her control again? Why not just kill us in our sleep?" Dean questioned, his eyes narrowed as he tried to keep her talking.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow at the question, but shrugged and answered anyway. "What fun would that have been? I admit for any other creature it would have been the smart thing to do, but I knew even with the Colt you posed no threat to me."

Sam could tell she was getting tired of explaining, so he tried one more question that had just popped up in his mind. "If we pose no threat to you, then why do you want to kill us?" he asked, almost fearing the answer and hoping that Dean might be able to get away, but then realizing Dean would not leave even he asked him to.

Grace shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder, her sharp nails digging into his skin, but not deep enough to draw blood. "I'm only going to kill Dean because I know he won't let me just walk out of here after killing you. As for the reason of killing you… it's nothing personal. It's just you blood is quite delicious. Demon blood is powerful and rich, but it has a bad sulfur aftertaste. Normal human blood is wonderful, but not as tasty as demon. Yours is a perfect combination which I can't pass up," she told him and then without warning used her leg to sweep Sam legs out from under him.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and ran forward, trying to grab the Colt out of Grace's waist band, but she twisted to the side and kicked him in the stomach. Dean went flying and hit the far wall, the breath knocked out of him as he clutched his bruised, possibly broken ribs, and tried to stand up.

Knowing he would not be a problem for a while, Grace focused her red eyes on Sam once again and dropped down to the floor. Sam tried to sit back up, but she straddled his stomach and easily pinned his arms down.

"Come on, Grace; you know you don't want to kill me," Sam said, shifting his shoulders and trying to move back, only to bring a bit of amusement to her slitted red eyes as she held him still.

"Now why wouldn't I? I admit it would be better to keep you alive so the delicious blood never ran out, but that would give you too many chance to escape and kill me, and I know with your 'Winchester' luck that you would somehow manage it," she replied with a fanged grinned.

Sam sighed as she had killed off his defense before he even suggested it. He vaguely wondered what Dean was waiting on, but knew whatever it was would be too late.

"Enough chit chat, I have places I want to go and I don't need to waste my time here," Grace replied and then pinned his arms between his torso and her knees, freeing up her hands to stroke the side of his face, which Sam flinched away from. "My vampire side is giving me a fight over this, but I'm stronger than it is," she told him with a smirk and then pulled his head to the side without warning and sank her fangs into the same spot as before.

Dean had managed to brace himself against the bed to stand upright again when he heard a grunt of pain from Sam and looked up to see that Grace was quickly draining his brother, who's struggles were growing weaker every moment.

"Get off of him you demonic b-" Dean shouted, only to be cut off when the door shattered into splinters, causing him to quickly shield his eyes from the flying pieces of wood.

When Dean looked back up the next second; he saw a blond blur tackle into Grace, knocking her off Sam as the two rolled across the floor a moment before they came to a stop.

Joey had Grace tightly pinned down to the floor; though her red eyes flashed with anger as she growled and tried to throw him off. The blond vampire's blue eyes were like chips of ice as he struggled to keep his sire/little sister still.

Finally getting his wind back, Dean moved over to Sam, who had rolled over onto his stomach with a slight groan and pushed himself to his knees. "Are you alright?" Dean asked, noting how pale his brother was and knew it would have been very bad if Joey had showed up any later. Thankfully the bite marks had already healed up, so he did not have to worry about them.

Sam nodded and with Dean's help, moved over to the bed before collapsing onto it due to dizziness from the blood loss. "How'd you know to come here, Joey?" he asked quietly, knowing the vampire could hear him.

Joey looked up from the death glare match with Grace and narrowed his eyes at Sam's complexion. "Dean texted me last night and said something was up with Grace and told me to drop by here this morning in case it hadn't passed yet. I'm just glad I made it in time," he replied with a serious expression and then shot a glare at Grace. "Shut up already!" he growled at the other vampire, who was muttering curses.

"I should have known something was up. I applaud your acting skills, Dean, but how long do you think Joey can hold me? I get stronger the longer the demon blood is in my system and I'll soon be able to overpower his above average strength," she said and then shoved off the floor; knocking Joey back a bit, but he quickly grabbed her again and held her hands behind her back as he pinned her against the wall, swearing under his breath when she kicked his shins.

"Thanks for getting here in time. How long do you think you'll be able to hold her, Joey?" Dean asked and walked over to Sam, who waved off his concerned expression.

Joey narrowed his blue eyes at Grace a moment before answering. "If her strength keeps increasing like she says it will… I'll probably be able to hold her about two more hours, and that's pushing it."

Sam pushed himself upright on the bed and looked at Grace with sad, yet calculating eyes. "Bobby's house is an hour and a half from here; think you could make it that far?"

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "but why?"

"Maybe the panic room would hold her, but if not… we might be able to figure something else out," Sam told him and slowly stood up, closing his eyes against the dizziness for a moment before moving across the room to make sure everything was packed.

"Sam…" Dean said firmly, only to fall silent at Sam's glance.

"I know what we'll probably have to do, Dean, but if we can keep her contained there is another option," he replied, causing Joey to turn his blue eyes on the younger brother.

"That's a big if considering how strong she is getting, but what would it matter if we can keep her from attacking us or getting away?" Joey asked and winced as the smaller vampire kicked his legs again.

"She may get stronger, but the demon blood will burn out of system eventually like any other blood does and then she'll go back to normal," Sam replied and notice the corner of Grace's mouth turn down in a slight grimace; letting Sam know he was right.

"We'd best get moving then," Dean said with a sigh, hoping the plan worked.

…

Getting Grace out to the Impala was a challenge since she fought Joey every step and they had to be sure no one saw them, as it would have been difficult to explain the situation without it looking like kidnapping.

Grace eventually stopped fighting once inside the Impala because Dean threatened to shot her if she messed up the interior with any kicking. Joey was relieved the constant fighting was over, but he never loosened his grip, because every so often he could feel her flex her muscles a bit to test if he had relaxed at all.

As soon as they were on the road, Dean looked over at Sam, who had his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the window. "You okay, Sam?"

Sam opened his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine," he replied and then reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "I'd better let Bobby know we're coming. I can already hear him ranting about the whole situation already."

Grace snorted at the idea of the brothers getting yelled at and earned a glare from Joey and Dean for her trouble.

Sam called Bobby and after a lecture that included several of the older hunter's favorite swear words; he hung up and told Dean that Bobby was getting everything set up and would be ready when they got there.

About an hour and a half later the Impala was parked in front of Bobby's house. The older hunter had greeted Sam and Dean with the usual shots of Holy water; though he did not bother with Grace or Joey since he knew something was defiantly up with Grace, and Joey had his hands full at the moment. It did not stop him from muttering Christo under his breath, causing Joey to just shoot him an amused look while Grace narrowed her eyes, but did not flinch.

"You weren't kidding when you said they were red," Bobby commented as he got a good look at Grace's eyes.

Sam nodded as he led the way down to the panic room, having overcome the dizziness for the time being. "Yeah, and nothing I know will contain a vampire, plus none of the things for demons worked. I hope one of the symbols in the panic room will work."

Bobby scoffed, though concern was still evident in his eyes. "Translation: Thanks for being so paranoid," he said as Sam slid open the lock and he and Dean entered the room, looking around a moment at the symbol drawn on the floor, walls, and ceiling.

As Joey pushed Grace into the room, she spoke again for the first time since the car ride. "You don't really think this will work do you? You know nothing about my kind and I don't plan on telling you anything. You probably have another half hour before I'm stronger than Blondie here and then things will start heating up again," she said with a smirk, having looked at the different markings and not seen any that would affect her.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at the difference in her voice, which was colder and more sadistic than he had ever heard it. "Joey, have you got a good hold on her for now? I want to speak to the boys a minutes and get some more fluids in Sam," he said and waved off the younger brother's protest just as he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm good for now, but you need to decide something soon," Joey replied and the three humans headed back upstairs after Dean closed the door back for extra measure.

Bobby entered the kitchen and after fixing some sandwiches for lunch, he turned to Sam, who was just staring at his plate. "Sam…"

"I know, Bobby," Sam said, cutting him off before he could even start the lecture.

Bobby narrowed his eyes and pulled his cap off a moment to run his hand over his receding hair line. "No, you don't 'know', boy. You're treating this as though it's a possession, or hell, even a werewolf," he said, causing Sam to flinch slightly at the reminder. "It's even worse! Even if the effect of the demon blood wears off; you never know when she'll get the urge to go after it again, so unlike a werewolf you can't follow moon patterns to avoid problems. A possession is a bit closer, but you can't exorcise it; we're not even sure what 'it' is! There is also the fact it will take way too long to find something that will contain her, if there is such a thing, before her strength overpowers Joey and we all end up and a vampire's dinner menu. So far I only see one solution for this and you know what it is," Bobby finished his long winded rant and took a deep breath.

Dean finished off his sandwich and looked over at Sam in concern. "I hate the idea too, but we don't have any other options, Sam."

Bobby knew the expression on Sam's face too well, having seen it in the mirror after the demon possessed his wife. He headed into the living room to give the brothers a bit of private time, knowing it was not going to end well for any of them.

Just as he sat down in his favorite recliner with a heavy sigh, there was a knock at the door.

Bobby jumped up and grabbed his shot gun before moving to look out the window, but he did not see any cars and that made him instantly suspicious. He glanced back to see Sam and Dean at the kitchen door and he signaled for them to be ready as he opened the door and immediately pointed the gun at the visitor.

Standing in the door was a handsome man who looked to be in his late twenties/early thirties. He had black, slightly spikey hair, and grey eyes, which narrowed ever so slightly at the gun. He was well built and wore black clothing and had a silver chain with a red inner lined, seven point star pendant hanging around his neck.

Before Bobby had a chance to even ask who he was or what he was doing there, the man casually pushed the gun to point into the air and stormed into the room. He paused only a second and seemed to sniff the air before moving to stand in front of Sam, who looked quite wary and held a sliver knife behind his back, but he had a feeling it would be of no use.

"Since her scent is all over you, perhaps you can answer this simple question," the man said in a commanding voice. "What the hell has happened to my daughter?"

* * *

_Before you start yelling at me; everything will hopefully be explained in the next chapter. The man that showed up at the end goes to the credit of my friend Iceclaw, who took just a basic outline of a character and turn him into awesomeness. lol. _

_It will be a while before the next chapter is out, because I haven't even started on it plus The next two weeks are going to be busy... including going to the Warped tour :D_

_Review please!_


	21. Respar

**Woot! It took some hard work, but I finally finished this chapter. :D The credit for the character of Respar goes to my friend Iceclaw. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Supernatural.**

* * *

It took Sam a moment to process both the request and the fact the man had called Grace his daughter despite the fact she was too old… unless.

"You're the one who turned her," Sam blurted out before thinking, causing the man to arch one eyebrow.

"Brilliant deduction; now answer my question. If I have to find out myself I will not stay in such a good mood," he replied, his grey eyes scanning the room and taking in all the protective symbols.

"How about you tell us just who the hell you are before I get trigger happy," Bobby suggested, even knowing he was a vampire and they would not have a chance unless Joey came to help, then Grace would be free again if he did. The older hunter just hoped the vampire was there to help and not cause more problems.

The man looked over at Bobby with an unconcerned expression, but replied anyway. "My name is Respar and I would suggest putting the gun down before I snap it in half," Respar replied and Bobby lowered the gun, but did not put it down.

Sam, being the most polite of the three, nodded. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Bobby is the one holding the gun."

"I hope you're here to help out, cause I doubt Joey is going to be able to hold Grace down for much longer," Bobby said, glancing at the clock to see the time limit was about up.

Respar raised an eyebrow and focused on the scents around him for a moment. "I take it Joey is the other vampire I can scent. I'm curious as to how he can still fight her strength, but there will be time for that later. Now what happened to Grace that she is out of control?"

Sam quickly replied, hoping Respar could help. "Grace managed to get a taste for demon blood and now it's like a demon has taken her over."

Eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, Respar growled. "Of all the people my hija had to end up with it had to be hunters of the most idiotic kind. Don't you know you cannot allow two species to mix!" he snapped and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Estoy aquí cinco minutos y ya tengo un dolor de cabeza por primera vez en cien años," Respar muttered under his breath, causing the hunters to raise their eyebrows.

"Shouldn't-" Whatever Dean was about to say was cut off as they all heard a loud crash downstairs.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby tensed up and took a few steps back from the door to the basement, but knew it would not help much considering her speed.

Respar turned and watched as a blur shot towards them. "Stop," he said in a calm, yet commanding tone.

Grace frozen in mid step and turned to face him, her red eyes narrowed at him in distaste. "Sire," she acknowledge in a resentful tone. "I should've known you would show up just when I get out and have a little fun."

Joey darted up the steps and appeared protectively in front of the three humans. "Sorry guys, her strength finally overpowered me," he said and eyed Respar carefully. "I heard the explanation from downstairs. How is it you knew to come here?" Joey asked and then looked at Grace, taking note that she had not moved a step since Respar spoke. "And why aren't you attacking?"

Respar raised his hand to indicate he would answer in a moment as he kept his eyes on Grace. "You are to sit in that chair," he pointed towards the corner recliner, "until every drop of demon blood is burned out of your system. No speaking either unless asked a direct question," he ordered.

Much to the others amazement, Grace turned stiffly and went to sit in the chair, though her red eyes continued to glare at Respar once she was seated.

The older vampire finally turned his back on Grace and looked at the others. "You won't have to worry about Grace now. As long as her demonic side has control, I'll have complete control over her," he explained and Sam sighed in relief.

Bobby put down the gun and headed into the kitchen; he had a feeling he would need a beer after hearing what Respar had to say.

"Okay, that's one question answered, but how did you know to come here?" Dean asked, still a bit wary of the unknown vampire.

"How about since I'm the one doing you a favor, I get to ask the questions first?" Respar said and looked at Joey and Sam, his nose wrinkling a bit as he growled. "Now why don't you tell me why you two don't smell like a normal human and vampire?"

Joey and Sam exchanged a slightly wary glance; Sam more so than Joey since he caused the whole problem to begin with.

"I was in a fight with a werewolf and was bitten; Grace was there as well and instead of killing me I was given the option of becoming a vampire," he explained, meeting Respar's eyes without fear.

Respar's grey eyes darkened as he growled. "How far had the infection spread before she changed you?"

Joey glanced down at his arm and clenched his fist "My arm was just starting to change when she bit me," he replied, causing Respar to start cursing fluently in Spanish.

"How hunters survived this long is beyond me; eso es seguro," he snapped and pointed a finger at Joey. "As I said regarding the demon blood; you cannot allow two species to mix without high risks. If the werewolf infection had spread any further before she changed you… the results could be disastrous. You could've become an uncontrollable werewolf all the time, but without any werewolf weaknesses."

Joey shivered at the idea, wondering how close it really was, but Respar's next words caught his attention. "But perhaps it was for the best. With demonic blood in her system, Grace would be able to overpower almost any other vampire instantly. The werewolf strength must have affected your change, giving you almost double the strength of normal vampires. Otherwise she would have been able to take you out quite easily," Respar said with a thoughtful expression as Joey stared at him in shock for a moment.

"So Joey already had werewolf strength when he was turned and the vampire venom increased the wolf strength instead of just the normal human strength?" Sam said, his researching mode coming out a bit at the whole idea, though he decided to avoid mentioning it was his suggestion.

Joey moved to sit down on the end of the couch close to Grace; his need to be close to his sire overcoming him for the moment since was in shock at how bad it could have been. Grace tilted her head towards him a moment, but chose to keep her eyes on Respar.

Bobby had returned from the suspiciously long trip to the kitchen and handed Dean a beer as he took his own and sat down, attempting to keep a wary eye on Respar and Grace.

Respar nodded to Sam's question and then leaned closer to him, taking a few deep breaths. "It's faint, but why is there demon blood in your system?" he asked, frowning as he noted Sam's uneasy expression.

Dean answered in hopes to keep the focus off his brother. "A demon fed Sam its blood when he was a baby," he explained, opening his beer to act casual, though like Bobby, keeping an eye on the vampires, excluding Joey.

Respar seemed to be at his tolerance limit. "Part demon and you are traveling with two vampires?" he snarled and took a deep breath, obviously trying to regain his composure. "Mixing species never ends well. Let me guess, she somehow ended up drinking from you and started all of this?"

Sam nodded, wincing at the thought. "We were hunting a wendigo and it injured Grace to the point she couldn't move. Dean was already injured so I let her feed from me in order for us to kill the thing and get out of there safely," he said, slightly surprised when concern flashed through Respar's eyes for a moment.

"A wendigo? Those are dangerous creatures because of their claws and only older vampires should attempt to fight one," he said, glancing over at Grace to see the demonic side of her smirk at him, "although demon blood can easily make up the difference."

"Now could you explain what's going on so I'll know why there is a sudden vampire convention in my house?" Bobby asked from his chair, his bottle of beer already drained.

Respar nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down on the end across from Joey. He motioned for the brothers to have a seat as well. "It's a long explanation, so you might as well get comfortable."

After exchanging a glance, Sam bravely sat between Joey and Respar, causing Dean to narrow his eyes as he carried a chair in from the kitchen. "Really, Sam? Between the two vampires?" he said, earning an annoyed eye roll from Respar.

"If you are quite finished discussing the trustworthiness of my species," Respar commented drily, making Dean glare and Bobby grunt at the attitude. "Now I believe your first question was how I knew to come here, correct?" he asked, earning a nod of conformation from Dean.

"Is it possible you could feel something was wrong with Grace?" Sam asked, remembering that Grace could sense something was wrong with Joey when he had killed Fred. "Also, is it possible for the demonic side to come out without demon blood?"

Respar raised an eyebrow at Sam. "I assume you know I can feel her through the sire bond because you've witnessed it happen with Joey?" he asked, knowing that was the only possible way to learn about it.

Joey averted his eyes from studying the floor, apparently over his shock for the time being. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me. My hunting partner had been after me ever since I became a vampire, but when I finally confronted him… he threatened Grace and it was like I had no control of my actions after that," he explained, not going into details about what happened.

Respar narrowed his eyes at the threat to Grace, but nodded slowly. "That would do it," he glanced at Sam. "That's why you asked if it could come out without demon blood. The answer is no. With our species of vampires there are three different… let's call them minds. The first is your human mind, which has control ninety nine percent of the time. The second is composed of pure vampire instincts. They take over during fights most of the time, but not to the point you would attack a friend. The vampire instincts only take full control in situations where protectiveness or possessiveness comes into play. Threatening his sire with actual intent to do so would have instantly brought it out," he said and Joey relaxed a bit, glad to know it wasn't anything too bad.

"How did this demonic side come into play?" Sam asked, taking another glance at Grace to see her red eyes looking towards him hungrily, causing him to suppress a shiver.

Dean tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, grabbing their attention as he considered something. "Maybe you can clear up what she said earlier, Respar. She called demons her 'smoky relatives' and said something about not matching up with most of the vampire facts," he said, giving the dark haired vampire a hard look, as if daring him to ignore the question.

"You just had to make things even more difficult," Respar said with a sigh and sent an exasperated glance at Grace, who smirked. "Very well, the true of the matter is that our kind is descended from bodily demons, similar to the standard drawings of demons," he said earning incredulous stares from all but Grace.

"If that's true then why don't things like Christo or holy water work against you?" Bobby asked, trying to figure out how to keep more unwanted vampires from popping in his house. Granted, Respar showing up was actually a good thing.

Respar shrugged lightly. "Who knows? Perhaps it's the human blood in us. Demons experimented with humans, trying different ways to remove the demonic weaknesses while keeping the strengths. They even mated with humans and tried blood transfusions," he said with a sneer of disgust.

"Something must have worked then," Sam said, wondering how such a thing could have happened without it being in history books.

"Yes. I'm not sure which method turned out to be the best one, but when the successful experiment turned another human, the demonic side was slowly weakened and the attributes changed to adapt with humans. It eventually ended up to the vampires you see today," Respar said and then motioned to Joey and Grace. "That's for our kind at least. I don't know the backgrounds of the other species."

"So let me get this straight. All three of you vamps have demonic sides that can come out at any point if given just a drop of demon blood?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow and his hand seemed to twitch towards his shotgun that was propped against the chair.

Respar shook his head and his grey eyes looked over at Grace. "It takes more than a drop. Grace, why don't you explain how this side of you came into play," he said, though making it clear it was an order.

Grace smirked and looked past Joey to focus her eyes on Sam, who did not look too happy about what he was going to hear. "When I was first turned, this side of me was passed on through the venom. Now I wasn't truly conscious at that point, but I was locked away in the back of her mind. I somehow knew everything that went on around her, but it was like hearing it from inside prison walls. When you so graciously offered up you blood, Sam, the opportunity for me to take over finally appeared," she said and looked at Dean and Bobby.

"When the demon blood first entered my system it was like I was thrown outside the prison and stood at the gates, all I needed to do was step through the gates and I could take over. Unfortunately the little bit of diluted demon blood would only give me about ten minutes of total control. So I poked my head through the gate long enough to keep you from alerting Bobby. I never suspected you to text Joey, but I guess you humans can be a bit smarter than I give you credit for," she said with a look of distaste, but continued speaking after a sharp glare from Respar.

"I took total control and snuck out of the motel that night. It was easy to find a full fledge demon if you know where to look and how to sniff them out. It wasn't hard to take down the demon and drain it, which killed it thanks to most of its essence being in the blood. Afterwards I went back to the motel, planted false memories in her mind, and then settled down to wait for the right moment to surprise everyone," she said with a chuckle and then glare at Joey. "I knew you were strong, but it surprised me that you could still take me on even with my demonic strength. Otherwise my plan would have worked perfectly," Grace finished off her explanation and crossed her arms as glared at Respar once again.

Respar just ignored the glare and regarded the hunters once more. "There is your full explanation. She will be back to normal once the demon blood is burned out of her system, but Sam," he said in a firm voice, drawing said hunter's attention, "even after the side effects of the blood wears off… a craving for demon blood will stay with her. You will need to be extra careful, especially since you get so many injuries on a daily basis," Respar warned, causing Sam to frown.

"What about her control around others?" Sam asked, his hazel eyes filled with concern, but underneath they were filled with relief at not having to kill her.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're told a vampire will want your blood more than anyone else, and all you worry about is others. I thought Dad and I taught you a bit of self-preservation," he said in a dry, but concerned tone.

Sam shot him the 'Look' and turned back to Respar. "Well?"

Respar shook his head. "No, it will only be demon blood that she craves. Any other humans will smell like normal to her."

Dean raised an eyebrow, his green eyes turning serious as he met the grey eyes of Respar. "You know, we could have been saved all this trouble if you had just stuck around for a bit and explained things after you changed Grace," he said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Have you noticed the sire bond between these two?" Respar asked and motioned between Joey and Grace. "It can be quite annoying and by leaving for a month or two it can be avoided. When I returned I never imagined she would have run off with hunters. When I caught up with you everything seemed to be going alright and I decided to return later. One night I sensed that her vampire side had taken over, but it was gone after a moment and I choose not to check it out," he said and shot Sam a knowing look, causing Sam to avert his eyes as he guessed what moment it had happened. "Anyway; I was quite shocked when I felt the very strong sense of the demonic side taking over and I followed the sense until it led me here."

"Does that mean you found me annoying?" Joey asked Grace, who narrowed her red eyes at him and started to reply.

"Make it an honest answer, Grace," Respar said, knowing the demonic side would have said something hurtful.

She shot him another heated glare before looking at Joey again. "I found the clinginess a bit annoying the first day, but you relaxed afterwards and I was fine with it," Grace told him, but her expression said that she wanted to word it differently.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her. "Respar, just to be clear is this Grace we are talking to… or the demon?"

Respar narrowed his eyes as he considered the question. "Yes… and no. This demonic side knows everything about Grace, and has some of her traits and I you can tell, refers to herself as 'I', even when talking about both sides. I've met very few vampires with demonic sides in control, so I can't be sure. I expect the best explanation would be split personalities," he decided and leaned back on the couch, obviously through with explaining thing for the time being.

Sam watched Grace out of the corner of his eye, wishing he could be closer, but knowing it was not a good idea. He also worried about how their relationship would go once she was back to normal.

"While we're waiting on Grace to return to normal, we might as well get to know each other," Dean said, curious about the man that had turned Grace and brought her into the middle of the supernatural world. "So where are you from, Respar?"

The older vampire tilted his head at Dean a moment, though he seemed slightly amused by the sudden question. "I was born and raised in South America, but once I became a vampire I started traveling the world," Respar replied and noticed some raised eyebrows at the location of his birthplace.

"I wondered why you kept muttering in Spanish; I only know a bit of it thanks to having to translate some books," Bobby grunted.

"I'm curious, when was it you were turned?" Sam asked, his curiosity coming out despite the situation.

"I wondered when that question would get asked," Respar said in slight amusement. "I was turned in seventeen twenty three."

Dean started mouthing numbers as he tried to add it up, taking a guess about how old Respar was when he was turned. "So that makes you three hundred and eighteen, right?"

Respar raised an eyebrow. "Very close. I was actually twenty nine when I was turned."

Sam grinned at Dean. "And that's why I know you purposefully slacked off in school," he said, earning a glare from his brother.

"What made you decide to turn, Grace?" Bobby asked before the Winchester could get into an argument.

"I had not turned anyone else before, but I felt a certain pull towards her when I passed noticed her as I passed through her hometown. I decided to stick around to find out the reason why and I noticed she would fit into this world perfectly," he said and looked over at Grace. "I asked some other vampires about it and they never knew the reason for it, but our kind doesn't turn that many people so that we stay inconspicuous."

"Try talking the other types of vampires into that. It would make our job a lot easier," Dean snorted.

"I'll ask you the same question I asked Grace showed up here. What are you going to do about blood?" Bobby asked Respar.

"I'll be fine for the duration of my stay," Respar said and sent Dean and Sam hard looks. "I know hunters wouldn't allow traditional means of feeding, so what does her diet consist of?"

"She drinks two pints of dead man's blood every three days or so," Sam replied, agreeing with the fact they would not be comfortable allowing her to hunt humans.

Respar curled his lips in revulsion at the idea. "How she even stands the taste of that is beyond me."

"I guess that means you stick to the traditional way?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"Relax, hunter, I don't kill anyone," Respar replied with a dismissive flick of his hand. "Unless they deserve it," he added under his breath so quietly only Joey could hear him.

The blond vampire tilted his head a bit at the second sentence, but decided to not say anything since it would be hypocritical considering what he did to Fred.

Dean sighed and looked over at Grace a moment before standing up. "Since we are going to be here a while we might as well restock on supplies and do weapon maintenance," he said and Sam started to get up as well, but Joey grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You're in no shape to be moving around too much right now," Joey said, causing Dean to flash him a grateful grin and Sam to pout as Dean headed outside.

* * *

_Okay here is a question for my readers. Would you like for me to write another chapter or two on getting Grace straightened out, or I can continue writing the next actual episode and then work on a few days of vacation for the three hunters. I plan on doing both anyway._


	22. Conversations

**Next chapter is here! **

**Once again, credit for Respar goes to my friend Iceclaw. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural. **

* * *

It had been three days since Respar had shown up and prevented Grace from attacking Sam again. During that time Respar had talked casually with the hunters about different creatures while making sure Grace drank plenty of dead man's blood to help flush out the demon blood, though he sneered every time he caught a scent of the dark liquid.

At the moment Dean and Bobby were in the kitchen fixing something to eat while Sam and Joey sat in the living room; both of them wanted to be there when the demon blood wore off.

Respar was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and rubbed his seven point star pendent with one hand. He suddenly stopped the movement and looked over at Grace, whose eyes were flickering between red and brown so fast that only a vampire could notice it.

"The demon blood is about to wear off," Respar said, causing Sam to look closer and notice her eyes changing, while Joey relaxed a bit and looked at Grace hopefully.

She closed her eyes and kept them closed for about a moment, frowning slightly.

Sam started to become worried, but was relieved when she opened her eyes again and he could see that her dark brown eyes back were normal without any trace of red. "Grace, are you okay?" he asked and was surprised to see her give him an incredulous look. The next thing Sam knew, she was gone from the chair and had tackled him in a hug while he was still on the couch.

"Why the hell are you asking me if I'm okay? I'm not the one that was nearly killed," Grace muttered into his shoulder, though he could still hear her perfectly.

"Am I not allowed to worry about you?" Sam replied and wrapped his arms around her. He noticed that she was felt quite tense and glanced over at Respar to see he had an eyebrow raised in her direction. Sam wondered why for a moment before realizing that his scent must be getting to her, but she was being stubborn about it.

"No, you're not," Grace replied and pulled back to meet his eyes. Even though her eyes were filled with guilt, she still smiled a bit at the conversation.

"Do you remember everything that happened?" Joey asked her, his blue eyes showing relief that she was back to normal.

Grace released Sam and moved to give Joey a hug as well. "Yes I did. Thank you for reaching me in time," she said and stood up to face Respar.

They stared at each other for a moment and Grace knew 'thank you' did not cover it, so she tried focusing on her gratefulness and relief to see if Respar could sense it as she could with Joey.

It only took a few moments for Respar to sense the emotions and he stepped forward to place his hand on her shoulder. "No thanks is needed, my hija. It was my duty as your sire and I should've been here from the start. I should've known you would find trouble in some form or another," he said with a slightly amused smile.

Joey and Sam exchanged a glance, wondering what they had missed, but then Joey shrugged and figured it had something to do with the sire bond.

Before Grace could ask Respar what the trouble comment meant, Dean and Bobby came in from the kitchen. "The hamburgers are about ready," Dean said and noticed Grace standing in front of Respar.

Grace looked over at him and Bobby and moved towards them once they could see that her eyes were no longer red.

"It's good to have you back, Grace," Dean said and she lightly touched his ribs.

"Sorry about kicking you. I hope I didn't break anything," she said and could feel he had a bandage wrapped around them, so she dropped her hand and waited on him to answer.

He shrugged, but was not able to suppress a grimace. "I'm fine, but remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Don't let him fool ya. I wrapped up two cracked ribs and three bruised ones, so you'll have to make sure he doesn't do anything rash," Bobby said and turned to head back into the kitchen. "And don't blame yourself, kid. We all know you weren't the one pulling the reins at the time."

Grace still felt a flash of guilt, no matter what the others said and she turned and went to sit back down next to Sam. His arm automatically wrapped around her and she leaned into his side, closing her eyes and trying to win the argument with herself about his scent.

Sam seemed to be able to read her mind. "Is my scent bothering you?" he asked in concern, feeling even guiltier than her since the idea to drink from him was his from the start.

Grace shook her head stubbornly and looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm fine, Sam. Unlike Dean, I can ignore my stomach," she said with a slight grin, earning a chuckle from Joey and a glare from Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes at the joke. "I don't want it to hurt you though."

"It doesn't," Grace insisted. "It's more like, no pun intended, a mouthwatering food sitting in front of me, but I'm not hungry enough want it that badly," she explain and Sam nodded, believing her.

Respar narrowed his eyes and tilted his head towards Grace a moment. "Come, I want to speak with you privately," he said and opened the door, stepping outside. "Do not eavesdrop, Joey," he told the blond vampire in a low tone.

Rolling her eyes, Grace kissed Sam on the cheek before moving off the couch. "I'll be back in a minute," she told him and followed Respar outside.

The older vampire had come to a stop near the center of the salvage yard, the view of the house blocked off by a stack of cars. Respar turned and crossed his arms as Grace raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" she asked him. Grace still had not figured out his personality yet and could not guess what her sire wanted to talk about that need privacy.

His grey eye bore into hers, as if he was trying to read what her answers would be before he asked the question. Feeling it to be a challenge, Grace schooled her face into a neutral expression and gave him a challenged accepted look.

Respar scoffed and shook his head. "I truly hope your acting skills are better than that," he said and she relaxed.

"I'm sure you didn't bring me out here to criticize my acting skills," she replied with an amused expression, though still obviously curious.

Nodding, Respar decided to move on to the questions. "Correct. I know what you said to Sam is true, but it will be much harder if he is injured."

Grace sighed and closed her eyes a moment. "I can handle it," she replied, not mentioning that she already had to fight to keep her fangs in when she is close to him.

Respar narrowed his eyes. "I know you've been playing nurse to them when they get hurt, but can you handle it when Sam gets a deep cut?" he challenged.

"I'll deal," she said, opening her eyes to glare at him. "The demonic side can't come out without demon blood, so as long as I'm fully in control there is no way I would harm Sam."

The glare seemed to have no effect what so ever on Respar. "What about your vampire side? It will crave the blood as well, and it can take over to if it truly wants to," he replied, tapping his fingers against his arms where he still had them crossed.

Respar raised an eyebrow when Grace looked down and blushed slightly, mumbling something even he could not hear. "Why don't you repeat that at an audible volume?"

Grace sighed and looked up again. "My vampire side already considers Sam my mate, so I know it wouldn't hurt him either," she replied and then raised both eyebrows when she noticed some blood drip from Respar's arm and hit the gravel. Looking closer, Grace realized his nails had dug into his arm when she called Sam her mate, so she added a bit to the sentence. "I don't get why it does already, I mean we haven't even done much besides kissing yet."

Respar relaxed his hand a bit and allowed the nail marks to heal over instantly. "Do you realize that for most vampires it takes years for the vampire side to regard someone as their mate?" he said with an irritated sigh. "How you came across him so fast I will never know, but we got off topic. What I wish to tell you is that I know a way for you to have more control around him," Respar told her and uncrossed his arms to avoid injuring them again.

Grace glanced back towards the house for a moment before turning to face Respar again. "What is it?" she asked, wondering what she could do to make it safer to be around Sam.

"Switch to a more traditional diet; you wouldn't have such a hard time around his blood if you had the proper nutrition," Respar told her, only to be slightly surprised when Grace immediately shook her head.

"It may help, but I know you just hate the smell of the stuff," she replied with a shrug and then narrowed her eyes at him. "And don't try to tell me any different. I could see your expression every time you got a whiff of it."

"That's partly true, but I also don't want my image tainted by my hija drinking dead man's blood," Respar told her calmly, though slightly irritated by the disrespectful tone.

Grace snorted. "What image? I haven't heard of you beforehand, so the image must be pretty tiny if you even have one," she said with an amused expression.

Respar pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "Qué hice para merecer una hija tan irrespetuoso y terco?" he grumbled and then looked at Grace once more. "I also don't believe it's healthy for you to be addicted to demon blood at all, so fresh blood would help overcome that as well."

Grace crossed her arms and sent him a glare. "I don't care what excuse you come up with; I'm not going to hunt humans."

"You can-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head. "Not happening."

Respar clenched his teeth together and growled. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

"You made me an immortal teenager… deal with it."

The older vampire was quiet a few minutes and Grace managed to suppress a laugh; he was obviously counting backwards from a thousand.

"Will you just listen quietly for five minutes?" Respar said with forced calmness once he had finished counting.

Grace met his eyes for a moment and could see he did have more reasons than what he had said so far. "Fine," she said and made the motion of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

Respar resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he started talking. "First off I want you to know that I'm trying to get you to switch for your own good. I've never met another vampire that survived solely off of dead man's blood, so you cannot be sure that it isn't damaging your body. You know I spoke with your hunter friends and they gave me some of the details of what happened over the past four months. You should not be getting headaches from just extending your hearing range. I also do not like the fact your injuries take so long to heal. You could've handled the wendigo easier if you didn't have to worry about its claws injuring you," he said and paused the long winded lecture to notice that Grace had closed her eyes with a thoughtful expression on her face.

When he stopped talking though she looked and him and raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was finished.

"I'm not done yet," Respar said and the corner of his lips twitched in amusement at her annoyed expression. "Fresh blood also enhances your abilities. With the faster healing rate your speed and strength will increase as well, even though I've heard from the others that you are already faster than Joey," he said, narrowing his eyes at the other vampire's name. "I want to talk to you about him, but we'll get back to that. The enhanced healing also allows you to sharpen and lengthen you nails like they were when you demonic side took over."

Grace glanced down at her normal length nails a moment before clenching her fist and looking back up at Respar for him to continue.

"And I daresay that some claws of your own would've helped against the wendigo," Respar said and she shrugged, not denying the fact. "I know my five minutes are about up, but I do wish to remind you that I'm not asking you to kill anyone. You could go after criminals if you wished; just knock them out to keep the vampire issue a secret."

"You make several good points," Grace said with a resigned sigh, "but I can't do it right now." She crossed her arms over her stomach and grimaced, looking off to the side. "I hate the idea of biting anyone after nearly killing Sam, and I actually killed the woman the demon was possessing and I remember it all too well," she explained and shivered at the memory.

Grace was slightly surprised when Respar stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. It was impossible to feel embarrassed or awkward because even if their sire bond was not as strong as the one between her and Joey, it was still there and she did gain some comfort from it.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with such a problem so early in your life, hija. I wish I had chosen to stay with you and prevented this from even happening," he said and she could feel that he meant every word.

Grace relaxed against him and noticed his scent for the first time and recognizing it. Her perfect memory supplied her with the fact his scent had been close by when she had woken up from being turned. "Don't worry about it. I'll just deal with it and be fine eventually, so it's no use considering with what could've been. I've found that out quickly after hanging around hunters," she said and then tilted her head a bit to meet his grey eyes. "Though I think it's safe to say you would've chased Sam and Dean off before we even could talk."

Respar scoffed and sent a mild glare towards the house. "Chased is putting it mildly. If I had anything to do with it you wouldn't have met your mate until you were a vampire for at least fifty years."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Geeze, why so lenient? I expected you to say one or two hundred," she replied dryly. Being close to her sire really did seem to help her emotions go back to normal.

"Don't make me change my mind. I could go in and scare him off quite easily," Respar growled quietly and rest his chin on top of her head.

This action caused Grace to feel a flash if irritation and she pushed away from him and sent him a glare. "Why is everyone around me tall enough to do that!"

It only took Respar a second to figure out what she was referring to, but he still raised an eyebrow in question. "I would think the obvious answer is because you are shorter than the people you tend to hang around."

Grace twitched at the answer and sent him her best glare. "I'm not that short! Plus it could be your fault! You probably turned me before I finished growing!" she growled at him.

Respar looked at her in slight disbelief. "At nineteen? I think not. And I never said you were short; I merely pointed out you tend to be around taller people."

Grace ground her teeth together before shouting. "Everybody 'tends' to be taller!"

Respar could no longer resist the urge to face-palm, which was something he had not done in several years. "De todas las cosas a mi hija puede tener problemas con ... Esto es ridículo."

Grace huffed and crossed her arms once more. "I'm going to learn Spanish so you can't mumble things in it all the time. You just better not have said anything about me being ridiculously short," she told him, grinning slightly at his reaction. Her plan to get him off the subject of Sam worked.

Respar shook his head and decided to avoid the height issue. "I have one more thing to talk with you about. Joey," he said and narrowed his eyes in a way that made her glares seem pathetic. "Vampires of our kind do not turn everyone that they see dying. Most of the time a human is only turned because the vampire feels a pull towards them, or they find their mate in a vampire. I know it will take effort, but do try to keep our little family to a minimum."

Feeling a surge of anger, Grace took a step towards him and let her hands drop to her sides as she clenched her fists. "I was not about to stand by and watch him be killed because of something that wasn't his fault! And if you think I should have left him then we are going to have some serious issues!" she snarled, only to calm down as Respar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Protective bonds can be quite strong at times, so I'll let that one pass. I wouldn't tell you to leave him, so I'd appreciate if you don't assume I'm a heartless monster," he said truthfully, though the last part was said with a slightly dry tone. "I was merely telling you not to go turning everyone you can't save on a hunt or something like that."

"Yeah, I know," Grace said with a nod, but glanced back towards the house.

Respar knew what she was thinking about and decided to address the issue. "I know you will want to turn Sam at some point, but you will have to be careful to not get any more demon blood in your system. I also suspect his demonic side will come out first thing, so you have to take control of it for a while."

Grace had not talked with Sam about the issue yet, but knew it was something they needed to discuss. "I'd wondered about that, but how could I do it without getting affected by the demon blood again?" she asked him.

"The sire bond is created through both the bite and venom," Respar replied and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "That's all I'm telling you. You're a smart girl, so I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said and then motioned back towards the house. "We should head back inside before they start worrying."

Grace shot him a glare for not just telling her the answer, but nodded and they headed back to the house.

When they entered the living room it was empty, but they followed the sounds of talking to the kitchen. Joey was serving the hamburgers since he did not have to stop and eat and it would get the three humans fed a bit faster.

Sam looked up as they entered the room and sent a smile at Grace, pushing back the chair beside him as an invitation to sit. "I take it your talk went well since I didn't hear any shouting."

Grace sat down beside him and noticed Joey chuckle, but knew he would not have eavesdropped on the conversation. "It went fine," she told Sam and then looked at Joey. "I take it my, er… raised voice caught your attention?"

Joey nodded and grinned. "It was kinda hard not to notice."

Bobby and Dean looked up from their food at the comment and Sam raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Respar leaned against the door frame and answered. "I made the mistake of not realizing that she had issues with her height," he explained, causing Joey and Dean to chuckle, though checking to make sure she would not attack them for doing so.

Grace just crossed her arms and sent them a glare while Sam rubbed her back with an amused expression.

Bobby rolled his eyes and swallowed a bite of his burger. "I don't see why you have problems with your height. It's considered average."

"Not when everyone else in the family is an average of six foot," she grumbled.

"Moving on," Joey said, knowing Grace could gripe about it for hours. "So what are you guys going to do now? Back to hunting, or are you going to take it easy for a while?" he asked and then looked over at Respar. "And are you going to be around for a while?"

Respar shook his head. "I'll show up from time to time, but I'll mostly stay away while you are actively hunting. It would not do for the others of our kind to find out that hunters know about us. They wouldn't be too happy, plus I have enemies that would love to have any advantages over me, though I know Grace can take care of herself… most of the time."

Grace shot Respar a mild glare for that, but Dean replied before she could protest. "I figure maybe take a week off to make sure Sammy's okay and then we'll go after the next hunt we find."

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Dean, if I suggested that so your ribs could heal, you'd protest until I gave up."

"That's because I'm older, Sammy. Get used to it," Dean replied and stuffed the last bit of burger into his mouth.

"Age has nothing to do with it!" Sam argued, but knew he would not get anywhere with it.

After Sam, Dean, and Bobby finished eating, the group moved outside since it seemed Joey and Respar would be leaving soon.

"I'm going to go back to Melissa. I know we haven't seen the last of Gordon and it still leaves me uneasy," Joey said and gave Grace a hug before nodding to the other hunters. "Let me know if you need my help again and I'll be glad to come."

Respar caught Joey's eye and nodded to him. "I'll keep an eye out for this Gordon character you told me about. I do not want him to be a danger to Grace or anyone else."

"Thanks," Joey told him and then waved to the others. "See you later," he said and then seemed to disappear to the human eyes.

"Speedy vampires," Bobby grunted under his breath, causing Dean to nod in agreement.

Respar placed his hand on Grace's shoulder. "Grace, be careful if you run into anymore demons. You can let me know through our bond if you need me; just focus on me and I will feel it," he said and turned to leave, but she stepped forward to catch his attention once more.

"Wait. You said before that I could take care of myself most of the time, but how do you know that if you never seen my fighting skills?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Respar looked back over his shoulder at her and shrugged lightly. "You were a fighter before I turned you, hija. It's obvious you would still have a talent for it now."

Grace crossed her arms. "Then spar me before you leave. I know how it will turn out, but it will give me an idea of how hard I need to train and it will show you what I'm capable of," she suggested.

Spinning on his heel to face her again, Respar's grey eyes assessed her a moment. "Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso, joven cazador?"

Grace did not need a translation to know what he said. "I'm sure."

Bobby had never seen a vampire spar and was interested in seeing it, not that he would admit it out loud. "I would like my salvage area to stay salvageable, so you can take the fight to the forest edge," he said, making sure his tone pointed out it was more than just a suggestion.

Respar nodded at the older hunter in acknowledgement and then motioned for Grace to follow him as he headed towards the woods behind the salvage yard.

"This should be interesting," Dean grinned as the hunters followed Respar and Grace to the tree line.

The researcher side of Sam agreed with Dean. "Very, but I have a feeling it won't last too long, unlike Joey and Grace's spars," he replied and stopped a safe distance away.

"How long did the spars usually last?" Bobby asked and crossed his arms as Respar and Grace moved to stand several feet apart, facing each other.

Dean shrugged, wishing he had some popcorn with him. "Joey and Grace sparred twice. The first time only lasted a few minutes with both of them getting in what would be considered kill shots. The second time it lasted about ten minutes with Joey doing a lot of dodging before Grace beat him."

"So in other words, don't blink," Bobby grunted and then focused on the match.

Grace _knew _that Respar would be able to easily beat her. Her sire gave off a powerful aura that said he was not to be messed with, but such warnings had never stopped her before. Knowing her usual sparring methods of speed attacks would not work against him, she quickly adjusted her strategy to try and keep him from winning within ten seconds.

Respar kept a neutral expression on his face when Grace slipped into her crouch, which was not as low as most vampires, but it suited her faster speed and reaction time.

"Come at me with all you've got. Esa es la única manera que usted la menor oportunidad," Respar told her and did not bother to even drop into a crouch.

"Quit talking in Spanish when we can't understand it," Grace said with a roll of her eyes before suddenly darting towards him.

She ran faster than Joey when they raced, but it was not at all close to her maximum speed as she suddenly twisted to come at him from the side, dropping down to swing her legs at his to get the fight truly started.

Respar simply jumped back out of range of the kick, but no further as if he was conserving his movements. Grace's leg swept by him and such a movement was hard to immediately change to defend against an instant attack. Respar knew this moved towards her and grabbed her arm with one hand in what seemed like an impossible fast movement to the bystanders.

Grace knew if Respar got a good hold of her it was over, but she did not expect him to stay close after the first attack. All others she had ever sparred with, human or not, had used the dodge from the leg sweep to put distance between them. Despite the strong grip on her arm, Grace used one of her secret weapons and ducked under Respar's other hand that had tried to strike her neck in a kill shot. She twisted backward in a way that angled her arm in a strange position and side kicked Respar in the ribs, breaking the grip and shoved her away from him at the same time.

Respar felt the slight damage to his ribs heal immediately, but he turned and looked at Grace with a slightly proud smile. "Double jointed combined with faster than normal speed. A deadly combination against most vampires," he said as Grace watched him warily from a distance. "But I think I've played around long enough," Respar told her before attacking from a slight angle.

Grace's eyes widened as he moved at a speed faster than what she had used, forcing her to narrowly dodge and revealing her full speed and she jumped out of the way. However, Respar spun around and caught the back of her leg with a precise leg sweep causing her to stagger for a second. The next moment Grace was on ground with one arm pinned behind her back and Respar's sharpened nails against her neck.

"You have great potential, hija. Keep up the training and I'll test you again next time we meet," Respar said quietly and then disappeared.

* * *

_I'm going to be working on rewriting some of the first chapters of this fic, as well as writing the last 4 or five chapters. So I might take a bit longer to update. And yes, I'm that close to being finished :)_


	23. Crawling

**Yes people... I'm back! Sorry about the update delay. National Novel Writing Month just wore me out typing wise, but I made it to 50k in 26 days.**

**First off, this is sort of a lull chapter, but afterwards we will have plenty of action and episode related scenes right down to the last chapter.**

**Crawling by Linking park in the song I listened to most of the time, but I also had Papercut on repeat. lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here but Grace. **

* * *

As soon as she felt Respar's presence vanish, Grace pushed herself off the ground and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"That was an abrupt departure," Dean commented as Grace walked back over to the brothers and Bobby.

"Yeah, but it suits him," she replied, glancing in the direction that she instinctively knew Respar went, which was into the forest.

"Do you think we'll see him again anytime soon?" Sam asked as he pulled her close to him as they headed back towards the house.

Bobby huffed as he walked up the steps. "I just hope if he does show up again it won't be for the same reason as this time," he commented and then headed into the kitchen as one of his several phones rang and they heard him answer as a U.S. Marshal.

The others stayed in the living room and Dean sat down in one of the chairs while Sam and Grace snuggled up together on the couch, though it was obvious Grace was a bit stiffer than usual even though she tried to hide it.

Sam studied her face a moment and frowned when he realized she was quite stressed. "Hey Dean, you said something earlier about taking about a week off to let me finish healing. I think we should do it," he said looked at Dean and then purposefully glancing down at Grace again.

Dean got the message and nodded. "Alright then, I think it's safe to say we could all use a break."

"Where do you suggest we go? You know if we just go out of town that we'll end up finding another hunt," Grace said with her head leaning against Sam's shoulder as she tried to make it easier to ignore his scent, which was not working too well.

Sam rubbed her shoulder, which was slightly tense before she forced herself to relax. "I have an idea," he said and then looked at Dean meaningfully. "Missouri."

"Why do you want to go there of all places?" Dean asked incredulously. He had nothing against the woman, but she always made him jumpy between her mind reading and wooden spoon.

Sam glanced at Grace, who had a curious expression since they never told her about Missouri. "She's one of the few that might have some advice about the situation, plus it's homier than a motel," he told Dean.

Sam then pressed his lips against Grace's temple in an effort to distract her from his scent, which he knew she would not say anything about even if it bothered her. "Grace, Missouri is a psychic who lives in our hometown. She might be able to give you some clues on what to do next and help your control. I'm not sure if she knows anything about vampires, but I remember she wanted us to come back and visit at some point."

Grace leaned in and wrapped an arm around his waist, wondering why she was having a harder time around his scent before realizing Respar must have been suppressing some of her feeding urges. She really needed to have another talk with him soon. "She sounds interesting. I'd like to go since it would be nice to talk to another woman for a change," the vampire replied with a slight smile.

Dean flashed them smirk, his green eyes teasing. "Samantha isn't womanly enough for you?" he asked, earning an eye roll from Sam and a mild glare from Grace.

Bobby entered the living room again and sat down in his favorite chair. "The idjit Rufus got questioned by some town cops by showing up as a Marshall. I barely managed to bail him out," he said in an annoyed tone and then looked over at the hunter trio. "So what are your plans from here?"

Dean jerked his thumb towards Sam. "Sam decided now would be a good time to visit Missouri Mosely," he said, causing Bobby to snort in mild amusement.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting that woman, but I have spoken with her over the phone. I wish you luck since I had a feeling she would've hit me a couple times with something had we been in the same room," he said and adjusted his cap to scratch the back of his head.

"It's cliché, but her favorite object is a wooden spoon," Dean said and stood up to go upstairs. "I'll get our stuff and take it out to the Impala."

Sam looked over at Bobby. "Do you need anything before we go?" he asked, thankful that the man they consider an uncle had helped them out once again.

Bobby shook his head and moved over to her desk and started shuffling some of the papers around. "Nope. I just need some peace and quite so I can work on translating some of this stuff about wraiths. It's always handy to have the English version of things," he told Sam as Dean came back downstairs with two duffle bags over his shoulders and one in his hand.

Grace rolled her eyes and jumped up from beside Sam, moving to grab the bag in Dean's hand, which was the heavy weapons bag. "I know you didn't want me doing all the work because you'd get out of shape, but this is ridiculous," she told him dryly and ignored his protests as she carried the stuff outside. She took a deep breath once she was out of the house and, of course, Dean noticed.

"Sam's scent is bothering you more than you let on, isn't it?" Dean asked her knowingly as they stowed the bags in the back of the Impala.

Dean knew she would jump up to help him, so that is why he had carried the extra bags so Sam would not get suspicious. He had wanted to talk to Grace ever since the demon blood had left her system, but there had been no chance with Respar and Joey around.

Grace looked at him a moment before nodding reluctantly. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be," she admitted quietly and leaned against the trunk.

"Sam's not in danger though, right?" Dean asked carefully, his green eyes focused warily on Grace.

Grace quickly shook her head, her eyes wide. "If he was in that much danger I would leave before I could possibly hurt him."

"Sam wouldn't take kindly to you leaving," Dean warned, but relaxed a bit at the fact his brother was not in immediate danger.

"I wouldn't leave for good, but maybe a month or so to clear my head. I'll only go if I can't take it anymore though," she replied and led the way back into the house.

Dean followed her inside and looked over at Sam who raised his eyebrow at him in question, obviously realizing that he had been talking to Grace.

Dean just shook his head in a silent reply and looked over at Bobby. "We'll be back here before you know it, Bobby," he said.

Bobby mumbled something about running a motel before the hunters exchanged goodbyes and the trio loaded into the Impala, leaving a dust trail in its wake as it pulled out of the driveway.

….

Sam glanced into the back seat and noticed Grace was staring out the window, but she had a vacant look on her face and every so often her lips would pull down in a slight frown.

Reaching over to Dean, he lightly tapped his brother on the shoulder and then jerked his head towards the back seat with a concerned expression.

Dean's green eyes flickered over to him, noted his movement, and then looked up at the mirror, adjusting it slightly to see Grace leaning against the window with her elbow on the door and her chin resting on her hand. "Hey Grace, want to drive for a while?" he offered even though they had only been on the road for about two hours.

The vampire blinked and then looked up at him. "Uh… sure," she said, smiling slightly as Dean pulled off the road.

Once they switched seats, Dean stretched out in the back as Grace pulled back onto the road and switched the radio station to a rap station, causing Dean to cringe, but if he said anything he would be going against his own rule; driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole. In this case it was passenger shuts his cake hole.

"Grace, is everything okay? You seem a bit out of it," Sam asked and rubbed her shoulder.

"I just have a lot going through my head that I'm trying to sort through, Sam. The memories from the days the demonic side took over… as well as some other things," she replied and ran her left hand behind her neck, pulling her hair over to one side before sighing.

Dean sat back up in the back seat and leaned forward. He usually stayed out of emotional things, but this was Sam's girlfriend, plus he knew Grace was having issues with Sam's scent, so that gave him more incentive to help. "I take it attempts at distractions are not working then?" he asked her.

"You know about my mental capabilities. I'm hard pressed to find enough to keep me distracted; and the thing that distracts me the best is kind of the problem at the moment," she replied and Sam frowned slightly and then decided he needed to speak to Dean alone… soon.

It was obvious that he was a good distraction, but what bothered him was the fact she was hiding how much of a problem his scent was causing her.

Dean did not reply since Grace made a good point, and they started talking on other subjects, since talking about the past few days was not the best way to get it off one's mind.

….

Since their time off was limited, Grace had driven during the night so that they could get there quicker and start relaxing, though Dean had still complained about not being able to relax when he was not allowed to prop his feet up.

Grace had also asked if they should call and let the psychic know they were coming just to be polite, so Sam had called and got a lecture from Missouri about what was rude and what was polite.

Sam had just grinned sheepishly and nodded during the whole conversation while Grace and Dean chuckled in amusement, though Missouri did thank Grace for having Sam call her and told the vampire that she looked forward to meeting her.

"So is there anything else I should know about Missouri before we go inside?" Grace asked a day later as Dean parked the Impala next to the curb in front of a two story, white house in a nice neighborhood.

"Well there's not really much else to say except it's just best to assume she already knows everything," Sam said with a slight smile and hugged Grace around the shoulder before opening the door and stepping out.

Sam had a feeling she and Missouri would get along just fine and that the stay would go as well as he hoped. Grace may have been trying to hide it, but Sam could tell she had changed since the demonic side had taken over. Her smiles never seemed to quite reach her eyes and even her laughs and usual personality seemed a bit forced.

Grace also got out of the car and walked around to the trunk to grab her bag while Sam and Dean carried their own, having decided to get the weapons a bit later since they knew Missouri's house had wards almost as strong as Bobby's.

Grace reached the door first and knocked, even though she could hear the heartbeat of someone standing on the other side of the door.

"My lord, child, you should've known better than to hang around these trouble makers for too long, but it would seem you and Sam are made for each other."

This was the greeting Grace received as soon as the door opened and she was ushered inside by a black woman close to her height, who was a bit plump with short, curly hair.

"My own luck seems to fit them as well, because it's what brought them to me," Grace replied with a slight smile. Missouri reminded her of some people from her home town; the 'just get along with everyone' type of person.

Missouri clicked her tongue and she shook her head before looking over at Sam and Dean. "You boys can take your things up to the guest room. There are two beds in one of them; that's the one for Sam and Grace in case she needs to move away from his scent for a bit," Missouri said, flashing Grace a knowing look that said they would talk soon about the recent events.

"Thanks for this, Missouri," Sam said gratefully as he took Grace's bag from her and headed up stairs.

Dean followed him upstairs with his own bags while Missouri patted Grace on the shoulder. "Come on into the kitchen and we'll fix those boys something to eat," she told her and Grace quickly followed her into the kitchen and wordlessly started peeling the potatoes when Missouri handed them to her.

"Honey, I'm trying to get a read on you, but you are doing too good a job of blocking me. Now how am I supposed to help if you don't let me in to know what the problem is?" Missouri asked after a few moments of trying to read the vampires mind, but giving up for the moment when she hit a wall of song lyrics being repeated.

Grace looked at her a moment, their brown eyes meeting before she focusing on the starch filled vegetable once more. She did not stop repeating the lyrics, but answered verbally instead, though she kept an ear tuned towards Sam and Dean, who were talking in hushed tones in the living room, making sure they were not trying to eavesdrop.

"The guilt of nearly killing Sam is torturing me. I'm dealing with it, but then his scent is making me still want to attack him. I've been fighting my instincts, but even my vampire nature that considers him my mate, is starting to crave his blood. I've been able to hold it at bay for now, but I'm not sure what will happen the next time we go on a hunt and I let my instincts get the better of me," she said in a rush. Missouri was just barely able to catch everything Grace said, but she took a moment to consider the situation and Grace placed the peeled potatoes in the boiling water.

Missouri glanced at the timer and then started coating the pieces of chicken with breading before answering. "Grace, you need to stop feeling so guilty. I know you know about Sam being possessed a while back, would you want him to feel guilty about all the hunters that demon killed using his body?" she questioned, knowing enough about Grace's personality to know how to get through to her.

Grace's eyes widened slightly as she shook her head. "Of course not! But this is an entirely different situation. Meg was exorcised, while my demon still resides inside me and could come out with just a few drops of tainted blood. There is always a chance if that happens that Respar or Joey wouldn't be able to show up in time."

The older woman just shook her head and fixed Grace with a look reserved for a kid with their hand caught in a cookie jar. "You need to tell Sam and Dean. They are going to worry themselves sick if you don't and we both know how stubborn they can be about something. They'll help you work it out if you just let them," Missouri said and Grace frowned slightly, but the physic patted her shoulder and turned to continue working on dinner and Grace's protest fell silent.

…..

After carrying their bags upstairs, Sam and Dean came back down and made themselves comfy in the living room, though Dean made sure not to prop his feet on the table since he wanted Missouri to focus her attention of Grace for the time being.

Dean stretched and then folded his hands behind his head before looking over at Sam to notice that his brother was looking at him with a suspicious and slightly worried expression. "What's bugging you, Sam?" he asked, keeping his tone low to keep Grace from hearing since he knew she would not eavesdrop without good reason.

"You spoke with Grace before we left Bobby's. How much is my scent bothering her?" Sam asked, keeping his voice in the same low tone; though he did glance towards the kitchen door, checking to make sure Grace was not listening as well, and relaxing a moment later when he heard the sounds of muffled talking.

Dean nodded, not denying that he spoke with her, but he really did not want to become the 'go between' in their relationship; plus he figured Sam would be all guilty about it and then become mopey and emo, which was something he definitely wanted to avoid. "Yes, I talked with her, but you seriously just need to ask her yourself, or give Missouri a chance to speak with her first."

Sam just leaned back and sighed running his hand down his face. "Every time I do ask her she just gives me the 'I'm fine' answer. I swear she must have picked that up from you," he replied with a mild glare at Dean, who could not help but smirk.

"You say it just as much as I do, maybe even more so since I tend to just curse instead of bottling it up," Dean said and then took a deep breath, his food sensitive nose picking up the smells starting to seep into the room from the kitchen.

"Ten more minutes, Dean!" Missouri shouted from the other room before Dean could even ask the question out loud, causing Sam to chuckle.

"I'll let Missouri handle it for now, hopefully she'll get Grace to open up," he said and then stood up and went into the kitchen to see if they needed help with anything since the food was close to being finished.

….

Grace was quiet ever since Missouri's last words, but after she considered the advice, she had to admit Missouri had a point.

"That's the kind of idea you need to stick with, Sugar," Missouri said with a smile, having caught the edge of that thought as she started placing the done chicken on a plate while Grace continued stirring the vegetables.

Both of them knew the moment Sam stood up and entered the room, but Missouri was the one to speak to him. "Sam, you can grab the dishes from the cupboard and start setting the table," she said and then raised her voice a bit. "Get your feet off that table, Dean!"

Dean's slightly raised voice easily carried into the kitchen in reply as Sam started setting the table. "I was just checking to see if you still had it!"

Missouri pursed her lips and shook her head in amusement. "Get in here, boy! And respect your elders," she chastised as he entered the room with a grin and took a seat at the table.

Grace ended up sitting between Missouri and Sam, though she was still trying to focus on keeping her instincts in check. Supper was finished without a problem and just as Dean started to get up from the table, Missouri just sent him a pointed look and he quickly sat back down.

"Grace has something she needs to tell you boys, so listen closely and try to think rationally," The psychic told Sam and Dean, though it was mostly towards Sam since Dean pretty much knew what was going on.

Missouri looked at Grace, who met her eyes before turning to address Sam and Dean.

"I know you guys have been worried about me, but the reason I have been acting strange is because my vampire instincts are trying to get me to attack Sam again," Grace said and sighed, noticing Dean tense up while Sam seemed more concerned for her. "It would seem that by actually being affected by the blood for so long made my side that considered Sam my mate, changed it to just wanting to be in possession of his blood," she explained and then met Sam's hazel eyes. "I know you don't want me to leave, but I think I'm going to have to just get away for a while to get over this."

"Are you going to leave within the next few days?" Sam asked carefully, in an understanding, but defeated tone, but Grace shook her head.

"I'm going to wait and see how the next hunt goes. If I feel my control slipping anymore, then I'll leave, but I'm hoping a distraction for my instincts might help a bit," she said and leaned into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and gave Dean a glance, which Missouri interpreted and stood up from the table, motioning for Dean to do as well. "Come on Dean. I believe I have a few of your father's things in my storage that you might like to have."

After those two left the room Sam reached over and pulled Grace into his lap. "How long do you think you'll have to stay gone? Because you know Dean's deal will be up in a little over six months, so we'll need to figure out something by then. Not that that is the only reason I want you to come back." Sam added the last sentence rather quickly as he realized how selfish it sounded.

Grace chuckled and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I understand, Sam. Don't worry. I care about Dean too, so I'll be back before his time is up. And you are acting like we won't speak to each other at all. Remember, I do have a cell phone," she replied and then pressed her lips against his before slipping off his lap to clear the dishes off the table.

….

They spent three days at Missouri's before Dean found a newspaper headline that caught his attention. "Hey guys listen to this. A man reported his wife died from all her teeth falling out and heavy bleeding from her gums. Sounds like our kind of thing," he said and then looked up from the paper. "I guess this means vacation is over. Sam, Grace, are you ready to head out?"

Sam and Grace were currently reading some of Missouri's books, most of which were quite interesting to those who cared about visions, which was something Sam had experienced before.

Grace looked up from her seat in front of the fan, which prevented Sam's scent from saturating the air around her. "I'll get everything packed," she replied and returned the book to its proper pace before darting up the stairs.

It was not long afterward that everyone said their thanks and goodbyes, of course after promising to come back again, and they were soon on the road. Grace was a bit more relaxed than before thanks to just avoiding being overwhelmed by Sam's scent so much, so she was back to nodding her head to various songs while letting her arm hang out a rolled down window as they headed towards their next hunt.

* * *

_Never! Never! Try to write a scene with a couple trying to distance themselves from each other while listening to 'Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right by Billy Currington. Listening to that song makes it very hard to write anything but romance. XD_

_reviews are loved!_

_You can expect the next chapter out around the end of next month._


	24. Malleus Maleficarum

**I know I said it would be the end of the month before I updated again, but this chapter was very easy to write since I knew what would happen ever since I started writing this. I'll warn you, there are a lot of quotes from the episode, but plenty of original stuff too :)**

**Also, I'm taking liberty as an author to make this hunt occur earlier during Dean's last year, so Dean still has 7 months left. I'll add more to the AN after the chapter, so enjoy!**

**Music choice at the moment is actually two bands. Falling in Reverse, and Pierce the Veil.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Grace**

* * *

Sam tossed their luggage onto the foot of the bed after checking into the motel and getting the key to their room.

Grace and Dean followed him in; Dean claiming the bed by the window while Grace set her laptop on the desk. She had been staying in bed with Sam for a few hours at night until she became uncomfortable, and would then move to work on the computer.

"So any ideas on what could've killed this woman?" Dean asked as he and Sam took turns in the bathroom to switch into their FBI suits, though they were going as CDC.

Grace had powered up her laptop and her dark brown eyes were focused on the screen as she answered. "I have a few ideas. Be sure to check all the corners when you get to the crime scene," she replied and stood up, moving to stand in front of Sam as she helped straightened his tie.

"Will do," Sam said and then bent down to give her a kiss, which she returned before looking past him with an amused expression

He looked over his shoulder at Dean who was shrugging and twisting his neck, trying to get the jacket to fit right and Grace snickered before helping him adjust it. She carefully grabbed hold of each shoulder, inside the seam, and pulled gently, but firmly and caused the stiff material to stretch a bit.

"Thanks. I knew you would come in handy on of these days," Dean told Grace and patted her shoulder with a grin.

Grace huffed and rolled her eyes, flicking her hand to knock his away. "I save your ass countless times on hunts, bring you food, and you say I just come in handy for adjusting a suit?"

Her tone was obviously amused, but she had placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow as she waited on an answer.

"That about covers it. Let's get out of here, Sammy, before they finish at the crime scene. You know it's easier to get a good look around when we are actually let in," Dean said, coming up with a convenient excuse to get out of the room quickly.

Sam rolled his eyes and sent an apologetic smile at Grace before he followed Dean out the door.

Taking a deep breath for the first time in a while, Grace fell back on the bed with a sigh. "I really need to do something about this before it gets out of hand," she muttered before closing her eyes, thinking over the past few months and what could happen in the future.

….

Dean was questioning Paul about his wife while Sam searched around the bathroom, remembering Grace's advice as he checked the shelves carefully before leaning down to check under the sink. It only took a moment for him to notice a small, brown bag wedged in the pipe and he quickly reached in and pulled it out, glancing at it before shoving it in his pocket.

Sam returned to the bedroom to hear Paul hesitating on his answer to the last question.

"What? No, no. There's no one that would've hurt her, everybody loved Janet."

Dean glanced at Sam, who caught his eye and jerked his head slightly. Dean turned back to Paul and finished up the interview. "Okay. Thank you very much; I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now," Dean told the man, who nodded.

Dean fell into stride beside Sam as they headed outside into the rain. "Did that dude seem a bit evasive to you?" he asked and his brother shook his head slightly.

"I don't know. I was busy under the sink, finding this, as instructed," Sam replied and pulled out the bag and they both paused on the porch as Dean took the bag and untied the string holding it together. "Hex bag. There are bird bones, rabbit's teeth, and this cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned," he said, pointing to each item and then the flowered, pink cloth lining the inside of the brown leather scrap.

"Eww, gross. So we're thinking witch?" Dean asked and handed the bag back to Sam as they continued down the porch steps and out to the curb to get in the Impala.

"Yeah, apparently it was high on Grace's list of suspects since she had me look for something like a hex bag. Someone had it out for Janet Dutton," Sam agreed, looking out the window at the neighboring houses.

Resting his elbow on the steering wheel, Dean turned to look at Sam. "Yeah, someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag. So what are we thinking, we're uh, looking for some old craggy Blair bitch in the woods?"

His brother shook his head and looked over at Dean. "No it could be anyone. Neighbor, coworker, man, woman that's the problem Dean, they're human, they're like everyone else, but hopefully Grace will be able to get their scent off this bag so that we can track them down and end this before anyone else is killed," he replied as Dean cranked up the Impala and pulled away from the curb.

"One of the good things about having a vampire around; if you have the scent you don't have to work out the connections," Dean said, half seriously, causing Sam to roll his eyes.

"Let's just head back and tell Grace what we found," he said with an exasperated sigh and Dean nodded and started driving back towards the hotel.

….

"So can you get a scent off of it?" Dean asked as Grace looked over the hex bag carefully, her nose twitching now and then.

"I'm not a bloodhound, Dean, quit relying on my abilities," she told him and set the bag on the room desk. "But yes, I did catch the scent of who ever made it, and let me tell you, it was hard to pick out over the stench of the bones and things, not to mention the person who made it doesn't smell exactly like roses," Grace told him and Sam could not help but wonder if she had been spending too much time with Dean since she was sounding more and more like him.

Sam frowned slightly as he thought over the interview with Paul Dutton. The man was too nervous for his liking, so it was likely that he knew who hated Janet enough to kill her, and that meant he was a possible target as well. He voiced his concerns to Grace and Dean.

"I say we go back to his house and tail him. Since Janet was killed last night the witch might strike again tonight to finish the job," Grace said and Dean pulled the Impala's keys out of his pocket.

"Let's go then. Sam, do you have the good lighter? We don't want the guy dying while we try to set the hex bag up in flames and can't get a spark," he said as the two followed him outside.

Sam held up a small, butane torch lighter. It was sure to get the job done quickly. "We're good to go, Dean."

A few hours later the three hunters were sitting in the Impala, it was dark, so the black car did not stand out as long as they had the headlights turned off. Just as Sam and Dean were starting to feel cramped from sitting in one spot too long, Paul Dutton backed his silver Honda out of the garage and took off down the road.

Exchanging a glance with Sam and Grace, Dean followed at a distance as the man went through a drive thru for a burger before pulling into a parking spot to eat. They had only been sitting there a minute before Grace straightened suddenly.

"Go now!"

Dean floored the Impala down the paved slope and came to a halt beside the car just as Paul opened the door and fell out onto the pavement; his hand held to his throat as he choked.

Grace was out of the Impala first and quickly searched the inside of the car while Dean helped Paul stay upright and try to breathe.

"Here, Sam!" Grace said and tossed the hex bag she found under the steering wheel to Sam, who lit it up with the blue flame from the lighter.

Paul finally caught his breath and straightened up; looking at Sam and Dean, though his eyes paused on Grace a second since he had not seen her before.

"You okay?" Dean asked him as he leaned back against his car to recover.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Paul asked in a panicked voice, his eyes wide.

Dean answered, blunt as always. "Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you; that's what's happening to you."

Paul quickly started to protest. "That's impossible! There's no way-"

Grace's patience was running out quickly since she could practically smell the lie on him. "If we hadn't been following you, you'd be road kill; now who has a serious grudge against you?" she said, her vampire glare quite affective in the dark of the night.

The glare of an angry woman seemed to jog his memory more than anything else and Paul quickly came up with an answer. "There's a woman- an affair- a mistake, she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago."

Sam had heard enough. "What's her name?"

"What could she have to do with this?" Paul asked, not sure how she could have poisoned him and his wife.

"Paul, what is her name?" Dean repeated the question in a firm voice.

"Amanda Burns."

….

The hunters walked up the steps to Amanda's house and Dean started to knock, but Grace caught his wrist before he could.

"There's no need. I don't hear any heartbeats inside," she said and reached past him to open the door, which was unlocked.

"This isn't a good sign," Sam commented quietly as he followed Grace inside and Dean nodded, pulling out his gun, just in case.

The vampire led the way down the hall, glancing into each room until she reached a closed door.

She started to open it, but suddenly stiffened and took a few steps back, her hand covering her nose. "My sense of smell is not going to be of any use here," Grace warned them and jerked her head towards the door.

Sam's hazel eyes glanced at her in concern, noting the disgusted expression in her face before he opened the door and entered the room the see Amanda lying face first across the top of a glass table with blood pooled around her arms.

"That's a curveball," Dean said and stepped past him to cautiously walk over to the body.

He used the barrel of his gun to roll her arm over a bit and then looked back at Sam. "Three vertical cuts on each arm; she wasn't fooling around," Dean commented and looked around at the demonic symbols and items as he moved around the room.

Sam picked up a journal filled with Latin and more demonic symbols. Flipping through it, he looked up at Dean and Grace. "It looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here."

"Yep," Dean replied and turned around, nearly running into a rabbit that was hanging down from the ceiling with blood staining its mouth. "Oh god! Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!" Dean protested, turning back to Sam.

Sam set the journal back down and glanced at the rabbit. "Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from, but you know what I don't get Dean? If she was so bent on revenge, why do this?"

Dean shrugged and looked around the room. "Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul. Maybe she decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lovers hat-trick. I mean, this doesn't exactly look like the TV room of a bright and stable person, you know?"

Grace stepped closer to the body, holding her breath as she looked at the cuts, and then at the knife that had fallen to the floor next a plate of maggot filled food.

"Guys, there is only one knife here and it doesn't have any blood on it," she pointed out, which made Sam frown and start checking under the edges of the table before pulling out a hex bag.

Dean rolled his eyes and took the hex bag from Sam and opened it. "Come on! Enough with throwing hexes at everyone," he said and tossed it onto the table before pulling out his cell the call the police.

Grace narrowed her eyes at the bag and then looked at Sam. "Bring the hex bag," she said, not able to explain further since she ran out of breath.

Sam nodded and picked it off the table, tying it back up before stuffing it in his pocket. "Think you can get a scent off of it?"

Grace nodded as Dean hung up on the police right after they asked for his name.

"Let's get out of here," Dean suggested and headed out the door.

"So we're thinking a witch coven?" Sam asked as they piled back into the Impala.

"That seems to be the best idea so far; let me see if I can identify the scent on the bag," Grace said, leaning up from the back seat.

Sam leaned towards her a bit so that he could reach into his pocket and Grace had to clench her jaw shut, but she was not sure why until he handed her the bag and she took a breath.

Dean and Sam twisted in their seats to stare as Grace suddenly swore… several times.

"What is it?" Sam asked in alarm and noticed her eyes had a redder hue than normal.

"This is covered with sulfur, demonic sulfur," Grace replied, quickly handing it back to him. "I didn't notice it inside because I was holding my breath, but I would bet anything that Amanda has had recent contact with the demon as well."

Dean started the Impala with a serious expression and started driving back to the motel. "Perhaps we should call in some other hunters to take this over," he suggested, knowing neither Grace, nor Sam needed to be around demons at the moment.

Grace nodded slowly. "That may be the best idea, but perhaps you should find out which one is the demon before we call in others. If it is too powerful I'd hate to put anyone else in danger. Plus you two have the most experience with demons," she said and then pulled her hand away from her mouth as she realized she was chewing her nails; which was a habit she had stopped several years before being turned.

"We could at least do that, Dean; besides, if there is a chance we can take care of it we should since we have the Colt," Sam told him and brushed his bangs back. "Look, we can go ask around the neighborhood in the morning and get a feel for the situation; then decide if we need to call in someone to take it over."

"I can agree with that. I mean we dealt with the Seven Deadly Sins just fine, so most other demons should be pretty easy to handle," Grace said, her eyes focused on the road as she considered the different outcomes of the hunt.

Dean glanced back at her, his green eyes wary. "But you hadn't got a taste for demon blood then. You could snap on us if the demon knows your weakness."

Closing her eyes, Grace could picture it happening too easily. "You're right. I'll stay at the motel if it comes down to you guys killing it. Perhaps I should run to the morgue in the morning and get filled up just in case."

"Why not go tonight?" Sam asked since she usually went at night to avoid getting caught.

Grace tapped her ear when he turned to look at her. "I can hear the police responding to a major pile up on the highway; they are going to be taking a body or two in tonight."

Dean nodded and adjusting his route to avoid the highway as they headed back to the motel.

….

The next morning Grace left the motel first thing. After working late at the morgue the medical examiners would probably go catch a morning nap before returning to examine the bodies further, so she would need to get in and get out during that short window of time.

Sam and Dean headed back to the neighborhood surrounding Amanda's house and as they pulled to a stop on the curb, they paused to go over the plan.

"Okay first off we'll question Amanda's friends and try to shake their hands. Discreetly sniff your hand afterwards and see if you can smell any sulfur. We don't want to do anything that would let the demon know we're onto it," Sam said and looked through the window to see Elizabeth tended to her garden.

Dean nodded and opened his door. "Let's do this."

They walked up the driveway and Sam could not help but notice the herbs that the woman was growing in her garden. "You must have quite the green thumb to be able to grow those herbs out of season like that," he commented and she looked at him with a confused and slightly nervous expression.

"Yeah, I guess so," Elizabeth replied and stood up, her gardening gloves still on and Sam mentally sighed, it was never easy

"Sorry I should have introduced myself first. I'm Detective Bachman; this is Detective Turner," Sam said as he pulled out his badge and nodded to Dean, who did the same.

"We're following up on Amanda Burns' death, going around the neighborhood and talking to neighbors and stuff like that," Sam explained and tucked the badge away and he noticed a car pulling up to the curb two houses over.

The woman seemed to pale the slightest bit, causing her freckles to stand out. "But didn't she- I mean she killed herself right?"

Dean glanced over at the blonde who got out of the car, followed by a woman with short brown hair as they headed in their direction. "Yeah, but we're just covering all bases. Did you know about her practices?"

That questioned seemed to make Elizabeth even more nervous and before she could reply, the two women reached her and stood on either side of her.

"Elizabeth, you alright?" the one with the shorter hair asked and looked at the brothers. Her dark eyes flashed with recognition, too fast for the brothers to see, and also with curiosity and confusion, which they did notice, but it seemed to go with the situation.

Elizabeth glanced at her. "Tammi, Renee, these are detectives. They said Amanda was practicing-"

Renee, the blonde, quickly cut her off. "I'm sorry detectives; you can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset. Maybe you should leave it for another day," she said in a tone that hinted at it being more than just a suggestion.

Dean nodded and smiled slightly at her, still trying to stay on the good side of the witches. "Of course, Miss?"

"Mrs. Renee Van Allen. Would you like me to spell it for you?" the blonde replied, speaking as if she thought Dean was a bit slow.

Dead resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll get by, thanks."

Sam knew that they had found the coven and the demon is in front of them, so he felt it'd gone far enough and decided to wrap it up. "Okay, Thank you for your time, ladies," he said with a nod and turned to head back to the Impala.

Dean quickly followed him and got in the car, not speaking until they got a few blocks away. "How do you know the demon is one of them?"

"I just do, Dean. We've been around enough of them and other creatures to be able to tell when something is up. Plus the wind blew in our direction for a minute there, so hopefully Grace will be able to confirm the scent and we can decide what to do next," Sam replied as he pulled out his cell phone and texted Grace, letting her know they were on their way back and he almost instantly got a reply.

Okay. You'll get back before me because the medical examiners are only leaving the room for a few minutes at a time. I'm going to create a diversion for them in a bit. I'll be back soon.

Sam relayed the message to Dean, who simply nodded. "I'd rather her take the risk of getting caught there than us get tangled up with the demon and she lose her head. Cause we both know she can easily get away from authorities if she had to."

"Quite acting like your upset with her, Dean. We both know you care for her as much as I do," Sam replied with a roll of his eyes as they traveled down the empty back road back to the motel.

….

After returning to the motel, Dean walked over to the sink and splashed so water on his face. "So what are we going to do about the witches serving the demon? Kill them as well?" he asked as he dried off and walked back over to Sam.

"I dunno, Dean, they are human and haven't killed anybody yet if we are going on the fact that the demon was the one to kill Amanda," Sam replied and sat down on the foot of the bed.

Dean suddenly felt his stomach clench and sat down as well, holding his arm across his abdomen. "True, but you know that black magic can seriously corrupt a person if they use it enough. I mean, look at Amanda. I'm sure she didn't consider killing anyone when she started out either."

Sam thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "True."

Dean felt the pain suddenly increase and realized it was not just a stomach ache as he gasped and hunched over.

"Dean! What's wrong?" Sam asked in alarm.

"Feels like… a bunch of knives inside me," he said and suddenly coughed up blood. "It has to be the coven!"

Sam quickly jumped up and started searching the corners of the room, inside the cabinet under the sink, he even slashed open the mattress, but could not find the hex bag. "I can't find it, Dean!" Sam said, starting to panic and he quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text with one hand as he grabbed the Colt and tucked it into his waistband. "Grace will come find the bag, if the demon is even using one. I'm going after the coven," Sam told Dean and then ran out the door.

Dean rolled onto the floor as he coughed up more blood, but it was only about thirty seconds later when Grace shot through the door. "Hold on, Dean!" she said and sniffed the air before moving towards the wall.

Her sharp eyes noticed a carefully repaired patch in the wall and she punched through it, sending white plaster dust into the air, but she ignored it and pulled out the hex bag.

"Is the lighter in your pocket, Dean?" she asked, kneeling down next to him.

He nodded weakly before another coughing fit, which brought up more blood, but Grace ignored it and searched he pockets until she found the lighter and quickly set the hex bag on fire.

It took a moment to burn completely, but the effect was instant as Dean took a deep, shuddering breath and started to sit up.

"We need to get to Sam so he won't take on the demon by himself," he said and Grace held onto his arm and helped pulled him up.

"Sam hasn't been gone that long, so he won't be anywhere near their house yet. You have time to get cleaned up first," she said and stepped into the bathroom, returning to hand Dean a wet washcloth, which he used to quickly wash the blood off his face.

"I don't need to change or anything," Dean insisted, but he did step past her and ran some water into his hand so he could rinse his mouth out.

A few moments later he turned to face her. "Let's go," he said with a determined nod and Grace handed him a shotgun filled with salt rounds; it would not injure the demon, but it would distract it.

He held tightly onto the gun as she picked him up and they blurred out the door.

….

Sam had the Impala flying down the most direct road to Elisabeth's house. He was thankful for the open road so that he would be able to easily spot cops. It felt strange to be going on a hunt during the daylight, but he hoped Dean was okay. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he saw two figures suddenly appear in the middle of the road in front of him.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sam braked to a stop and Dean climbed into the passenger seat while Grace hopped into the back.

"Are you alright, Dean?" he asked and hit the gas once more.

"Yeah, but I really want to roast that demon now," Dean said and Grace nodded slightly.

"I'll let you two handle this and I'll wait outside. I'll only come in if it looks like a life or death situation," Grace told them, leaning forward and propping her arms on the arm rest between the seats.

Sam glanced back at her and then took her hand in his right one. "If you do have to come in, be careful and hold your breath if there is any sign of blood."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and ignored and sarcastic comment mumbled by Dean. "I will. I'd hate for either one of you to have to shoot me."

With a slightly pained expression, Sam nodded and pulled up to the curb a few houses down from the witches' houses. "Which house are they in?"

Grace narrowed her eyes a moment, listening to voices and pinpointing their locations. "Renee's house. Get moving, and you'd better not have any close calls."

Dean rolled his eyes quickly got out of the car as the happy couple shared a kiss. "Let's go, Sammy."

Sam shot Dean a mild glare before checking the chamber of the Colt and the two headed up to the house, walking casually to avoid suspicion until they reached the safety of the hedges so they could avoid being seen. The last thing they needed was a nosy neighbor calling to cops.

As soon as they reached the door, Dean kicked it open and stepped inside, quickly entering the living room to see the three women gathered around an alter where it looked like there had recently been a fire.

The women stood up and spun around, looking at the guns with terrified faces. "What are you doing here?" Renee demanded, her blue eyes watching the guns carefully.

Dean chose not to answer, but instead nodded to the burnt alter. "I take it you guys didn't like it when your little hex bag got torched, and here I am, lungs in one piece," he said a bit smugly because he knew it would irritate the demon.

Elizabeth looked between him and Sam, her eyes wide. "What are you talking about? We were just trying to get Renee a lower mortgage rate!" she insisted and Dean's gut told him that she thought she as telling the truth.

"Sorry, but it would seem your leader gave you the wrong instructions," he said with a slight shrug.

Sam had been eyeing the one who had been quiet throughout the confrontation and he suddenly spoke. "The only one who hasn't had sudden good fortune is you, Tammi, and I can guess why you wouldn't need it. Christo."

Tammi flinched and her eyes went black and she put her hands down. "Nice work, Shaggy. I'm surprised you managed to find my hex bag in time, but I guess you guys are at least half as competent as I've heard."

Sam, knowing they did not have much time to talk before things got messy, pulled the trigger of the Colt.

As the bullet flew through the air, the demon's hand went up and the bullet slowed to a stop in front of her before landing harmlessly on the carpet.

The demon clicked her tongue. "You shouldn't have tried that, Sam," she said and flicked her hand, knocking the guns out of the brothers' hands and sent them flying against the wall.

Elizabeth turned to look at Tammi frightfully. "Tammi, what's wrong with your eyes?"

The demon turned her head, her eyes going back to normal, and focused on the two witches as Renee asked, "Tammi, what are you doing?"

Rolling its eyes, the demon just glanced at her dismissively. "Renee, shut your painted hole."

Renee looked floored that someone would speak to her that way and she seemed to forget the fact the Tammi's eyes had turned black briefly, or that there was two guys pinned to the wall. "What? I-I will- You can't- Not in my house Tammi Fenton!"

Tammi flicked her right hand and Renee's head twisted around with a sharp crack, turning almost completely backwards before she fell the floor, dead.

Elizabeth shrieked and clapped her hands over her mouth in horror as she jumped back to prevent the body from touching her.

Sam frowned and looked at the demon. "Look, you've got us, let the girl go."

"Wait your turn young man," she replied and looked at the remaining witch.

"You're not Tammi," Elizabeth said in a whisper.

The demon shook her head. "No, but I'm wearing her meat. I had to break the ice with you girls somehow."

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a step back towards the fireplace.

Tammi smirked. "Funny story actually. You remember all those dark demonic forces you prayed to, when you swore your servitude? Just who did you think you were praying to?"

The witch was shaking her head and closing her eyes, hands pressed against her face as if trying to deny what was happening. "This-this isn't it can't b-"

"What did you think it was? Make believe? Positive thinking? The Secret? No, it was me. You sold yourself to me, you pig," Tammi replied, her eyes flashed black again.

Elizabeth gasped and stared at the demon in horror.

"All I had to do was bring one good book to book club, and you ladies lined up to kiss my ass."

She shook her head. "No, no, we didn't know-"

"Oh, yes you did. You knew every step of the way, and now your ever living souls are mine."

The demon, through thoroughly terrorizing Elizabeth, turned back to Sam and Dean. "Comments? Questions? Sammy Winchester and Dean too, wow! Right here in our little town. You know, my friends and I, we've been looking for you guys and for a while there both of you seemed to drop off our radar. Now how about you explain how you've managed to block us?"

"Block you? What do you mean?" Dean asked since it would be helpful if they knew how to stay hidden from demons.

The demon narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. "You really don't know. That's strange, but I'll figure it out later. For now, I think it's time to put an end to you, Sam. And I think I'll let Dean watch you die again, knowing he can't sell his soul again to save you," she said and moved her hand, causing Sam to slid up the wall a bit and Dean struggled to get away from the wall, but to no avail.

"I thought Azazal wanted me to become you leader or something like that. Why kill me?" Sam asked, trying to buy some time.

Tammi smirked and shook her head. "No, Sam. You're not our Messiah, we don't believe in you. But, there's a new leader rising in the west, a real leader. That's the horse to bet on Sam, the one who's gonna tear this world apart. Thing is, this demon, it doesn't like you very much and doesn't want the competition. So she's been asking the rest of us to get rid of you and I'll get a promotion if I'm the one to kill you, so bye bye, Sammy," she said and the wall started to crack as Sam was pressed into it.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and grunted against the increasing pressure.

The door was suddenly slammed open and in a blur of movement, Grace had tackled the demon to the ground, inducing another shriek from Elizabeth, who had been frozen in place.

Sam and Dean dropped down from the wall, but before they could move, the demon threw Grace off of her and had pinned her against the wall, though she seemed to be very focused on the vampire.

Sam tried to reach down to grab the Colt, but the demon flicked her other hand and pinned Dean and him back to the wall, though it was not as constricting as before and they found they could still move their limbs if they tried hard enough.

The brothers glanced at each other and nodded slightly in agreement. The demon was not able to keep all three of them pinned equally thanks to Grace's vampire strength.

Grace simply glared since the demon was preventing her from talking to recite an exorcism.

Tammi stared at the vampire with slightly wide eyes before she suddenly smirked and shook her head. "This explains everything. You know, I haven't met one of your kind in thousands of years. I had begun to think you had all died out," she said and then looked over at Sam and Dean once more. "So this is how you've been hiding from us. A vampire with demonic origins is traveling with you. They are off of our radar, so she's been cloaking you as well. That's quite interesting."

Elizabeth's eyes went even wider when she heard that the newcomer was a vampire, but she started slowly making her way back to the alter and quietly dumped a bowl of pins in the middle of the demonic symbol on the table and started muttering under her breath.

"I'm surprised the Winchesters didn't kill you on the spot, but I suppose you would've been too strong for their meager human attempts-" Tammi was suddenly cut off and she started coughing.

She brought her hand up to her mouth as she coughed up blood along with two, long pins.

Sam and Dean noticed Grace's eyes flash red and they exchanged a worried glanced as Tammi spun around to face Elizabeth.

Without hesitation, the demon clenched her fist, causing Elizabeth's heart to stop and she fell behind the table.

The extra usage of telekinesis seemed to be the limit and Grace suddenly forced herself from the wall, fangs extended as she sprang at the demon, whose blood was tainting the air.

"Grace! No!" Dean shouted, using a tone that his father had taught him. It tended to get one's attention even if they were an enemy.

Grace hit the carpet and paused, glancing at him and he was relieved to see her eyes flash back to brown.

The second of hesitation was all the demon needed to throw Grace back against the wall, but she was quick to notice the eyes flashing red and fangs out.

"Well… what have we here? It seems your vampire side wants out to play," Tammi said and stepped closer to Grace while holding her blood covered hand up in front of her face and waving it a bit, watching as the vampire's eyes follow the movement.

Dean's mind spun as he tried to figure out a way to kill the demon before it fully activated Grace's demonic side. It took a moment, but he finally came up with a plan and he jerked his head in order to get Sam's attention.

His brother looked away from Grace and met his eyes. Dean nodded to Sam once more and then at the Colt on the floor in front of him. Sam raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Satisfied, Dean looked back over at the demon.

"Um… You, Sweet Cheeks. Yeah… I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dean said in a warning tone, but acted as if suppressing a slight smirk.

Tammi glanced back at him. "And why not? Afraid she'll come over to my side?" she taunted him.

Dean was thankful for his acting skills at that moment, plus the fact after the initial startled look; Sam's expression had changed to go along with him. "No… we've already met her vampire side and let me put it this way. Any demons in the area are toast once it comes out. She has already drained one demon dry," he said. It went well with the plan since it was true and demons could sense lies pretty easily.

The demon narrowed her eyes and looked back at Grace, noting the red hues of her eyes and the almost feral look. After a moment, Tammi shrugged. "No matter. I'm sure I'm stronger than the other demon was and I'll be able to control her easily," she said and then quickly wiped her bloody hand across Grace's lips.

There was an immediate reaction as the vampire licked her lips and Dean looked over at Sam, "Now!"

Sam and Dean shoved away from the wall with all their strength and they felt the hold on them break as the demon was forced to focus all her power on keeping Grace pinned to the wall, who was struggling franticly against the hold and was actually starting to move as the demon's eyes widen in surprise.

Sam dropped to the ground and grabbed the Colt off the floor as Dean ran towards Grace while making sure to stay out of the line of fire as Sam took aim and pulled the trigger.

The demon was not able to let go of her hold on Grace in time and the bullet struck her in the side of the head, yellow sparks lighting up the body as she died.

Dean did not stop to look at the body as he came up beside Grace and threw his arms around her, moving so that his arm came up to block her nose and mouth.

"Grace, don't do it!" Sam said, hoping his voice would help, because if she tried to break free of Dean, there was nothing he would be able to do to stop her.

Feeling her start to pull against him, Dean tried the last option. "Sam! Go pull the Impala closer, we're coming."

Sam only hesitated a moment before running out the door.

Dean felt Grace trembling against him, he quickly whispered in her ear, hoping she would listen. "Grace, bite my arm and don't let go. It should allow your vampire side to follow me until we get outside at least."

He held his breath, not sure if it was going to work, until he felt a sharp pain in his arm and felt her relax a bit, though he could feel the blood draining from his arm quite quickly.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said and still holding onto her, moved towards the door.

He felt a growl vibrate against his chest and he winced as he felt the fangs dig in even more, but she stayed with him until they reached the Impala. "You need to let go now, Grace," he said, not wanting to lose any more blood at the moment.

It took her a moment, but she soon pulled away, gasping.

Dean glanced at his arm to see the bite marks seal up.

"I'm not sure if that was madness, Dean, or genius," Grace told him and then looked through the rolled down window at Sam, who had started to look worried. "I'm fine Sam, but the sooner I get away from here, the better. I'll meet both of you back at the motel," she said and then disappeared at high speed.

Dean climbed into the Impala and Sam turned it around to go back to the motel. "What was that back there, Dean? I know it worked, but how did you know that much blood wouldn't have been enough to make Grace fully demonic?"

"I just did some quick calculations, Sam. It was the best option we had at the moment," Dean replied, rubbing his arm where it was still slightly sore even though the skin had healed. "That little bit of blood shouldn't have been enough to allow the demonic side to take control, plus that she took from me should help dilute the demon blood."

Sam could not help but to reluctantly agree with the fact they did not have any other option, but he still was not happy about it. The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the hotel.

Jumping out of the Impala, Sam moved quickly to open the door to their room and was relieved to see Grace sitting on the bed, her eyes closed. After the talk at Missouri's he was afraid that she would have left without saying goodbye.

"Are you okay?" he asked and cautiously sat down next to her, not sure how her control was at the moment.

Grace opened her eyes and they were back to their normal dark brown, so Sam relaxed and wrapped his arm around her, ignoring Dean warning glance as he brother started throwing their things together so they could get out of town.

Grace turned and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "I'm at my limit right now, Sam. I think it would be best if I took my vacation from hunting about now," she said in a quiet, but certain tone.

Sam sighed, but knew it would be pointless to argue, plus they had already discussed it and he knew she would be returning at some point. He let his hand rub circles on her back while he considered what the demon had said. "I'll miss you, but I understand why you have to go. I know the demon said that they couldn't sense your kind, but are you sure you'll be alright?"

Grace pulled away from him a bit to meet his eyes and she smirked slightly. "I'm sure I can take care of myself. Especially if I'm not actually having to get involved in fights. I'm more than fast enough to get away," she said and then wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and pulled him into a long, goodbye kiss.

"So I take it you are leaving tonight?" Dean asked once he felt it had gone on long enough.

Grace ended the kiss after another few seconds and leaned her head against Sam's chest before sighing. "Yes, I am," she replied and then stood up and moved to grab her bag, making sure her laptop was packed securely before zipping it up and setting it by the door.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I hope to meet up with Respar again and get more advice on this issue from him, plus work on training some more," Grace said and Sam stood up as well.

"Just be sure to let me know how you're doing and I'll keep you filled in on the hunts we work on," he said and gave her another hug, feeling a pain in his chest from her leaving, but soothed by the fact it was not for good.

Grace returned it and nodded. "Will do," she said and then moved over to Dean and caught him in a hug.

Dean quickly wiped the surprised expression off his face, though Sam's amused grin pointed out that he did not get rid of it in time, and he gave the vampire a few pats on the back. "Come back when you are ready so Sammy won't go all emo again," he said with a grin.

Grace stepped towards the door and rolled her eyes. "I'll be back before you know it. Call me if you need help researching and I'll see what I can come up with," she told them and slipped the duffle bag strap over her head so that it was secure across her chest.

"Be safe, Grace," Sam told her, lightly touching her shoulder.

Grace nodded and opened the door to go out, but then she looked back over her shoulder at Dean and smirked. "Oh, and Dean, it must run in the family, but you taste pretty good too," she said and then disappeared at vampire speed.

Dean stared at the empty doorway before shrugging and looking at Sam, who was looking slightly bemused. "See, Sammy? I told you the ladies like me in one way or another."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! There will be some time before Dean's time is up, so Grace will be gone longer than planned. I'm thinking of writing a one or two shot side story focusing on Grace while she is gone, I'm thinking of having her running into some other Vamps, perhaps the Cullen's or Mick St. John and Josef Kostan. Maybe I'll have her run into all of them.. I dunno it will just depend on how much I feel like writing. lol. But whatever I do there will be no character bashing._

_Review and let me know what you think!_


	25. Jus in Bello

**We are nearing the end. I think maybe two more chapters to go. This one is another episode chapter, but the parts in italics are text exchanges between Grace and Sam with cover about a month and a half time skip. Pretty self explanatory and it covers how her presence has changed a few hunts, though some they didn't change at all.**

**Sam's texts are in italic, while Grace's are italic and underlined.**

**I'm pretty sure Lilth won't actually show up in this story, but we've still have some other issues to take care of. I won't tell you what it is, but we do have a twist coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Supernatural.**

* * *

_Hey, we're headed to Massachusetts. People are dying from drowning without being submerged in water. How are you doing?_

_I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm heading towards California right now. Be careful, it sounds like a vengeful spirit, so don't make it turn on either of you._

_Turns out you were right, plus we ran into Bella again. She had the Impala towed and we had to get it back before the police found the weapons in the trunk._

_Bella? I hope she doesn't make things hard for you._

_By the way, I met this seventy year old cougar who kept flirting with me, so we are going to run away together._

_Good for you, Dean, now give the phone back to Sam._

_Nice comeback, he's pouting now. Anyway, people have been seeing a ghost ship, most likely a death omen, so now we've got to find out which ship it is._

_Alright. You should focus on the hunt for now; let me know if anything major happens._

_There was another attack. We had suspected there would be and staked out the place, but the man saw us and started to panic. He locked his car door and the spirit showed up inside the car. We couldn't get to him in time._

_You did what you could, so don't blame yourselves. Have you figured out who is doing it?_

_Yeah, Bella is actually being a bit of help in this case, the spirit was killed when he was thirty seven, giving a reason for the attacks every thirty seven years. He was hanged, but they cut off his hand and kept it. It's currently in a local museum. I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to take the lady Dean was talking about to a charity ball there, which is invitation only. We could crash it, but the security is very tight. Dean is going with Bella, so we should be able to pull it off as long as she doesn't try to steal it._

_A Hand of Glory? Just make sure you get it destroyed ASAP. Oh, have fun with the cougar. I can't wait to hear all the details from Dean when I get back, though I can tease him about Bella as well._

_We found a spell that will destroy it, so we've got that covered. Also, you're my girlfriend! You're supposed to be jealous of other women and defend me, not throw me to the cougars!_

_Sorry, Sam, but it is too funny, plus I'm not too worried about you running off with her. Let me know when you get the Hand of Glory destroyed._

_Well to summarize the past day, Bella did steal the Hand of Glory, but returned when she saw the ship. We went to the graveyard to use the spell and the spirit started to attack her, but I managed to finish the spell and summon the spirit's brother, they attacked each other and destroyed one another. Bella paid us ten grand rather than say thank you._

_Seriously, do you guys go after the worst cases? What happened to simple salt and burns? Anyway at least you got it stopped in the long run. I really hope I end up meeting Bella again, because I have a few things to talk to her about, such as stealing something that ends up killing people. Tell Dean he is not allowed to gamble with that money._

_He had already decided to go play craps, but I'll pass on the message. I have a feeling we will run into Bella again, but I doubt it will be for a good reason._

…..

_Sam, I haven't heard from you in a few days, what's going on?_

_I didn't want to worry you, but we are dealing with a Pagan god at the moment that is dressing up as Santa and eating people. I didn't want to tell you until we figured out how to kill it. _

_More like you didn't want to tell me because I would come running back before I was ready and endanger everyone. I understand, Sam, so don't worry about that. Have you figured out how to kill it?_

_Sorry, I should've known you wouldn't do anything rash. And yeah, Bobby said evergreen stakes will kill the thing. We are getting ready to head to its house. _

_Let me know what happens._

_It turned out there were two gods instead of one, so they got the jump on us, but we still managed to kill them._

_You really need to be more careful. Were you injured?_

_Missing a nail and have a shallow cut on my arm. Good thing they had to go through a ritual before they could eat us._

_Yes, rituals are so wonderful for delaying the evening meal. Please note the sarcasm. I'm glad I'll be able to come back in another week or two and keep an eye on you myself._

_Are you sure you're ready?_

_I wouldn't risk it if wasn't sure. Besides, my new friends and Respar have been helpful. Don't ask cause I swore I wouldn't tell._

_You know my curiosity, but I'm going to guess another type of vampire. I say that because I know you would go against your instincts and head towards them._

_Another kind, but that's all I can say for now. Let me know if you need my help for anything. I'll be able to come if it's a real emergency._

…..

_Before you start texting in CAPS to yell at me, let me explain why I haven't replied the past few days._

_I'm waiting._

_Bobby fell into a coma for no reason and a doctor had the same thing happen to him and died. A quick search revealed the doctors had been doing a study on African Dream Root, which allows you to dream, but another effect of it is you can enter other people's dreams using it, and if you kill them in the dream they die in the real world._

_And let me guess… You took some to figure out what was happening with Bobby, and ended up in danger yourselves._

_Um… yeah. How did you know?_

_You and Dean tend to have such things happen to you, even if it goes against the law of probability. I think I'm seriously losing the ability to be surprised. Is Bobby alright now?_

_Yeah, he's fine. And here is something that might surprise you. We had to get Bella's help in occurring Dream Root, so while we were asleep… she stole the Colt._

…_. And Murphy's Law strikes again. I'm guessing she is long gone by now, but I'll help search for her when I get back. Give me another week or so._

_Alright. We're heading to Florida for our next hunt. Man goes missing from a Mystery Spot. Some of them can be real, so we'll see._

_..._

_You'll never guess who was responsible for the disappearance. And I quote what he said when I asked him about the missing man. "That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one."_

_No way. Another one? Isn't kinda odd to run across two within two years?_

_Turns out this trickster is rather hard to kill; it's the same one from before. Anyway, he put me in a time loop, killing off Dean every day for what felt like a month or two. I didn't know there was so many way for a person to die, but I think Dean has gone through them all by now. Before you ask, I got the Trickster to stop and everything is fine now._

_And what was the Trickster trying to prove by killing Dean over and over?_

_That I couldn't save Dean, no matter what I tried, but it was strange… I replied with 'Grace is on our side too, so I'm not giving up yet'. He looked at me funny and asked who you were, so I replied with my vampire girlfriend. It wasn't funny at the moment, but looking back on it, his expression was priceless. He asked what kind and I told him the kind with snake-like fangs and practically no weakness. The trickster started laughing for some reason, mentioned an unpredictable wild card that could change everything, and then he snapped his fingers. We were then back at the motel the next day with the time loop broken._

_I have a feeling that the Trickster is more than he appears, because he seems to know things he shouldn't. I'm just glad you got it all worked out. I would ask why you didn't contact me, but with the power the Trickster had I probably wouldn't have been able to get there._

_He might have started killing you off too, so that's why I didn't let you know. We are getting back on the trail to find Bella now, so let me know when you are coming back and I'll let you know where we are._

_Okay, I'll see you soon._

…

Sam and Dean quietly entered the motel room. It was quite clean and high maintenance compared to what they were used to, but seeing as that it was Bella they were after, they did not expect anything less.

After searching the room a few moments, Sam looked up from where he was checking the empty safe. "Think this is really her room?"

Dean did not reply as he opened the bottom dresser drawer and pulled out two wigs, which Bella often used for disguises. "I'm sure it is," he replied before throwing the wigs down on the bed.

Before either of them could say another word, the bedside phone, which had been moved to the bed, started ringing. The brothers exchanged looks for a moment before Sam shrugged.

Dean reached forward and carefully picked up the phone.

"_Dean, sweetie, are you there?"_ Bella's voice said through the speakers and Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"_Two states away by now_," Bella replied, her British accent grating at his nerves.

Sam could hear her since the room was quiet and Dean did not have the phone completely pressed against his ear. Dean did not notice, but Sam frowned and quickly pulled out his phone and started typing.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Bella, we want the Colt back. Now."

"_I don't think so Dean. I have my own uses for it and the Colt is not something I can find on any other hunter."_

"We will find you, because I personally have nothing I'd rather do. Grace will be returning to us soon and she will be able to track you anywhere on this Earth," Dean warned her, though he was not sure how strong her tracking skills were, but Bella did not know that.

"_Perhaps, but I think you will find yourselves a bit preoccupied for a while," _Bella said in a smug tone.

A second later the door to the room was kicked in and the police entered the room, guns drawn.

"Drop the gun and put your hands in the air!" The local sheriff orders and Dean sighed before doing as ordered, tossing the gun and phone onto the bed.

As he was pinned to the floor and handcuffs were being placed on him, another person entered the room and he glanced over at Sam, who was straining his neck to look up from the floor.

Dean managed to look up as well to meet the eyes of Special Agent Victor Henriksen of the FBI.

Henriksen smirked at them. "Hi guys, it's been a while."

…..

Sam and Dean were soon escorted into the police station, chains around their feet, causing them have to take small steps, and the chains were also connected to each other so they could not move far apart.

Sam was quick to notice that the one girl in the station, Nancy, judging by the name plate on her desk, was clutching her rosary and shooting them nervous looks, and he briefly wondered how much Henriksen had exaggerated the situation; though given what things looked like from the cops' point of view, it probably was not too far off.

They were quickly thrown in the cell, the door immediately locked behind them. Sam exchanged an annoyed look with Dean and moved to stand next to the bars, while Dean moved towards the bed. The result was both of them about falling to the floor as the chains reached their limits.

"Come on, Dean!" Sam said, exasperated.

"Alright, alright. How about we sit until we can figure out how to get out of here?" Dean suggested.

Sam nodded and they carefully moved around until they could both sit heavily on the side of the small bed. "We may not have to figure out a way out, but we should come up with an idea just in case."

Dean leaned forward and looked towards Sam. "What are you talking about?"

Sam turned his gaze towards the small window close to the ceiling before looking back at Dean. "As soon as I heard Bella say she was two states away, I realized it was a setup and texted Grace."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, then why do we need a plan B?

"Because the cops came in before I could actually hit send and I had to drop the phone. I tried hitting send as I moved to the floor, but I'm not sure if it went or not," he said and started to run his hand through his hair, but stopped when the chains jingled.

"So you're saying it's a fifty/fifty chance help will be coming?" Dean said closing his eyes against the headache he could feel coming.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, growing closer before Sam had a chance to reply and Henriksen soon stood in from of the cell with a smug expression.

Sam just chose to try and ignore him and leaned his head against the concrete brick wall of the cell.

Dean just shot Henriksen a glance, but did not say anything.

It was finally the FBI agent that spoke first. "You know what I'm trying to decide?"

"I don't know… Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?" Dean replied with a smirk and the corner of Sam's mouth twitched upwards as well.

Henricksen's smug expression did not change as he shook his head slightly. "What I'm going to have for dinner. Steak or lobster? What the hell, surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean after all, seeing you two in chains…"

Dean snorted. "You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way."

"Now, that's funny," Henriksen said and crossed his arms.

Dean flashed him a grin. "You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail."

Henriksen nodded admittedly. "You're right. I screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart, but now I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?"

"Ready like a court order to keep you two in a super maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, that between you and me… is probably unconstitutional," Henriksen replied placing his hand on the bars as he leaned next to the cell in a no nonsense manner.

He obviously expected the words to have some effect on the brothers, so he was slightly surprised when it did not seem to faze either one of them and he briefly wondered if he was missing another piece of the puzzle.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, but it was not filled with worry as he expected and Sam finally sat up away from the wall and looked Henriksen in the eye. "You do realize it's been almost a year since you had any leads on us, or actually seen us?"

Henriksen narrowed his eyes and moved his hands to his hips, one resting on his gun. "Just what are you implying?"

Dean, having caught onto what Sam was saying, was the one to answer. "We're not implying anything. We're saying you made the mistake of thinking there was just two of us. The thing is… there is a third member of our little group who knows where we are and will get us out of here before you have a chance to get us to Nevada."

The agent met Sam's eyes, trying to see if it was the truth, even though the profile of the Winchesters said they only worked alone and no one else was allowed between them. Before he replied, Henriksen heard the sound of the chopper approaching and decided to look into the situation a bit later since it seemed that their 'friend' would not be able to get there before they got in the air.

"Sorry boys, but it would seem that it is too late for any escape plans," Henriksen said as Sam and Dean glanced out the small window towards the sound of the chopper. "Because that is the helicopter coming to haul you off to super-max right now."

Henriksen left the room without another word and Dean turned to Sam. "Okay now is the time to come up with a plan B."

….

It was not but about fifteen minutes later when they heard footstep coming in the direction of the cell, but instead of Henriksen, it was an older man in that just screamed federal agent.

Sam and Dean cautiously stood up as the man locked the main door to the holding cells before he turned to face them.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm deputy director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure," Steven said with a pleased grin.

Dean scoffed. "Well, glad one of us feels that way."

Steven's hand moved to the gun strapped to his hip and he took a step closer to the bars. "I've been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork," he said and then without warning, raised the gun and fired off a shot between the bars, hitting Dean in the shoulder.

Dean fell back onto the bed with a grunt of pain as blood splattered on the wall behind him. He quickly reached his hand up to cover the wound as Sam jumped forward and grabbed Steven's arm, aiming the gun upwards as another shot was fired.

The director's eyes turned black when Sam intervened and the hunter, out of reflex, started reciting an exorcism.

The demon start twitching and shaking, but before the exorcism was complete, it froze and looked at Sam. "Sorry, but I've got to cut this short. You boys are going to have a long night." The demon fled the body of its own accord with the usual accompanying scream and Steven fell to the ground, having been dead for a long time before that.

Hearing the scream, the other in the station rushed to the cells, breaking the door open and seeing the gun in Sam's hand, Henriksen pointed his own at Sam. "Put down the gun!"

"Okay! But I didn't shoot him, you can check the body," Sam said, keeping his hazel eyes on the agent as he carefully put the gun through the bars and placed it on the floor.

Dean closed his eyes tight as he pressed harder against his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "He's the one that shoot me! Can't you see what's wrong with this picture?"

Agent Reidy had bent down to examine the body and he looked up to the FBI agent. "There's no gunshot wound."

Henriksen glanced at the body before looking at Sam again. "What did you do to him? Start talking or I'll shoot."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Dean said, looking at the agents and officers in the room.

There was tense silence in the room for a few moments before Sam answered them. "He was possessed."

As predicted, Henriksen nodded shortly and pursed his lips. "Possessed. Right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now!"

Reidy nodded at the order and tried to contact the agent outside with the radio transceiver, but failed to get a reply.

Sam and Dean exchanged a slightly worried glance as the agent left the room, only for there to be a bright flash of light outside followed by an explosion.

The deputy, Melvin, exchanged a glance with the deputy, Phil, before both of them rushed from the room to check the doors and windows.

Henriksen glanced at the door and then stepped closer to the bars once more. "What's the plan here? Your little friends going to come in guns blazing in some plan to spring you two out?"

Sam shook his head. "Whoever just did that is no friend of ours. You should let us out of here so we can help," he insisted, but knew better than to expect anything but a flat out no, which he received along with a glare as Henriksen turned to go check on the others.

Sam turned back to Dean once everyone was out of the room and he pulled his brother's jacket away from the wound so he could get a good look at it. "Well… I can say you've had worse. Just try to keep pressure on it."

"Thank you captain obvious," Dean said and rested his good shoulder against the wall.

Sam nodded mutely as he leaned in to look closer, but then his brother shifted slightly to the side to look around him. Sam turned to see the receptionist, Nancy, looking around the edge of the door with a frighten expression.

Sam was quick to notice the rosary wrapped around her wrist and he came up with a quick, but necessary plan.

"Hey… We need your help. It's… it's Nancy, right? Nancy, my brother's been shot. He's… He's bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel?" he asked in a hurried voice, though he was sure to use the pleading eyes that seemed to work on so many others.

Nancy stared at him a moment and then looked past him at Dean, who smiled at her. Nancy ducked back around the corner.

"Well at least you tried," Dean told his brother with a shrug, before realizing he should really not move his shoulder and hissed in pain.

They both took a deep, frustrated breath before Sam noticed movement at the door again and saw Nancy standing there with a towel.

"Thank you," Sam said and slowly moved towards the bars, holding his hands out. He knew he only had one shot at this…

Nancy cautiously moved towards him and passed the towel through the bars.

He quickly grabbed the towel and her arm as well, which resulted in the young woman panicking and letting out a shriek.

"Let go of her!" shouted Phil, as he rushed around the corner after hearing her and he pointed his gun at Sam.

Releasing Nancy, Sam quickly backed up towel in hand. "Okay Okay!"

"Try anything like that again and I'll shoot you," the deputy told him with a firm glare and Sam nodded as the two left the room.

He walked back over to Dean, who slapped his shoulder. "What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.

Sam did not reply, but unwrapped the towel to reveal the rosary he had slipped off of Nancy's wrist.

Dean raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed "Okay, we can work with that."

….

About ten minutes later Melvin entered the holding cells and walked over to the door of Sam and Dean's cell, unlocking it.

The brothers exchanged a suspicious glance. "Um… sheriff?" Sam asked carefully.

Melvin stepped inside the cell motioned for them to step out. "Time to go boys," he said, but neither of the brothers moved.

"I think we're fine where we are, thanks," Dean said, feeling somewhat suspicious of the situation.

Henriksen quickly entered the room, shooting Melvin a slightly angered glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

Melvin stood with his head hung down slightly in defeat, as if he did not want to see Henriksen's expression. "We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it."

"It's safer here," Henriksen argued while Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and took a step apart in case they needed to move quickly.

The sheriff shook his head. "There's a swat facility in Boulder."

The FBI agent shot down the idea before Melvin could explain further and stepped inside the cell to face him. "We're not going anywhere," he said and then before either hunter could react, Henriksen pulled out his gun and shot the sheriff in the side on the head.

Sam and Dean jumped forward and grabbed onto Henriksen before Melvin's body hit the floor and they start dragging him to the toilet.

Sam shoved his head into the water, which he had blessed with the rosary, and start chanting an exorcism.

Dean moved away and held Henriksen's gun up as Nancy and Phil run into the room. "Stay back!" he ordered and then glanced back at Sam. "Hurry up!"

The demon suddenly lifted its head out of the water, its eyes black. "It's too late. I've already called them. They are coming for you," he said in a pained, yet proud voice.

Hesitating for only a moment, Sam continued on with the exorcism and black, demonic smoke shot out of Henriksen's mouth, leaving him to collapse on the floor.

It was quiet for a few moments as Sam took several deep breaths and Nancy and Phil tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Is… is he dead?" Nancy asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the agent's unmoving figure.

Her question was answered the next moment and Henriksen suddenly coughed up water and started struggling to sit up. He blinked in confusion and few moments before looking around.

"Are you alright, Henriksen?" Sam asked as he dried off the water on his hands on the hem of his shirt.

The agent brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it a moment before looking at Melvin's body. "I…. I shot the sheriff," he said in disbelief.

Dean looked slightly confused at the sudden change of attitude, but then smiled a bit. "But you didn't shoot the deputy."

Sam jerked his head towards Dean and shot him a glare. It was not the time for jokes.

He focused his attention back on the agent as he started speaking. "I was fine until five minutes ago and then…"

Dean filled in the blank for him. "Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?"

Henriksen nodded and looked at Dean waiting for an explanation, but Sam answered.

"You were possessed."

Henriksen raised an eyebrow at the hunter. "Possessed like… possessed?"

Dean held his gun out to him and Henriksen carefully took it from him as Dean smirked. "I own you the biggest 'told you so' ever."

Using the cot to pull himself up, Henriksen held his hand out to the two watching from outside the cell. "Deputy Amici, keys," he said and Phil handed the keys to him.

The chains and cuffs fell off of Sam and Dean a few moments later and they rubbed their wrists as Henriksen took a step back and looked at each of them. "Alright, so how do we survive?"

….

The next thirty minutes consisted of planning while Dean ran out to the Impala in the impound lot as Nancy and Phil, under Sam's orders, got out some road salt and started making lines in front of the doors and windows.

Dean quickly gathered guns, salt rounds, and anti-possession amulets before noticing the sky was growing dark at an unnatural rate, so he finished placing the weapons in the bag and headed back inside.

"How are the salt lines and devil's traps coming?" he asked and set the bag on one of the desks.

I've placed devil's traps at the entrances and windows large enough for a demon to come through," Sam replied, looking at a blueprint of the building. He then looked up at Dean. "You really need to let one of us patch that shoulder up now."

Dean started to reply, but the lights started flickering and he rushed over to the window to see a huge cloud of demons heading their way. "I'll let you look at it after this first wave passes," he told Sam and grabbed a shotgun before moving through the halls to double check the salt lines.

He met up with Nancy and Phil in the hall. "We've got all the doors and windows covered," Phil told him and he nodded just as the lights went completely out and the black smoke slammed against the windows and doors.

The rattling against the windows lasted only a minute before moved away and disappeared, but the lights stayed off.

Dean nodded to the two. "Come on, I have something I need to hand out to everybody," he told them and headed back to the lobby and office area.

Sam and Henriksen shot them a glance when they entered the room, but continued to keep working on weapons once they noted they were all fine.

Dean stepped over to his duffle bag and pulled out a small pouch, with contained several amulets on strings so they could be worn around the neck. "Here, each of you take one of these and put it on. It will keep you from being possessed."

Each of them took a necklace and slipped it on.

Phil looked at the hunters and nodded to them. "Where's yours?"

In unison, Sam and Dean pulled down the collar of their shirts to show a tattoo on their collarbones. "We've got it covered," Dean said.

Nancy noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and took a step towards the window to see a crowd of people gathering around the building "Hey, that's Jenna Rubner."

Sam looked out the window beside her and noted the black eyes of everyone in the crowd. "That's not Jenna anymore."

Phil frowned slightly. "That's where all that black demon smoke went?"

Dean nodded from where he was loading a shotgun. "Crowd of people gathering outside with black eyes? I'd say yes."

After the gun was loaded he set it over to the side and started working on peeling off is jacket so he could inspect the damage. Just as he finished getting the jacket off, the sound of glass shattering echoed from a room down the hall.

Henriksen quickly picked up another shotgun, as did Dean while Sam made sure Phil and Nancy stood back since they were not effectively armed at the moment.

Dean took a step forward, aiming his gun at the doorway, when a figure stepped through that he had not seen in a while.

"Grace!" he said and lowered his gun as the vampire stepped forward with a smile.

"You have no idea how much I worried when I got that text," Grace said and turned her brown eyes towards Sam. "It was partially cut off, so all I got was that Bella had set you up and you probably would need help."

Henriksen looked at her with a confused, yet still wary expression, which was mirrored by the other two that had no clue who she was.

Sam quickly stepped past Dean and caught her in a hug, which she returned almost a bit too tightly. Sam looked past her at Dean. "Can you explain to them why she is here? I want to talk in private for a few minutes," he asked and Dean nodded.

After hearing that, Grace released the hug and held onto his hand as he led her out into the hall and into the room with a shattered window.

Sam noted the devil's trap under to window had been carefully cleared of glass and the salt line had been replaced and figured Grace must have taken care of it during the few moments between when the glass broke and when she entered the other room.

Knowing he did not have much time to waste, he turned to face her and brought his hand up to rest on her shoulder. "I didn't expect a demon attack when I sent that message. Are you sure you should be here right now?"

Grace smiled softly from the concern, and then shook her head with slight amusement. "I would've turned right around if I had thought the demons would be a problem for me. Do you think I've been away just to relax? Once I met up with Respar he put me through some rather intense training with demon blood. I still will be affected if I get a taste of it again, but just the scent or sight of it, or yours, will not bother me any more than a normal human's," she explained and he relaxed, knowing she would not blatantly lie to him about such things.

"Do I even want to know what the training consisted of?" Sam asked. Respar was a hard person to figure out, so that made him a bit wary of just asking outright.

Grace chuckled at his expression. "Nothing that bad. I'll tell you some other time. We should head back out before Dean gets the wrong idea and comes after us."

Sam said nothing, but pulled her into a kiss. He had wanted to do that since she had arrived. "Alright," he said, pulling away. "Let's go and start working on a plan."

Grace nodded and followed him back to the others.

….

Dean grinned slightly as Sam and Grace left the room, knowing he had so many teasing comments he could shout after them, but he needed to explain her sudden appearance to the others.

He turned around and sat down on the edge of one of the desks so that he could face the Nancy and Phil, while Henriksen stood on his left with his arms crossed, waiting on an explanation.

Henriksen raised an eyebrow in the direction of the hall before looking back at Dean. "That is the third member of your party that you threatened would get you out even if I got you in prison?" he asked in a surprised, yet dry tone.

Dean grinned at him. "Yep. To put it simply she's Sam's girlfriend, fellow hunter, and here's the kicker… she's a vampire."

Nancy gulped and looked even more fearful, while Phil looked a bit angry.

"We are surrounded by demons, and now you allow a vampire inside that could kill us as well?" the deputy asked, only to quiet under Dean's pointed 'shut up' look.

Henriksen frowned and looked at Dean in disbelief. "You can't be serious," he said.

Dean waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Grace is not a threat to us… well she could be, but she isn't. End of discussion."

Henriksen looked as if he had more to add, but went back to loading salt rounds into a cartridge holder as Sam and Grace came back into the room.

"Okay I hope everyone has the whole trust issues out of their system now," Grace said. She had not been eavesdropping, but logic stated that was natural for then to be wary of her species status.

Dean simply chuckled and nodded as Grace walked over to him and rolled up the sleeve on his injured shoulder, ignoring the looks she was getting from being close to an open wound.

"I could scent that you were injured the moment I entered the building. How did you manage to get shot while sitting in a cell?" Grace asked with an irritated sigh.

Dean just shot her a grin. "You know, I'm just that awesome," he replied, ending it with a slight wince as she poked him in the shoulder for his cockiness.

Grace quickly grabbed the first aid kit that had been laid out and started working on cleaning the gunshot wound.

"I meant to ask before, but I figured Dean would want to hear the answer too. How did you find us if the location wasn't in the text?" Sam asked from where he had stepped back over to the window to make sure the demons outside had not moved closer.

"Remember those new friends I mentioned? One of them is a hacker, so he was able to get a trace on your phone's location before something happened that cut out all the internet and cell signals in this area, which pretty much told me where to look. Then the line of demons lead me straight here once I reached the town," she replied and pulled a familiar, refilled vial out of her pocket.

Dean smiled when he saw it. "I was hoping you still had that with you."

Henriksen, past the whole shock phase of Grace's arrival, spoke up. "What is that?" he asked, eyeing the vial.

Grace's eye flickered towards him as she uncapped it and allowed a few drops to coat Dean's wound. "It's a healing serum that coats my fangs. Usually it's just for healing bite marks, but if a start collecting it, it helps speed up the healing on bigger injuries as well," she explained as the cut started healing over, leaving a faint scar that would go away on its own in a few days.

Phil still looked a bit apprehensive about having a vampire in their midst, but chose to point out another issue. "So how are we going to get rid of all the demons? Can you flush them out like you did with him," he asked, jerking his head towards Henriksen.

Sam shook his head. "Not as easily. As you saw, we have to hold them down to keep them from running, so unless we can draw a giant devil's trap and trick them into it, it would be impossible to keep them all in one place."

"So what are we going to do? Sit around here and wait for them to figure out a way to get in and kill us?" Henriksen asked, looking between the hunters.

Dean frowned and slid off the desk to start pacing. After a minute he stopped with a serious expression as he looked at Grace, then Sam. "I have an idea. It's crazy, but it just might work."

"Well, what is it?" Henriksen asked, quickly growing tired of the unknown situation.

Dean glanced at him. "We let the demons in… and we fight."

…..

Grace was sitting on top of the roof, having snuck outside through a window hidden from the demons sight by bushes. She was carefully looking over the edge to make sure the demons did not see her as she waited for the ones inside to start their part of the plan.

She could hear them moving around below her, the slight scrapping sounds was picked up by her vampire hearing as Sam and Dean destroyed the devil's traps while the other three scrapped the salt lines away from the windows and doors.

The demons seemed to realize something was going on as well and started moving as one towards the building. Two demons stepped forward and shoved against the door to test if the salt line was still there and when it gave way, they started pouring into the building from the doors and emergency exits.

Grace forced her focus back on the task at hand to avoid her instincts having her go help Sam and Dean.

Hearing Nancy and Phil scramble to get out the same window she had come through, Grace grabbed the several salt bags she had carried out with her and jumped off the edge of the roof to land next to them, causing both of them to jump and Grace had to quickly cover Nancy's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"I know this is a tense situation," Grace said and slowly pulled her hand back as Nancy took a breath to calm herself, "but try to relax a bit or you won't be able to hear anyone sneak up on you because of the pounding of your own heartbeat in your ears."

"If you didn't make us jump out of our skin then perhaps it would be easier to calm down," Phil pointed out and Grace sighed, choosing not to argue at that point.

"Just take a salt bag and start making the lines. I'm going to watch the exits to make sure none of them get away," she said and then disappeared from their sight, leaving them rather twitchy.

Grace carefully moved around the building, laying out salt line in front of the window at a fast speed to avoid letting any demons inside see what she was up to.

Her hearing picked up the sound of Sam and Dean getting thrown across the room while Henriksen slowly made his way to the control room so he could activate the recording.

Knowing there was not much time left, Grace finished up the rest of the windows just as Henriksen turned on the speaker system, started playing a recording of Sam reciting an exorcism.

Grace sped around the building and checked to make sure Nancy and Phil had everything covered and had just reached the main doors to see Nancy trying to finish the salt line in front of the door when it was shoved open, causing her to jump back as a demon ran out, though it paused to glare at her, trying to decide if it should kill her, or run.

Not giving it the option, Grace tackled it from the side and pinned it to the ground. "Finish the line, Nancy!" she shouted and Phil came around the corner and helped Nancy close the door back and pour out the salt line.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…" Grace started reciting the exorcism at vampire speed as the demon tried to get away, but it was a low level demon without telekinesis, so it was no match for her as she finished and sent the black smoke out of the man's body.

Grace stood up and moved away from the body, which was already dead, and focused her attention on the demonic screams that had started echoing inside the building.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Phil asked as the demonic smoke started slamming into the door, trying to get out, but the salt prevented it from doing so, the same way it had stopped it from getting inside earlier.

Grace nodded, moving to stand beside him. "Yeah, it will only be a few more moments now."

Just as she said that the inside of the building lit up as the demonic smoke imploded with a final screech.

Grace lightly touched Nancy and Phil's shoulders. "It's safe to go in now," she told them and then opened the door and ran inside to see the townsfolk starting to pick themselves up off the floor.

They looked around in confusion and discussed what had happened before they started trying to straighten up the mess of paper and thrown over furniture.

She rushed past them to find Sam and Dean standing up from where they had falling to the floor, probably from being pinned to the wall.

"Dean, you are a genius," she said and leaned upwards to kiss his cheek before turning to Sam and catching him in a short celebration hug.

Sam hugged her and rolled his eyes as Dean's grin started to widen. "You just had to tell him that didn't you? I can actually see his ego growing."

Grace pulled away to look over her shoulder at Dean. "Eh... He'll need the extra boost for when I start kicking him off his high horse again," she said and then moved to go check on everybody and make sure no one had any serious injuries.

Henriksen entered the room and walked over to the brothers. "I guess I better call in. It's one hell of a story I won't be telling."

Sam nodded. "So what are you gonna tell them?"

"The least ridiculous lie I can think of in the next five minutes," he replied with a scoff and rubbed the back of his head, already feeling the headache that would be coming on after trying to explain everything.

Dean grinned slightly; he was glad to see that Henriksen was starting to understand why the authorities thought the Winchesters were psychotic. "Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?" he asked, wondering how much or a head start they would have if the FBI came after them again.

Henriksen replied without hesitation. "I'm going to kill you," he said, causing Sam and Dean to look concerned for a moment.

He heard Grace's amused chuckle from the other side of the room as he continued to explain. "Sam and Dean Winchester were on the helicopter when it exploded. There was nothing left, not even enough for dental records," Henriksen told them and the brothers smiled in relief.

"Thanks, I guess we're even now," Dean said and shook the agent's hand.

"Not really, but it will do for now," Henriksen said with a nod and shook Sam's hand as well. "I'm going to ignore the fact Grace was here, so she is still going to have a clean record. Now you all should get going before back up gets here to investigate."

Grace waited for them by the door and waved to everyone before heading out to the impound lot.

"You know, we should really find a retired hunter that could follow hunters on cases and provide some counseling," Grace said, glancing back at the building.

Sam nodded as he walked beside her. "I see your point, but I doubt anyone would want to take up that task," he replied.

The gate was unlocked from when Dean had fetched the weapons earlier, so Sam pushed the gate all the way open as Dean unlocked the back and set the duffle bag back inside the trunk.

Dean looked back at the vampire. "Where's your bag?"

"I'll get it," Grace said and disappeared from Sam's side, returning a few seconds later with her bag in hand, which she set in the trunk as well.

They were soon on the road once more, with Dean driving and Grace snuggled up against Sam in the backseat.

It was late and both brothers were worn out, so they only drove two towns away before stopping to get a room.

The next morning Grace was watching the early morning news when she suddenly turned and lightly shook Sam awake before kicking Dean's bed. "Hey guys, you might want to hear this," she said and turned the volume up.

"_Last night a helicopter at a police station in Monument, Colorado exploded due to a gas leak. The chopper had been called in to transport two fugitives, Sam and Dean Winchester, to a more secure location. But due to the explosion they were killed along with several officers and agents. We'll have more on this story later today," _the reporter said with an image of the helicopter in the background.

Grace cut off the tv and smiled at Sam and Dean. "Congratulations. You are dead to the world… and for you, Dean, again."

Dean smirked and propped up against the pillow with his hands behind his head. "This is starting to seem like a regular occurrence. I should get a world record for it."

"Sure. You'll get one about the same time we get recognize for what we do," Sam replied and got out of bed to get a shower as Grace tossed a pillow at Dean for his remark, which issued is a very one sided, pillow throwing match.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, getting out of dodge as a pillow thrown by Dean hit the wall next to his head.

* * *

_I'm not exactly sure how I want the next chapter to go yet, so I may go back and work on a chapter 4 rewrite for awhile. I know for sure it won't be following episodes anymore... wait scratch that, we got to have the Ghostbusters meet a vampire. lol, but even if episode hunts are covered, they won't be word for word like the last two since they are not too important. Like Malleus Maleficarium covered the fact the demon's couldn't track Grace, and they wish to kill Sam, while this one showed the difference that the demon didn't escape to be able to tell Lilith about the Winchester's being at the police station, there for leaving everyone alive._

_Before I wrap this story up, are there any interactions between characters you'd like to see?_


	26. Ghostfacers

**Sorry for the update delay, but you'll be happy to know I have the next chapter almost finished even as I upload this one. And here's even better news; you will ****actually ****be getting two more chapters before the epilogue since I can't fit everything into the next one.**

**This chapter is more for comedy, but we do get into more serious stuff in the last quarter, which will continue into the next chapter. A reference to a vampire named Logan is made further on, I hope to do a one-shot that he'll show up in that will cover when Grace is gone. Logan is from the show Moonlight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here but Grace!**

* * *

About a week later the trio was passing through Wisconsin. After their supposed death at the police station, Sam and Dean were flying below the radar and avoiding any hunts that would require them coming into direct contact with the authorities since they were most likely to recognize the Winchesters after the news had spread about the explosion.

Sam and Grace had been catching up on little things that had not been mentioned during phone conversations, leaving Dean to roll his eyes at them, but he was happy that Grace was back and seemed better than before.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a diner and cut off the Impala's engine before looking into the back seat, where Grace and Sam had been riding cuddled up together. "Are you two getting out anytime soon, or should I get it to go?" he asked, his green eyes amused as Sam scoffed and opened the door before sliding out as Grace did the same on the other side.

"As if you wouldn't be acting the same way if the situation was reversed," Sam replied as Grace walked over to the newspaper stands and picked out a free local paper to look at while the brothers ate.

Dean grinned as he entered the diner. "No, I'd be locked up in a motel for a few days," he said and slid into a booth.

Grace sighed heavily as she slid in across from him and scooted over to make room for Sam, her dark brown eyes filled with exasperation. "I think that went without saying, Dean," she told him and met Sam's eyes a moment.

If it was a normal relationship, Dean's suggestion was most likely what they would do, for a night at least, but her vampire side still posed a danger if she did not keep it closely in check, which she could not do if things got too heated.

Grace suppressed a sigh and opened the paper to see if there was anything worth checking into in the area as the waitress came up to take their order.

Dean chose the double bacon cheeseburger plate, while Sam went with a turkey club. Much to the brother's surprise, when the waitress asked what Grace wanted, she replied with 'water' and the woman nodded before leaving to put in their order.

"Um… since when do you actually order something?" Dean asked her as he rested his elbows on the table.

Sam had leaned back and placed his arm on the back of the booth, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. "I was wondering the same thing, though you could have warned us, because the waitress seemed to notice our expression," he said, looking at her.

Grace flipped the page and scanned it before doing the same with the next page. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance at her silence, but the silent question was answered as the waitress suddenly appeared at Sam's shoulder with their drinks. As soon as she walked away, Grace folded the paper and tucked it beside her in the seat.

"To answer your question… think about it, Sam. Dean, you could probably figure it out too, but I know Sam actually studied in school a bit more," Grace told them and reached forward to pick up the glass, taking a sip of the water.

Sam narrowed his eyes in thought for a minute as Dean just sat back to let him do all the thinking while Grace looked at them with slight amusement.

Sam's expression suddenly brightened and he looked between Grace and the water she held in her hand. "Blood is also filled with plasma, which is made of ninety-two percent water," he said and Grace nodded. "Which means you can digest a small amount of water at a time."

Grace smiled at him. "Exactly. It helps me blend in a bit better. I meant to tell you but I decided to wait until we were actually in a restaurant instead of the takeout orders you two have been getting."

"You haven't been concerned about blending in that much before, what changed?" Dean asked just before the server brought their food to them.

She shrugged and brushed her hair back over her shoulder as she picked up the paper again and unfolded it, stopping on the last page as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not really concerned about it since I don't fit what everyone automatically associates with my kind, but it keeps the waitresses from bugging me and you know how annoying they can be," Grace told him as Dean bit into the greasy burger.

Sam nodded in understanding and started eating as well. "Did you find anything interesting in the paper?"

"Yes, actually. There is a house nearby in Janesville that is supposedly the most haunted place in the world, but it is only that way every leap year. The article says that the ghosts appear at midnight on the twenty eight of February, and continue haunting it until around dawn the twenty ninth," she said, carefully tearing out the article and handing it to Sam, who nodded as he looked it over. "A janitor at a local hospital used to kill people when he was alive and brought their corpses at the Morton House for company. Once the Janitor died, he started doing the same thing as a spirit. Trapping anyone that's inside the house at midnight and killing them as well. It's thought that spirits from all the bodies haunt the house as well," Grace told him, explaining further.

"I guess we should check it out, since we are close by and it's the right time. At least with hauntings we don't have to go as Fed's or anything," Sam told her. "I've heard of the Morton House before, but one person going missing every four years just didn't take priority over the more active cases, though I'm surprised a hunter hasn't looked into it before."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dean agreed and the rest of the meal was quiet as Grace pulled up more information on the house on her iPhone and read through it while the brothers finished eating.

…..

About an hour later Dean slowed the Impala to a stop on the curb in front of the old, two story, three if you include the attic, house. The windows were covered with plastic tarps and the doors were boarded up, though the front door looked like it had been broken into several times, and the driveway was blocked with gate that read 'No Trespassing'.

"The local police have tried to keep kids out of the house, but we all know if someone wants in there bad enough, they can get in easily," Sam said, looking at the house through the side window.

Grace was in the backseat and had the window rolled down as she leaned out. "The place defiantly has several spirits; I can sense that much from here," she said and then her eyes flickered down the highway. "We'll have to come back after dark; there are some more cars coming and I can hear that one of them has a police scanner," Grace warned and Dean quickly hit the gas and started speeding down the highway once more.

"Yeah, last thing we need is the cops getting on us for hanging outside of the house. It might cause them to increase the security tonight," Dean said as they decided to return around nine that night.

….

"Oh great," Grace said in a dry tone as Dean parked the Impala in field behind the house so it could not be seen from the road.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he cut the engine and got out.

Sam was the one to reply. "I'm going to guess it has to do with that," he said and pointed toward a white van parked near the edge of the trees. The side of the van had 'Ghostfacers' printed in bold black letters, the 'O' substituted for small skull.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the Impala to grab some weapons. He handed an iron rod to Grace since she was faster with it rather than a gun, and handed a sawed off and ammo to Sam while he grabbed his own shotgun. "How do you think we should get rid of them? Call out as police to make them scramble?" he asked as he finished getting everything they might need, including flashlights for those who could not see in the dark.

"We'll just have to see once we get in there," Sam replied and started cautiously moving towards the back door, which had already been pried open.

Grace looked toward the house with a smile twitching at the corners of her lips as she listened to some of the conversations going on inside. She shook her head and slid the iron rod part way up her sleeve so it would be easier to hide and make it look smaller and less dangerous to an unsuspecting ghost.

Grace slid past the brothers and into the house, able to move with complete silence. Something about the situation seemed familiar and her memory supplied her with the fact the brothers had told her about a hunt down in Texas where two guys were trying to see a real ghost and they kept getting in each other's way; a story which she had found highly amusing giving the pranks Sam and Dean had been pulling on each other the whole week.

Hearing that the brothers were about to enter the room with two of the amateurs, Grace quickly moved in that direction to see what would happen… and make sure Dean did not get trigger happy. The three people she could hear moving on the second floor did not seem to be having any trouble at the moment, so she figured she could get some amusement out of it.

Sam and Dean entered the kitchen, their flashlights blinding the night vision camera, and the two men held their hand up defensively as Dean shouted that they were cops.

Grace's shoulders shook with silent laughter as she stayed where she was hidden from the lights, but could still see what was going on through the door.

"Wait a minute, I know you guys!" The one with glasses said, giving them an accusing look. He had dark brown hair and a five o'clock shadow.

Dean scoffed. "No you don't. Now hand over your identification."

The man shook his head and pointed his finger at each of them. "Yes I do."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the man a moment before looking at the guy in surprised disbelief. "Holy shit!"

Grace clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She only heard Sam swear like that when they were in a life or death situation, so whatever he just realized must have been pretty bad.

"What, Sam?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother while keeping his eye on the two in front on him.

Sam shook his head, looking quite annoyed. "Uh, West Texas... the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed... The hellhounds website?"

Dean stared at them again, his eyes on the one in glasses before swearing heavily. "I can't believe this. Of all the people we had to run into."

Sam looked at the man again. "Hey, Ed, isn't it? Didn't you have another partner besides this guy?" he asked, motioning to the one with the video camera, who had short brown hair and was dressed in Army grade camouflage.

Ed quickly nodded. "Yeah, he's here as well. This here is Corbett. Corbett you remember the guys I told you about that were there when we first saw an actual ghost?" he asked and the guy thought a moment before nodding.

"Alright, enough chit chat," Dean said, wanting to get out of there before midnight. "You need to round up your little buddies and get out of here and let the professionals take care of this."

Grace rolled her eyes as she saw Ed straighten his shoulders and try to look like a big shot.

"All right. Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you," he said proudly.

Seeing Dean's expression, Grace decided she probably needed to step in before he started throwing the guy around. Grace moved at vampire speed and appeared next to Dean, who had started moving forward, and held him back with a hand on his arm. "No need to get pushy here, Dean. I'm sure they'll leave if the situation is explained fully," she told him in a calm tone.

"AH!"

GHOST!"

Ed and Corbett jumped back and hit the wall at Grace's sudden appearance. They had the video camera on her, but she wondered if it was going to be blurry as much as Corbett was shaking.

Sam snorted and patted Grace on the shoulder to prove she was solid. "Seriously guys, is that how you were going to react if you had seen a ghost?"

Ed took a deep breath and reached over to steady the shaking camera as Corbett settled down. "Where did you come from?" he asked, looking at Grace and wondering if he just had not noticed her approach. He had been caught up in Dean's glare at the moment.

"I came from right there," Grace said, pointing at the dark doorway she had been hiding in. Not bothering to explain how she had moved so quickly. She suddenly tensed ever so slightly under San's hand as she looked up at the ceiling. "Your three buddies will be running down here in a moment; shouting, I might add."

Corbett looked at her with disbelief, still upset about her scaring them while Ed shot her a startled, yet curious look. "How did you know there are three more?" he asked and she shrugged, not answering as footsteps suddenly echoed through the house as a man with short black hair entered the room, followed by a woman with long black hair, and then another guy with black hair and glasses holding a camera.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Guys! Guys! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! We got one! Corbett! Ed, we saw one! We saw one!" shouted the first man as he rushed into the room, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Seriously, Harry? That's awesome!" Ed replied and hurried towards them.

Harry came to a stop as he noticed the hunters in the room, his eyes focusing on Sam and Dean a bit longer. "Hey aren't they those idiots from Texas?"

Ed waved off Harry's question. "We've already got that figured out; this is more important at the moment. Spruce, did you catch the ghost on film?" he asked the one holding the camera.

Spruce nodded and played it back to them as the rest of the group gathered around to watch it.

Grace did not move, but spoke before the brothers could move to have a look for themselves. "It was a death echo," she explained, knowing such ghosts were not a threat.

Dean looked back at her and then over at the excited group crowded around the camera. He could hear the sounds as the ghost said he did not have any money before being shot. "It must be from one of the corpses the janitor kept here," he said and then glanced at his watch to see that it was nearing ten o'clock. "We need to get these people out of here. Now. Because personally I'd like to get out of here before midnight."

Sam had been watching Grace closely and noticed how her eyes were looking at the group with amusement, and perhaps a bit of planning. "You have an idea, don't you?" Sam asked her and she nodded.

"Yep, just let me handle getting them out of here and you and Dean can focus on how we are going to stop this spirit," Grace replied and then stepped forward towards the 'Ghostfacers', who were still replaying the video in excitement. "Hey guys, I have something that you might find even better than that blurry video you have there."

All of them looked up at her reluctantly, not wanting to take their eyes off the screen, but Harry spoke. "What evidence of ghost could you have that is better proof than this?"

Grace let her face fall in an exaggerated manner. "Oh, so you are only interested in ghosts. Oh well. I guess you won't be interested in the other supernatural subject I have to offer," she said and started to turn away.

Harry hesitated, but Ed was too curious for his own good. "What is it?" he asked and motioned for Spruce to turn the camera back on.

"Vampires," Grace replied, looking back at them, her face completely serious.

"Alright, now you are just trying to yank our chains. We know vampires aren't real," Harry scoffed.

Grace smirked, allowing one very sharp fang to show and reflect the light. "Then I guess you'll just be imagining me when a carry all of you out of here with my superior strength."

Dean was chuckled, his irritation with the ghost geeks replaced with amusement at their expressions.

Spruce had slowly lowered the camera and the woman's eyes had become very wide, while Corbett took a few steps back.

The more experienced two had a different reaction.

"No way… vampires exist?" Ed said in awe and Harry grabbed the camera once more and pointed it at Grace. "Can you open your mouth a bit wider so we can prove those are not fakes?" he asked, zooming in.

Struggling to hold in laughter, Sam found the situation quite amusing as Grace started to look a bit irritated, before smiling and giving them a Cheshire grin, exposing both fangs fully.

"Oh sure, even better, you can get a close up of me biting this guy's throat out," Grace said, picking up Harry and throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes before marching towards the door.

"Wait! No! Guys! Help me!" Harry shouted, struggling in her grip as she disappeared down the hall.

Feeling a bit guilty at the pale expressions on their faces, Sam was about to reassure them she was not going to kill them when a scream echoed from outside, causing him to jerk his head towards the door.

Dean apparently knew something Sam did not and nodded to the remaining wannabe ghost hunters. "You probably have five minutes before she finishes draining him, so I'd use that time to run, get your little Mystery Machine, and hightail it out of here." As he finished the last sentence, the four of them scrambled towards the hall and out the door, leaving Dean to laugh. "I didn't know she had it in her, but Grace is a hard character to read sometimes. Come on; let's figure out what we are going to do about this ghost before the clock strikes midnight."

Sam turned and shined his flash light at Dean, who was moving further into the house. "How do you know what happened out there?"

Dean glanced back at him before continuing forward, brushing aside a few stray cobwebs. "That scream you heard was something Dad used to use quite often to get something's attention. All you do is grab the shoulder and dig your fingers into the pressure point close to the neck. You can do it so it doesn't really hurt, but if you tell someone to scream while you do it, it makes it sound quite real instead of just screaming 'ow'."

Sam shook his head, and turned to check another room. "I knew she wasn't going to do anything to them, but I didn't know how she caused that scream; I wasn't expecting it."

Dean nodded and glanced at the clock once more. "We need to find the corpses fast, or else get out of here and just torch the whole place."

"Right. You keep working this floor, I'll check upstairs."

…..

Grace ignored Harry's protests as she carried him outside and set him down about halfway between the house and the van.

Harry tried to back away as soon as his feet touched the ground, but Grace kept a hand on his shoulder and gave it a careful squeeze. "Scream one time for me, please. It's important," she asked him.

Apparently he hoped that she would not kill him if he did what she asked, resulting in a scream a bit louder than what she was prepared for. The loudness of it caused her to flinched and she rubbed her head as it seemed to echo in her skull. "That will do," Grace said dryly, rubbing her ear.

"Please don't kill me!" Harry said in a pleading voice as soon as she let go of his shoulder and she felt a bit of guilt for scaring the guy, but knew it was for his and his friends' safety.

Grace shook her head and retracted her fangs before speaking. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt any of you," she said in a reassuring tone, but it did not seem to work as he looked at her in disbelief.

Deciding not to worry about what Harry thought, she focused on what was going on inside and snorted as she heard Dean tell the others that they'd better make a run for it while she drained Harry, which sent them running for the door and a few moments later they emerged from the house.

Harry started to take a step towards them, but Grace held her arm to block him, so instead he waved his hand. "Hey guys, I'm over here!" he said, raising his voice to catch their attention.

"Harry! You're alright!" Ed cried out and rushed over to him and then glared at Grace. "You're not a vampire, are you? That was just some kind of trick," he said as the others followed him over, though the woman still seemed hesitant, as did Corbett; Spruce still had his camera on.

"I actually am a vampire. Now I recommend all of you pack up your things and get out of here before one of you gets killed," Grace said and stepped forward to grab the camera out of Spruce's hands.

"Hey! You can't just take our stuff!" Ed protested, but fell silent when she narrowed her eyes at him.

Grace popped the tape out of the recorder and crushed it with her fist, making them rethink their assumptions about her vampire status. She handed the camera back to them and then pointed towards the van. "Leave. Now," she said and then bared her fangs once more to get them moving quicker; she had obviously learned a bit more from Respar than just control.

….

Sam was having no luck finding anything on the second floor, so he did a sweep of the attic before heading back downstairs. He shined his flashlight at his watch for a moment and noted that they needed to get out of the house soon.

"Find anything, Sam?" Dean asked, entering the room with a frown and Sam shook his head.

"No. It's starting to look like we'll just need to torch the whole house, which I really don't want to do, but if it keeps people from getting killed…" Sam looked around the house and then shined the light towards the doorway as he noticed movement, but relaxed as it was just Grace.

"Did you check the basement?" Grace asked as she came to a stop in front of them, her eyes narrowed at the light since she had been adjusted to darkness.

Since Dean was the one who had searched the first floor, Sam glanced at him in question, but his brother simply frowned. "It would be strange for a house like this not to have one, but I didn't find any stairs," Dean replied.

Grace nodded and then kneeled down to the floor and tapped on the wood boards, listening to the echoes as the wood vibrated from the force. "There is definitely enough room beneath this house for a basement, but I didn't see any entrances outside. There must be a hidden entrance, which would make sense if he wanted to keep the bodies from being found."

"We only have about thirty minutes left before this places locks up. Do you think we can find it before then, or should we just salt and burn the whole place?" Sam asked her.

Grace smiled at him. "Leave that search to me. You and Dean gather up anything that could be considered something the ghost could hold onto. We'll burn along it with the bodies once I find them," she said and then disappeared from sight, followed by tapping as she tested the flooring to find the hidden door.

After a brief nod to each other, Sam and Dean moved through the house and started gathering the small things that did not actually belong in the house, like old mugs, pieces of personal furniture, and scraps of clothing.

Just as the brothers gathered the last of the items in the middle of living room floor, they heard a shout. "Sam, Dean! I found it!" Grace shouted and they hurried into the hall to find her next to a square hole in the floor with a cover laying over to the side that had matched the flooring exactly.

The narrow stairs led down into pitch black darkness and Sam and Dean stared at each other before putting their fists out to play rock, paper, scissors.

Grace rolled her eyes and jumped into the opening, landing on the ground rather than take the stairs. "Stay where you are a minute. There are some lanterns down here that still work. I'll light them so you'll be able to see better," she said and a minute later a yellowish glow allowed them to see into the basement.

Sam climbed down the stairs first. They were steep enough that they were pretty much a ladder, but he was thankful that he could see where he was going and soon stepped off the stairs and onto the dirt floor. He looked around as Dean joined him and noticed junk such as jars, cans, and tools cluttered along the wall, as well as boxes of miscellaneous objects.

"I don't see any signs of bodies," Dean said, glancing around to see Grace was over at the far wall, looking at a shelf as she took deep breaths.

"What is it?" Sam asked and walked over to her.

Grace reached forward and lifted the shelf to move it to the side. "I can scent a large amount of metal," she explained as a metal door was revealed behind the shelf.

"A bomb shelter. The owner was a survivalist, so it makes sense he would have one," Dean said and stepped forward to slide the rusty lock open.

Inside the room several dried corpses were placed around a table; each of them had birthday hats on and plates in front of them with, what was at one point food, on them.

Grace was the first to cover her nose, but Sam and Dean soon copied the motion as the musty corpses' odor hit them.

"Okay, we twenty minutes left. You two start salting the room and I'll grab everything you gathered from upstairs and I'll add the stuff down here to the room too. We'll just burn the whole bomb shelter and that will keep the house from being destroyed," she said and after receiving nods of confirmation, sped back up stairs and dropped the things from the living room into the basement.

"That's just sick," Dean said, breathing through his mouth as he started salting the corpses and slinging salt around the rest of the room.

Sam nodded, glancing at the 'party' set up before following behind Dean with lighter fluid.

Grace quickly had everything gathered and started moving it into the room, her speed and strength getting it done in about seven minutes, including a final search of the house.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he stood outside the door, holding one of the lanterns Grace had lit.

Sam and Grace nodded and he tossed the lantern into the room, the glass shattering and allowing the flame to come into contact with the pool of lighter fluid. The fire quickly started to spread, soon encasing the bodies in flames.

Grace closed her eyes as she opened her senses to feel for the ghosts and heard several ghostly screams echo through the house. "All the spirits have been destroyed," she announced; the chill that she instinctively felt around spirits was completely gone.

Dean nodded. "Good. Let's get out of here," he said and shut the door, sliding the lock back in place.

The fire would burn itself out since there was not too much flammable in the room, so they headed back up the stairs, their way lit by the flashlights once more.

"So were the 'Ghostfacers' hard to get rid of once you got them outside?" Sam asked as they exited the house and he looked around to see that the white van was gone.

Grace was walking beside him and he could see her lips start to form into a grin. "Not really. I may have given them a good reason to leave. I also destroyed the tape, so we won't appear on tv or the internet," she told him.

Dean nodded as he unlocked the trunk and started placing the weapons back into the hidden compartment. "Good. The world just isn't ready for Ghostfacers," he said and then slid into the driver's seat.

Sam and Grace slid into the back seat together since the drive was going to be a long one before they stopped again, so she relaxed into Sam's side as Dean pulled onto the road, turning the radio on as Bon Jovi started playing.

…..

A month passed as Grace and Sam focused on breaking Dean's deal. There was an option that had been unspoken between the two of them, but neither of them had brought it up: Turn Dean into a vampire and he would be able to fight off the hell hounds, as well as help keep the demons from sensing Sam and killing him again.

Grace knew it was a last option, but also knew Dean would not like the idea at all. There was also the fact she had not brought up the issue of turning Sam either, but at the moment there was something else they were focusing on: tracking Bella.

Grace remembered Bella's scent, but first they needed to narrow down the area she was last seen at before the vampire could begin to track her. Sam and Dean heard an interesting one sided conversation as Grace spoke to the same contact she had used to track down the brothers. The guy was evidently a top notch hacker as well as a vampire, so he was able to access traffic cameras and after checking the footage from her last known location, he was able to track her movement across the states to Vermont.

As Grace hung up the phone after thanking 'Logan' she turned to Sam and Dean to find them staring at her with amused expressions.

"What?"

Dean shook his head and shrugged his jacket on, knowing they would be heading out soon. "I seriously wish you'd tell us how you came across that guy," he said and held his hand up to stop Grace's interruption as she started to reply. "I know. He is a different species and therefor doesn't want to be known to hunters."

Nodding, Grace looked over at Sam, who was packing up his laptop. "Logan was able to track Bella to Pittsford, Vermont last night. If we hurry I can see if I can pick up her scent and find the motel she is staying at," she said and placed her cell into her pocket.

"That's about five hours from here. We'll have to drive fast if we're going to get there before she checks out and leaves town" Sam replied and brushed his sleep ruffled hair back.

Because Logan's kind slept during the day, it was one in the morning to before he went through the traffic camera for the previous day and found Bella. Since he was in California, it was much later on the east coast when he called to inform Grace, therefor when she woke up Sam and Dean, it was around four in the morning.

Grace opened the motel door, letting in the night chill, and carried their bags out to the Impala to leave them next to the trunk until Dean came out with the keys. "I'll drive since I can hear if there are any cops nearby and drive faster in the dark," she said.

Dean followed her out with the weapons bag and unlocked the trunk, setting everything in. "I call shotgun," he said earning an eye roll from Sam as he came out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Grace chuckled and snatched the keys out of the air when Dean tossed them to her. "Just remember your rules, Dean," she said and slid into the driver's seat.

Sam and Dean got in as well and she quickly backed out of the parking lot, pulling onto the road before pushing the Impala to eighty on the back roads without the headlights on, which always put the brothers on edge.

Dean knew which rule she was referring to and grinned. "Yeah, but thankfully they don't play the music you like on the radio, nor is it on cassettes," he said in triumph, but then frowned at the vampire's widening grin that was visible in the moonlight.

Grace held up her iPhone, which had an attachment on the bottom and she pulled up the music and hit play before turning on the Impala's radio and carefully tuning it to a certain station, which started played some screaming post-hardcore music, causing Sam to chuckle as Dean sank down into his seat and leaned his head against the window with a slight thud.

"It's a radio transmitter, Dean, I picked it up a couple weeks ago for the next time I drove the Impala," Grace told him with a smug grin, though she it kept it turned low so it would not give them headaches.

Amazingly, the brothers eventually fell asleep with the screaming guitars in the background and Grace woke them a few hours later. "Dean, Sam. We're here," she said, pulling the Impala next to the curb.

Dean stretched, a few joints popping as he did so, and she heard similar sound from Sam in the back. "So do we know where she is staying?" Dean asked as he looked out the window.

"I looked up the city on my phone on the way in. There is only one hotel here that would meet her standards, so I figured we could start there," she replied and pointed toward a three story hotel across the road.

They got out of the car and crossed the road as soon as there was a break in traffic.

"Bella is definitely here; her scent is all over that car," Grace said and motioned towards silver Mercedes in the parking lot as they walked past it.

Dean nodded, giving the car a long look, but Sam patted his shoulder. "Don't even think of messing with her car, Dean. If we end up doing anything I say place some drugs inside it and move it to a tow-away zone," Sam told him.

Dean snorted and they followed Grace as she walked confidently into the hotel, as if just going to visit someone, when in reality she was following Bella's scent to the elevator.

"Can you tell which floor she is on, or will you have to check all of them?" Sam asked the vampire as they entered the elevator.

Grace shot him a smile and pressed the button for the third floor. "I can hear her British accent on the phone from here without even focusing my hearing," she explained as the elevator started moving.

"Ah. I just hope she puts up a bit of a fight over the Colt, because I would love a reason to knock her out," Dean said, thinking back to her stunt with having the Impala towed away.

Sam's forehead was creased with a frown as the doors opened and they stepped into the hallway. "I'm just hoping she still has it. Seriously, she's a con artist and thief who sells things to the highest bidder. Who's to say she hasn't sold it already?"

"If she has sold it, then I say we get the name of the buyer from her; then shot her," Dean said in a serious tone and Grace's brown eyes flickered towards him.

"You are not allowed to shoot a human just because she has seriously inconvenienced you, Dean," Grace told him in a quiet tone before stopping in front of a door.

She glanced at the brothers, who drew their guns as Grace pressed her shoulder against the door before giving it a hard shove, breaking the lock as quietly as possible.

Sam and Dean brushed past her and entered the suite to find Bella near the window, phone in hand as she spun around to face the brothers. She glared at them and started to say something, but then her light green eyes focused on Grace as she followed them into the room and stood between them.

"Oh, so the little vampire is back," Bella said, sliding her phone into her pocket, though she seemed a bit wary of the situation. "I was going to ask how you found me, but there is no point now."

Dean took a step forward, his gun centered on her. "Give us the Colt, Bella."

Bella pursed her lips and she seemed to size Dean up before she shrugged. "I can't. It's gone and there is no way I can get it back," she replied and Grace closed her eyes.

The Colt would have been helpful, but she knew it was not their only hope, so there was no reason for anyone to get killed over it. That decided, Grace opened her eyes once more to see that Dean seriously seemed to be considering shooting the con artist, but then her sharp eyes noticed the salt along the window.

Sam was looking around the room as well, having noticed the same thing that Grace had and then looked back at the door to notice a bundle of herbs above the door. Devil's shoestring, which was used to keep hell hounds at bay.

"Dean, wait. Look at that," Sam told his brother, motioning towards the salt and the herbs above the door.

Dean looked around the room as realization dawned in his green eyes. "I see. You are trying to hide from the hell hounds too, aren't you, Bella? What, did you make a deal with them as well?" he asked, lowering his gun.

Bella did not reply, but the silence was answer enough and Dean continued to press the subject. "So why would you sell the Colt if you needed it yourself?"

Bella sighed and crossed her arms. "I stole the Colt in hopes of using it to get out of my deal. They wanted more from me, but when I couldn't… give them all they asked for, they took it from forcefully," she said, hesitating during part of the explanation to obviously adjust the story.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her as Dean took a few steps back. "What else did they want from you?" Sam asked her.

Bella's eyes flickered to each of the brothers. Grace put two and two together rather quickly and figured it out, earning a curious glance from Sam who was close enough to hear her faint growl.

Bella replied before the vampire could do anything more aggressive. "The demon wanted me to kill you two, but I couldn't do that since I knew you'd have your little body guard with you by the time I caught up with you again," Bella told them.

Grace snarled under her breath and jerked her head back towards the door. "Let's get out of here. She isn't worth our time," the vampire said and Sam and Dean nodded in agreement before turning to leave.

Bella looked as if she wanted to say something else, perhaps ask them for help, but instead she just turned back to the window and ignored their exit.

….

"Well that was a waste of time," Dean said as he got into the Impala, slamming the door shut as he started the engine.

Sam pulled Grace next to his side and sighed. "Yes, but at least we can concentrate on more important things now. Why don't we find a motel the next town over and see if there are any hunts in the area? We also need discuss some options concerning the fact that your deal will be up in three months and there's no chance of getting the Colt back now," he suggested and Dean glanced back at him in the rearview mirror.

"Yes to the first, but there is nothing to talk about concerning the deal," Dean replied in a discussion ending tone, which unfortunately had no effect on his brother.

Grace stayed quiet, knowing that it was something the two needed to work out as family, even though she had an idea of what Sam wished to talk about and if she guessed right, it included her.

"There is something to discuss Dean, but it can wait until we get settled in and find a hunt," Sam told him.

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, but did not reply as he checked the time. "It's still too early to check in anywhere, so we can grab some brunch since we didn't have time to stop this morning," he told them while simultaneously dropping the other subject.

Grace smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. I should've gone through a drive-thru and grabbed you two something to eat, but it managed to slip my mind given the situation."

Sam rubbed her shoulder as she rested her head against his chest. "Don't worry about it. His stomach would've woke him up if it was a pressing matter," he stage whispered in her ear, earning a disgruntled 'hey!' from Dean as Grace chuckled.

* * *

_The janitor's ghost didn't show up until after midnight, so they had an easier hunt since the Ghostfacers didn't hold them up._

_ Reviews are loved!_


	27. In My Time of Dying

**Sorry for the update delay. This chapter just did not want to be finished. But the good news is the next chapter will be the last except for the epilogue! And this one is also the last that will involve any canon hunts or details. I'm not sure when I'll get around to it, but I will be completing this story as well as the one or two shot I promised several chapters ago. Anyway... I'll speak more about this chapter in the bottom authors note.**

**And Yay for Castiel's return! I missed him so much. And Bobby's reappearance as well. Now I would just be happy if they brought back Gabriel as well.**

**I also want to thank Dean Winchester's Play Thing for reviewing so much! I always love getting the review alert email. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from Supernatural.**

* * *

After stopping to get the two humans some food, the hunters arrived at a motel rather early to check in, but were still able to get a room anyway. After settling into the room, Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on the television.

Grace looked over at Sam to see if he was going to try and talk to Dean yet, but noticed that he was looking at her as he stood by the door. "Grace, can we talk for a bit? Privately," Sam asked her.

Dean glanced at them, but said nothing as Grace nodded and walked over to Sam as he opened the door.

"There's a park a few blocks down the road. Call us if you need anything, Dean," Sam said as they left the room after hearing a grunt of acknowledgment from Dean.

Grace looked up at him as they started down the sidewalk towards the park they had passed earlier. "What is it you want to talk about, Sam?" she asked, taking his hand and walking so that their arms brushed against each other.

"Our relationship, first off; everything else will branch off that conversation," Sam replied, flashing her a smile as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

Grace nodded, pretty sure she knew it was about at that point, and followed Sam as he cut through a line of trees to one of the benches around the edge of the park.

The playground was filled with kids who had just got off school, so the noise guaranteed the conversation could not be heard unless a listener was right beside them.

As Grace sat down next to Sam on the bench, she looked across the park at the playground and was surprised that the usual urge she once had to always go to the swings was gone, most likely due to the fact it would pale in comparison to her speed while running, rather than the fact she was getting older.

Shaking her head slightly at her train of thought, she turned to face Sam, tucking one leg up under her as she looked up to meet his eyes, which were watching her with slight amusement.

"I'm not even going to ask where your mind just went," Sam told her with a grin before becoming serious. "The main thing I wanted to talk about was the fact you're immortal, and I'm not. I know we had a non-spoken agreement not to bring it up yet, but I think it is something we need to talk about now." His right arm rested on the back of the bench and he slowly rubbed her shoulder while he spoke.

Grace chewed at her lip a moment before replying. "I agree. As you know I've thought about it as well, but the choice is yours to make, Sam. If you'd rather stay human, we can go our separate ways after we figured out a way to keep Dean safe from hellhounds," she told him but disliked the idea as soon as she said it since her vampire side would not want to leave her mate.

Sam quickly shook his head and pulled her closer to his side. "I'd rather stay with you, but if you did turn me, how will the demon blood in my system affect my change?" he asked. He had obviously given the matter plenty of thought.

"I spoke with Respar about that. As you know once a person is changed to a vampire, we quit producing our own blood, thus the reason for having to drink it," Grace said and Sam nodded to show that he was following. "So your demonic side would come out first thing, but I could control it until all the demon blood is burned out of your system like it did with me."

"That makes sense. What about you though? Wouldn't you risk exposure to demon blood if you bit me?" Sam asked to cover all points of the matter, plus he was still more concerned for her health and safety than his own.

She smiled gently at him while her mind was still processing the fact they were speaking about such a thing so casually, but maybe she was just too used to Dean's not so helpful comments butting in all the time and making things awkward.

"Respar told me I would have to figure that issue out on my own, but he did give me a hint which I figured out: The bond is connected through bite and venom. I'm the only one that has bit you, so you have trace amounts of my fang serum in your veins already, which is connected with my venom. If I used a syringe filled with my venom, it would still have us connected through the bond," Grace explained and Sam's eyes lit up.

"That's very interesting; I'd like to know more about that kind of thing later, but for now I'm just glad that problem is solved," he said and pulled her in for a kiss, which started becoming deeper until Grace's hearing caught wind of the kids talking about cooties and she pulled away with a chuckle.

At Sam's inquiring look, she jerked her head towards their younger audience that had stopped to stare.

Sam chuckled and let her put a few inches between them again and the kids went back to playing loudly. "So on to the next topic. Dean. We know that the demons can't find us thanks to you cloaking our presence, and therefor are unable to do anything to us without attacking physically, so the biggest issue is the hellhounds. From what we know about them, do you think you can hold them off if they find us? They have a pretty good chance of finding us since they are dogs and can track by scent, as well as soul sensing," he said with a worried expression. "I don't want you to get hurt if you don't think you can stop them easily."

Grace sighed and leaned her head against his arm, breathing in his scent and grateful she had worked pass the issues with it. "I'm not sure, but everything that we've read says they can be killed… that is if you can see where to strike. I'm sure they can be stopped, but they are said to be as strong and fast as werewolves, maybe a bit stronger, so if there is more than one I might not be able to stop them in time. Which I why I suggest we call Joey the day before Dean's time is up, just in case."

Nodding, Sam ran his fingers through her hair as they sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Could you turn, Dean? I mean, only if that became the last option and he agreed to it?"

Sighing once more, Grace tilted her head up, her cheek still resting against his chest. "Respar said to try and keep the turning to a minimum, but he can just gripe all he wants to because I will turn Dean if that is what he decides on. We just need to sit down and talk with him about the 'what if's' in case something unexpected does happen."

Sam nodded and stood up, holding onto her hand to pull her up with him. "We should head on back and get that conversation over with. He'll probably want to think on it for a while, but thankfully he still has three months left to decide."

"Yeah, I don't see him agreeing right away, if at all," Grace replied, her brown eyes deep in thought, but she was still curious how the conversation would go.

…..

Dean was stretched out on the bed with his back resting against the wall when Sam and Grace returned.

He looked away from the tv and examined their expressions a moment before sighing. "I have a feeling you two just finished a major chick flick moment," Dean commented dryly, raising an eyebrow at their serious faces.

Sam wordlessly sat down on the edge of the bed across from Dean and Grace sat beside him. "We need to talk, Dean."

Sighing, Dean muted the television and sat up, swinging his legs off of the bed to face them. "Alright, shoot. Just remember if the talk starts going in circles I'll turn the tv back on and tune you out."

"Thanks for the warning," Grace replied with a scoff, but motioned for Sam to start the conversation.

Sam cleared his throat, still a bit worried about Dean's reaction to his decision, so he decided to go ahead and get that out of the way. "This isn't just about you, Dean. Grace and I sat down and had a talk that was long overdue. I've decided I want to be changed sometime in the near future," Sam explained, meeting his brother's eyes to show he was serious about his decision.

Dean looked between Sam and Grace, noting the slight nervousness there and he grinned. "You really expect me to react badly, don't you? I thought it was pretty obvious the way this would turn out if you stayed serious about this relationship," he told them and Grace chuckled, but they still looked nervous about something. "The only thing that concerns me is the demon blood. How will that affect you?"

Sam was relieved that Dean had anticipated the vampire issue and was accepting of it, but they still had not reached the biggest issue. "Grace explained the issue with the blood. She'd have to take control for a few days, but after it burns out I'll be fine," he replied, not bothering to go into the mechanics of why that would work at the moment.

"Alright, it seems like you have all the bases covered, so mind telling me why you two still have the 'cat who ate the canary' look?" Dean asked, crossing his arms as he waited for the bad news.

Grace knew that Dean would not like their idea at all, so she touched Sam's hand lightly to let her take over for a moment, to which he nodded. "We also discussed what we should do if the hellhounds manage to track you down. I'm not sure I'd be able to hold them off if there are more than one or two, so I'm going to ask Joey if he will come and stay with us for a few days when your deal is up," she explained, easing into the discussion of his deal.

Dean frowned, his eyes narrowing a bit. "I don't want either of you getting hurt on my account. If you don't think you can stop the hellhounds without serious injuries, then you and Sam should just leave and take care of yourselves."

"We've been over this before, Dean; we are not leaving you. How would you like it if I was in danger of being killed and told you to leave?" Sam said, earning a glare for his logic.

"Alright, this is starting to go in circles," Dean said and grabbed the remote to turn the volume back up on the tv, but Grace reached forward and snatched it out of his hand.

"We're not finished, Dean. The circle conversation is over, but we still have one more thing to discuss. Sam asked me a question that I replied yes to, but it is your decision," Grace told him.

"I have a feeling this is the reason you two are tiptoeing around the conversation," Dean said with a resigned sigh. "Alright, lay it on me."

"Dean, if it's beginning to look like we can't stop the hellhounds, or if you are in serious danger of dying. I want you to agree to let Grace change you as well," Sam told him and then sat back to wait for the explosion.

It took a moment for Dean to process what Sam had just told him. He jumped up and started pacing, running his hand over his hair before turning to face them once more.

"Did you seriously expect me to be okay with this!" Dean asked once he considered the idea of being changed. "I get the fact you, Sam, would want and need to be changed to stay with Grace, but how did I factor into this? I had planned on just letting you two go off on your own couples retreat, maybe keep hunting and come back to visit now and then, while I just kept hunting until I decided to stay in one place and provide support for other hunters, sorta like Bobby does." He really had not thought that far ahead, but it just popped into his mind and he decided to go with it.

"You don't have to make a decision right away, Dean, just think on it for a while," Sam quickly told him to keep him from shouting, or starting a pointless argument before he really had time to think it over.

Dean glared at him a moment before running his hand over his hair once more and sighing. "I'll think on it, but I won't promise anything," he replied and sat back down on the bed and turned the television back on. "So what are we going to have for supper?" he asked, using the subject of food to easily change the conversation topic.

Grace rolled her eyes and pulled a folded up menu out of her pocket, tossing it to Dean. "There's a Chinese restaurant down the road that serves takeout; decide what you want."

Dean caught the menu and started looking it over while Sam picked up a newspaper that Dean had grabbed from the front office earlier.

"Have you looked at the paper, Dean?" Sam asked as he started reading an article that seemed to be their kind of hunt.

Dean nodded, glancing at Sam over the top of the menu. "I see you've already found it. We'll head out to Pennsylvania in the morning and check it out."

"What is it?" Grace asked as she waited for Dean to decide what he wanted.

"A man walked into the hospital with his liver missing; he keeled over dead not long after," Sam explained. "Sounds like a zombie. It's been awhile since we've seen one of those."

"Great, we need a nice simple hunt, no demons. Just straight up shooting through the head the get rid of the fugly," Dean said with a grin and then he looked at Grace. "Sesame chicken."

Grace nodded in agreement with Dean and then stood up and headed towards the door. "You want your usual, Sam?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sam replied as he looked up the number for the morgue to find out more about the body.

Grace left to go put in the order for the food as well as swing by a morgue to stock up on blood. When she returned, Sam was still on the phone while Dean was using Sam's laptop to check for any similar attacks in the area.

"Okay. Thank You. We'll be sure to call you if we have any follow up questions." Sam hung up the phone and walked over to the table where Grace had set the take out.

Dean had already opened his carton and was digging in with the chopsticks, while Grace had a pint of blood in her hand and was drinking it with the same regard as one would with soda.

Sam grabbed his chicken and rice and broke apart the chopsticks before speaking. "So I found out quite a few interesting things about the case. The victim's liver was taken out professionally and even the wound was stitched shut," he started, earning a slightly interested look from Dean.

"That blows a hole in the zombie theory, so do we have a Repo man on the loose or something?" Dean asked.

Shaking his head, Sam took a bite of chicken. "Sort of, but it gets weirder. The body was covered in bloody fingerprints, but not the victims. They matched a guy who died back in nineteen eighty one. Also, silk had been used to close the wound, which used to be the suture of choice back in the early nineteenth century. It was really problematic. Patients would get massive infections. The death rate was insane," Sam explained and took another bite.

Grace narrowed her eyes and wiped a speck of blood off the corner of her mouth. "That doesn't' make sense that someone would use silk nowadays. It's easy to buy suture, so why silk?"

"I asked myself the same question, but that wasn't the worst part."

Dean scoffed. "Seriously? The guy had his liver torn out and sewed shut with a very bad suture before dying. How much worse can it get?"

"Doctors in those times, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots," Sam said and watched with slight amusement as Dean paused in his chewing.

"Dude, I'm eating," he said with a motion to his food, in which the sesame seeds on the chicken looked like maggots.

Sam ignored him and continued talking. "It actually kind of worked because maggots eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue. And get this. When they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots," he said and Dean set his food down and pushed the carton away.

Dean shot him a dirty look. "Seriously, Sam! Not while I'm eating!" he said and Sam chuckled before continuing to eat quietly.

Grace shook her head in amusement before turning her brown eyes on Dean with curiosity. "Why does that bother you, but this doesn't?" she asked swinging her pint of blood back and forth slightly to indicate what she was meaning.

"Because right now you are just drinking very, very, dark tomato juice," he replied with a shrug, eyeing the carton of chicken before picking it back up again and digging in once more, proving that he could not lose his appetite for long. "A little 'antiques roadshow' surgery, some organ theft… Why is this all sounding familiar?" Dean said with a frown.

Sam stared at his brother a moment before jumping up and rummaging through their luggage. "Because we've heard it before, Dean," he said and pulled their dad's journal out and set it on the table before flipping through the pages. "When you were a kid, Dad told you about a hunt. I asked about it later after hearing references to it. Doc Benton, a real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire. He was brilliant, but obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So in eighteen-sixteen Doc abandoned his practice and..."

Dean snapped his fingers as he caught on. "Oh yeah, nobody hears from him for like twenty years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead."

Grace had moved to the other side of the table so she could look at the journal entry as well. "Dead, or missing organs and other body parts," she said quietly. She remembered reading it in the journal before, but she had dismissed it since John had noted that he had killed the doctor.

"Whatever he was doing was actually working. He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out and he'd replace them, but I thought Dad hunted him down and took his heart out?" Dean asked and tossed his now empty container in the trash.

"Given the way the Doc worked, he must have just put in another heart once Dad left," Sam replied with a shrug.

Grace finished off her meal as well and washed the jar out. "So are there any areas we should look for him first? I'm sure someone made up of so many different people and scent will be easy to distinguish once I have a definite area to search."

Sam flipped to the next page to see if there was anything on the Benton's locations. "According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater. That's where he likes to dump the bile, intestines, and fecal matter."

"I'm so glad I'm finished eating," Dean said with a slight gag and then went to take a shower.

Grace scrunched her nose slightly. "I'm not sure if I want to even breathe while in the area, but I have a feeling if the wind blows in the right direction, I'll be able to track down his hideout easily."

Sam sent her sympathetic smile and then put the journal up once more. "We'll head out in the morning then," he said and sat down on the bed, his back resting against the headboard as he placed his laptop across his legs and looked to see what all Dean had found on the subject to see how many more victims there had been so far.

Grace joined him on the bed against his side, his arm automatically wrapping around her while she read the article as well. They stayed in that position until Sam finally shut down the laptop and went to sleep.

….

The next morning the hunters headed to Erie, Pennsylvania. Sam had called the hospital once more to see if there were any more leads before they went to search for the doctor, only to find out a woman had been admitted with one of her kidneys missing. Deciding not to delay any longer, they immediately drove to the outskirts of the town where most of the abandoned homes and cabins were located.

Dean parked the impala on the side of the gravel road, careful not to let the car get too close to the ditch. Grace hopped out of the car and took as deep breath as the breeze blew from the north.

"Scent anything?" Dean asked after a few moments as he waited inside the car.

Grace shook her head. "No, but I'll see if I can hear anything, if not we'll head a few miles up the road and try again," she replied and closed her eyes in concentration.

Sam watched her in concern as she suddenly frowned with a slightly strained expression. "What's wrong?"

"I think I can hear something, maybe someone breathing hard, but it was on the very edge of my hearing range," she explained and then pointed to the east. "I can tell it was in that direction. I'll keep my hearing extended and we'll head that way," Grace said and slid into the back seat. "Just don't gun the engine, Dean."

Dean looked quite tempted to do just that, but glancing back to see her warning glare encouraged him to apply even pressure to the gas pedal as they continued down the road.

"Shouldn't you run ahead in case he is cutting up someone else?" Sam asked, looking back at her in concern.

She considered it a moment before shaking her head. "I can hear better now, so I can tell he does have someone in there, who is still alive judging by the elevated heart rate. It doesn't sound like the doctor is there right now, so one of us will need to take the victim to the hospital, while the other two wait to ambush the doctor when he returns," Grace suggested.

"We'll see if they are injured, then we'll decide who should go. We need to poke around a bit first and make sure we know how to kill this guy for sure since Dad didn't manage it," Dean told her and then parked the Impala on the side of the road, as the house came into view.

Grace jump out of the back seat and waited by the trunk as the brothers got out and grabbed several weapons, just in case the doctor showed up unexpectedly.

They quickly moved towards the house once everyone was ready, Grace had grabbed the first aid kit as well and slung the tote bag it was in over her shoulder.

"Can you tell what room the person is in?" Sam asked her in a low tone as Dean picked the lock on the front door.

Grace nodded and pointed towards the ground. "Basement," she replied simply.

The lock suddenly clicked and Dean straightened up and looked over his shoulder at the vampire. "You go find the victim since you have the medical knowledge and strength to break restraints if needed. Sam and I will check out the rest of the house and make sure it's clear just in case the doc's heart isn't working and you just can't hear him," Dean told her and Grace nodded before slipping past him and silently disappearing into one of the hallways inside.

Sam stepped inside; gun one hand and flashlight in the other. Even though it was still daylight, the house had thick curtains covering most of the widows and the only light inside was from oil lamps, so the flashlight turned out to be necessary.

Dean followed him in and tapped Sam's shoulder before motioning towards the bedrooms down the hall for him to check out, while Dean went to the kitchen and living room.

Sam carefully moved down the hall, checking the closets to make sure there was nothing hiding inside before he reached the bedrooms to find one empty, but the other had an old bed inside, with threadbare sheets and a lamp sitting on the bedside table.

Finding nothing there except for a few old newspapers, Sam turned and headed back down the hall and met up with Dean, who was just exiting the living room.

"I didn't find anything strange, so I'm going on a hunch to say most of the incriminating stuff is in the basement," Dean said and Sam nodded.

"I didn't find anything either. Come on; I noticed the door to the basement down the hall." Sam led the way to the door and the brothers headed down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sam heard a slight whimpering and quiet talking and pushed aside a cloth divider to see Grace sitting on the side on a table next to a woman, whose arm was palm up across Grace's lap.

The woman flinched as soon as she spotted Sam and jerked her arm away from Grace.

"That's just Sam and Dean. They're here to help as well," Grace told her in a soothing tone.

The woman took a deep breath and nodded, extending her arm to Grace once more. "Sorry, I'm just really jumpy right now," she said to Sam as Dean went to the far side of the basement where the shelves were stocked with books and papers.

"It's totally understandable," Sam replied and noticed her muscles tense as he moved closer, so to keep the woman comfortable he stood on the other side of Grace as he looked down to see what the vampire was working on.

One side of the woman's forearm had been skinned and then covered in maggots to prevent infection. A quick glanced showed him that the table they were sitting on was what she had previously been strapped due to the leather restraints and a few of the pale yellow larva on the table behind them.

He had just started looking over the crude medical equipment when Grace spoke, drawing his attention. "Elaina started freaking out over the maggots, so I'm removing them and going to bandage it since infection really won't have time to set in before we get her to the hospital," she explained as she removed the last of the maggots, having removed them quickly with tweezers, but not fast enough to be considered abnormal.

Dean walked over, an old notebook in his hand, which he handed to Sam. "You'll probably want to look at this and see if there is a permanent way to stop the doctor. You can decipher the medical terms better than I can," he said and then looked at Grace, who was starting to wrap up Elaina's arm. "You should be the one to take her to the hospital; we can handle the doctor if he shows up before you get back," Dean told her.

Grace nodded, knowing that he suggested for her to go since Elaina was still jumpy around men. "Come on, our car if parked just up the road," she said and then helped support the woman as they headed up the basement steps. "Be careful, Sam, Dean," she called over her shoulder before she was out of sight.

"We will," Sam replied in a normal tone, knowing Grace would still hear him.

He flipped open the notebook and shined the flashlight at the pages as he started trying to figure out how the doctor was staying alive.

"Hey, Sam, did you notice how some of this so called medical equipment looks like it should belong in a torture chamber or something?" Dean commented as he held up a pair of rib cutters.

"Uh huh," Sam replied, sparing Dean a glance as he continued to flip through the journal with increasing interest. "Dean, the way this doctor is staying alive; it seems to be all science, no black magic or blood sacrifices. It's all just very, very weird science."

Dean looked up from the surgical tools and walked over to the shelves to see if there were any more books that could be helpful. "What's your point, Sam? The only thing you need to find out about the Doc is how to kill him."

Sam watched him a moment before sighing quietly and flipping through the book once more. "From what I can tell, the best way to stop him would be to sever the head and then burn the body for good measure."

"We really need to stop this guy," Dean said, flipping through another journal with a disgusted expression. "This is a record of each part he replaced and when he acquired the part." He quickly flipped to the last page, which had several organs listed, and a date that the doctor needed them by. "It looks like we got here just in time. According to this he'll be going to find a new heart in the next two days, so he's probably out scouting for one right now," he said in disgust and placed the journal back on the shelf.

Sam walked over to Dean after he set the journal on the table. "I guess all that's left to do is wait. He'll probably come to check on his 'patient', so we'll be better off lying in wait down here," he suggested.

Dean nodded and took a seat on an old chair. "Might as well get comfortable. Just stay out of view of the window and make sure you can see him through the door before he sees you. You can never know how quiet the old guy could be," he said and Sam nodded before moving to the other side of the cloth divider once more so he could keep an eye on the door though the moth holes in the fabric.

…..

Sam glanced at his watch to see that about forty-five minutes had passed. He quickly calculated how long the drive to the hospital would take. It was about twenty minutes from the house going the speed limit, but Grace could cut it down to ten on the way back, so she should have been back by now.

Before he had time to consider it further, a creak sounded from the top of the stairs that led down to the basement. Sam tensed, machete in hand and glanced at Dean, who nodded to show he had heard it as well.

Sam's grip tightened on the handle of the blade as the footsteps continued down the stairs and he peered through the hole in the cloth divider.

Benton finally moved into view and Sam quickly noted his pale, patchwork skin with angry red scars on the seams, and almost milky white eyes that matched his combed back hair.

The doctor turned and headed in Sam's direction, most likely to check on Elaina. Sam moved to the side, ready to ambush the supposed immortal as soon as he pulled back the curtain.

A hand suddenly shot forward and swept the curtain aside… and right into Sam's face and he had to knock it away, blowing his cover. Benton's hand quickly slammed into his stomach while another hit his arm, causing him to fly back and hit the wall as well as dropping his machete. Sam quickly scrambled back to an upright position even though his muscles protested the movement after hitting the concrete wall.

"You almost had me, but it was far too quiet down here considered how much noise the girl had been making," Benton said, moving towards him with surprising calmness, apparently thinking the hunter was no longer a threat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see that Dean had moved from his hiding place and was now circling around behind Benton to attack from behind, so he had to make sure the Doc's attention focused on him. He reached behind his back and pulled a gun out of waistband and aimed it at Benton.

"Okay, it doesn't matter if you knew I was here or not. Think of it this way, there wasn't any vehicle around, was there? That means my hunting partner was the one to take the girl away, so they'll be back any minute," Sam told him, going ahead and admitting that there was two hunters to try and throw him off.

"Hmm, and what do you expect you can do then? I've had a hunter come after me before, he couldn't kill me, so why should you be able to?" the doctor replied and took a step forward.

Sam's peripheral vision made note that Dean had moved out of the path of any bullets, so he did not bother replying to Benton and fired off two shots in his chest.

Dark blood sluggishly flowed out of the bullet holes, but Benton just looked at Sam with a sigh. "I needed to replace my heart in a few days anyway, so no loss there," he said and then glanced to the side and caught Dean's arm in mid swing as the hunter tried to take off his head.

Sam took aim once more and fired off another shot while the doctor was distracted. The bullet struck him in the temple, causing the man to crumple to the ground.

"How long do you think that will keep him down?" Dean asked, his machete lowered with the tip pointed at Benton's head.

"Dunno. I suggest we figure out what to do with him before he wakes up again," Sam replied and then noticed movement out of the corner of his eye as Grace stepped into the basement. "Welcome back. Were there any problems?" he asked her.

Grace shook her head and came to a stop beside him. "No, but Elaina wanted me to stay with her until they sedated her to work on her arm. Did you have any problems here?" She looked down at Benton's body and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He really does just keep on ticking. I can hear his faint breathing and even the heart is still going with the bullet holes in it."

"Great. You two might want to step back," Dean said and swung the machete down as soon as Sam and Grace moved back, causing blood to spray across the room.

Dean wiped off the bit that splattered on his face. "That should take care of it, but we should burn the body as well to make sure he can't reattach his head."

Grace nodded and then looked to Sam. "Want to help me carry the body out? None of us can do it by ourselves without getting completely soaked in blood," she asked and he nodded.

"Can you get the head, Dean?" Sam asked as he helped the vampire team lift the body.

Dean picked up Benton's head by the hair and moved past them to take the stairs two at a time. "I'll start gathering things for a fire," he told them before moving out of sight.

The body was quickly disposed of thanks to fire accelerant and the charred remains buried before the hunters left the area.

The ride out of town was quiet except for the radio turned low in the Impala. Dean had a thoughtful frown on his face, so Sam left him to his thoughts for the time being and instead ran his fingers through the ends of Grace's hair where she was pressed against his side.

The silence was broken about ten minutes later when Dean glanced back at them, though his eyes were more focused on Sam. "Back at the Doc's cabin, were you seriously going to consider getting me to use whatever formula he used to keep going?"

Grace raised an eyebrow at the information but stayed quiet as Sam shrugged, his hazel eyes hopeful at the conversation. "Would you not want the same for me if I was the one on the time limit? It wasn't the best solution, but it would've kept you alive past the deadline until we could figure something out that you would agree to."

Dean mumbled under his breath as he stared at the road once more. "You really like using logic against me, don't you?" he said with a huff.

It was several minutes later before he said anything else, but he finally pulled off the road and turned around in the driver's seat so he could face Sam. "You are not to bring this up ever again, but… you're right," he said with a resigned sigh.

Sam waited for him to continue, but Grace could see that he was suppressing a triumphant smile.

"If there is no other option, then you can change me," he said looking at Grace before meeting Sam's eyes once again. "And I mean last option by my measurements."

Sam quickly nodded, happy to agree since Dean had at least said they could do it to save him; no matter if they needed to hammer out the rest of the terms later.

Dean let out a long breath and turned around to pull back onto the road. "Now that we've got that settled, let's not bring it up again," he said in relief and cranked the music up to its normal volume.

Sam and Grace voiced their agreement, but exchanged amused, yet pleased grins.

* * *

_Okay I know Dean would probably protest about being changed more in the show, but honestly with all that has happened in this fic, he can see the logic in it. Dean may be stubborn, but he is far from stupid._

_Oh and when I think of Repo man I think of the one from Repo! The Genetic Opera._

_While working on this chapter I was listening to Don't Fear the Reaper, the Pierce the Veil cover. I doubt Dean would approve of that version. XD_

_Oh and here is a little food for thought. Respar is from a Supernatural role play based off my fanfic that my friend Iceclaw created and during one of the role plays we took a route where the demons found out about the effect demon blood on the vampires, and managed to bring out Respar's demonic side. It was awesome and Respar with a power boost is something no one should mess with. Grace made a deal with her demon side so it could take over to help stop him. lol _


	28. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Okay people, this is it! Final actual chapter. The next will be the epilogue. I would just like to thank all the readers who have followed me through this. I ask that you not kill me when you reach the end. lol**

**I was listening to Scream and Thriller Micheal Jackson during this chapter, so yeah... lol.**

**You can skip over my rambling now and continue on with the chapter if you want, but the reason it took me a while to post was; A: chapter is over 11,000 words, B: I got sidetracked with The Walking Dead (awesome show, but there seriously need to be more crossovers with Supernatural) And C: Avengers! I've waited on that movie for years and they couldn't have done it any better. Thor and Loki are serious heart throbs. lol**

* * *

"Sam, do you think you can quit pacing for five minutes? You're acting like you're the one on the chopping block in two days," Dean said as he munched on a bag of chips while he sat on the edge of the hotel bed watching tv.

Sam paused by the window where Grace was standing and looked seriously at his brother. "I'm just nervous about this whole situation. So many things could go wrong; demons could be following the hellhounds or there could be too many for Grace and Joey to hold off. Heck, the trickster proved just how many ways things could go wrong…"

Grace touched Sam's shoulder, cutting him off. "Relax. We have the Colt if any demons show up. Joey and I can recite exorcisms at a fast rate if we want to conserve bullets, and I'm sure taking the hellhounds' heads off with a machete will take care of them for good."

Sam sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed closest to the window. He knew Grace was just as nervous as he was, but she seemed inordinately good at hiding those emotions when she put her mind to it. "How close is Joey?" he asked.

Grace had told them before about being able to sense how close the other vampire was due to their bond, similar to how Respar had tracked Grace when her demonic side had taken over.

Grace stayed leaning against the edge of the window, her dark brown eyes changing to a red hue in the sunlight as they focused on something in the distance. "He's here," she said, her worried frown forming into a smile.

Sam watched in mild amusement as the motel door opened and Joey sped in and spun Grace around in a hug.

The two vampires had not seen each other for about four months; the last time being when she had visited Joey after she left to deal with her issues. While that was not a great length of time in most aspects; with their bond it made the two quite twitchy being apart for so long. That being said, Sam could see why Respar had left first thing. The older vampire did not seem to be one for coming around too often.

"I can't thank you enough for helping with this, even though it really irritates my instincts to have you around potential danger," Grace said over Joey's shoulder as she gave him a firm hug.

"They are my friends too, so I like to do what I can to help. So how have you been, Sam, Dean?" Joey asked as he released Grace and turned his blue eyes on the brothers.

Dean shrugged lightly as he crumpled up the now empty chip bag and tossed it into the basket across the room, grinning smugly when it went in. "We've been fine. Been doing hunts whenever we come across them. Went and visited Bobby a bit so he couldn't say we only come to him with problems," he replied and switched off the tv. "So can we get the plans finalized now?"

Sam moved to dig through his luggage that was sitting on the dresser next to the tv and pulled out a map of Nebraska before spreading it out on the table. "Okay we are here," he said, pointing to a small town close to the capital. "Now I really don't want to bring who knows how many hellhounds and demons into a populated area, so I was thinking we could go to this state park a few hours up the road and rent out a cabin. That way we would be well away from any civilians," Sam suggested and then looked up to get everyone else's opinions.

Joey looked over the map and tapped his finger on a midsize town boarding the park. "That would work well. We'd be close enough to town so that if we exorcise any demons, we'd be able to run any survivors to the hospital without much trouble."

Dean nodded, deciding to put in his two cents since the whole thing was about protecting him. "We've had good luck in our favor for this at least. None of the demons that found out about Grace were able to get away, so none of the demons know how I'm hidden from them. Hopefully they will underestimate us and send lower level demons with the hellhounds. The last thing we need is the head honcho, whoever that might be, to actually come after us."

Grace frowned as she thought through their confrontations with the demons. "We haven't actually met any demons that we didn't kill that could've reported to a higher up, so until it realizes that the hellhounds have failed at retrieving Dean's soul... I don't see any reason why it would show up personally. I mean, it only has rumors about how hard you two are to kill…er keep dead." Grace changed her wording with dry amusement considering how close to death or actually dead the brothers had been before.

"We should go ahead and move out. That way we'll have plenty of time to settle down and get a feel of the area," Sam said and folded up the map as Dean and Grace grabbed what they had not yet packed and carried the bags to the Impala.

Joey had left his bag next to the trunk, so Dean placed it inside as well as Joey and Sam followed them out. "You get shotgun, Joey, since the lovebirds tend to ride together in the backseat most of the time now," he told Joey.

Joey chuckled and he slid into the Impala as Grace glared at Dean while Sam, being more immune to jabs, just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Let's just get going," Sam replied and got into the backseat with Grace.

"So does Bobby know the plan and agree to it?" Joey asked once they were on the highway.

Dean snorted and then shot a glare into the rearview mirror at the smug expressions Sam and Grace were sending him. "Yes he knows, and his neighbors do too I would say. The three of us played rock, paper, scissors to see who would tell him the plan. I think Grace cheated with her speed to change her choice and Sam followed some kind of signal from her."

He noted the fake innocent expressions that the couple put on before continuing. "Anyway, after breaking the news to him, we had a long argument as to why we shouldn't go back to his place to bunker down. Thankfully he had to agree that it wouldn't be wise to lead the demons straight to his house," he explained with a light shrug.

While Dean continued to catch Joey up on the hunts, Sam shifted a bit so Dean could not see him in the mirror, pulling Grace onto his lap as an excuse when Dean glanced back for a moment before turning his eyes back on the road.

Sam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know Dean is putting up a very good act, but how nervous has he been the past few days?" he whispered in her ear, so quiet Dean had no chance of hearing him.

Joey, of course, heard him as well and helped out by keeping Dean talking, though the oldest Winchester did not require much prompting as he started complaining about the Ghostfacers: both times the brothers had encountered them.

"He's actually been quite calm about it most of the time, but I have noticed whenever he is quiet for too long or deep in thought, his heart rate accelerates," Grace replied, just loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam hummed quietly to let Grace know he heard her. He was relieved that Dean was not panicking and just not letting them know, but Sam had a feeling he was either putting the whole thing out of his mind most of the time, or he was starting to think the plan would work and just had doubts now and then.

"Turn left here."

Joey's voice drew Sam out of his thoughts and he shook his head with a quiet sigh before lowering his head to nuzzle Grace's neck.

She tilted her head a bit to look back at him and reached up to run her hand down his cheek with a slight smile.

"See what I mean? I've had to deal with this for the past three months," Dean said and Sam looked up to see Joey and Dean looking back over their shoulders with mild amusement.

Grace rolled her eyes and then moved off of Sam as Dean turned onto a road that led up to the cabins.

Dean parked the Impala in front of the welcome building and he and Grace went inside to check in, returning just a few minutes later with a set of keys.

"We were able to get the cabin that was in the most remote area, so no worries about anyone hearing a fight, even a gunshot would be hard for anyone to hear," Dean said and checked a map of the park he had grabbed from inside before setting off for the cabin.

"That's good to know," Joey said and turned his blue eyes towards the scenery, carefully watching for any hidden roads that could be used for a getaway later on if needed.

They pulled up to the cabin about ten minutes later and Sam climbed out of the backseat, stretching a moment before following Dean around to the back of the Impala to help carry their luggage and weapons in.

"We'll cover the house and get all the protections set up. You two can scout out the woods to see if there are any good places to hide traps and protections as well," Sam said, looking at the two vampires, who nodded and moved off towards the tree line.

Dean hoisted one bag onto his shoulder before walking up to the cabin door and unlocked it. He tossed his bag on the area rug on the living room floor as Sam followed him inside and they started to work on demon proofing the cabin.

….

When Grace and Joey returned about half an hour later, the brothers had finished redecorating the cabin and had started working on cleaning their weapons, which they had spread out over the floor.

"How did it go?" Dean asked Joey, who sat down in one of the rockers near to fireplace, while Grace took a seat beside Sam on the sofa.

Joey picked up a dagger and started sharpening it before replying. "We etched devils traps into some partly buried boulders and then covered them up with leaves, as well as placing some basic ingredients for wards in the trunks of four trees surrounding the cabin. It won't stop them completely, but hopefully they'll serve as speed bumps for a little bit," he said, earning a nod of thanks from Dean.

"We also found a back road that could be used as a backdoor if needed. Also, there is a group of trees we can park the Impala in between to help keep it out of sight and away from any potential damage," Grace told Dean with a slight smile, receiving a grin in return.

"Sounds like we are ready then, so now all we have to do is wait," Sam sighed and set down the gun he had just finished cleaning and putting back together.

"Well we have until tomorrow night, so I say we get a good night's sleep and wait to get all tense tomorrow," Dean suggested, looking outside to see that it was already dark.

"Works for me," Sam replied with a shrug and started to put the weapons away, only to stop when Joey waved him off.

"Leave them and I'll finish. I don't have anything to do otherwise, and unlike Grace, I really don't want to share a bed just to cuddle," Joey said with an amused snort, causing Dean to chuckle before getting up and retreating to one of the two bedrooms.

Grace laughed and moved to follow Sam to the other bedroom, but not before she called over her shoulder loud enough for Dean to hear. "Besides, Joey, I'm sure Dean snores too much for you to cuddle with comfortably," she said and then sped inside the bedroom and barricaded the door as Dean started shouting.

Joey was too busy laughing to run after her, while Dean could not decide which to protest first, the fact that he snores, or that he would not 'cuddle' with Joey.

"You really enjoy riling those two up, don't you?" Sam asked in amusement as he changed clothes and climbed into bed.

Grace smiled as she joined him, resting her head on his shoulder. "As much grief as they give us? They've earned it."

…..

The next day was spent mostly waiting around, though it seemed Dean could not decide whether he wanted to brood, or try to keep his mind off things.

Sam was pretty much the same way, but towards the evening both brothers decided to keep moving so they would be on their toes when the time came; so Dean gave the Impala a thorough inspection while Sam and Grace went on a short hike.

Joey volunteered to use the built in outdoor grill to fix some burgers, having bought the supplies before they had left town since they would be in the cabin for a few days.

As Grace and Sam emerged from the trees line, Joey looked over at Dean, who was up to his waist under the Impala. "Come on, Dean, dinner's ready," Joey said, setting the burgers on the wooden picnic table; he had already brush off all the old leaves that had gathered on it.

Sam grabbed a plate as he sat down, nodding to Joey in thanks, but Dean did not move from under the vehicle and all of them were able to hear him mumble "not really hungry".

Sam rolled his eyes and set down his burger, stepping out of the bench. "I'll deal with this," he said and headed over to the Impala.

He came to a stop next to Dean's legs and lightly kicked one of them. "You're seriously not going to start now of all times to not eat because of nerves, are you? Because you know you need full strength for this," Sam told him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, which had fallen forward when he looked down. He decided maybe he did need to get a bit of a trim once this was over with.

"I'll quit eating when I want to quit eating. You can't make me eat if I don't want to," Dean replied in an irritated tone, which was slightly muffled by the vehicle over his head. "Besides… no need in having a full stomach if the hellhounds are going to rip it out anyway. I don't want to feed those things any more than I have to."

Sam rolled his eyes. Normally he would be worried about Dean's sudden determination that he would die, but he really should have seen this coming since his brother had not said anything for a couple months, plus Dean had already gone through this stage of emotions earlier in the year.

"I thought we already went over this? You are going to come out of this in one piece and then we are going to take a nice, relaxing vacation," Sam said and earned an amused snort from Dean, but pressed on before his brother could comment. "We have Grace and Joey with us, so nothing is going to kill you. Now come on and eat before I get one of them to drag you out."

Dean sighed and grumbled under his breath as he scooted out from under the Impala. "It's not fair that you keep pulling the vampire card," he said, narrowing his green eyes at Sam before brushing the dirt off his pants and jacket

"Hey, it works doesn't it?" Sam replied with an amused shrug before turning to walk back to the table.

As he neared the table once again, he noticed that Joey and Grace had got out their own dinner and had already polished off half a jar each.

Grace was humming something as Sam and Dean sat down. Joey was shooting her an amused look while she was smiling a bit herself.

As Sam picked up his burger once more, he felt as if he should recognize the tune, but he could not remember what it was until Dean shot her a glare.

"You really like to pick songs for sheer irony, don't you?" he asked with slight annoyance before taking a bite of his burger.

When Grace hummed the chorus once more, Sam recognized the song, having heard Dean play it before. "Don't Fear the Reaper? Nice pick," Sam commented a slight grin, earning another glare from Dean.

They continued eating in silence, but as soon as Sam and Dean cleaned their plates, Joey spoke up. "Hey guys, I had an idea I wanted to run by you," he said and reached up his sleeve to pull out a narrow, metal cylinder that looked basically like an extra-large straw.

"What is it?" Sam asked, studying it and noticing that it had a metal cover on each end that could be pushed to the side.

Joey slid open one end with a flick of his thumb before tilting it towards the table, causing several metal tranquilizer darts to fall out; each one had a dull grey stabilizing tail piece. "After what happened to Fred and seeing the affect it had on the werewolf Grace was fighting, I started testing out my poison. I figured out the best thing you can compare it to is a very powerful acid, but it seems to only work on organic materials," he explained with a shrug. "There's no guarantee, but I'm pretty sure it will make any hellhounds or demons flinch, or at least be distracted enough for us to finish it off."

Dean carefully picked up one of the darts, making sure not to touch the tip. "I know you didn't bring any guns that work with these, so how are we supposed to use them?"

Grace reached over and plucked the dart from Dean's hand. "You two are not going to use them. If you accidently stick yourselves, then you're dead since there is no antidote. We don't need guns to use them since we can just send them flying with a flick of our hand," she said and pulled back her sleeve to reveal another dart container strapped to her arm. "And we can use these safely against demons to avoid biting them, because that would not be helpful at all if either of us got a taste of demon blood," she said with a grimace and handed the dart back to Joey.

Sam nodded in understanding, but then his forehead creased in worry. "Does the poison affect you though?"

Joey and Grace exchanged a glance before Grace replied. "We wondered that ourselves, so when I went to visit him during my time away we tested it out. Turns out our own venom just leaves a slight sting before being absorbed, but on each other… let's just I felt that for several hours," she explained with a slight frown and rubbed her arm.

"Did you really need to test that? What if it had killed you?" Sam asked her, reaching over to place his hand on her arm where she had rubbed it, assuming that was where the poison had entered her system.

She rubbed his hand reassuringly. "The poison only kills humans. For all other creatures it just serves to debilitate. I found that out from Respar after learning the hard way," Grace with a shrug.

Joey winced at the poison subject, but Dean noticed he did not seem to have any phantom pains and realized that they would not have needed to try it on both of them if it had affected Grace badly enough on the first try.

"Anyway, back to the strategy for tonight. Grace and I will mainly use our knives and machetes to deal with the hellhounds; the poison is just a backup in case of demons. You two will stick together and keep the Colt with you. We hid a rug with a Devil's trap spray painted on the back of it over there," Joey said, motioning to an area near the front door of the cabin that was covered in a layer of leaves, "so try to keep it between you and any demons. It's a thin rug so they shouldn't notice a different if they step on the edge of it, especially with all the moss in the area."

Sam nodded, not finding any flaws with that part of the plan. "And if needed we can retreat into the house. We've got plenty of Devil's traps hidden in there and Azazal was the only demon I know of that could break a trap while inside it. There is also a bucket of holy water inside each doorway that we can toss on them if they follow us."

"I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be," Dean said and looked at the sunset, which could barely be seen through all the trees.

….

It was pitch black in the forest as midnight drew near. Grace and Joey had no problem seeing in the dark, but Sam and Dean had lit some lamps to set around outside. The cabin had flood lights which they had turned on, but if demons were accompanying the hounds, then the electricity could fail, and they did not want to be stuck fighting in the dark if it could be avoided.

Sam was armed with the usual holy water and shotgun with rock salt, leaving Dean with the Colt since he was the one the hellhounds were actually after. He glanced down at his watch to see that it was two minutes to midnight and then looked at Dean, who had the Colt in hand and ready to fire, eyes narrowed towards the dark outline of the woods.

Grace and Joey stood about twenty feet in front of them, watching the forest for any signs of movement as well. Each of them had a large knife strapped to their ankle and a machete hanging from their belts. The vampires were capable of killing the hellhounds by just ripping off heads, but the blades were cleaner and easier.

"I'm still wondering how they will find us, even if they track scents. How will they know where to start?" Dean said under his breath.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Sam replied as he glanced at his watch again to see that it was midnight.

He started to let them know, but broke off as howls sounded in the distance. The eerie sound sent shivers up his spine and beside him Dean seemed to turn a bit pale.

Grace looked back at them before taking a deep breath and extending her hearing as Joey did the same beside her. She suddenly frowned as she made out the sound of footfalls drawing increasingly closer, as well the sounds of five beating hearts, though two were a bit larger than the other three.

"Three hellhounds and two demons," Joey warned, looking back at the brothers to see them nod in confirmation.

Grace unconsciously held her breath as she caught sight of the hellhound through the trees and she quickly moved to the side to stay between them and Dean, Joey doing the same as the hounds split up to move towards them from different directions.

The demons seemed to have paused further in the forest, probably having caught site of the two, what looked like humans, ready to go hand to hand with the hellhounds.

Grace narrowed her eyes as she saw one of the hounds fully for the first time as it ran straight towards her.

At first glance, it looked like a canine skeleton with ragged fur and skin stretched over its frame. The vertebrae poked through the skin along the back, ending with a thin skeletal tail, but that was the only thin place on its body. The rest of the body rippled with muscle, not bulging, but enough to know that it had serious strength. Its head had a long snout with razor sharp teeth, the top canines extending past the bottom of the jaw. It also had bone white claws that arched upward before coming down to scrape against the ground, the tips digging into the earth with every stride. Its red eyes glowed from the lights of the cabin as it snapped at Grace's arm, its head easily in reach of her elbow.

Grace moved with carefully measured speed, making sure not to leave opening for the hellhound to get by as she gave it a swift kick to the side, shoving it towards Joey, who had already grabbed one by the neck and sent it flying back against a tree.

The third hound sped past them towards Dean, but it did not make it far before Grace grabbed the hellhound's hind leg and jerked it back. She felt quite a resistance as it dug its claws into the dirt before it finally gave in and was slammed against a tree as it released an angered howl.

Joey's fight was not going well as he placed his hand on top of the hellhound's nose and shoved down as it tried to take his arm off. The claws had already caused a bit of damage to his side and leg; the blood dripping down his leg and staining his jeans seemed to make the demonic dogs even more vicious.

He grabbed the hound's head with both hands and twisted, snapping its neck for the time being as he drew his machete to face the third one once again. It came at the blond vampire from the side as he shoved the other one away, the speed of it catching him off guard for a moment. Thankfully Joey was used to Grace's faster bursts of speed from their spars, so he simply switched his grip on the machete and swung the blade upward, slicing through the hellhound's skull, before he turned and severed the head completely.

Grace had her machete out by that point as well and sped around the hellhound, wincing as it twisted and slashed her arm with its boney tail. The hellhound was smarter than the average dog, because after it saw Joey kill one of its pack mates, it brought its claws down on her hand, trying to make her drop the blade.

Grace hissed as the claws split open the back of her hand and she kicked the hellhound away once more to put some space in between them. Out of the corner of her eye, Grace saw the first hellhound Joey had fought start to move on the ground behind him.

"Behind you!"

Joey heard Grace's warning, but was not able to move before the hellhound with the broken neck, which had apparently healed, jumped on his back and bit down on his shoulder close to his collar bone. The claws dug into Joey's back and he reached up, grabbing the spine of the hellhound and using his strength to pull it over him, sending it spine first to the ground. He suddenly noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and saw one of the demons had started to make a move, but he was in no position the help at the moment.

All of this happened within minutes of the first howls. Joey and Grace moved as blurs to Sam and Dean. To Sam it looked as if they were simply practicing fighting moves, except for the fact he could hear the hellhounds snarling and snapping at the vampires, and he could see both of them bleeding heavily.

Dean, on the other hand, was focused on tracking the movement of the hellhounds, feeling his heart jump when one started towards him, but Grace managed to stop it before it even got close. His green eyes kept flickering towards the tree line as well since Joey had said there were two demons with them.

Just as Grace shouted a warning to Joey, Sam spotted one of the demons step out of the forest and move towards them. The body the demon was wearing was pretty ordinary, none of the features standing out much, just dark hair and eyes, middle aged.

As it moved toward them Sam fired off a shot into its chest while moving to keep the hidden Devil's trap between them. He had learned that if you do not try to stop the demon, then they assumed something is up and usually try to find the trap.

The shot worked though as the demon just stepped forward with a smug grin, only to hit an invisible wall as confusion overcame the grin and it look around, trying to find the trap.

Around the same time the demon became trapped, Joey and Grace and managed to slice the heads off the last two hell hounds, causing sudden silence in the area.

Sam shifted, the silence putting him on edge since there was a second demon out there, and the one trapped in the circle just smirked as it brushed away the leaves hiding the rug and devil's trap.

Grace and Joey suddenly sped to Sam and Dean's side, still in a slight crouch as they stared out into the forest.

A slow, mocking clap suddenly broke the silence, causing the brothers to twitch as the second demon stepped forward. The reason the demons had not blacked out the power became clear as its face was revealed from the light of the cabin, because the demon obviously wanted Sam to recognize him.

Sam stiffened, feeling his blood run cold as he took in the familiar blue eyes and, carefully combed, brown haired man that was wearing an expensive looking suit. "Brady?" he said in disbelief.

Dean and Joey looked at Sam in confusion that he knew the demon, but Grace was focused more on protecting all of them. "Explanation later, Sam," Grace said and sped towards the demon, intent on pinning it so Dean could use the Colt, only to be sent flying through the air by a flick of Brady's hand.

The next moment she and Joey were pinned against cabin, the demon sending them an all too happy smile.

"Now don't be so hasty! I think an explanation right now would be quite entertaining," Brady said in a polished voice that you would expect from a big shot lawyer.

Brady shot another amused smile at Sam before flicking his fingers, jerking the Colt out of Dean's grasp and into his hand, as well as sending Sam's shotgun flying into the woods.

"Now that we have that taken care of," he said as he tucked the Colt away in his waistband near the front of his hip. "I have to say, when Lilith contacted me and offered this job, I was thrilled. I knew we would meet again someday, Sam," Brady said, stepping forward until he was even with the other demon and twisted his hand toward the Devil's trap, ripping it in two.

"How long have you been possessing him?" Sam asked in an angered tone and Grace turned her head to watch the two as she considered several plans that might get them out of the situation alive.

Dean seemed to have reached his limit on not knowing what was going on and looked at Sam. "How the hell do you know him, Sam?" he asked, though still keeping an eye on the demons.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Brady.

"Oh, Sam didn't tell you about me? That wounds me, Sam, it really does," Brady replied and placed a hand over his heart, though still smiling. "I'll catch you three up on the situation then, just so you can enjoy the irony as well," he said, looking at the two vampires and Dean. "Sam and I attended Stanford together. We were best friends and I'm actually the one who introduced him to Jessica, and to answer your question, Sam, since sophomore year."

Dean quickly grabbed Sam's shoulder and held him back as he started to move towards the demon in anger.

"And where does the irony come in in all this?" Joey asked as he tested his strength against the demon's telekinetic power.

He could still move arms and shoulders, and as he measure the strength of the force against him, gauged that he could probably break the hold completely if he had to. Tensing, Joey started to try it, only to hear Grace whisper, "don't".

It was spoken so quietly that it was just on the edge of his sharp hearing, and out of the corner of his eye he saw that her mouth had not even moved enough for a demon to see it. Heeding her advice for the moment since she had more experience with demons, Joey focused on Brady once more as the demon started to explain further.

"The irony of it is, even though Jessica's death was on Azazel's orders, I was the one who got to have the fun," Brady said with a laugh, causing Sam to try even harder to pull from Dean's grasp. "You should've seen her expression, Sam. Of course she thought I was her friend too, and she just let me right into the apartment. She was baking cookies and she was so surprised when I-"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted at him and lunged forward again, breaking Dean's hold, only for the second demon to grab Sam and pin his arms behind his back.

"Sam! Now is not the time to lose focus!" Dean snapped at his brother, though also wondering why Grace or Joey had not made a move yet.

"Boss," the demon said, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we should just kill him and get out of here. You remember the main reason we were sent with the hounds," he said, his black eyes looking over at the vampires.

Brady waved off the demon's suggestion, but he did turn to the ones he had pinned to the wall. "You know, for such lowlife creatures, you two actually are causing us some problems. Instead of just letting the hellhounds do their thing, we had to have demons keep watch on traffic cams and security cameras just to track you guys down."

Grace snorted slightly. "Sorry for the inconvenience. If we had known we would've sent up a messenger plane above our location," she replied in a dry voice, though still sending him a glare for causing Sam so much pain.

She still had a question she wanted answered because it might be good to know if they managed to get out of this alive, and could only hope he would answer. "You mentioned Lilith sent you. I take it she's the one who took over after Azazel, but I have to ask. Is she the same Lilith I've read about? The first demon Lucifer created?" Grace asked and felt Joey stiffen beside her, as well as seeing Sam and Dean's eyes widen at the revelation.

Brady's smile widened. "Oh, so you've heard about her. I think she'll be pleased to know someone on this rock still recognizes her name."

Joey had had about enough of the pleasantries. "How did you know what we were? None of the demons we met survived an encounter," he asked as he noted the Colt's position in the waistband, and gauged how fast he could get it if his plan worked, but he would have to wait until the demon moved away to implement it.

Brady chuckled and shook his head. "Now that question has an interesting answer. We were able to piece together the evidence thanks to a body that you didn't dispose of. It turns out that you killed one that was on a special assignment of Lilith's, meaning when she didn't return, we had to look into it. Oh how surprised we were to find that a demon had been killed, not by the Colt, but by being drained of its blood and essence," he replied and Grace's eyes widened as her mind brought forth a memory she had successfully buried for months….

_A demon walked down a dark street as Grace waited in the shadows, her eyes a crimson red as she asked for the demon's assistance; only to get an intriguing reply that was shrugged off at the time. _

"_What would be required of me? You should know I'm on another mission at the moment for Her."_

It was obvious now who the "Her" was referring to. Grace winced as she thought back to that time. If only she had not lost control, then the Lilith would not have suspected anything but some extra strong wards or hex bags to conceal the Winchester's presence.

"Are you finished gloating yet?" Dean asked, thoroughly tired of the whole cat and mouse game, which had turned into 'cat taunts the mouse'.

Brady turned back to Dean and walked towards him. "You're right; I should finish up here and get back to my more important duties, as well as take these two back to Lilith for her to decided what to do with them," he replied and held his hand out towards Dean in a grabbing position, causing the oldest Winchester to start choking and turning blue in record time.

Sam struggled against the demon that was holding him, but was unable to break away from its strength. "Dean! Hold on!" he said and finally flipped forward, taking the demon with him as he crashed against the ground.

Joey took that distraction as the opportunity to attack. He pulled his arms away from the wall; the pressure against them weaker now that Brady had his attention focused somewhere else.

Grace moved at the same time he did and had followed the same idea. They flicked open the tubes tucked into their sleeves and sent two darts each flying through the air; Grace's hitting the shoulder of the demon holding Sam, while Joey's went into the neck of Brady.

Brady jerked as they pierced his skin and then reached up to pull them out. "What is thi-"

His question was cut off as he gasped in pain and grabbed his neck, sinking down to one knee as Sam was able to break away from the other demon, who had also collapsed in pain as it tried to pull out the darts.

Grace, Joey, and Dean felt the pressure release them. Joey and Grace hit the ground and headed towards the demons as Dean caught his breath while leaning against the cabin.

Joey grabbed the Colt from Brady's waistband, but was thrown away by a wave of power as Brady tried to get back up.

Sam pulled out the holy water and splashed it on Brady's face, throwing off his concentration again as the second demon went to grab the Colt from Joey, only for Grace to tackle it and pin it down, reciting an exorcism at a rapid pace.

Joey went to aim the Colt at Brady once more, but the demon threw out his arm and sent him flying once again, but this time the Colt was pulled away from his grip as well and slid along the ground near Sam, but Brady held his hand out to summon it to him before Sam could grab it.

"Sam! Get the Colt!" Dean suddenly shouted before Brady could get it and threw a large bucket of holy water on the demon, causing him to smoke and scream, which was echoed by the other demon as Grace finished her exorcism.

Grabbing the Colt off the ground, Sam aimed it at his former friend's head and pulled the trigger, feeling a twinge of regret that he could not save the actual Brady.

The gunshot echoed through the air and Brady's body lit up with yellow sparks before collapsing face first on the ground.

Sam wearily lowered the Colt. He jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, only to relax when he glanced over to see Grace looking up at him with a concerned, but understanding expression.

Joey pushed himself off the ground, walking over to them as he pressed his hand to his bloodied side where the hellhounds had clawed him.

"We did it?" Dean muttered, though it was it was more of a statement than a question and he took a deep breath before looking at the others. "I don't want to get too relaxed yet. I say burn the bodies for good measure before we settle down for the night."

"Good idea, I'll get the bodies together while one of you grabs the salt and lighter fluid," Grace said, picking up Brady's body and moving it to the edge of the of the clearing to burn it separately from the others, earning an appreciative smile from Sam before he stepped inside to get the fire supplies.

Dean moved over to the fallen hellhounds, cautiously rolling one of the heads over before Grace grabbed it by the ear and tossed it into the pile with the other demon, whose host had been dead for a while.

Joey had moved the other one over to the pile as well as Sam walked back out with the salt and lighter fluid. "So what do they look like?" he asked, motioning in the direction Dean was staring, which to him looked like just bloodied leaves.

Dean glanced at him and snorted. "Resident Evil dogs on steroids," he replied simply, causing Sam to roll his eyes since he had never watched the movies.

Grace shot Dean an amused grin. "I'll draw you a picture later, Sam."

"Thanks," he replied, curious since he was the only one who could not see them. "Let's get this done so we can get you and Joey patched up," Sam said, motioning to her bloodied arm and hand, as well as the claw marks dripping blood on Joey's back and side.

Grace nodded and took the salt from Sam and poured it over the bodies as Sam poured the lighter fluid, leaving Dean to toss the match and set the bodies alight.

About thirty minutes later after giving Brady a more respectful burial at Sam's request, the hunters retreated to the cabin to get some rest. Sam helped Grace clean and bandage her arm before she sent him and Dean to bed.

"I'll be there after I help Joey patch up," she said, looking over at the blond vampire, who was pulling his blood soaked shirt off with a wince.

"Alright," Sam said with a nod and pulled her in for a longer than usual kiss as Dean moved past them to his room.

Grace was smiling by the time he pulled away, their eyes meeting for a moment and she noticed that Sam looked more relaxed then he had for several months. "Go to bed. I probably won't be up too long," she said, knowing he would probably stay awake for her.

Sam nodded and headed back into their room as Grace walked over and pulled Joey towards the kitchen so the blood would not get on the rugs.

"Thank you for being here, Joey. I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to fight off all three hellhounds by myself," Grace said as he sat down on one of chairs while she grabbed a wash cloth and bandages.

He looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes looking amused. "I've told you several times; there's no need to thank me. As soon as I knew the situation I would've come of my own accord."

Grace just shook her head and started washing the blood off his back, revealing the ragged wounds left by the hellhounds hooked claws. "I'm going to put individual bandages on these further up on your back, but I'll cover the lower ones with the same bandage I'll use for that," she said, pointing to his shredded left side.

"Whatever you say, Doc," Joey replied with a chuckle, but then looked at her once more. "But once you get those out of my reach taken care of, leave the rest to me and you can go on to Sam."

She smiled slightly as she quickly, yet carefully applied bandages to the claw marks before wrapping his side up by winding the bandages around his torso. "Thanks, Joey" she said and cleaned the bite mark on his shoulder.

After the bite wound was taken care of, she gave Joey a hug before leaving to shower first and change clothes; wrestling hellhounds was not the cleanest job.

As she expected, Sam was still awake when she entered the bedroom. Grace crawled into bed beside him and relaxed with her head across his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"How are you doing, Sam? I know you got pretty upset over what Brady said," she asked, knowing that was probably going to bother him for a while.

Sam sighed heavily before replying. "I just can't believe I didn't realize he was possessed. I know when it happened because he started getting into trouble after going to visit his parents for Thanksgiving. All those years of learning to spot trouble from Dad and I didn't even notice my best friend wasn't himself."

Grace tilted her head back to meet his eyes. "You hadn't encountered any demons before then, so how were you to know the signs?" she asked, but did not let him reply, instead giving him a kiss before settling back down against his chest. "It's been a long day, Sam, get some rest. We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow."

Sam hummed in agreement and before long, his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

…..

"So how long do you think we should wait here to make sure no more hellhounds come after me?" Dean asked as he took a bite of sausage.

Grace had cooked breakfast since she did not want Joey to move around too much before his wounds had sealed completely. She glanced back over her shoulder as she fixed some more eggs at Dean's request.

"I know we talked about staying here for a few days to keep bystanders out of danger in case they sent more after you, but honestly I think we should get moving. Brady said they used traffic cams to track us here, so other demons could still know our location. If we take the back roads and avoid the major cities, that should keep them off our trail, for a while at least," Grace said as she slid more eggs onto his plate.

Sam had just finished off his plate and stood up to wash it and put it back in the cabinet. "That sounds like a good idea to me, so we should probably get going. Who knows how fast Lilith will find out Brady failed."

Joey cleared his throat and they turned to where he was sitting on the sofa, watching them with a slightly amused expression. "Planning is good and all, but don't you think you are forgetting something fairly important, like letting a certain someone know that you're not dead?" he asked, his grin widening as Sam and Dean paled a bit.

"Right. Can you two protect me from Bobby as well?" Dean asked with a nervous laugh as he pulled out his cell phone, causing Grace to shake her head with a smug grin.

They had turned off their phones to keep the GPS from being tracked, so when Dean turned his back on, there were eleven missed calls and one voicemail. He took a deep breath before playing the message, which was left around ten that morning.

"_Boy, you'd better have a good excuse for having your phone off. I called Missouri and she said she could only see glimpses of you, but that you were alive and well. So you idjits better turn your damn phones back on and let me know what the hell happened!"_

"You know, maybe we should just send him a nice letter, that way he can't yell at us," Dean suggested, though he was grinning a bit at the part where Bobby had called Missouri, wondering how that conversation went.

"Just call him, Dean," Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

Dean huffed, but hit the speed dial for Bobby after turning it on speaker since he knew the older hunter would want to make sure everyone was okay.

"_About damn time you called,"_ Bobby said, having answered the phone on the second ring.

"Sorry, Bobby. We had turned off the phones to keep from being tracked and forgot to turn them back on this morning. We had a late night, so we didn't get up until noon," Dean explained, relieved that he had not started yelling.

"You can thank me for reminded them," Joey said with a chuckle, earning an eye roll from Dean.

They heard Bobby sigh in relief. _"Thanks, kid,"_ he said. _"So what exactly happened? Were any of you hurt?"_

Sam answered since he knew neither of the vampires would say anything. "Grace's arm and hand were slashed open, but Joey got the worst end of the deal with a bite on the shoulder, and multiple claw marks. Other than that we're fine. They had sent demons after us, but I'll tell you more about that next time we swing by."

"_Which had better be soon, boys," _Bobby replied in a tone that left no room for debate.

"We will, Bobby, but first we need to make sure they aren't sending more hellhounds after me right away. We'll keep our phones on this time though," Dean told him and after saying goodbye, hung up.

Grace pushed away from the counter she was leaning on and started filling up a bucket of soapy water to clean wash the Devil traps away with. Usually just water and soap would not take the paint off, but with a little vampire elbow grease she could take off a layer of flooring if she wanted to.

"I'll get the cabin back to its original condition while you guys pack up. Joey, if you would, go have a look around the yard and make sure there are no signs of the fight or fire," Grace said as she stood on a chair to remove the trap from the kitchen ceiling.

Joey nodded and stood up to go outside. He had consumed an extra pint of blood, so his injuries had almost all scarred over, the smaller scratches having already completely healed. "I think I got most of it last night, but I do need to get rid of the rug and some ashes," he said and stepped out.

Sam and Dean left the room to go get their stuff together and about thirty minutes later, the group had gathered in the Impala once more and headed out of the forest.

….

The next few days seem to pass quickly as they kept an eye out for more demons. Grace and Joey used their sharp vision to keep an eye out for cameras that could be used to track them as well as checking the air for the scent of sulfur.

After three days passed with no confrontations, Joey parted ways with them to go back to his sister, but he would keep in touch and visit since it did not usually take him long to run and meet them.

Not long after Joey left, the Impala rumbled up the dirt driveway to Bobby's house. The gruff hunter opened the front door as soon as they cut the engine, a flask of holy water in hand.

He did not say anything as he passed the flask to them, each of them taking a gulp before Dean passed it back to him, at which point Bobby pulled Dean into a back pounding hug.

"Don't give me a scare like that again, boy. Don't you think I've turned grey enough already?" Bobby asked before motioning for them to follow him back inside.

"Sorry, Bobby, but we just got sidetracked by what the demon told us," Sam said as he sat down on the couch.

Bobby took his usual chair and raised an eyebrow at Sam as Grace sat down beside him and Dean went to grab a beer from the kitchen. "Well spill. What did the demon say? Though did you consider it could've been lying just to screw with ya?"

Sam shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes and he pushed it back. "The demon possessed a close friend I had in Stanford. It was on Azazel's orders that he killed Jess," he explained as Dean sat down on desk chair.

Bobby frowned. "Tell me everything," he ordered and Sam and Dean recounted everything Brady had said, while Grace picked up a scrap piece of paper and pen and started drawing the hellhounds.

When she finished the drawing, she handed it to Sam, who looked at it with a slight shudder before passing it to Bobby, who just swore as he saw what had been sent after Dean.

"You can keep that for your records," Grace told him and he nodded in thanks before placing it inside a thick, old book on creature lore.

"So what are you three going to do now? I hope you know to stay under the radar even more than usual for a while, maybe even permanently," Bobby said, rubbing his beard as he considered the options.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, but Dean just shrugged, showing he did not really care what they did next.

"I say we'll probably relax for a while, then get back into hunting. We'll definitely stay in the more remote towns though, maybe even stay in the Amish areas for a while to avoid cameras and other ways anyone could find us using technology," Sam replied, though his hazel eyes showed he would miss using his laptop, which Grace noticed with an amused yet understanding grin.

Dean hummed. "They make good pies, so I'm for it," he said, earning three sets of eye rolls.

"We'll pick you up a pie when we leave, Dean," Grace told him, remembering there was a bakery in town that she spotted on the way in.

Sam chuckled as Dean smiled at that. "So mind if we stay here a few days, Bobby, before we head out again? I remember you were complaining about not running a motel before," he asked, amused.

Bobby scoffed and stood up as one of his phones rang. "That only applies when you're not giving me a heart attack from being nearly killed," he replied before going to answer it.

Grace smiled at the hunter's gruff exterior before following Sam out to bring in the luggage, while Dean went to change the Impala's oil.

…

Outside of diner in Sioux Falls sat a stolen, dark blue, pickup truck. The driver had been staying inside the truck for days on end, only leaving for a few hours during the day.

Gordon was starting to feel a bit impatient from waiting, but he knew it would pay off in the end.

After seeing the vampire overtake Fred so easily, he had fled the scene before it could turn on him next. He had been concerned that the vamps would be able to track him through the city, but it seemed all the crowds and traffic had overloaded their senses.

It had been idiotic to say 'vampires' when they had been scoping them out with the sniper rifles. It was like hearing someone say your name in a crowded room; you do not make out individual conversations until one catches your attention.

His voice had grown hoarse from disuse, but he did not risk saying anything in case the vampires were close by and still recognized his voice. He also avoided touching the outside of the truck in case they noticed his scent.

He had tried tracking the Winchesters after the incident, but it seemed they had gone further underground for the time being. That worked fine for him though, as he needed to figure out a way to get around the vamps senses.

Gordon had mentally smacked himself by that point in his thought process. It was not the vampires that were important. Sam was the one that was supposed to lead the demons, so if he could take out the younger Winchester, then he would be preventing an all-out war. Plus it would seem that Sam and the vampire were together, so if she was like other vampires in at least one sense, then perhaps her mate's death would break her.

He had finally come up with a plan to catch them. Why try to track them all over the country, when Fred had told him a piece of information that would take him straight to them?

Bobby Singer rarely went out on hunts anymore, but Fred had told him that the Winchesters were close to him, so he asked around, while being discrete, and finally found the old hunter's address.

He knew with the vampires' abilities, that holding him hostage would not work, so he settled on waiting in the area for the brothers to come and visit. Of course he had no clue whether they stopped by often, but after asking a waitress if a black Impala came through much, he confirmed his suspicions; the brother's visited Singer about every six weeks and stayed for several days.

Gordon knew he could not risk staying around for a month or two just to wait on them, so he went on local hunts, while driving by Singer Salvage Yard every so often to keep an eye out for the classic car.

It took months, but his patience was finally rewarded as he drove by once more to see the Impala parked amongst the scrap metal. Knowing he had to be careful how he went about it, he carefully watched the house with a set of high powered binoculars he had snatched off a tourist. He was surprised, yet pleased to see only the female vampire was still with them. Who knew what the other one was doing; most likely somewhere picking off unsuspecting victims.

Having a plan of attack forming in his mind, Gordon left town. He would wait on the outskirts and follow Winchesters when they left. Sam and the vampire would not know what hit them.

….

After spending a few days with Bobby, the three hunters headed out of town once more. Dean stopped by the diner to get him some pie, which he had four slices of before announcing he was finally full.

After traveling for most of the day, Grace, who had started driving later in the evening, pulled into the parking lot of an old rundown motel. She did not scent any bedbugs though, so it would do for the night.

Stretching as he got out of the car, Dean looked around with a raised eyebrow. They were literally out in the middle of nowhere, there was a gas station about a half mile down the road, but it was already closed for the night.

"Nice location," he said as Sam and Grace got out.

She rolled her eyes and tossed the keys to him. "We are supposed to avoid cameras, and I doubt there is even a good tv signal here much less any security," she replied.

"Yeah, good point," Dean snorted, looking at the old antenna on the roof before going to check in.

Sam and Grace carried their luggage into the room as Dean flipped through the static channels, only to turn it off after finding out it only had nine channels.

"So where should we head to now? I picked up a few papers that looked like they might have some interesting hunts, or we could lay low for a while longer," Sam said as he sat down on the bed furthest from the door.

"I say vacation, it would be nice to actually have one once in a while," Grace replied, sitting on the bed with her legs tucked under her.

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard. "I can really see us relaxing away in the midst of a tourist attraction. Sure it would be easy to blend into the crowd so no one could find us, but as jumpy as we've become? We'd probably end up drawing a gun on a kid hitting us with a water gun."

"Come on, Dean, don't you think we could use a vacation from all this? Imagine all women you could find on a beach somewhere," Sam replied, snorting slightly at the last part of his sentence.

Dean hummed thoughtfully as he grinned a bit. "Good point."

Grace chuckled at the method used to convince him. She started to ask when they should leave when her hearing picked up the squealing of tires, which was unusual since there were only a few old vehicles in the parking lot when they pulled in.

The roar of an engine drew closer and she stood up and rushed to the window, the sudden movement making Sam and Dean jump up as well in reflex.

Grace looked outside, only for her eyes to widen as she spun and tackled Sam and Dean to the ground at the same moment as gun shots shattered the window with the continuous firing of an automatic rifle.

A full clip was unloaded into the motel room before the firing ceased, but then two grenades were tossed through the window and bounced off the bed. Grace moved fast as she could and grabbed the grenades, throwing them back out the window just as they went off.

The explosion shook the room, blowing the door off its hinges and causing splinters to fly through the air as the flames licked around the door and window frame.

Grace quickly stood up from where she had been thrown against the wall from the force of the explosion and her nose picked up the scent of blood, but her protective instincts had taken over and she shot out the window after the gunman.

Sam uncovered his head as he slowly rolled over and pushed himself off the ground, carefully keeping his hands away from the broken glass as he shook off the debris on his back. He winced as he felt a cut on his shoulder from a shard of glass.

"Dean, are you okay?" he asked and looked over at his brother, only to see Dean still lying on his back with his hand against his chest as he drew raspy breaths. "Dean!"

Sam felt himself starting to panic. This could not happen to Dean, not after surviving demons and hellhounds, only to be killed by a gunshot.

Sam scrambled his brother's side as Dean cracked an eye open before coughing up blood. "Got hit…. on the way down," he managed to say before coughing up more blood.

"Grace!" Sam shouted, hoping she was still within hearing range, and then raised Dean's head so he would not choke as much.

He moved the bloodied hand long enough to see it looked like a clean shot through the lungs and from the darkness of the blood, looked like it hit an artery as well.

Grace suddenly reappeared by his side, putting pressure on the wound. "There is no way he'll survive this, not human at least," she said with a grim expression as smoke from the small amount of flames started flooding the room.

"Dammit," Dean said with a grunt, but nodded, reminding them he had agreed to the change earlier.

"Sam, lay him flat. I probably have less than a minute to do this unless we stop the bleeding…" she trailed off with a thoughtful look as Sam lowered Dean's head back to the ground.

Grace reached forward and pulled Dean's hand away from the wound and ripped the hole in his shirt a bit wider. She then leaned over the injury and extended her fangs, tilting her head to the side and dripping her venom into the wound, causing it to start sealing up.

"Did you get the shooter?" Dean asked. He wanted to know before the venom caused him to pass out.

Grace nodded, her eyes dark with anger as she moved further up his side so she could reached his neck. "It was Gordon Walker. I recognized the truck he was driving from one I saw close to Bobby's. He apparently knew we would be visiting Bobby and just waited for us there," she explained quickly, though she had bought him a bit more time by sealing up the entry would. "He ended up in a fatal crash," she said with a pleased expression, which was mirrored by Dean.

"We can discuss this later, just make sure he survives," Sam cut in, his hazel eyes focused on his brother, who was still looking weaker by the second, the smoke not helping his breathing at all. He did not know if the little bit of venom in the wound would be enough to save him or not.

"Agreed, we also need to get out of here, because I heard one of the other guests calling the cops," Grace replied, glancing up at him.

"Just bit me… and get it over with… Huh, never thought… I would say that… to you," Dean rasped, with a weak chuckle.

Grace could not help but smile a bit as she bent towards his neck, tilting her head a bit to the side before sinking her fang into his flesh for the second, and last, time.

As she pulled away, they heard him muttered his last words as a human.

"Dammit. No more pie."

* * *

_There was a nod to the episode Death showed up in if you caught that, and also did you really think the Gordon issue would just fade into the background?_

_I had attempted drawing the hellhounds, but seriously, look up Resident evil dogs and picture them on steroids, with back spines, bone tail, and velociraptor claw, shaped claws._

_Any questions, send them in a review. :)_


	29. Epilogue

**It's been a long 16 months since i started this story, but here it is. This is the final chapter. I'm clicking this from 'in progress' to 'completed' as soon as upload this chapter :) I want to thank everyone who has followed this story so far. I still have a few side story I will post as one-shots, but that won't happen until the first of next year. Sorry for the delay of posting, but the second half of the chapter just did not want to be written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Two months had passed since Dean's change, which had gone smoothly, though Sam had teased him afterwards about talking about pie of all things right before being changed.

After Dean awoke, he lectured at Sam for not leaving even though he was in control, but Sam pretty much tuned him out.

Dean and Grace were relieved to find that they did not have a weird bond besides just being able to sense each other. It would seem that the bond did not form if the vampires already knew each other and had a set relationship of some sort.

After Grace had called to let Joey know what happened, the blond vampire had met up with them again, furious and concerned at Gordon's attack, but relieved that Dean came through all right. Afterwards the male egos kicked in and the two spared for hours on end, which resulted in interesting matches.

Dean had the advantage of being trained to fight from a young boy and was used to opponents stronger and faster than him.

Joey, however, had only been a hunter for about five years, but he had been a vampire longer than Dean, as well as having the extra strength on his side.

Each of them won an even number of spars, so Grace and Sam finally told them to stop after both of them had won twenty-five rounds. Once Joey left again, Dean focused on pitting himself against Grace, who was not too happy about the situation.

"Ha! I knew the only reason you beat me was because of your vampire abilities," Dean said as he easily pinned Grace for the fourth time in a row in the middle of a forest clearing.

"You know my fighting styles too well," Grace grumbled as she shoved him off of her, while shooting a glare at Sam, who was chuckling at her dislike of losing.

"Just you wait, Sam, your turn will come," Dean said, looking at his brother.

"No way. I beat you in spars for years, so I'm sure that won't change just because we'll both be vampires."

Sam had been relieved as well to find that the bond between Grace and Dean did not change, having been worried it might affect his relationship with her. So once it was obvious Dean did not feel extra attached to her, Sam had started questioning Grace a few weeks after Dean's change, asking when it would be his turn.

Grace had put it off for the fact she needed to make sure Dean was used to it first. Plus she had a feeling Dean would not be around as much for a while after she change Sam. For one, Sam's demonic side would be out for a bit, and two, from what she knew about her vampire side regarding her mate, no one would want to be around them for a while.

Grace suddenly managed to get behind Dean as she had earlier in the spar and tapped him on the back of the neck. "Ha!" she shot back at him as she stuck her tongue out, causing Dean to cross his arms in a pout.

"That was a sneak attack! I was talking to Sam."

Sam laughed and stood up, knowing that the spar was over for now. "The level of maturity between you two astounds me," he said, causing the two to chuckle.

Grace crossed the clearing and stopped next to his side. "I was thinking, Sam. If you still want to be changed sooner rather than later… we can do it this weekend. Dean's set to go off on his own now, so he can go visit Bobby or do some hunts while we wait for the demon blood to leave your system."

Sam looked over at her, his hazel eyes lighting up. "That sounds great. You know I have grown tired of being the only human left in this group," he said with a smile.

Grace shot him a fake, affronted look. "Are you telling me the only reason you want to be changed is to fit in with the crowd? Didn't you ever learn about peer pressure?" she said in a lecturing tone.

Sam simply chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to his side and they walked to the Impala. "You know I could make a whole list of reasons for the change, and none of them involving peer pressure," he murmured in her ear.

Smiling a bit, Grace turned and pulled him into a kiss and Sam ended up pressing her back against a tree, only for Dean to loudly whistle. "Will you two cool off for a little bit at least? Geeze, and I thought it was bad before my senses were sharpened," Dean complained as he walked past them to get in the Impala.

Sam reluctantly pulled away and shot a glare at his brother's back, looking forward to when he could just take on Dean once more. "After all the times I've returned to motels to find you hooked up with someone you just met; you're seriously going to give us a hard time?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

Dean chuckled and looked over his shoulder, his green eyes filled with mischief. "No, but I'm sure you'll give Grace one," he replied before taking off into the forest once more.

Sam flushed and spluttered. "Dean!" he shouted, but held Grace against his chest before she could take after him, knowing she would not go if he did not want her to, even if she could easily get away.

Still considering going after Dean, Grace tilted her head back to meet Sam's eyes. "Why'd you stop me?"

"Because he's gone now and I expect he won't risk coming back for a while," he replied with a slight smile, which Grace mirrored before they continued where they had left off.

….

As the weekend drew near, Grace found a cabin they could use for Sam's change, as well stocked up on blood for both of them, though mainly for Sam since he would need it to flush the demon blood out of his system.

Dean leaned against the door frame of the cabin as he watched Grace and Sam bring their things in from the Impala.

"It's going to be strange hunting without you and Sam around for a while, but I think I can adapt easily," Dean commented with a grin, probably thinking about picking up women without Grace's disapproving glares.

Grace carried in the blood and placed the jars inside the kitchen cabinet. "Just don't have too much fun while you're gone, Dean, and keep your hormones in check. Just because you have no problem keeping your instincts in check doesn't mean you should be sleeping around with every hot 'chick' you see," she warned him, glancing back over her shoulder to see him nod.

Dean felt good about his control in delicate situations, but he had always been trained to stay alert just incase anything unexpected happened.

Not even a week after Dean had been changed, he had dragged Sam and Grace to a bar to see if he had any trouble keeping control of himself. He had been concerned that he would have to give up his social life, but it turned out he really did not have anything to worry about. Not long after entering the bar and turning on his charm, he ended up in a corner booth with a brunette, making out like it was going out of style.

Afterwards Grace and Sam had engage in a discussion of why the instincts did not take over for Dean, but Sam had pointed out that Grace's vampire side had regarded him as her mate, while the one night stands Dean had really had no emotional connection for him, and therefore no reason for his vampire side to get attached.

Sam emerged from the bedroom where he had finished carrying their bags in. "So are you going to visit Bobby while you're away, or are you going to wait until I'm cleared to enter society again before we both go see him?" he asked, leaning against the arm of the couch.

Before his brother could answer, Grace finished putting things away in the kitchen and walked over to the door that Dean was leaning against, opening it just as Joey appeared right outside.

In answer to Sam's question, Dean motioned to Joey as the blond vampire caught Grace in a hug. "I'm going to work on some hunts with him, but be sure to call and let me know as soon as you are back to yourself," he explained and then stepped forward to give Sam a quick, yet firm hug before moving back to the door and acting like it did not happen.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean's reluctance for anything 'chick flick', but knew his brother was still concerned for him anyway.

"Hey, Sam," Joey said as Grace released him and walked back over to lean next to Sam on the couch. "Looking forward to being on even ground with the rest of us again?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I was never on even ground with Grace, but I am looking forward to it once I get the demon blood out of my system," he replied and reached out to wrap an arm around Grace's waist, pulling her to rest against him.

Grace glanced up at him with a slight smile before turning back to Dean and Joey. "Just keep an eye out for any signs of demons and avoid them if you can, unless they are actively killing. Otherwise just let some other hunters know where they are," she told them. After all, they still had Lilith to avoid until they could figure out how to stop her.

"Will do. See you in about a week probably," Dean said, stepped forward to give Sam's shoulder a slight squeeze before heading out the door, making sure Sam did not see his concerned expression.

Joey shook his head at Dean's reluctance to have a drawn out good-bye before looking to Grace once more. "So is Respar going to come by and supervise the change?" he asked his sire, only to receive a sheepish grin in reply, as well as a flash of worry from Sam.

Joey could not help but chuckle at their expressions. "You haven't told Respar, have you?"

Grace shook her head, causing a strand of hair to fall in front of her eye, which she brushed back as she replied. "No. It's not that I don't want him around, but for one thing, he wouldn't really be able to help besides moral support. Plus he isn't too happy with Sam being my mate, and I don't doubt that he might be a bit overprotective should he be here after Sam is back to normal."

Sam smiled nervously at that. Grace had told him some of what Respar said to her when they talked at Bobby's, so he was not looking forward to meeting Respar again after he was less breakable.

"I look forward to hearing about Respar's reaction when you finally tell him," Joey said with a laugh and then stepped forward to give Grace another hug.

"Be careful," he warned her quietly and then gave Sam a hug as well, except with a manlier pat on the back. "I call first spar when we get back," Joey told him with a grin and then raced outside to catch up with Dean, who had already started the Impala.

"Well that was awkward enough on Dean's part," Sam chuckled as Grace closed the door and listened to the sound of the Impala fading in the distance.

"Agreed, but he'll be back to his usual self as soon as he knows you are back to normal," she replied and then walked back over to him.

"So I guess we should go ahead and get this done so I'll be back to myself as soon as possible," Sam replied and Grace nodded before she turned to go get the venom ready.

…..

Grace was sitting on the side of the bed, watching Sam's chest fall and rise with each breath as she stroked his hair. It had been eight hours since she had given him the injection of her venom, and since then she could smell the demon blood in him strengthening, as well as her bond with him starting to give off warning signals.

Knowing he was going to wake up soon, Grace reluctantly stood up and moved to go stand next to the door to block his way out if he tried to dart off immediately. The window was already boarded up, not that it could stop a vampire, but it would make him pause long enough for her to give the order to stay.

Grace crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the door frame, ready for any sign of movement from her mate.

The constant warning signals going off in her head were starting to annoy her, but she shoved them to the very back on her mind as she noticed Sam's eye lids start to twitch. In a sudden movement that was a blur to even her sharp eye sight, Sam sat up and flipped off the bed, landing lightly on his feet inches away from her face.

In the fraction of a second that he had moved, Grace had gotten over the surprise of his speed and quickly recovered to give a simple command. "Don't move!" she ordered before he could attack.

Sam froze in place, his dark red eyes narrowed at her. "You are a quick one to give orders, but as I can tell from Sammy's memories that you have been planning this for a while. Pity, for there are many things I wished to achieve as soon as I was free," he said in the rougher tone that seemed to come standard with demonic sides.

Grace rolled her eyes, "You've only had a few hours to plan evil mishaps ever since I turned you. Are all demons just instantly created with evil plots in their heads?" Demonic Sam started to reply, but Grace cut him off. "Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question."

She knew he was not going to go anywhere unless she gave another order or dismissed the last one, so Grace closed her eyes to think of the exact orders she wanted to give. "Okay, here are the ground rules. You're not allowed to step foot out of this cabin, nor attempt to contact anyone outside of the cabin for any reason. You're also not allowed to harm me in anyway and no hurtful comments. No finding loopholes to any of my commands either. Other than that you can wander inside the house as you please," she said and opened her eyes once more to look up at Sam.

He was staring at her with narrowed eyes, not quite a glare, but more as if trying to figure something out. "Why would you allow me to move around? Why not give the same command as your sire gave to you?" Sam asked, his dark red eyes searching her face for any sign of deceit.

Grace sighed and turned her back to Sam before heading into the kitchen, motioning for him to follow.

Even though it was not a command, Sam followed her into the kitchen a moment later. She turned away from the opened cabinet and tossed him a jar of blood, which he caught and sneered at in disgust. "Drink it," Grace said, making clear that it was an order.

Reluctantly, Sam twisted the lid off and drained its contents. "You didn't answer my question," he pointed out as he wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"It's nothing really, I just know that while I was forced to stay in one spot for three days straight, I was going stir crazy even if I wasn't in control," Grace shrugged, grateful that his demonic side did not seem to be as crazy as hers, though perhaps it had to do with the differing amount of demon blood in the system.

"I see. Well then it's going to be an interesting week… or rather dull depending on how you look at it," Sam replied before turning and walking out of the room.

Grace shook her head before heading out to the front porch where she knew he could not follow as it was outside of the house. She leaned against the railing as she tuned out the world and became lost in her thoughts.

Interesting or dull, she could see what Sam meant. Being stuck in the same house together without something to do would become quite boring unless one of them found something that interested both of them, and she doubted a debate on good versus evil would get very far.

Inside she heard the slightest sound of Sam powering up his laptop, or rather, demonic Sam powering up her Sam's laptop. With a sigh Grace rubbed her temple. Keeping Sam and Demonic Sam straight in her mind was going to be difficult and she wondered if he had felt the same way when she was under the influence of demon blood.

Grace had never told anyone about the after effects of her demon being loose, but now and then she could still hear it talking in the back of her mind. She could easily drown it out of course, but it was startling how much they were alike once you got past the whole good and evil part. Same thought patterns, same sense of humor, though the demonic side was a bit more morbid, and of course, the same attraction to Sam. Obviously her demonic side's blood lust overcame the attraction part, but it was still there.

A small part of her mind wondered how much this Sam was like her normal Sam, but she figured she would find out later, unless she had to order him to be quiet if he started saying things just to cause trouble.

Deciding it would be difficult, and pointless, to avoid demonic Sam the whole time; Grace turned and headed back inside. She entered the living room to find that Sam actually had her laptop out and was scanning the screen with his dark red eyes.

"Why are you on my laptop?" Grace asked him as she stepped into the kitchen to grab a jar of blood for herself.

"Just seeing what all you have on here," Sam replied, casually clicking to the next page.

Grace narrowed her eyes a bit as she considered everything she had on the computer. A few short stories and some hunting information that she was writing down for any hunters that needed it in the future. She had no need for photos since she could remember everything, but she still had some on there of Sam and Dean, along with Joey. It had taken lots of begging and pleading to get one of Respar without a glare or exasperated look, but she had managed it and it was proudly in her collection.

Feeling curious, Grace sat down beside him so she could look over his shoulder. Sam was not in her personal files, but instead casually browsing the internet and checking news headlines. Now and then he would chuckle at a homicide article or something just as morbid, but Grace just rolled her eyes and did not say anything since he was not hurting anything.

When she sat down, Sam had glanced over at her for only a second before once more ignoring her, so Grace decided that she could play that game as well and then grabbed the remote to turn on the television.

The day passed in silence except for the low sound coming from the television as Grace watched an NCIS marathon.

It was in the early hours of the morning before Sam finally moved and closed the laptop, setting it on the side table.

Grace was still sitting on the edge of the couch, her brown eyes focused on the television as she chuckled now and then at the antics of the Simpsons. She felt Sam move beside her, but paid it no attention as he had been ordered not to hurt her. To her surprise though, Grace felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her back to rest against his chest, his fangs nibbling the back of her neck.

She shivered in enjoyment and leaned against him for a moment before remembering that this was the demonic side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grace asked as she reached around to pull him away from her neck as she looked back over her shoulder to meet his red eyes.

Sam smirked slightly as he replied. "There is absolutely nothing to do here. You have effectively negated any of my entertainment plans with your orders, but I still have other sinful desires that can pass the days a bit faster," he replied in a low voice, but she could still hear the difference in tone caused by the demonic side.

Ignoring her instincts that said to go with it, Grace slipped out of his grip and turned to face him. "Sorry, but you are not the Sam I know, and I doubt he would like you touching me," she told the demon in a firm tone, though she could not quite force herself to glare at him for it.

"I didn't hear an order in that," Sam replied with a growl and then before she could protest, he pulled her into a deep, yet slightly rough kiss.

Grace's vampire side started to take over immediately as she felt his fangs tug on her bottom lip. Unwillingly she started returning the kiss, her own fangs descending as well as she took in his scent and taste of his lips and tongue.

His arms wrapped around, one hand going to the back of her neck and Grace could feel his sharp nails starting to dig into her skin. They were not drawing blood, but it was enough to remind her that she should not be kissing him at that moment.

Reminding herself of the situation, she tried to break away from the kiss, but her body did not seem to want to listen to her. Grace growled on frustration, but that just seemed to encourage Sam and the next thing she knew her back was pressed against the cushions as his hands started exploring down her body.

Fighting off her own instincts were proving to be harder than fighting off demonic Sam; for she could just order him away, but her vampire side had wanted this ever since they had met and it was not going to be easy to overcome.

Grace felt her control slipping even further as Sam ran his hand down her thigh, sending shivers up her spine. Before her she was completely overcome by her vampire side, Sam broke the kiss in favor of moving his fangs to brush her collar bone.

Taking a deep breath and using all of her self-control, Grace took the opportunity to finally stop it from going further. "Get off me!" she managed to snap, causing his weight to immediately move off of her.

Grace kept her eyes closed as she sat straightened up and took a few calming breaths, shoving her rebellious side back down once more. After she was sure it would not surface again without good reason, she opened her eyes and found that Sam had moved back to the other side of the couch once more.

Meeting his eyes, she saw that he looked quite pleased with himself as he smirked and then casually picked at his lengthened nails.

The smirk left Grace quite flustered once more as she shoved her instincts down again and tried to forget how great the kiss had been, which was a hard thing to do given her perfect memory. She looked away again as she gave another order. "Do not try that again."

Sam shrugged and gave no indication that he cared about the order at all, though she knew he only did it to screw with her head, which he had thoroughly accomplished. "I'm not sure why you stopped me; you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit," he said, still smug about the situation.

Grace shot him a glare and then brushed her dark hair away from her face as she replied. "Because you may be in control of his body, but you are not my Sam. So it's technically cheating. And using my instincts against me was just a low blow."

"Well if it was your instincts in control, then technically you weren't cheating on him either," he countered.

Grace opened her mouth to reply, but then snapped it shut when she released he was right. She was not about to admit that to Sam, though his expression told her that he already knew he had her cornered.

Deciding to go with her first idea, Grace stood up and headed to the kitchen. "All demons are the same. They want to mess with people's heads and make them miserable in some way," she commented as she left the room, grabbing a jar of blood for herself before heading out to the porch once again.

So much for saying she could not avoid him the whole time, for that is what she planned on doing the rest of the week.

….

Grace was leaning against the porch railing, her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. She was purposefully focusing her hearing away from the cabin, for Sam would make unhelpful comments now and then on his attempt to seduce her, which still made her wince at the thought.

Her mind going back to that night, she could not help but find one point semi-amusing. She had considered calling Respar to come stay with them, but had she done that and demonic Sam tried to move on her like he did, she would have ended up with a dead mate.

Grace opened her eyes and looked up through the trees to see that it was nearing dawn. Seven days had already passed and she started to wonder if the demon blood would ever wear off, but at that moment she felt her sire bond alert her to the fact the strength of the demonic side was starting to waver.

Spinning on her heel, she turned to head back inside. She did not want Sam to take over again without her there.

Grace entered the room to see that Sam was standing next to the window, his eyes closed with a frown of concentration.

Hearing her enter, Sam looked up, the dark red eyes glancing at her through his brown bangs. "I take it you are looking to having 'your' Sam back even though you'll be having a bit of awkwardness thanks to my actions?" he asked with a knowing smirk, his eyes starting to turn a lighter red as the large amount of demon blood in his system was almost gone.

She narrowed her eyes and turned away from him so she would not have to see his smug grin, which irritated her nerves more than anything. "Yes, I'm looking forward to having him back, even with your pathetic attempt to cause a rift between us."

Sam chuckled at her determination. "Even if that is so, just remember I will always be ready to take over again should the opportunity arise. And I should remind you that I have a lot of patience."

Grace looked over her shoulder to take note that his eyes were now bordering between red and hazel, so she allowed some of the tension to leave her muscles, which had been resisting the urge to throttle the demonic side.

"Just remember if you ever get out again, I will always be around to stop you," she replied in a low tone.

There was no reply from Sam, but a few minutes later she felt the demonic warning from her bond completely evaporate.

No matter what she had told his demonic side, Grace still was nervous about what Sam would say about what happened, even though the logical part of her brain told her he would understand.

So before Grace could turn around, she felt Sam's large hand touch her shoulder as he spoke in the non-demonic voice she had always known. "Grace."

Reaching up to her shoulder, Grace took hold of his hand before turning around to face him and hesitantly meeting his eyes.

To her relief, Sam was looking at her with only understanding and love, a slight smile on his face as he took in her appearance with his new eyesight, and then with strong arms, pulled her into a hug, which she graciously returned.

"I was an idiot for worrying, wasn't I?" Grace murmured against his chest before looking up to meet his hazel eyes, noticing that they still had a few flecks of red on them from having the demon side active for so long.

Sam chuckled and pressed his lips to her temple before replying. "I would never call you an idiot, but worrying was unnecessary. I saw exactly what my other side was planning with his little stunt. He knew with you in charge he couldn't do anything that I would regret, so he decided to mess with your instincts instead."

Grace sighed and then decided there was on point focusing on the sore point anymore. "So how do you feel? Do you need any more blood, or want to test out your abilities?" she asked him.

"I feel great," he told her with a smile before adding, "There is only one thing I want to do," Sam said in a low voice and then pulled her into a kiss.

She eagerly returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as he easily lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. After a few moments they broke apart, meeting each other's eyes with smiles.

"Now I believe you made sure Dean and Joey were away for a certain reason?" Sam asked as he nibbled at her earlobe.

Grace smiled before pulling him into another kiss as he carried her to the bedroom, both of them welcoming the fact that things had gone right for a change.

* * *

_And that is a wrap. Farewell everyone! Reviews will always be loved 3 And I will be going back through and editing the past chapters. It just will take me a while._


End file.
